Quero dizer que nosso amor deu certo
by Nane-Chan
Summary: Por causa de uma grave doença de seu avô ela aceitou uma proposta que a ajudaria a salva-lo, mas não é bem assim que acontece. Desde então, sua vida se transformou, nasce um amor, ciúmes e inveja. UA InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Quero dizer que nosso amor deu certo**

.

.

**Capitulo Um**

.

.

Nada melhor do que férias em família, as crianças se divertem enquanto os adultos se reúnem para colocar os assuntos em dias. Para a família Tasho, não é diferente. Para ela é sagrado se reunirem nas férias ou em qualquer momento que seja especial, sendo, as férias, a melhor época para passarem tempo juntos.

Bankotsu e Inu Tasho são primos inseparáveis, desde crianças são sempre unidos e por coincidência do destino ou proeza do mesmo as irmãs Hashi, Izayoi e Kikyou, se envolveram com eles, ao qual namoraram, noivaram e casaram. Izayoi e Inu Tasho têm dois filhos, Sesshoumaru, o mais velho, com dez anos e Inuyasha, o caçula, com cinco anos, mas Kikyou e Bankotsu, foram com mais calma, esperaram o momento que acharam certo para se casar e ter seu primeiro filho.

Bankotsu, sua esposa Kikyou e sua filhinha de oito meses Kagome estavam a caminho de mais um momento em família, pois seria a primeira vez que a menina iria ser apresentada aos seus tios depois de seu nascimento. Já que as últimas vezes que viu o primo e sua esposa foram no seu casamento e na maternidade quando sua filhinha nasceu.

Entretanto, nesse dia tinha chovido bastante durante a noite e a estrada estava escorregadia, sem contar que a mesma é muito perigosa por ser estreita e com muitas curvas. Bankotsu não dirigia em alta velocidade, estava cauteloso, por causa de seu bebê que estava no banco de trás, Kikyou ao seu lado no bando do passageiro ora conversava com seu marido ora brincava com Kagome.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar à casa do meu primo para comer aquela comida que sua irmã faz? – Bankotsu revelou a esposa.

- Assim você me deixa com ciúmes, Bankotsu. – fingiu está com raiva dele. – Mas sabe, eu não tenho o que reconhecer, Izayoi cozinha muito bem.

- Hu hum... – afirmou ele esboçando um belo sorriso.

- Izayoi deve está muito ansiosa para conhecer nossa menina. – Kikyou alisa o cabelo do marido dando um beijo em sua bochecha que prestava atenção na estrada. – Ela só a conhece por fotos e seu primo não fica muito atrás não.

- Mais do que você? – desviou os olhos para ela rapidamente voltando sua atenção. – Duvido muito. – sorriu - Aqueles dois, só por que tiveram dois meninos, vão tratá-la como uma princesa. – balançou a cabeça imaginando os mimos que a menina receberá. – Lembro quando Iza ficou grávida do Inuyasha, ela dizia que seria uma menina.

- Lembro sim, mas não tem problema, ela é a única menina da família. Vai ser assim até a próxima menina aparecer. – virou para o acento traseiro onde ela estava sentada para crianças da sua idade balançando um dos dedinhos do pé. – Não é meu amor? Vai conhecer seus tios e seus priminhos. É sim...

A menina sorria da brincadeira da mãe na sua frente soltando gargalhadas chamando atenção de seu pai sorrindo admirado, tentado ao máximo ver o rostinho sapeco dela virou o rosto rápido voltando em seguida para estrada, soltou uma das mãos do volante segurando um dos pezinhos de sua filhinha. Segurou a mão de sua esposa beijando-a em seguida, retornando a dirigir com as duas mãos.

- Eu te amo muito, Kikyou. – confessou. – E esse foi o maior presente que já me deu.

- Eu também te amo, não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda. – alisou mais uma vez os cabelos dele. – Ela também é um presente seu.

Kikyou voltou sua atenção para a menina que brincava sozinha, no entanto, um carro aproxima-se e alta velocidade e em seguida outro como tivessem competindo, Bankotsu percebeu do que se tratava diminuindo mais a velocidade e dando sinal de alerta indicando a presença deles. Não adiantou muito, ambos os carros seguiam lado a lado invadindo o sentido da pista que a família seguia. Não deu tempo para Kikyou perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua frente, o carro que estava no mesmo sentido deles bate violentamente contra o deles, fazendo-os rodar e bater em um dos postes de energia devido à velocidade que se encontravam. O lado do passageiro foi que mais sofreu com o impacto fazendo Kikyou ter graves ferimentos assim como Bankotsu.

Tonto pelo acidente e devido à perda de Sangue, Bankotsu acorda com o choro de sua filha, olha para o lado e vê sua esposa desmaiada e com sérios ferimentos, tremendo, ele toca no pescoço de Kikyou verificando o estado dela. Ele sente que os batimentos estavam fracos, soltou seu cinto de segurança, sentindo respirava com dificuldade, o choro de Kagome não parava, voltou para o banco traseiro notando que sua filhinha não tinha muitos ferimentos, apenas leves cortes por conta do pára-brisa quebrado.

Retirou a menina do acento infantil com muita dificuldade tentando acalmá-la, olhou mais uma vez para sua esposa beijou-lhe os lábios sussurrando: - Não vou abandoná-la, meu amor, estamos aqui do seu lado. - se acomodou próximo a ela com sua filha nos braços enquanto esperava por socorro, pois não estava mais se sentindo bem, foi sendo tomado pelo cansaço do corpo e aos poucos não ouvia mais o choro de criança até que sucumbiu a vontade do corpo.

Alguns minutos depois um homem passa no local e vê o terrível acidente e se apressa a procura de sobreviventes, rapidamente, liga para a emergência contando sobre o acidente entre dois carros e o local. Entretanto, ele ouviu um choro de criança muito baixo e procura entre os ferros retorcidos, no meio de uma tragédia ele se depara com a imagem do casal e um bebê aos berros próximo a eles.

Aquele homem se comoveu ao ver a cena, pegou o bebê tentando acalmá-lo, e verificou se ainda o casal estava vivo, sem poder mexer muito para não agravar a situação ele percebeu que já era um pouco tarde, estavam mortos. Olhou para criança que ainda chorava.

- Como você se chama heim? – encostou a cabeça em seu ombro balançando-a triste pela sua perda. – "Tão pequena e tão sozinha" – pensou, mas logo percebeu que a criança tinha uma corrente em seu pescoço com uma medalha que dizia: "Kagome H. T. Com amor!".

- Esse deve ser seu nome. Kagome. – sorriu enquanto o bebê se acalmava, em seus braços, cansado de tanto chorar. – Bonito o nome, eu lamento pelos seus pais. – ela logo dormiu.

Tal homem esperou a ambulância chegar contou como os tinha encontrado aos policiais que faziam a pericia no lugar, alguns minutos depois foi embora com o lindo bebê nos braços.

A demora pelo casal estava preocupando os anfitriões, já que a última vez que se falaram por telefone, Bankotsu havia dito que chegaria hoje perto da hora do almoço, era noite e nem sinal deles. Izayoi estava preocupada, não podia ouvir o som do telefone ou um carro entrar no condomínio que achava que eram eles, Inu Tasho também estava preocupado, mas não demonstrava tanto quanto sua esposa.

A noite se prolongava e nada de Kikyou e Bankotsu, as crianças já dormiam e o casal se preparava para dormir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tasho, tenho certeza. – Izayoi sentou na cama passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Calma, minha querida, deve ser apenas um atraso. – beijou a fronte dela sentando ao seu lado. – Acalme-se, vamos. – abraçou-a – Logo, logo estarão aqui.

Ela o olhou suspirando preocupada. – Está bem. – disse por fim. – Vamos dormir.

Era quase dia quando o som do telefone incomodava o silêncio daquela casa, Inu Tasho levantou para atender sendo seguido por sua esposa, mais nervosa do que se encontrava anteriormente.

- Alô?... Sim, é ele... Como assim?... Sofreu um acidente?... – olhou para sua esposa que se encontrava muito aflita, ela levou à mão a boca em sinal de espanto. - Estão em qual Hospital... Sim, conheço sim... Como eles estão? Está bem, estamos indo. Obrigado.

- Quem foi? O que aconteceu, Tasho? Vamos me diga? – Izayoi perguntou com aflição. – Como eles estão? E Kagome?

- Não sei. – segurou as mãos dela. – Só sei que sua irmã e Bankotsu sofreram um acidente e estão no hospital.

- Mas... – tentou interromper.

- Vamos, para lá. Troque de roupa. – Izayoi saiu às pressas ir onde seus entes estão.

Rapidamente chegaram ao Hospital que sido revelado ao telefone, a angústia por não saber que tinha acontecido ao certo piorava a situação. Inu Tasho tentava ao máximo manter-se calmo, pois sua esposa necessitava de seu apoio. Abordaram a recepcionista dando a ela um susto.

- Desculpe. – Izayoi percebeu que tinha a assustado - Por favor, onde está o casal que sofreu acidente? – perguntou Izayoi.

- Senhora, se acalme, por favor. – pediu a recepcionista. – Eu vou chamar o médico que os atendeu.

- Muito obrigado. – Inu Tasho agradeceu pela esposa.

Alguns minutos depois o médico chegou à recepção, pois já aguardava a presença do casal, que estavam sentados nas cadeiras abraçados. Ele os olhou por um pequeno instante, apesar de dar tal notícia quase todos os dias, essa iria ser a pior de todas, por causa do modo como foram encontrados no local que acabou comovendo os paramédicos.

- Com licença. – perguntou o médico. – São os parentes do casal que sofreu o acidente?

- Sim, como eles estão? – Inu Tasho se antecipou a perguntar. – Eles estão bem?

- Bom... – tentou dizer sem rodeios. – O acidente que eles sofreram foi muito grave, pelo que indicava o carro bateu ao deles e... – suspirou forte – O lado do passageiro foi que sofreu mais impacto...

- Ai, meu Deus! Kikyou. – Izayoi abraçou o marido que a apertou passando conforto.

- E o motorista também teve fortes lesões... Desculpe-me, mas eles... Não suportaram e faleceram, me desculpe.

- E a menina, a filha deles? – Inu Tasho perguntou abraçado a sua esposa que chorava fortemente.

- Filha? – indagou o médico. – Não foi encontrada nenhuma criança no local.

- O que? – Inu Tasho interveio, pois sua esposa não tinha recebido bem a notícia da morte de sua irmã. – Como assim não tinha nenhuma criança? Kagome é apenas um bebê, não tem como ela ter sumido do nada.

- Sei que o senhor acabou de receber uma péssima notícia, mas tente se acalmar. Vamos cadastrar o desaparecimento dela, tem alguma foto com vocês? – o médico perguntou – Faz apenas algumas horas que tudo aconteceu, então podemos encontrá-la mais rápido. – antes de sair ele prosseguiu – Vou acionar a vara infantil e a polícia.

Neste mesmo dia foram à residência do casal, pegar alguma foto que identificasse sua sobrinha perceberam como era vida deles, tudo organizado. Próximo a porta encontrava-se um aparador com fotos do casal, amigos e família, mas uma chamou a atenção deles a foto da sua sobrinha. Ela aparentava ter mais características da mãe e da tia, o pouco de cabelo é negro e a cor dos olhos ainda não definida, mas notava um tom azulado como os do pai. Izayoi pegou o porta-retrato, passou os dedos como se tivesse alisando o rosto de seus parentes, deixando algumas lágrimas mancharem seu rosto, tal gesto foi percebido por seu marido.

- Iza. – a chamou carinhosamente por seu apelido. – Você está se sentindo bem? – Inu Tasho perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Oh! Sim, estou sim é que... – levou uma das mãos ao rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Não acredito que tudo isso aconteceu, foi tão de repente...

- Eu sei, também sinto a mesma coisa, mas temos que ser forte para encontrarmos Kagome. – ele a puxou delicadamente para sentar no sofá próximo. – Ela vai precisar muito de você. E como só a conhecemos por fotos... – virou o porta-retrato mostrando a fotos deles. – Não será muito difícil já que ela parece com vocês.

- Tem razão, vamos superar essa grande perda juntos. – sorriu olhando para a foto carinhosamente - Só nos falta encontrar Kagome.

Inu Tasho enxugou as lágrimas dela. – Vamos pegar as coisas dela e voltarmos para nossa casa, os meninos devem está a nossa espera. – Izayoi balançou a cabeça afirmando as palavras de seu marido.

Eles pegaram as roupas do bebê e alguns brinquedos, arrumou a residência de uma forma que pudessem conservar os móveis e as poucas lembranças que restaram do casal. Cada ponto do lugar que mexiam as lembranças do casal era surgido, imaginando o quanto eram felizes ali com seu filho, o quarto do bebê é típico do primeiro filho. Algumas fotos da Kikyou ainda na maternidade amamentando, Bankotsu segurando sua filha, os três juntos, entre algumas outras. Com certeza eles amavam a menina.

Izayoi pegou o que queria, seu marido conversou com o zelador sobre o ocorrido dando o número do seu telefone por causa do local, ajudou a esposa a recolher os objetos. Antes de sair dali, mais uma vez olhou para os cômodos, trancando a porta.

Izayoi tentou se conformar com a morte de sua irmã e seu cunhado, mas não com o desaparecimento de sua sobrinha. Não podia aceitar que também não teria Kagome por perto. Inu Tasho também não aceitava o fato de perder o melhor amigo e primo por um acaso da vida, mas não pouparia forças para encontrar Kagome.

Alguns anos se passaram sem ter nenhuma notícia de Kagome, mas o casal Tasho não podia perder as esperanças de algum dia encontrar sua sobrinha que tanto ama. Inu Tasho contratou uma dupla de detetives que agiam juntos e mesmo assim não tinham obtido muito sucesso, pois não sabiam o que poderia ter acontecido a um bebê naquela circunstância.

Seus dois filhos foram bem criados e são bem casados por sinal. Sesshoumaru se tornou o melhor advogado criminalista e devido aos seus conhecimentos na área tornou-se professor universitário, é casado com Rin Takemaru que é professora do jardim de infância. Está conseguiu uma proeza, além de conquistar o coração o transformou numa pessoa mais amigável e, principalmente, com seu irmão mais novo. Devido ao seu jeito meigo, cativava a todos, seus sogros a amavam e seu marido mais ainda.

Já Inuyasha é um famoso ator de novela e cinema, e marido de uma modelo de lingerie Kaguya Hitomi, contratada recentemente por uma grif reconhecida em todo o mundo, casou-se ainda muito jovem sem saber ao certo a intenção de sua esposa, por se tratar filho de um dos maiores empresários do país, soube amarrá-lo em sua teia. Entretanto o casal não tem um bom relacionamento, apesar dele ser apaixonado por ela, constantemente brigam por qualquer banalidade. Diferente do relacionamento de seu irmão, que é de compreensão e amor mútuo.

Apesar disso, Inu Tasho e Izayoi não interferem nos relacionamento de seus filhos, apenas os aconselham, pois são adultos o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões. Além de estarem à procura de sua sobrinha, seus filhos entendem a preocupação de seus pais. Tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Inuyasha não têm o que reclamar, seus pais sempre deram a atenção e o carinho que sempre quiseram, não faltaram como pais.

Izayoi estava ansiosa a espera do seu marido com o envelope dos investigadores nas mãos escrito urgente. Tinha a certeza que as notícias são as melhores, não tinha como está errada, seu sexto sentido nunca falhava. Ouviu um carro parar "Com certeza é Tasho" pensou, nem esperou ele entrar em casa e foi logo abrindo a porta.

- Inu, veja o que chegou. – entregou o envelope a ele – É dos investigadores, o que diz?

- Calma Iza. – beijou-lhe os lábios – Deixe-me entrar primeiro e veremos o que contém nela.

Entrou calmamente deixando que sua esposa pegasse sua pasta seguindo para o quarto dos dois, sentou em frente a sua escrivaninha. Olhou mais uma vez o envelope com certo receio de abri-la, suspirou profundamente algumas vezes, abrindo-a. Izayoi sentou na cama que situava no meio do quarto, colocou em qualquer lugar a pasta.

.

.

.

"_Caro Senhores Hashi Tasho,_

_Após quase vinte anos de investigação a respeito do desaparecimento de sua sobrinha, viemos por meio desta correspondência lhes comunicar que temos notícias concretas. Sabemos o nome do casal que a adotou e o lugar onde moram, por meio de fonte segura. Como não temos mais idade para nos aventurar nessa busca, enviaremos nossos filhos para continuar em nosso lugar. Eles são tão capacitados quanto nós, além de ter energia de jovens, sabem cada linha da nossa investigação sobre o caso. Eles estão a caminho de sua residência com maiores informações, dentro de três dias._

_Eles não nos desapontarão._

_Atenciosamente_

_Houshi e Hiraikotsu."_

.

.

.

- E então? O que diz? – perguntou ela, mexendo as mãos uma na outra. – Não é o que esperávamos? Vamos Inu me diga algo.

Ele sorriu aliviado, puxou sua esposa fazendo-a sair da cama e sentar em seu colo abraçando forte. – Após quase vinte anos, de procura finalmente a primeira prova concreta sobre o paradeiro de Kagome... – falando baixo o final - ...e a sua localização.

Izayoi o olhou espantada, sabia o tempo todo que aquele envelope continha uma boa notícia, mas como ter certeza que é ela e não se iludir? Seus olhos rapidamente ficaram tristes.

- O que foi? Não gostou da notícia, meu amor? – alisou seu rosto.

- Não é isso? É que... – tentou não pensar no assunto, mas não tinha como não pensar. – Como vamos ter certeza que é ela? Nós nunca a vimos, a não ser no dia que ela nasceu. – Inu Tasho sorriu.

- Simples. – respondeu ele – Do mesmo modo que reconheceríamos nossos filhos. – ela não respondeu confusa. – O que não mudou em nossos filhos?

- Os olhos. – ela disse por fim.

- A aparência e o olhar podem mudar, mas não seus olhos. – ele a abraçou – É através dele que certamente dirá se é nossa princesa. – Inu Tasho a abraço sentindo que Izayoi chora feliz por ter notícias concretas de Kagome.

Finalmente os anos de espera e aflição para encontrar sua sobrinha tão querida estariam chegando ao fim. Como ela estaria? Será que puxou a Kikyou? Como era menor? E qual a característica que herdou do Bankotsu? Nenhuma dessas perguntas poderia ser respondida no momento, apenas quando a encontrarem. Mas uma pergunta não podia deixar de ser feita: Será que ela irá nos aceitar como família?

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oie! E aí gostaram? Bom, estou de volta com outra fic. Espero que gostem como gostaram das outras. **

**Beijos a todas (os).**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Capitulo Dois.**

.

.

.

Mais uma vez atrasada, Kagome não estava conseguindo dar conta de tanta coisa, faculdade, grupo de pesquisa, seu emprego de meio período e seu avô. Pobre homem, alguns anos atrás descobriu estava com câncer de pulmão na mesma época que seu filho e sua nora morreram deixando sua neta de doze anos aos seus cuidados. Embora com a saúde abalada, ele não deixou que nada faltasse para ela, preferiu não fazer o tratamento.

Seu filho, Onigumo Higurashi Tayka, contraiu grande dívida com agiotas com intuito de manter-se estável nos negócios. Quando percebeu que estava sem saída matou a esposa e depois se suicidou, deixando alguns documentos importantes com seu pai caso ele precisasse de dinheiro futuramente. Claro que o senhor Higurashi não quis usá-lo para garantir a faculdade de sua neta, pois ele se achava muito velho e não poderia deixar a menina Kagome, como a chamava, carinhosamente, sem certa estabilidade após sua morte.

Os corredores da faculdade se encontravam vazio e a cada passo que ela dava apressado ecoava por conta do salto da sandália, apressou mais o passo ao notar que estava mais que atrasada. Ajeitou a bolsa no ombro com o intuito de pegar a chave de seu armário onde seus livros se encontravam, parando enfrente a ele. – Droga! – praguejou não encontrando a chave, alisou os bolsos da calça que vestia encontrando. Rapidamente pegou seus livros, caminhando em direção a sala.

Kagome tentou entrar sem ser notada por seu professor, mas ele não deixou passar. – Está atrasada senhorita Higurashi. – disse ainda de costas.

- Desculpe-me professor Sesshoumaru. – pediu ela.

- Vou deixar você entrar, mas não se acostume a chegar atrasada. – virou em direção a ela – Fez a pesquisa que pedi sobre crimes não resolvidos.

- Sim. – respondeu receosa.

- Então, já que esta de pé poderia nos dizer o que encontrou? – perguntou ele esboçando um sorriso malando. Notando que ela se encontrava constrangida e tirando risos da turma – Por que está demorando senhorita Higurashi?

- Bem... É... – tentou dizer sem se enrolar com as palavras por conta do nervosismo deixando sua bolsa cair no chão pegando a pesquisa em sua pasta – O caso que me chamou a atenção foi de alguns assassinatos cometidos, supostamente, por um jovem médico. – parou procurando melhor as palavras. – Devido à precisão dos cortes em suas vitimas, entretanto, não tinha provas o suficiente para acusá-lo.

- E qual a sua conclusão do caso? – perguntou sentando em sua mesa.

- Bom. O que não foi considerado durante as investigações é que ele tinha, não... – mexia as mãos nervosamente – ele tem um irmão gêmeo que poderia se passar por ele, já que não concluiu o mesmo curso que o suposto assassino.

- Como chegou a tal conclusão? – sorriu vendo-a procurar nos papeis tal proeza. – Não tenho a manhã toda.

- É apenas especulação. – confirmou não encontrando sua resposta.

- Muito bem, pode ir para o seu lugar. – ficou observando ela recolher a bolsa e o material e sentar. – Ah! Quero conversar com você após da aula. – ela afirmou com a cabeça. Ouvindo alguns murmúrios dos outros alunos.

Sorriu ao ver que sua amiga guardou o seu lugar. - Não sei como você o agüenta Kagome, ele pega muito no seu pé.

- Eu sei, mas fazer o que não é? – respondeu. – Obrigada por guardar o meu lugar Sango.

- Senhorita Hiraikotsu. – Chamou Sesshoumaru a atenção – Quer também apresentar a sua pesquisa?

- Não senhor. – respondeu Sango nervosa abaixando a cabeça.

- Ótimo, então faça silêncio, junto com sua amiga. – ele continuou sua explicação. – Quando forem saindo coloquem suas pesquisas em cima da minha mesa, por favor.

Kagome entrou na faculdade no curso de Direito, está agora no segundo ano. É o primeiro aluno de todo o curso, suas notas são excelentes, os professores a elogiam e com o agravamento da doença de seu avô passam mais tempo no hospital, em sua companhia. Por conta disso os professores moderaram com ela, exceto, Sesshoumaru.

Ele não é apenas seu professor de criminalista e pesquisador, é também seu amigo. Ela o conheceu durante a prova de seleção para pesquisa e sua esposa, Rin, em uma das reuniões de pesquisa ao qual se tornaram boas amigas. O casal a ajuda em todos os sentidos, pois sabe das dificuldades que ela vem passando nos últimos dias, além de ter um futuro promissor no ramo. Eles a têm como uma grande amiga que necessita de proteção.

Sango é a única amiga que Kagome tem na faculdade, e fora dela também, se conheceram na aula inaugural e não se largam mais. Ela sabe o quanto sua amiga é esforçada e dedicada e por isso causa inveja de alguns alunos. Sango é filha de um investigador, muito importante quando trabalhou na polícia, mas ele foi demitido numa tentativa de fuga atirou no salteador acabou acertando também a vítima que faleceu no hospital.

Seu pai trabalha em dupla na investigação de um caso há quase vinte anos, não sabe muito dos detalhes do caso como seu irmão Kohako e seu "amigo" Miroku. Sango não admite, mas tem uma quedinha por ele, o que atrapalha é o motivo dele ser um mulherengo ou para a própria "Dom Juan".

As aulas passaram rapidamente, mais uma vez Kagome olhou para o relógio, não tinha muito tempo para conversar ainda tinha que cumprir seu expediente no escritório de advocacia onde é estagiária. Atendendo ao pedido do seu professor preferido, ela caminhou a sala dos professores, bateu na porta ouvindo – "Pode entrar".

- Oi professor, gostaria falar comigo? – perguntou Kagome um pouco receosa.

- Ah! Sim. – indicou a cadeira para ela sentar. – Quando estiver só nós dois, por favor, apenas Sesshoumaru. – a menina concordou levemente com a cabeça. – A Rin gostaria de saber como está seu avô? E você? – Kagome suspirou como tivesse aliviando a tensão. – Você está precisando de algo?

- Meu avô a cada dia piora, não sei mais o que fazer. – fechou os olhos segurando as lágrimas. – Papai não me deixou muita coisa, mas meu avô não quer que eu use em favor dele. E, além disso, é muito pouco. – deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto baixo – Estou tão cansada disso tudo.

- Tenha calma, Kagome. Sabe que pode contar comigo e com a Rin. – tentou confortá-la passando a mão em seus cabelos, ela olhou-o.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru. – enxugou as poucas lágrimas que restavam em seu rosto, levantou. – Tenho que passar ainda no hospital antes de ir para o escritório. – abriu a porta – Mande um abraço para Rin, e diga-lhe que estou agradecida pela preocupação. – logo saiu na sala deixando-o com um sorriso meigo.

Outra vez Kagome andava apressada, sua vida estava muito atarefada, mal tinha tempo para ela mesma, passou pela recepção cumprimentando a recepcionista que já a conhecia. Passou entre corredores e quartos até encontrar o leito onde seu avô estava, bateu na porta entrando em seguida. O quarto é dividido com outro paciente e mesmo tipo de doença, Kagome conversou com o acompanhante do seu vizinho encontrando o seu avô.

Mesmo com a companhia de outro paciente no leito o senhor Higurashi passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, um pouco triste Kagome aproximou do senhor dando um beijo em sua testa. Foi como ele tivesse sentido a presença de sua neta, abriu os olhos lhe sorrindo, acariciou os cabelos grisalhos notando que seu avô estava pálido. Conversando sobre como foi o seu dia, entretanto, não pode demorar muito tempo por conta do seu estágio no escritório. Com muito pesar se despediu dele prometendo que passaria, mais uma vez, à noite conversando sobre qualquer futilidade.

Naquele mesmo hospital, o famoso ator Inuyasha Tasho acompanhado de sua esposa tentando convencê-la de ter, pelo menos, um filho com ele. Como toda mulher vaidosa e perspicaz, Kaguya não queria perder seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perder o marido. A mais ou menos três anos ela vem enganando o marido dizendo que vai engravidar na hora certa, que "Deus" ia determinar quando fosse, mas, ultimamente, Inuyasha ansiava por um herdeiro, o que de fato sua esposa não garantiria.

O casal estava a caminho, novamente, de uma consulta marcada com o médico que poderia aconselhar sobre novas técnicas de conservar o corpo e a forma sem deixar de privilegiar a maternidade.

- Inu, meu amor, vamos com calma, sim? – disse Kaguya passando pelos corredores de mãos dadas mostrando que ele é seu, tentando adiar por mais alguns tempos aquele desejo paternal dele.

- "Calma"? – parou olhando para sua esposa – Não me venha com essa, a senhora já me enrolou de mais. – beijou-lhe os lábios. – Eu só quero um moleque para brincar ou uma princesa para mimar. – voltaram a caminhar.

Kaguya suspirou contrariada iria pensar em uma maneira de fazê-lo esquecer de ter um filho, por enquanto, mas por hora iria fazer o que ele gostaria, ela não queria estragar seu corpo e sua carreira. – Está bem... – entraram na sala esperando, mais uma vez, a ser chamado pelo médico que logo ocorreu.

- Bom, a sua saúde está em boas condições, senhora Tasho, é jovem, pode ter filhos a hora que quiser. – comentou o médico – Não entendo o porquê não ter engravidado ainda.

- Sabe como é vida de modelo. – esboçou um sorriso amarelo – Muito estressante.

- Entendo. – respondeu o médico. – Creio que não seja empecilho para engravidar?

- Cla... Claro que não. – olhou para Inuyasha a seu lado, sabia q não adiantava mentir para ele. – Só que eu não acho que esteja na hora certa.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, mas... – respirou fundo – Meu marido quer me ver redonda como uma bola, inchada e imensa.

- Não é nada disso, eu só quero ter o que cuidar, além de minha carreira. – respondeu o ator. - Meu amor, nada impede de... – o celular do Inuyasha vibra no bolso de sua calça, ele viu no seu visor que se tratava de seu empresário pediu licença e se retirou do local andando pelos corredores sem destino conversando ao celular.

Kaguya agradeceu aos deuses por Inuyasha ter saído do consultório naquele instante queria conversar com o médico em particular para poder adiar sua gravidez, a campanha do dia dos namorados estava chegando e ela não podia ficar de fora. Ela tinha que arrumar mais algumas desculpas se continuar assim, logo Inuyasha pediria o divórcio e ela iria perder tudo aquilo que demorou a conquistar.

- Vou passar alguns exames e algumas vitaminas para eliminar qualquer suspeitas. – ele percebeu que tal mediana não a agradava muito – Também tem seu marido ele poderá fazer uma contagem de...

- Doutor... – chamou o cortando – É... Não tem nenhuma outra forma termos esse bebê sem...

Ele a olhou interrogativo sem saber onde ela queria chegar. – Não estou entendendo...

- Bem, eu já li e ouvi sobre casos de mãe de aluguel e... – interrompeu- a.

- Eu não aconselho, é muito arriscado. Na maioria dos casos a mulher que empresta seu corpo tem por de vim a desenvolver problemas psicológicos. – Kaguya o olhou espantada com a negativa dele. – Geralmente essas mulheres não sentem confiança em entregar a criança ou sentem-se a progenitora, o que de certa forma são. Houve casos que elas entraram na justiça ganhando a guarda, então eu não aconselho.

- Não tem nenhum porém? É... Eu quero muito dar um filho ao meu marido, mas minha carreira... – novamente usou o trabalho como desculpa mostrando desejo por um filho. – Ou me arrume uma desculpa para adiar mais um pouco o nosso bebê.

O médico vendo a ansiedade dela em adiar. – Está bem. – disfarçadamente ela sorriu, comemorando internamente. - "Não posso perder a forma por um capricho do Inuyasha de ter um filho, tenho que arrumar uma maneira de dar esse filho a ele" – pensou ela – "Que mulher eu poderia utilizá-la para ser a sua 'barriga'?"

O elevador demora a chegar ao andar em que Kagome se encontrava, pegou o celular na tentativa de ligar para o seu namorado no intuito de avisar que chegaria atrasada. Tentou várias vezes e nada, ligou para Sango conseguindo o favor. Assim que terminou a ligação entrou no mesmo, arrumando alguns arquivos em sua bolsa até chegar ao térreo.

Olhou a hora no celular deixando o elevador, já estava atrasada mesmo não tinha motivo para se apresar. Um pouco distraída com seus problemas apressou o passo, mas ao virar em um dos corredores se esbarra em Inuyasha caindo deixando suas coisas se espalharem pelo chão próximo a eles.

- Não olha por onde anda garota? – disse Inuyasha irritado sem se mover para ajudá-la a levantar. – Deveria olhar a direção que toma.

- Desculpe-me, por favor, eu... Estava distraída e... – Kagome se desculpava apanhando os papeis do chão sem ter olhado para o rapaz. – Desculpe-me... - Rapidamente olha para ele, não o reconhece.

Com um pouco de remorso pelo modo como a tratou Inuyasha abaixou ajudando-a a recolher os papeis e pela primeira vez, depois que ficou famoso, sentiu ser apenas ele mesmo e não o Famoso Ator Inuyasha Hashi. - Não tem importância, eu também não a vi. Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ele recolheu alguns e entregou a ela.

- Muito obrigada – sorriu para ele – Eu tenho que ir. – disse por fim, saindo sem mais cerimônia. Inuyasha ficou observando ela sair daquele local.

Algo naquela menina tinha lhe chamado atenção, aqueles olhos de cor incomum, uma tristeza tanto na voz quanto nos olhos dela, o que será? Balançou a cabeça a fim de esquecer aqueles olhos, mas encontrou no chão um aparelho celular que provavelmente seria dela, pegou, abrindo, certificando que é mesmo dela. No visor há uma foto da menina sorrindo com um senhor, nela os olhos não parecem tão tristes como minutos atrás, olhou o caminho que ela seguiu voltando para o aparelho.

- Inuyasha! - Kaguya apareceu por trás dele, chamando-o. Logo ele fechou o aparelho – O que houve que você não me ouviu chamá-lo? – notou o celular em sua mão. – O que é isso em sua mão? De quem é esse celular?

- Uma garota... – respondeu entorpecimento - ...o deixou cair...

- Inuyasha! O que... – ele a interrompeu.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu virando para ela – Então, o que falta para providenciar o nosso herdeiro? – Kaguya suspirou em derrota.

- Conversaremos mais tarde sobre esse assunto. O que vai fazer com o celular? – perguntou tanto curiosa, já que seu marido tinha ficado perturbado com ele em mãos.

- Entregaremos a dona, ora! – a abraçou beijando lhe os lábios. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Não estou... Só curiosa, vamos?

O casal fez o mesmo caminho que Kagome fez minutos depois de esbarrar em Inuyasha e muitas outras vezes quando seu avô ficou internado. Por mais que tentasse Inuyasha não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos tão penetrantes e cheios de tristeza, entrou em seu carro de ultimo modelo junto de sua esposa partindo para gravação de algum filme ou novela.

No escritório onde Kagome estagiava junto a sua amiga e namorado, estava agitado o caso mais importante daquele lugar está com o julgamento marcado para esse dia. Apesar de ter todo o equipamento moderno em tecnologia de arquivos e informática, algumas coisas ficavam a moda antiga. E Kagome sabia lidar com ambas as informações, é mais fácil perguntar a ela sobre algum processo do que fazer a pesquisa em um dos computadores interligados. Sesshoumaru chegou ao lugar pedindo para falar com Sango. Ela logo se dirigiu a sala dele, bateu na porta onde se encontrava uma placa que dizia: "Sesshoumaru Tasho - Criminalista".

- Com licença, Senhor Tasho. – pediu quase em um sussurro. – Pediu para me chamar?

-Sim, Sango. Vamos entre e feche a porta, por favor. – pediu. Ela percebeu que seu professor, quer lhe falar em particular. - Kagome ainda não chegou? – perguntou.

- Ela ligou avisando que vai se atrasar. – respondeu ela. – Acho que está relacionado com o avô dela. Só isso?

- Não. – ele se ajeita na cadeira. – Sente-se, por favor. – indicou a cadeira a frente e a estudante obedeceu. – Penso que você saiba que Kagome é mais que uma aluna para mim e para minha esposa?

- Sim, Kagome tem comentado comigo sobre sua generosidade e de sua esposa com ela, e principalmente, agora, com a doença do seu avô. – Ela o olhou estranho notando uma inquietude nele. - Mas não é sobre isso que o senhor me chamou aqui, é?

Sesshoumaru sorriu colocando os cotovelos na mesa apoiando o queixo nas mãos – "Menina esperta" – pensou ele. – Kagome tem o avô como o único parente vivo, tenho certeza que ela não hesitaria em desistir da faculdade ou até mesmo fazer algo que possa ajudá-la momentaneamente. – voltando para a posição anterior.

- Também estou certa disso, mas não sei ate onde ela pode agüentar. – suspirou encostando-se ao encosto da cadeira. – Se fosse eu, nem sei o que faria.

- Pois bem, estou pedindo a sua ajuda. – Sango estranhou, como um homem com aquele porte e a mente brilhante a pedia ajuda. – Kagome é uma menina ingênua e pura, 

qualquer um pode enganá-la, apesar de ter sofrido com a morte dos pais, ela não suportará perder o avô. E tenho certeza que ela aceitaria... – não foi preciso dizer toda a frase, pois Sango entendeu o sentido.

- Não se preocupe senhor Tasho, o ajudarei no que for preciso. – respondeu convicta. – Ela é minha única amiga assim como sou dela.

- Obrigado. – Sango levantou do lugar. – Assim que ela chegar me avise. – A garota apenas confirmou com a cabeça saindo em seguida, deixando para trás um professor pensativo.

Sesshoumaru sabia que sua discípula necessitava de ajuda, ela não teria mais ninguém a não ser o avô. Também não entendia o motivo que levou o pai de Kagome assassinar a esposa e seguida se matar enquanto sua filha dormia no quarto ao lado, a desculpa das dívidas era intrigante, mas, com certeza, tem algo por trás de sua morte.

Kagome chegou ao escritório encontrando um caos, nenhum estagiário ou empregado estava parado. Rapidamente, tomou seu posto como estagiaria e entrou na maratona sabia que o dia seria longo e, talvez, não iria passar a noite com seu avô. Assim passou-se o dia, os estagiários foram obrigados a acompanhar o caso no tribunal e por mais tentador que fosse escapar dali para descansar eles não foram.

Já era noite quando Kaguya e Inuyasha resolveram voltar para casa, às gravações daquele dia tinham sido duras e severas. Kaguya sempre acompanha o marido, entretanto, nesse dia ela não tirava da cabeça a oportunidade de ter um herdeiro sem deformar seu belo corpo e ainda manter seu marido satisfeito. – "Como vou conseguir uma mulher para me dar um filho?" – pensava a mulher.

Kaguya estava deitada perdida em seus pensamentos virou para o lado, Inuyasha ainda sob efeito do dia estava em seu lap top, na cama, quando o som de uma música abafada incomodava o silêncio do quarto. Sua esposa sentou-se esperando ele atender, impaciente, por atrapalhá-la a dormir. Inuyasha procurou pelo seu celular, mas não era o toque dele muito menos de sua esposa, então se lembrou do celular da menina, só podia ser ele.

- Alô? – atendeu pensando ser a dona, olhando para sua companheira.

- Senhorita Higurashi? Desculpe ligar essa hora – perguntou a voz da outra linha, sem dar tempo do rapaz responder ela continuou – Aqui é do hospital onde seu avô está internado, como a senhorita não veio hoje à noite, o medico quer falar urgente com a senhorita.

- Desculpe-me, mas ela perdeu o celular hoje e ainda não entreguei. – disse um pouco hesitante.

- Oh! – exclamou a voz – Talvez... Desculpe sim?

- Não se preocupe se a encontrar antes darei o recado. – acrescentou por fim – "Boa noite"

Kaguya nada disse após ele desligar voltou pra o seu lado da cama entrando em seus pensamentos e de súbito lembrou-se da menina que tinha perdido o celular, esta sim poderia ser sua grande ajuda. E com isso começou a entrar no mundo dos sonhos com seu futuro filho e marido. Inuyasha esperou sua mulher dormir para então bisbilhotar aquele aparelho, notando que o mesmo é compatível com o seu aparelho acoplou ao cabo de dados copiando algumas pastas para o seu HD. Com os dados em mãos teve uma idéia, procurou o ultimo número discado refazendo a ligação. Levantou da cama indo a caminho da sala quando a outra pessoa atendeu.

- Ah! Por favor... É que a dona desse aparelho o deixou cair quando esbarrou em mim e... Claro, claro... Amanhã no jardim do hospital... Sim, mais uma coisa... – ele deu o recado para a amiga, na esperança de um encontro com a menina dos olhos tristes. Sorriu, voltando para o quarto.

Abriu o lep top entrando nas pastas que acabara de baixar encontrando algumas fotos, nelas a menina está acompanhada, abraçada a amiga, com um senhor de idade que logo concluiu ser o avô dela, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Em outras ela está na companhia de um rapaz, ele beijando seu rosto, ao qual Inuyasha não gostou do que viu, e a última eles estavam se beijando. Mais uma vez ele passou as fotos fixando naquela que mais gostara e a mesma que está no visor do celular da menina, sorriu, desligou o aparelho e se arrumou para dormir, entretanto, seus pensamentos estavam intimamente ligados a ela – Higurashi... Então esse é o seu nome... – sussurrou antes dormir.

.

.

Continua...

.

.

.

.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oi gente, me desculpem pela demora, foi tanta coisa para fazer. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas... Não se preocupem farei o possível para postá-la a cada quinze dias a partir de hoje.**

**O que acharam? Kagome apareceu bastante neste capitulo, não? Bom... Não sou muito de está enrolado com dramas, mas já deu para perceber qual vai ser a enrascada que Kagome irá se meter.**

**Até o próximo capitulo, beijos pessoal.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

_**Capitulo Três**_

_._

.

.

Aquele dia tinha sido muito exaustivo para todos, principalmente, para os estagiários que ficaram até altas horas no fórum por conta daquela audiência. Kagome acorda em um lugar estranho, não é o seu quarto muito menos o hospital aonde vem dormindo nos últimos dias. Aos poucos foi reconhecendo o lugar, já estivera ali algumas vezes sendo este o quarto da sua amiga Sango.

Levantou do colchão onde dormia procurando pela amiga no quarto encontrando-a em sua cama de costas para ela, num impulso procurou pelo celular ao seu lado na intenção de olhar a hora, mas não o encontrou. Logo imaginou que tinha perdido em algum lugar daquela casa, mas não podia ficar sem ele, balbuciou um palavrão, mais uma vez olhou a amiga, arrumou o lugar onde havia dormido saindo do quarto.

Sango não mora com os pais desde que entrou na faculdade, mas eles mantêm este pequeno apartamento próximo ao local onde ela estuda. A garota não gosta ser mantida por seus pais, entretanto, a chantagem emocional feita pela mãe, por ela não está mais em casa, é maior e ela acabou aceitando um pouco do conforto dada por eles.

Por mais difícil que fosse sua rotina nos últimos dias Kagome estava feliz por ter tudo que sempre quis, só faltava seus pais junto dela. Passou pela sala caminhando em direção a varanda sentando no parapeito com as pernas para dentro do apartamento, ficou a observar as pessoas, os carros, ao longe a faculdade onde estuda, suspirou. A realidade é muito dura para ela, as preocupações com seu avô vieram de repente em sua mente, como pudera esquecer-se de tudo por alguns minutos e está sem o seu celular aumentava sua ansiedade.

Inebriada em seus pensamentos não pode ouvir sua amiga aparecer e fitá-la por alguns minutos.

- Como passou a noite? – perguntou Sango. Notando o susto que a amiga tomou, sorrindo do ato. – Não pretendia ter dar um susto ou muito menos fazer você cometer suicídio.

- Ora, Sango, não me venha com essa. – saiu do parapeito passando pela amiga que a seguia para a sala. – Bem... Eu acho. – parou de súbito. – Sango. – falou o nome da amiga virando para ela – Será que você não viu o meu celular... É que... Eu acho que o perdi.

- Oh! Sim, algumas horas antes de terminar a audiência um homem ligou. – Kagome fez uma careta sem saber de quem se tratava. – Ligava do seu celular dizendo que você deixou cair quando se esbarrou nele no hospital. - Kagome sentiu-se aliviada lembrando da patética cena. – E disse que o hospital tinha ligado a pedido do médico. – ela parou por alguns segundos – Ele precisa falar com você.

A notícia que o médico gostaria de falar com Kagome não soou muito boa, ela já imaginava que podia ser alguns exames e medicamentos. As duas sentaram no sofá 

continuando a conversa. – E o homem que ligou pediu para encontrá-lo no jardim do hospital, para entregar o aparelho.

Kagome suspirou desanimada deitando no colo de sua amiga – Eu vou chamar o Houjo para ir comigo. – disse por fim. Olhou para amiga lembrando-se do "Don Juan" que ela tanto lhe dizia nos últimos dias. – Então Sango quando vou ter o prazer de conhecer seu "Don Juan" e o seu irmão?

Sango olha para sua amiga deitada em sua perna espantada – Ora! Kagome, nada de meu. Ele é de todas. Aquele... Aquele...

- Sei... – Kagome sorriu para sua amiga que a muito não a tinha visto sorrir assim desde que a doença de seu avô se agravara. – Seu irmão e o "Don Juan", quando é que chega? – refez a pergunta.

- Eles chegam hoje ou amanhã, não sei ao certo. – encostou mais no sofá – Têm notícias daquele caso da menina que desapareceu no dia da morte dos seus pais, lembra? Eu te contei.

- Sim, sim... – afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Coitados! – exclamou – Depois de todos esses anos ainda a procuram. Isso é que é amor.

- É... – depois dessas ultimas frases o silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos entre elas.

- Então, seu "Don Juan" vai ficar hospedado aqui? –Kagome disse com um leve tom de brincadeira – E o seu irmãozinho também? – completou após ver o olhar duro da amiga.

Kagome jogou uma almofada nela sorrindo quebrando aquele clima de hostilidade levantou, correndo para que sua amiga não a pegasse, pois ela sabia qual seria a punição para tal feito. A brincadeira cessou quando o som da campainha acabou com a brincadeira fazendo Sango balbuciar: - Depois continuamos...

É hoje. O dia previsto para a chegada dos novos detetives, a ansiedade do casal, e principalmente de Izayoi, estavam deixando-os impacientes. Queriam as novidades, se já sabiam quem eram os pais adotivos e o lugar onde moram por que ainda não fizeram as apresentações, ou não revelou logo a verdade. Tinham que ir com calma para não assustar a menina e afugentar seus pais adotivos, como ela reagiria? Por que nunca foi dada como encontrada? Eram tantas perguntas, talvez os detetives tivessem essas respostas.

Ainda é cedo para a chegada deles, provavelmente chegariam ao final do dia.

O casal avisou aos dois filhos da presença dos detetives com notícias de sua sobrinha querida, certamente Sesshoumaru viria, mas não tinha certeza quanto a Inuyasha. A esposa insuportável dele não aceitaria que aquele fantasma assombrasse ainda mais a sua vida como tem feito, para aquela família a única mulher que faltava é a sobrinha desaparecida.

Apesar de ser cedo, Inuyasha foi fazer uma visita, nada de costume, aos pais. Depois do casamento quase não encontrava com eles, ao contrario de seu irmão mais velho que toda semana fazia questão de revê-los.

O casal estava no jardim de inverno saboreando o maravilhoso café da manhã, em uma mesa simples, mas com todos os alimentos nutritivos para começar o dia. Inu Tasho sentado com o jornal ao seu lado esperando terminar a refeição para lê-lo e sua esposa mal tocava na comida por conta da ansiedade, ao longe puderam ouvir o som de um carro estacionando e dele saia seu filho mais novo.

Inuyasha foi recebido alegremente pelos pais ao encontrá-los tomando o café da manhã como fazia anos atrás, Izayoi assim que o viu sorridente abraçou, beijando seu rosto imediatamente lembrou que era desta mesma forma que o tratava quando era menor e as lembranças da infância dele e do irmão vieram a sua mente. Ele cumprimentou o pai da mesma forma que fez a mãe.

- O que o trás logo cedo à casa dos seus pais Inuyasha? – Izayoi perguntou esquecendo um pouco da ansiedade. - Sente-se para tomar café conosco. – Ele puxou uma cadeira, agradecendo, se servindo um pouco de café, mordendo uma torrada.

- Hum... – engoliu o alimento – Eu não posso mais visitar meus pais é? – disse com ironia – Ou apenas o chato do Sesshoumaru pode fazer Isso?

- Não, claro que pode. – respondeu Inu Tasho, tomando um gole do suco. – É que... É estranho você vim assim, sem avisar e não trazer Kaguya junto.

- Algo está o incomodando meu filho? – Sua mãe de intrometeu perguntando meigamente.

Inuyasha suspirou derrotado – "Eles me conhece muito bem, mais do que imaginava" – pensou – Oh! Não, não... sei.

Seus pais ficam o observando a ingerir a comida, disperso, por alguns minutos.

- E então? – voltou a perguntar sua mãe.

- Oh! Eu... eu... – sem saber como perguntar gaguejou alguma coisa, inútil. Fechou os olhos com força criando coragem para perguntar, mas resolveu não tocar nesse assunto por enquanto – Esqueça, sim.

- E Kaguya, por que não veio? – indagou seu pai. – Tem algo acontecendo que você, quer nos pedir algum conselho?

- Pai! Eu quero ter um filho, mas a minha esposa não acha que é o momento certo. – revelou Inuyasha. – Eu acho que uma família para ser completa precisa de uma criança.

- Entendo.

- Qual foi a sua reação ao saber que a minha mãe estava grávida do Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha não pensou que aquelas palavras trariam naquele instante.

Sua mãe logo sentiu as lágrimas manchar seu rosto, em todos os momentos da vida dela sua irmã estava presente. Neste momento ela não estava mais ali. Entretanto ela tinha que ser forte, limpou as lágrimas discretamente ao ouvir o marido lembrar-se daquela semana.

O senhor Tasho sorriu – A maior felicidade do mundo, apesar da sua mãe contar primeiro para a irmã dela e a mim depois de três dias. – falou num tom meio irritado. – E claro que sua tia não escondia nada do Bankotsu, resumindo eu fui o último em saber. – ele olhou para a esposa que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Mãe! – chamou Inuyasha tirando-a de seu passado.

- Desculpe querido. É que... – parou de falar por um instante para se recompor das lembranças – Falar de sua sobre Kikyou e Bankotsu me deixa triste por...

- A senhora não tem nada com que se desculpar. Sei o quanto eram amigas. – levantou da cadeira puxou-a em direção ao seu corpo para um abraço beijando-lhe a testa, voltando em seguida para onde estava sentado – Então como está o caso da minha prima?

- Saberemos hoje à noite, querido, espero com boas notícias.

- Depois de quase vinte anos, finalmente novidades concretas. – comentou Inu Tasho.

A conversa entre os três permaneceram por quase toda a manhã, os assuntos eram diversos, mas o principal deles é o instinto paterno de Inuyasha ter brotado mais cedo do que esperado, apesar da sua esposa não querer essa benção. Entretanto Inuyasha estava determinado a ter um filho e Kaguya tinha que aceitar tal fato, mas isso o fez refletir por ter casado tão apressadamente com ela.

Toda mulher sonha em ter um filho certo? Errado. A não ser quando a carreira vem em primeiro lugar, e essa, é Kaguya. De certo que, tudo na sua vida tem a sua hora, não quando se é muito jovem ou muito velho, mas eles estavam maduros o suficiente para ter um bebê. Apesar de que um filho é responsabilidade, tempo, transformações e ela não estava disponível para tanto, porém, faria o impossível para não perder Inuyasha.

Após a saída de Inuyasha, Kaguya levantou da cama, enrolada em seu cobertor, dirigiu a varanda, sentou em uma cadeira, pensativa. De toda forma, ela não tira da cabeça a possibilidade de ter uma mãe de aluguel, mas quem seria inocente a ponto de passar por todas as transformações para ser mãe e não se torna uma? Talvez uma pessoa que...

Ficou a pensar por horas sabia que seu marido iria encontrar-se com a menina que perdera o celular no dia anterior, por ele ser famoso, logo a garota iria reconhecê-lo e por isso não ira deixá-lo ir sozinho a esse encontro. Se algum paparazzi o encontrasse ali? Não seria bom para sua imagem, poderia ser especulado o fim do casamento de ambos. Já imaginava as capas das melhores revistas: _"Chega ao fim o casamento do casal perfeito: Inuyasha e Kaguya. Quem será o pivô dessa separação?" _Tão rápido quanto seu pensamento ligou para seu marido.

- Oi amor... Ah! Sim... Eu posso ir com você?... Estarei em alguns minutos... Não. Vou ao shopping antes... Vá me buscar lá... Um beijo te amo. – saltou de onde estava em alguns minutos estava pronta para sair e se encontrar com o marido mais ao longo.

As amigas não imaginavam que o Houjo iria está ali uma hora daquelas, estava mais do que na cara que ele não tinha dormido direito. Houjo é o primeiro namorado de Kagome, estão juntos há dois anos, por ser o primeiro namorado de cada um, Houjo, é muito ciumento por isso não a deixava só por alguns segundos. Tinha ciúmes de tudo, dos amigos que não tinha, até do avô, é de tal forma que a mimava. Entretanto, tal feição causava repudio em Sango. Ela achava o casal meloso de mais, não entendia como a amiga agüentava-o.

Elas pensaram que iriam tirar aquela manhã para colocar o papo de amigas em dias, e estudar um pouco coisa que Kagome mal tem tempo de fazer. Mas não. Houjo tinha que estragar com seu ciúme bobo e infantil. Para Houjo, a manhã num instante passou, mas para as amigas que tinham planejado outras coisas ao qual ele não está incluído passou devagar.

- Como você consegue heim? – Sussurrou baixo antes de saírem do apartamento, trancando se referindo ao namorado da amiga que ia mais a frente chamar o elevador.

- Nem eu sei... Eu só aceito o jeito que ele gosta de mim, acho uma gracinha. – Sango parou no corredor próximo ao elevador. – Que foi? – perguntou Kagome parando também.

- Qual é Kagome? – falou um pouco alto, fazendo Houjo que segurava o elevador olhá-la. Puxou o braço da amiga a deixando um pouco próxima a ela, falando baixo. – Não está falando serio? Está?

Kagome não disse nada, apenas o olhava. Não sabia o que responder para ela, estava com Houjo há tanto tempo que não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele. Enquanto a voz de sua amiga a fez olhar para ela e depois seu namorado.

- Ele é tão... – olhou para Houjo mais a frente que sorria para elas - ...tão bobão. – fez uma careta enquanto dizia tais palavras. Kagome gargalhou com a descrição que a amiga tinha do seu namorado. – Não é para rir, é serio. Você precisa de um cara mais másculo, entende?

Sango ficou olhando para amiga enquanto ela por alguns instantes analisava Houjo – Ora Sango! Deixe de besteira. Ele é o meu namorado e...

- Você gosta dele? – perguntou. Kagome abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes ante de responder.

- E...

- Kagome! – Chamou Houjo – Não vou ficar aqui o dia todo segurando o elevador. Vamos, se quiser ver seu avô antes de pegar o celular. – ela nada disse continuou o caminho em silêncio sem ter coragem de olhar para Sango. Sabia o os olhos dela diriam.

Mais uma vez naquele lugar, o forte cheiro de iodo incomodava Kagome. É muito frustrante para ela ter que entrar ali todos os dias, sem contar que fora ali, naquele mesmo 

hospital, que recebera a notícia sobre o suicídio de seus pais. Depois de tantas notícias ruins esperava que o médico lhe desse alguma esperança.

Houjo e Sango entraram no leito antes de Kagome, pois ela gostaria de encontrar primeiro o médico de seu avô. Ao entrarem, o velho senhor Higurashi estava acordado esperando pela sua neta, mas recebeu os amigos dela muito bem. Naquela manhã ele se sentia melhor do que nos últimos dias.

Entre alguns corredores e salas Kagome encontra a sala onde o médico de seu avô se localizava, bateu três vezes naquela porta fria, esperou ate ouvir "Entre" e com medo entrou tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Senhorita Higurashi! – exclamou o médico quando a viu. – Vamos entre, queira se sentar, por favor. – assim ela fez.

- O senhor queria falar comigo então... – Kagome tentou não parecer nervosa diante do que ele tinha para dizê-la.

- Ah! Sim, sim... Bem tenho que lhe informar de duas notícias.

- Boas ou más? – remexeu as mãos.

- Acho que as duas são boas. – ela suspirou um pouco mais aliviada – Seu avô pode ir para casa, ele teve uma melhora significativa e você sabe que ele necessita de maior atenção, pois o estado dele é delicado.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela estava muito contente por voltar para casa com seu avô e não sentir mais aquele cheiro horrível – E a outra?

- Bem... – ele entendia que a menina só tinha o avô como ente e sabia o quanto estava sendo duro para eles. – Os remédios, a maioria é importada e por tanto são mais caros.

Kagome se sentiu impotente, de onde ela tiraria dinheiro para comprar os remédios? Iria contrariar seu avô, mesmo que isso arriscasse sua faculdade. Ela levantou sem cerimônias para se retirar dali, o médico a chamou.

- Isso não é tudo. – ela parou virando onde ele estava sentado, esperando ele continuar – Seu avô necessita de uma cirurgia para retirar um dos pulmões que já está comprometido com a doença. – viu quando ela levou à mão a boca segurando algumas lágrimas – É para isso os remédios e a cirurgia viria depois de...

- Tudo bem, então. – não esperou o médico terminar já sabia o que ele ia dizer e continuou. – Quando meu avô receberá alta?

- Hoje, no final do meu turno. – o médico entregou a receita a ela ao qual saiu em seguida.

Kagome saiu da sala abalada com a notícia, em passou rápido entrou no primeiro banheiro que viu notando que estava vazio, fechou a porta e escorregou por ela chorando indo 

de encontro ao chão. Chorou por seu avô com aquela doença, por seus pais não estarem presente naquele momento tão delicado, por ela mesma que se sentia só e talvez...

Não querendo mais pensar nessas bobagens levantou indo em direção a pia. Percebeu que seu rosto estava vermelho por conta das lágrimas, lavou-o, para sair como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Chegou ao leito expressou um rosto feliz encontrando seu avô acordado dando a novidade dele ir para casa.

Assim que Sango a viu percebeu que Kagome esteve chorando e o senhor Higurashi também, apenas o bocó do Houjo não percebeu os olhos vermelhos de Kagome que tentava não olhá-los para não se entregar e preocupar seu amado avô. Alguns minutos mais tarde os três se locomoveram para ir embora, mas antes tinha que pegar o celular.

Inuyasha se despediu dos pais prometendo voltar mais tarde para conversar com os detetives a respeito de sua prima desaparecida, sua insuportável esposa, pedira para ele ir buscá-la no shopping para irem juntos entregar o maldito aparelho. No lugar combinado, esperou pela chegada daquela garota dos tristes olhos azuis, ansioso. Kaguya percebeu a angústia do marido ao notar que ele não deixa de olhar para qualquer pessoa ao entrar no lugar.

No entanto, três pessoas entraram no jardim e se dirigiram para um banco próximo. Inuyasha olhou para os três, sem dá muita importância, uma das garotas estava de mãos dadas com rapaz e a outra reclamava de algo. Só que os dois começaram a brigar por alguma idiotice fazendo Kagome soltar a mão dele e virar para onde Inuyasha e sua esposa se encontraram.

Logo Inuyasha a reconheceu por aquele cabelo escuro, a cor da pele e óbvio o namorado, ele não ia deixar que ela fosse buscar seu celular com um homem e sozinha. Esqueceu completamente da sua esposa ao seu lado caminhando em direção aos três amigos, falando algo que ele não ouvia, Kagome percebeu a proximidade dele e olhou-o. Lembrando-se imediatamente daquele rosto, da forma como ele a olhava agora ninguém nem mesmo Houjo fizera isso.

O bate boca entre Sango e Houjo parou quando Inuyasha parou enfrente a Kagome, ela, no entanto, percebeu a presença da sua esposa ao seu lado com uma das mãos apoiada no braço dele. Kagome piscou varias vezes tentando entender o motivo do recado corporal daquela mulher, Houjo notou a forma que aquele homem olhava para sua namorada, mas o reconheceu imediatamente, puxando Kagome para um abraço. Sango sorriu internamente vendo a linda cena de ciúmes de Houjo com aquele magnífico homem a observar, - "_Magnífico e Famoso" _reconhecendo-o.

- Oi. – disse Inuyasha ignorando todos ao redor – Acho que isso é seu, não é? – retirou do bolso da calça o aparelho celular.

Houjo não a deixou responder ou pegar o celular das mãos do Inuyasha, fez isso para ela. – Ah! Muito obrigado pela gentileza.

- Houjo, deixe de ciúmes. – reclamou Sango. – Não vê que isso irrita. – ele nada disse apenas deixou que Kagome respondesse por si.

- O... Obrigada, por passar o recado a minha amiga e por me devolver o celular – ela respondeu um pouco insegura e tímida.

- Não foi nada... - respondeu o rapaz sorrindo. Sentiu uma puxada no braço esquerdo e lembrou que sua esposa estava ali ao seu lado – Ah! Sim. Está é minha esposa Kaguya Hitomi. E eu sou Inuyasha Hashi.

- Muito prazer. Eu lembro dela nos outdoors espalhados pela cidade usando... Hum... Quase nada. – Houjo disse um pouco indiscreto deixando suas duas acompanhantes envergonhadas.

- Bom, é minha profissão. – ela respondeu com um belo sorrido.

- Seu avô como está... Desculpe, mas qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Inuyasha a ela.

- Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi, está é minha amiga Sango Hiraikotsu e meu namorado Houjo Okada. – eles se cumprimentaram, sentando nos bancos próximos a eles.

A conversa entre eles permaneceu um pouco empolga devido à curiosidade de encontrarem pessoas famosas, entretanto Kagome não participava muito conversa apenas quando faziam alguma pergunta direcionada a ela, ela não se sentia muito bem perto deles e seus pensamentos vagavam pela conversa que teve com o médico e a possibilidade de desistir da faculdade. Querendo saber mais sobre a situação de Kagome, Kaguya re faz a pergunta feita por seu marido e a garota não respondeu.

- Soube que seu avô está internado, como ele está? – Kaguya perguntou surgindo um sorrido discreto.

- Ele... – olhou para Sango e sorriu timidamente recebendo outro sorriso – Ele vai receber alta hoje. – ao mesmo tempo de dizia tais palavras a tristeza invadia novamente seus olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha e sua esposa.

- E qual o problema dele? – tentou saber mais – Nós podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Ele tem câncer nos pulmões. – respondeu seu namorado – E sabe como é ela sozinha para cuidar dele e...

Kagome estava sendo incapaz de segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir Houjo contar sobre a doença de seu avô e com certeza ia chegar a sua vida. – Desculpe, mas... Tenho que passar mais tempo com meu avô. – tentou passar entre ele e a esposa, entretanto Inuyasha a segurou pelo pulso.

Kagome puxou o braço se livrando dele. – Quer dizer alguma coisa?

- Não, não. – ajeitou-se – Desculpe. – _"Não gosto desse seu olhar triste"_ – completou em pensamento.

Kagome saiu do lugar sendo seguida por sua amiga não podia contar ali sobre a conversa que teve com o médico minutos atrás, na presença de dois estranhos, o que não 

contou na presença de seu avô. Houjo ficou um pouco mais se desculpando com os famosos devido ao comportamento de sua namorada.

- Viu? – disse Sango, já ao lado dela, Kagome a olhou sem entender nada – Era disso que eu estava falando.

- Falando o que? Sango. Não estou te entendendo.

- De um homem mais másculo para você e não o boboca do Houjo – tais palavras fizeram Kagome sorrir abrando a amiga deixando um pouco de lado seus problemas – O que foi que eu disse tão engraçado?

- Nada não.

- E então? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Por Deus, Sango, ele é casado. – disse percebendo que o 'amigo' se aproximava – E aquela esposa dele tem uma cara... – ambas riram entrando em outro assunto menos interessante.

Inuyasha e Kaguya ficaram a observar as garotas desaparecer ao passar pela porta de vidro, mas os pensamentos diferentes um do outro. Enquanto ele não entendia e não gostava do sentimento que estava tendo em relação aquela garota de olhos tristes, está podia ser sua sobrinha, pois aparentava ter a mesma idade. Ela, certamente, encontrou aquela que iria ter seu filho e do seu marido em seu lugar. Convencer Inuyasha é fácil difícil será a garota, a não ser se ela tenha alguns problemas. Sorriu despedindo-se do garoto.

Na tarde daquele dia Houjo e Sango auxiliaram Kagome a levar seu avô de volta para casa. É um pequeno apartamento nas proximidades da faculdade, eles mudaram quando Kagome passou no vestibular na intenção de facilitar a vida deles. Embora a doença estivesse debilitado o idoso, ele caminhava tranqüilo fazendo o que mais gosta: mimar a sua neta. No fim do dia já estava em seu quarto dormindo. Contou aos amigos sobre a conversa que teve com o médico e a esperança da cirurgia, eles a apoiaram na decisão, logo se despediram depois de mais um dia.

No inicio da noite Kaguya, ansiosa, ia ceder ao desejo dele de ter um filho, mas, primeiro ia propor sua condição.

- Meu anjo? – Kaguya chamou-o entrou no quarto onde Inuyasha estava usando seu laptop – precisamos conversar. – sentou na cama enfrente a ele. – Sobre nosso filho.

Inuyasha parou de digitar, fechando o aparelho. – Resolveu enfim ter nosso bebê? - olhou para esposa.

- Eu estive pensando... – ajeitou os lençóis em sua perna. – Não posso ter esse filho agora por conta da minha carreira – viu quando ele revirou os olhos.

- Sim, e...

- Não me interrompa, por favor. – pediu ela mexendo na ponta do lençol. – Fiz algumas pesquisas e vi que há forma mais rápida é... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso – Têm alguns riscos, claro, mas é o que eu mais quero fazer para você é dar-lhe um filho.

- Calma, amor, já conversamos sobre isso e... – ela o interrompeu abraçando-o

- Essa é a melhor hora, então – suspirou forte – Podemos tê-lo através de uma mãe de aluguel.

Inuyasha não soube responder abriu a boca em espanto diante da convicção dela, sem saber o que pensar ou o que dizer, soltou dela.

.

.

Continua...

**.**

.

.

**Nota da autora... **

.

**Oi... Eu sei prometi não demorar, mas não tinha como o capitulo não saia por conta de tanta idéia que tive para ele. Apesar de tudo algo bom tinha que ter não é verdade? O próximo capitulo está quase pronto, não vou deixá-los esperando por muito tempo.**

**O que acharam do capitulo? O que será que os jovens investigadores descobriram a respeito da sobrinha do casal Tasho? E Inuyasha o que chamou a atenção dele em Kagome? Então, ele irá aceitar o pedido da esposa?**

**Agradeço a todos que leram. **

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.**

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**- Sango! Que saudades minha irmã. – retribuindo o afetado – Como você cresceu. Não é Miroku?**_

_**- Descobrimos que sua sobrinha foi adotada ilegalmente por um casal. **_

– _**Não estou te pedindo para fazer um filho com ela, apenas dela ser... ser o meu útero.**_

_**...se sentia atraído por aqueles olhos e mesmo sendo contra vontade aceitou que ela fosse à mulher que gerasse seu filho...**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

_**Capitulo Quatro**_

.

.

.

Algumas horas depois de ter deixado o aparamento onde sua amiga morava com seu avô, Sango encontrava-se em sua residência a espera de seu irmão e o amigo de infância. Estava com saudades do seu irmão mais velho que se interessava pelo trabalho do pai na polícia. E quando ele sai deixou a corporação passando a ser detetive particular, o menino mergulhou na carreira participando das investigações juntamente com Miroku seu amigo de infância e filho do parceiro de trabalho de seu pai.

Arrumou o quarto ao lado do seu onde era sua sala de estudo para comportar seu amado irmão e seu amigo, retirou o que lhe pertencia, ficando simples, mas confortável. Imaginara que chegariam no começo da noite, o que de fato aconteceu, mal terminou de tomar banho ouviu o som da campainha, alegre, atendeu a porta encontrando seu irmão.

- Kohaku! – exclamou Sango abraçando-o forte, beijando seu rosto.

- Sango! Que saudades minha irmã. – retribuindo o afetado – Como você cresceu. Não é Miroku?

- E como cresceu! – sorriu malicioso analisando as curvas do corpo feminino – Como vai Sango?

- Ah! – ela recuou um passo – Sem me tocar, lembro muito bem dessas suas mãos. – sorriu – Tudo bem, me dá um abraço. – se abraçaram em fim. – Entrem. – pediu, dando espaço enquanto eles passavam por ela - Arrumei um quarto para vocês. Deixam suas coisas lá e vamos conversar um pouco.

- Bom, não podemos demorar mais. – Sango olhou para ele pedindo para ficar mais – O dever nos chama, maninha.

- Vocês mal chegaram e já vão sair. – disse ela se jogando no sofá de qualquer jeito fingindo uma cara emburrada.

- Prometemos que colocaremos nosso papo em dia. – respondeu Miroku piscando o olho esquerdo para ela. Ao qual ela revirou os olhos demonstrando desgosto pela forma como ele agiu com ela.

- Não tenho mais quinze anos, Miroku. – disse seca.

- Eu percebi. Sangosinha. – disse num tom de deboche.

- Vamos. Deixaremos as brincadeiras infantis para mais tarde. – interrompeu Kohaku –Pegue suas coisas, Miroku. Os Tashos nos aguarda. Até mais tarde irmã.

Saíram pela mesma porta que entraram minutos atrás deixando Sango sozinha mais uma vez.

Para o casal Tasho o dia foi longo e estressante, nada que fizesse ajudava a passar mais rápido o tempo. A presença do seu filho mais novo fez o casal esquecer um pouco, mas a tarde foi um tormento. Izayoi demonstrava mais aflição do que seu marido, claro, encontrar a filha da sua irmã é tão importante quanto seus dois filhos. Inu Tasho tentou acalmá-la e até ameaçou a dá-lhe calmantes para acordar apenas no dia seguinte se não o fizesse, mas o chegar da noite e sem a presença deles ali a angustiava.

Eram quase oito da noite quando os dois jovens detetives chegaram à casa da família Tasho com todas as informações a respeito da sobrinha deles, depois de anos de investigação, dados errados e informações imprecisas. Os jovens trouxeram provas concretas e mais uma vez, sem a presença dos pais, para aquela família.

Eles foram recepcionados pelo casal ao qual seguiram para um quarto feito para comportar um mini escritório ou sala de estudo na época que seus filhos estudavam. O lugar não tem muita mobília apenas uma mesa para seis pessoas, uma estante com diversos livros, além de um computador e alguns poucos quadros dando um toque de organização e bom gosto pela arte plástica de Inu Tasho.

- Senhor e Senhora Tasho, como vão? – cumprimentou cordialmente Miroku, logo em seguida Kohaku fez o mesmo.

- Bem. Ansiosos na verdade. – respondeu Inu Tasho aos jovens.

- O que nos trouxe aqui esta noite é sobre as evidências de que sua sobrinha está e sempre esteve próximo de vocês. – Kohaku falou sem menear as palavras.

Izayoi levou a mão à boca diante da revelação dele, Inu Tasho a abraçou – Como assim, "está" e "sempre teve"? – perguntou o último curioso.

- Descobrimos que sua sobrinha foi adotada ilegalmente por um casal. – disse Miroku com os braços cruzados sentado em uma das cadeiras sem olhar nos olhos do homem a sua frente. – Não sei dizer como, mas isso acontece em todo o país.

- A família que a adotou morava numa cidade próxima, mas o pai adotivo cometeu suicídio depois de assassinar sua esposa – continuou Kohaku chamando a atenção para si. – Enquanto a menina dormia, mas a mesma encontrou os corpos pela manhã e não se lembra de nada.

- Sim, saiu em todos os jornais o caso dessa menina. – concluiu a senhora Tasho, concluindo, finalmente, ser sua sobrinha. – Vocês estão dizendo que ela... Essa garota, é minha sobrinha?

- Exatamente. – confirmou Miroku. – A menina passou a morar com o avô adotivo após o ocorrido. – concluiu as últimas palavras do seu amigo. - Entretanto. - continuou - Pouco mais de dois anos eles se mudaram para esta cidade. A partir daqui começa o mais fácil.

- Já fomos onde ela morou durante a infância e adolescência e confirmamos tudo com os moradores da região. – Kohaku dizia calmamente, enquanto Miroku procurava por algo em sua bolsa - Realmente, ela mudou-se, outra vez, após passar no vestibular em alguma faculdade. Essa foi à resposta dos vizinhos e amigos do finado casal.

- Como tem tanta certeza que essa garota pode ser Kagome? – perguntou Izayoi sem entender o entusiasmo daqueles jovens detetives.

Miroku e Kohaku se olharam, e o primeiro respondeu. – Não temos. Apenas um exame de DNA, mas acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. – colocou na mesa em frente ao casal um envelope fechado contendo algumas fotos.

Inu Tasho abriu o envelope, cautelosamente, movido pela curiosidade, sua esposa também se interessou pelo o conteúdo. Dentro do envelope havia algumas fotos de pessoas que eles não conheciam, em todas elas uma garotinha sempre aparecia sorrindo, ou ao longe.

- O que são essas fotos? – perguntou Inu Tasho. – Em todas elas aparece essa garotinha. O que tem ela?

- Essas fotos, nós conseguimos com os moradores quando visitamos a cidade onde morou a suposta sobrinha. – respondeu Miroku – E essas fotos aqui. – entregou outro envelope de cor diferente a que tinha entregado minutos atrás – Foram feitas através de retrato falado no decorrer dos anos que ela crescia.

O casal voltou a analisar as outras fotografias desenhadas a mão por especialistas da própria polícia. Existia alguma coisa que se assemelhava as duas pessoas.

- Isso não dizia nada, pode ser alguém parecida. – o senhor rebateu.

- Tasho! – repreendeu sua esposa. – Ela lembra muito minha irmã, não vê. Continue meu querido. – pediu ela com doçura na voz.

- Obrigado, então. – continuou Kohaku - Com o avanço tecnológico e as fotos que vocês nos deram dela fizemos uma espécie de envelhecimento computadorizado, 

o melhor em todo o país e usado na polícia em casos como esse. Chegamos a provável imagem dela hoje.

No meio daquelas fotos pegou o retrato falado e a que eles modificaram, juntando as duas, lado a lado. Perceberam a diferença entre elas.

- Estão vendo a diferença? – indagou o mais novo. – Agora junte com essa aqui. – pegou uma das fotos que recolheu como prova na cidade vizinha. – É a mesma pessoa não tenho dúvida.

- E como se chama essa menina? – a mulher perguntou curiosa.

- Kagome Higurashi Tayka. – respondeu Miroku – Irônico, não? O mesmo nome, as mesmas iniciais. – Izayoi olhou para o marido que a fitava surpreso, abraçando-a forte. – Sabe o que mais prova que esta menina é a Kagome Hashi Tasho? Isso. – ele tirou outra fotografia mais ampliada da menina com uma gargantilha no pescoço e nela havia um circulo no pingente com uma seta de ampliação mostrando a medalha com os mesmos dizeres: "_Kagome H. T. Com amor!"_.

- Encontramos nossa sobrinha. – sussurrou o casal unissonoro.

A conversa com o casal Tasho seguiu por um longo tempo, após mostrar as evidências da existência da sua sobrinha, discutiam a forma como encontrá-la naquela cidade tão grande. Claro que iriam procurá-la, primeiro, nas faculdades espalhadas pela região, o que não eram muitas. Iriam usar todo o conhecimento de Kohaku em informática e Internet para isso acontecer e a sagacidade de Miroku em desvendar os fatos.

Sango esperou pelo irmão e o amigo até adormecer no sofá, ela tinha deixado a porta aberta. Assim que eles chegaram a encontrou naquela posição incomoda, de qualquer jeito, a TV ainda estava ligada dando a certeza que esteve esperando-os. Ela ainda tinha esse costume infantil, Kohaku sorriu, desligou a TV cobrindo-a com um lençol trazido por Miroku do quarto da mesma, beijou lhe a testa sussurrando "Boa Noite!" indo para seu quarto improvisado descansar.

Por mais que tentasse dormir naquela noite Inuyasha não conseguia, rolava de um lado a outro da cama, sua esposa dormira logo após a conversa que tiveram. Flashes vinham em sua mente.

_- Como é? – disse Inuyasha indignado pela proposta dela – Você imagina o que está me pedindo?_

_- Claro. – aproximou-se dele tocando em seu rosto – Não estou te pedindo para fazer um filho com ela, apenas dela ser... ser o meu útero._

_- Isso é loucura. Só poder ser isso. – saiu do toque de Kaguya afastando-se levando as mãos a cabeça dando as costas a ela – Kaguya você é jovem pode muito bem ter o nosso filho, mas esse maldito contrato e a sua idolatrada carreira não permitem. – ficou de frente indo para outro lugar daquele aposento._

_- Como eu já te disse. – ela sentou na cama olhando para ele – Eu pesquisei os riscos, e estou ciente deles._

_- Você sabe? E... – ele sentou na cama segurando a mão dela – Não seria melhor para nós dois você ter nosso bebê?_

_Kaguya suspirou incrédula de seu marido ainda relutar a ter uma mãe de aluguel para seu filho, até mesmo o nome soava muito forte._

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça na tentativa de espantar aquelas palavras pegou seu laptop acessando a pasta que tinha copiado do celular da Kagome deixando a foto que mais gostou dela sobressaltar, ele ficou admirando por alguns minutos a imagem daquela garota, então mais flashes surgiram desmanchando a imagem.

_- Higurashi._

_- Não. Ela é só uma garota, e está passando por problemas pessoais. – reivindicou o pedido da esposa – Deus! Nós mal a conhecemos, não podemos fazer tal coisa. – mais uma vez se afastou de Kaguya._

_- Veja bem, Inuyasha, é uma forma de ajudarmos a ela. – tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele se esquiva dela. – Além de garantir todos os direitos a ela como uma mãe, contribuiremos também de outra maneira sem ser por caridade ou pena._

_- Mas ela é..._

_- Só uma garota, eu sei. – continuou – A ajudaremos como um parente, em tudo o que precisar e principalmente com a doença do avô._

Aos poucos a imagem de Kagome voltava para o foco de Inuyasha, não sabia como, mas de algum modo seria a oportunidade perfeita dele está mais próximo a ela. Não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, só sabia que se sentia atraído por aqueles olhos e mesmo sendo contra vontade aceitou que ela fosse à mulher que gerasse seu filho sem ser sua amada esposa.

Atrasada e para piorar é aula do seu querido professor Sesshoumaru Hashi, estranhou ao entrar na sala ele ainda não está lá e nem Sango, aliás, sem nenhum aluno. Franziu a testa não entendendo o motivo da sala está vazia, retirou seu celular da bolsa verificando a hora e notou que chegara cedo de mais, seguiu para o seu lugar mergulhando mais uma vez nos seus pensamentos.

Aquela manhã passou rápido para Kagome, Sango infelizmente não compareceu a aula concluiu, ela, que a amiga ficou em casa aproveitando a companhia do irmão e do amigo de infância ao qual ela tinha muito apreço. Seu querido professor como de costume não deixava passar nada, qualquer pergunta que fazia para a turma se alguém não respondesse, refazia a pergunta a ela ao qual respondia. Por conta disso, alguns companheiros de turma a achavam esnobe causando inveja, outros, diziam que provavelmente tinha um caso com ele e mais alguns apenas não ligavam, tinham mais com que se preocuparem.

Assim que saiu da faculdade Kagome foi direto ao banco retirar parte da herança de pai constatou que seu avô premeditando ações futuras dela proibiu que a retirada fosse muito alta, entretanto, não tinha muito. Retirou apenas o que pode para comprar os medicamentos receitados pelo o médico. Chegando ao escritório onde estagiava encontrou Sango em dificuldades em achar algum arquivo de casos ainda em aberto perante a justiça.

- Necessita de ajuda Sango? – tais palavras ditas de surpresa fez a garota assustar-se levando uma das mãos ao peito tentando acalmar o coração acelerado.

- Kagome! – exclamou – Quer me ver morta do coração? Não teve graça. – olhou à hora num relógio situado na parede por trás de Kagome. – Que milagre é esse você tão cedo aqui? Alguém jogou água fria na sua cama.

- Sem graça. – fingiu um sorriso e está com raiva. – Deixa eu te ajudar. – Sango deu espaço para ela usar o computador, deixando a bolsa na mesa. - Qual o número do processo? – ela o citou pausadamente, logo o encontrando. – Ah! Sim. É o caso do policial que tentaram dar propina para ele liberar um carro, mas ele não aceitou e mesmo assim está sendo processado.

- Às vezes eu não te entendo? – Kagome a olhou interrogativa – Como você consegue gravar o número com o caso. Eu mesma não consigo, e você... consegue.

- Simples. – disse enquanto saía de onde estava dando o lugar a amiga - Faço associação, formas de memorizar e não decorar. Fica muito mais fácil. – pegou a bolsa de qualquer jeito derrubando-a espalhando seus pertences.

Prontamente Sango abaixou-se para ajudá-la a recolher suas coisas, parou quando viu o recibo do banco com o valor alto grampeado a uma receita médica. Ela analisou aqueles papéis estranhando o alto valor daqueles remédios e o nome do senhor que, também, o chamava carinhosamente de vovô.

- Kagome que remédios caros são esses Kagome? – perguntou Sango levantando com os papéis em mãos mostrando a ela.

- São do meu avô. – não iria esconder de sua melhor amiga a dificuldade que tava passando – Lembra quando eu contei sobre a cirurgia? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Pois, bem, não foi só a cirurgia que o médico receitou, também receitou esses remédios. Só que são muito caros e... – baixou os olhos sem encarar Sango – resolvi retirar da conta que o vovô guardava da herança do papai para comprá-los.

Sango sorriu caminhando em direção a frágil mulher e amiga, com pouco mais de duas décadas passou por situações difíceis de superar e enfrenta com responsabilidade, a abraçou. – Oh! Kagome, por que não me pediu ajuda?

- Desculpe... – disse por fim sentindo segura.

- Quer que eu a acompanhe? – ela nada respondeu apenas negou com a cabeça. – Eu sou sua amiga, conte comigo para tudo.

Medicamentos como aqueles tinham valor muito alto e não eram vendidos em qualquer farmácia, apenas nas especializadas e contratada pelos hospitais locais. A farmácia mais próxima é localizada no centro da cidade perto de onde ela estagia e ao lado do famoso shopping que se trata de um grande centro comercial se torna referência para aqueles que freqüentam o local.

No final do expediente Kagome se despediu da amiga prometendo ser mais sensata possível, que não era tão necessário a sua presença já que seu irmão estava na cidade e aproveitasse a presença dele. Fez seu percurso para a farmácia constatando o que já sabia: o alto valor dos remédios. Com a quantidade de dinheiro que retirou do banco comprou os mais necessários, pois o atendente lhe informou que o Estado distribuía alguns, por conta do alto valor.

Usando quase toda a quantia Kagome vê o quanto está necessitando, aqueles remédios não durarão muito, a aposentadoria do avô não mantém mais as necessidades deles e terá de fazer o que não gostaria. Desistir da faculdade de direito que tanto estudou para ingressar, mas pensa na ajuda que seu professor e sua esposa estão prestando a ela e no carinho dado por eles neste momento. Além do mais seu avô precisa dos seus cuidados. Não tem alternativa.

Enquanto caminha por dentro do monumental shopping pensava na dura decisão a ser tomada por ela. Parou diante tudo aquilo ouvindo alguém lhe chamar, procurou, mas não encontrou. Apenas viu uma mulher acenar, não entendeu para quem ela acenava sorridente, será que para ela? Fez uma careta ao ver que a mulher se aproximava em sua direção, entretanto... Aquele rosto é familiar, de onde a conhecia?

- Oi Kagome! Kagome não é? – perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Sim... mas... – ela ficou analisando aquela pessoa a sua frente – É desculpe, mas de onde nos conhecemos?

- Oh! Sim, desculpe. – pediu a mulher – Acho que não está me reconhecendo. Sou a Kaguya Hitomi esposa do Inuyasha Hashi, lembra?

Kagome abriu a boca lembrando-se do modo como se conheceram, estapeou mentalmente – Sou eu quem deve te pedir desculpas, eu não fui educada.

- Oh querida esqueça isso sim? – beijou a face da garota duas vezes. – Vejo que veio as compras não? – se referiu ao notar que ela carregava uma pequena sacola com os remédios comprados para o seu avô.

- Não, não, não. – respondeu balançando uma das mãos negativamente. – São do meu avô.

Naquele instante Kaguya percebeu que esse poderia ser o melhor momento para pedir um favor ao qual apenas ela sairá ganhando e nisso tinha certeza. Entretanto, ela tinha receio daquela garota, a sua frente, rejeitar o pedido, pois parecia tão... tão certinha.

- Está com pressa? – perguntou Kaguya interessada na resposta da menina – Podemos tomar um café, o que acha? – sorriu amarelo.

- Bom. Eu, não posso demorar. Meu avô está em casa... Sozinho – Kagome tentou falar sem demonstrar nervosismo. – Então... Eu preciso ir. – ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro, dando as costas partindo.

- Espera. – Kaguya segurou o pulso da garota como seu marido fizera outra vez não a deixando partir.

- "_É um complô esses dois?"_ – perguntou-se mentalmente se referindo ao casal. Olhou para o pulso, onde a mulher estava segundo, voltando seus olhos para ela sem entender o motivo para justificar tal atitude.

- Eu... Eu te dou uma carona. – ela não podia perder essa oportunidade.

- Não há necessidade. Moro algumas quadras daqui e...

- Por favor, será um prazer. – diante de tanta insistência Kagome concordou acenando com a cabeça e murmurando - "Está bem".

As duas seguiram lado a lado a caminho do estacionamento do imenso shopping como se fossem amigas conversando algumas bobagens para aliviar a tensão que tinha se instalado minutos atrás, e também por serem meras desconhecidas. O rosto de Kagome dizia claramente que não apreciava o assunto que discutiam e muito 

menos da compania. Aquela mulher só falava de beleza, beleza e futilidades, nada disso influenciava na personalidade de alguém na opinião de Kagome. Já Kaguya sentia-se a mulher mais imponente diante da simplicidade da garota, não se sentia fútil e muito menos negada de inteligência, aliás, a usava apenas para interesse próprio.

Ao passar em frente a uma loja entre milhares está Rin escolhendo roupa para o seu marido ao notar a figura de Kagome passar por aquele lugar fora dos padrões de personalidade da garota e ao lado dela Kaguya. Rin não acredita no que seus olhos lhe mostram. O que Kaguya estaria conversando com Kagome? Com certeza a garota está fora dos interesses dela, mas para ela ter certa proximidade da amiga. Tem algo por trás.

Assustou-se ao sentir dois braços a abraçando por trás e um beijo ser dado na base de seu pescoço arrepiando-se com o gesto. Virou sorrindo reconhecendo o perfume emanado do seu amado marido retribuindo o gesto com um apaixonante beijo.

- Guardaria esse beijo para mais tarde se não fosse tamanha minha surpresa. – disse a doce Rin num leve sussurro fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir. – Embora eu ainda os tenha para ocasião.

- Estarei aguardando ansioso por isso. – beijou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios. – O que faz aqui? Marcamos de nos encontrar na praça de alimentação?

- Eu vim comprar algumas camisas para você. – retirou a atenção dele chamando uma vendedora para ajudá-la. Entregando as três peças que iria levar. – Quer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a ele e com um sorriso maroto negou. – Ótimo!

O casal seguiu para o caixa fazer o pagamento e receber uma sacola com as camisas. Saíram da loja de mãos dadas o que fez Rin se lembrar da visão da ambiciosa cunhada e Kagome andando juntas.

- Sesshoumaru. – chamou-o enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento. – Minutos antes de você me encontrar, eu vi Kaguya e Kagome juntas aqui no shopping. Sabe, Kaguya é proveniente de interesse e Kagome é simples aos olhos dela. – comentou um tanto receosa.

- O que minha estimada cunhada deseja com ela? – soltou a pergunta para a esposa. – Tem algo de interessante nessa história que faz Kaguya procurá-la. – sua voz saiu um tanto preocupada.

- E com certeza, mas, afinal, qual é o interesse em Kagome? – Rin perguntou temerosa.

- Eu não sei, mas vou saber. – tocou levemente no nariz da esposa parando em frente ao carro do casal. – Antes de tudo temos que contar a novidade aos meus pais. – tocou no ventre dela. – Com certeza vão adorar.

No curto percurso até ao apartamento de Kagome uma palavra não foi dada pelas duas. Kagome não entendia o que aquela mulher esposa de um ator e independente, pois tinham seu próprio emprego, queria com ela. A jovem ficou impressionada com o carro que ela possuía, não é para qualquer um.

Cruzou os poucos semáforos existentes no caminho, parando após poucos minutos.

- Bom é aqui. – Kagome apontou para o pequeno prédio azul um pouco mais a frente delas. – Moro no quinto andar com meu avô. – falou quando o automóvel parou.

- Como ele está? Desculpe por não ter perguntado antes. – Kaguya começou seu jogo.

Kagome suspirou frustrada – É bem... – fechou os olhos – Ele... Ele está bem, por enquanto. Vai precisar passar por uma cirurgia, mas... – abriu os olhos olhando para ela.

- Entendo.

- Obrigada pela carona, meu avô necessita de mim agora. – abriu a porta do luxuoso carro, porém Kaguya chamou-a.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda e conversar com você. – disse ela. Sabia que não podia ser totalmente sincera com a garota ou não iria obter seu êxito. – Eu... Eu não queria que fosse de outra forma, mas foi à única que encontrei.

- E o quê seria?

- Eu gostaria muito de te ajudar, gostei de você assim que a vi. – Kagome franziu a testa tentando chegar ao que ela queria dizer. – Bom, sei o que tem passado com a doença de seu avô e como são só vocês dois...

- Está tudo bem. – interrompeu Kagome entendendo aquela "ajuda" como uma promoção da famosa modelo de peça intima – Não precisamos de caridade de famosos e muito menos nos expor. – saindo do carro batendo a porta com força. Desesperada, vendo que não estava dando certo, Kaguya faz o mesmo.

- _"Droga! Ela é mais esperta do que imaginava." – _pensou ela – Não é isso é que... Eu não posso ter filhos e poderíamos nos ajudar. – diz para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Kagome para metros a frente do carro volta atenção para modelo, voltando a ficar próximo a ela.

- E como eu poderia ajudá-la? Não acha que eu já tenho problemas de mais? – sua voz é um tanto dura e perspicaz.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais satisfeita Kaguya investe em seus argumentos. – Poderíamos nos ajudar. – repetiu. – Eu gostaria que você fosse a mãe de meu filho.

- O que? Só pode está louca. – respondeu irônica fazendo gestos com as mãos – Está tendo crise de estrelato, só pode.

- Não, não estou. – respondeu o mais suave que pode diante da ofensa – Escute Kagome, não é da forma que você está pensando. É através da inseminação, você vai rece...

- Eu entendi muito bem o que você quer, só não sei onde me encaixo nisso tudo. – Kagome deu um passo para trás afastando dela - Claro, além de ser geradora da criança de vocês.

- Então também sabe que esses tipos de casais costumam pagar por esse "favorzinho." – Kagome deu outro passo – Não. Espera. – elevou a mão em sinal de calma. – Eu não queria te ajudar por caridade, pensei que você não iria aceitar e sei que não fará, mas como eu não posso ter filhos pensei que...

- Pensou errado. Como você me faz uma proposta dessas sem me conhecer? – disse Kagome num tom mais suave com quase as mesmas palavras que seu marido argumentou noite passada – Eu até te entendo, eu acho, mas não é dessa maneira que você poderia conseguir algo.

- Como eu disse, eu gostei de você e não acho a caridade melhor maneira de ajudá-la. – Kaguya sorriu – Eu garanto que seu avô terá os melhores médicos assim como você, sei dos riscos que corro. Por favor. – pediu.

Alguns minutos de silêncio pairaram sobre elas, o pulso de ambas estava acelerado, o menor barulho as desconcentrava. Kagome deu mais dois passos para trás virando-se para entrar no prédio.

- Boa Noite! – Kagome disse por fim.

- Você aceita ou não? – gritou Kaguya chamando a atenção de quem passava por ali, mas Kagome não respondeu continuou seu percurso até desaparecer no hall do lugar. Sorriu, pelo menos não disse nem sim nem não.

Kagome desconfiava do interesse da famosa modelo em relação a ela, mas deveria ter aceitado o pedido? Não, não deveria. – "Oh! Papai, o que eu devo fazer". – sussurrou um pedido ao pai enquanto subia as escadas.

Entrou onde morava encontrando seu avô assistindo TV com uma caixa de madeira onde ele guardava alguns pertences de seu pai ao qual jamais a deixou ver o seu conteúdo ou até mesmo tocar. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ele sorriu em retribuição. Ajeitou a janta, o fez tomar a medicação, passou algumas horas na compania dele.

Entretanto ao se deitar voltou a pensar nos seus problemas, e no pedido da famosa Kaguya Hitomi. Aceitando ela não sairia da faculdade, poderia minimizar o problema de seu avô iria ter alguns benefícios, mas e Houjo iria aceitar? Seu avô e Sango? Com certeza sua amiga a apoiaria, não importa a opinião dos outros só a opinião deles.

Kagome estava muito confusa, tais pensamentos a embalaram e a fez cair no mundo dos sonhos e sem eles.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Sei que prometi esse capitulo mais cedo, mas não deu. Meu Pc quebrou e além de tudo tem meu TCC que está tomando conta do meu tempo. Por isso não tenho postando toda semana como a última fic. **

**Bom, do próximo capitulo eu tenho os tópicos e a sinopse concluída, tentarei ser mais rápida.**

**Quanto ao capitulo de hoje, gostaram? Algumas revelações já previstas. O irmão e o amigo de Sango chegaram trazendo muita informação para o casal Tasho, como eles contarão aos dois filhos? Sango será que ela não se sentiu balançada ao rever Miroku? A surpresa de Sesshoumaru a família irá atingir Inuyasha já um pouco insatisfeito com o casamento embora, ainda, não tenha certeza de tal. E Kagome irá aceitar o "favor" de Kaguya? Apesar de ser mentira? Isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos.**

_**Próximo Capitulo**_

_**- Antes de tudo tenho uma ótima noticia para vocês... Rin está grávida.**_

_**- Como assim?**_

_**- Quem era aquela Sango?**_

_**- Eu...**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

.

**Capitulo Cinco**

.

.

.

O vento frio daquela noite bailava por toda cidade, Inuyasha outra vez, em menos de uma semana, foi visitar os pais. Ao descer do carro arrumou o casaco sentindo o vento rodopiar ao seu redor, olhou para o céu notando que não tinha nenhuma nuvem. Não precisou tocar a campainha, logo sua mãe atendeu a porta surpresa por vê-lo, ali, pela segunda vez. Ela sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem para seu filho caçula, ele só agia assim quando sentia que tinha feito algo errado, mas o que?

- Boa noite mãe! – ele beijou a testa dela, entrando na casa dos pais.

- Boa noite meu filho. – ela lhe sorriu fechando a porta atrás de si. – Algo errado, Inuyasha?

- Não. Aliás, sim. É mais ou menos. – confuso Inuyasha abraçou a mãe caminhando lentamente pelo corredor. – Deixaremos isso para mais tarde. Onde está o pai? Eu vim saber sobre o que os investigadores descobriram a respeito de minha prima.

- Oh! Meu filho. - exclamou Izayoi aparentando está satisfeita – Temos boas novidades, mas por que todo esse interesse? Você nunca se importou com esse assunto.

- Ele só esta tentando esquecer o que lhe aflige, não é? – Inu Tasho se intrometeu na conversa entre mãe e filho encontrando-os próximo a sala. – Não prefere conversar sobre isso, meu filho?

Inuyasha sorriu abaixando a cabeça por saber que seus pais o conhecem muito bem, sem sombra de dúvidas. – Não pai, o meu problema não se compara ao seu que se estende por anos.

- Mas... – Izayoi tentou argumentar, entretanto preferiu se calar.

- Entendo. – respondeu seu pai. – Vamos para o mini escritório e lá conversamos melhor, o que acha? – Inuyasha nada respondeu apenas acenou com a cabeça abraçou a mãe que estava ao seu lado seguindo para o local indicado.

Na noite anterior aquele lugar foi abençoado pela esperança de ter a sobrinha na residência junto ao casal, os melhores anos foram perdidos, não poderia ter aqueles anos de volta, mas a presença dela trazia a imagem de seus pais outra vez sem ser as boas lembranças da juventude.

O casal sorriu para o filho quando ele entrava no lugar, claro que o rapaz percebeu a felicidade assim que entrou na casa, mas ali, no escritório, estava mais evidente a felicidade deles.

- Sempre tive curiosidade de entrar aqui quando era menor. – sorriu para os pais – Mesmo já ter entrado aqui diversas vezes essa sala ainda tem um ar "de lugar perfeito" para se esconder do Sesshoumaru.

- Ah! Sim, quantas vezes eu já peguei você e seu irmão tentando esconder um do outro aqui dentro. – lembrou Inu Tasho.

- É, e você sempre nos colocava para correr até a mãe vim em nosso socorro. – continuou Inuyasha.

- Não via o que vocês achavam interessante. – Izayoi fez Inuyasha e seu marido gargalhar. – Por que estão rindo?

- É exatamente por isso, ninguém podia nos encontrar aqui dentro já que era "proibido" – ele olhou para o pai. – Então, qual a novidade?

- Ah! Sim. – voltaram ao assunto que o jovem ator começou a se interessar – Os investigadores são agora os filhos daqueles que contratamos, lembra? – perguntou Tasho, Inuyasha fez uma expressão de desentendido e mesmo assim ele concluiu – Seus pais passaram para eles, pois, não se achava tão jovens quanto antes.

- Ah! Inuyasha. – exclamou sua mãe maravilhada - Temos fotos dela, o nome que ela usa hoje, só falta a encontrarmos.

- Qual o nome dela?

Enquanto o casal conversava com o filho mais novo, seu primogênito chega à residência deles acompanhado da sua esposa muito ansioso. Ele tinha que visitar os pais naquele dia, querendo ou não, gostaria de saber como anda a investigação de desaparecimento de sua prima. E claro, contar aos pais a respeito da gravidez de sua esposa.

A gravidez de Rin não é planejada, mas não é indesejada. O casal sabia que podia acontecer a qualquer momento, entretanto veio em uma hora inesperada. Seus pais com certeza irá adorar a surpresa, um neto para eles pais mimarem bastante. Apesar da esposa também lhe fazer uma antes de contar, apenas mostrou o teste de gravidez ao marido. Este se mostrou muito surpreso e feliz por se tornar pai.

O mais novo casal adentrou na residência sendo atendido pela senhora que ajuda a mãe nas tarefas domesticas, apesar de serem bem sucedidos, os Tasho são pessoas simples, e, portanto, é Izayoi quem cuida da casa. Saudaram a doce senhora perguntando por seus pais, ela logo indicou o lugar onde estava. Sesshoumaru ia bateu 

na porta, mas ninguém ouviu então resolveu entrar ouvindo apenas a ultima frase da conversa.

"- Qual o nome dela?"

- Pai, mãe! – Sesshoumaru interrompeu a conversa – Inuyasha? – estranhou a presença do irmão na casa dos pais – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Isso são modos, seu idiota? – retrucou Inuyasha - Você acha que só você pode visitar seus pais?

- Calma meninos. – pediu Izayoi o que não adiantou muito.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, imbecil. – continuou a discussão – Só acho estranho o fato de você está aqui.

- Eu vim saber sobre a nossa prima.

- Ora, ora... Nunca se interessou por esse assunto. – Sesshoumaru disse irônico – Por que esse interesse repentino?

- Não é da sua conta, idiota. – respondeu raivoso.

- Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru. Acalmem-se. – exigiu seu pai – Nem adultos vocês deixam de brigarem. – ambos se calaram, Inu Tasho notou a presença da adorável nora ao lado do esposo – Rin que bom lhe ver. – saiu de onde estava para cumprimentá-la, Izayoi fez o mesmo.

- Pai, mãe. Sei que lhe devo satisfações de não ter vindo ontem, mas uma força maior me impedia. – tentou se desculpar.

- Tudo bem meu querido – sua mãe disse gentilmente – Sei que não pode se sacrificar sempre que ouvir em falar no caso de sua prima.

- Mas... – interrompeu Inu Tasho.

- Temos ótimas novidades do caso, como dissemos a Inuyasha, também fotos e seu nome. – continuou ela.

Rin olhou para o marido ansioso para contar logo sobre seu bebê, ele a abraçou colocando-a em frente a ele, enquanto ouvia o pai citar aquelas palavras alisava o ventre dela. Tal gesto foi percebido pela mãe que os olhou espantada e certa do que tinha acontecido para que Sesshoumaru não tivesse ido para lá, entretanto não quis se manifestar.

- Antes de tudo, Rin e eu temos uma ótima notícia para vocês. – Sesshoumaru beijou o rosto dela.

- Sesshy, por favor, estou ansiosa. – pediu Rin doce e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada. – Conte, vamos.

- Vocês vão ser avós. – disse sorrindo – Rin está grávida.

Todos na sala se levantaram para felicitar o casal, mas a "novidade" do seu irmão caiu como um balde de água fria nele. Como seu irmão tão frio ficar feliz por se tornar pai, se não fosse por Rin aquele coração seria mais duro do que rocha congelada.

- Eu bem que percebi assim que você passou a mão no ventre dela – disse Izayoi interrompendo a surpresa de Inuyasha que conversava com o casal.

Aos poucos a voz de sua mãe ia desaparecendo mergulhando em seus pensamentos. Ele tentou tanto e até implorou para ter um filho com sua mulher e por ironia do destino Sesshoumaru terá primeiro do que ele. Por que casara com uma mulher que só pensa em si mesma? E agora com uma loucura ter uma barriga de aluguel, ele esperava que tal insanidade tivesse um fim logo, que sua adorada esposa desistisse da idéia.

- Deixaremos para depois, sua prima pode esperar. – orgulhoso Inu Tasho abraçou mais uma vez o filho - Vamos comemorar com um brinde. Inuyasha. – chamou tirando de seu estado de choque – Quer nos acompanhar?

- Claro, claro...

Enquanto comemoravam a inesperada gravidez de Rin, Sesshoumaru revelou aos pais que iria para a casa dos pais da sua esposa contar a novidade e que permaneceria por lá três semanas, mas que só partiria no próximo final de semana e até lá teriam muito tempo para conversar.

Sesshoumaru não podia viajar assim, sem mais nem menos, e deixar o escritório de advocacia e as aulas na faculdade sem uma pessoa que pudesse substituí-lo por esse período. Daria um jeito em tudo.

Quase uma semana tem se passado, Sesshoumaru adiantou alguns casos no escritório levando alguns consigo para ser estudado mais afundo, os advogados e estagiários poderiam resolver os outros assuntos mais urgentes. Quanto às aulas ele pediu um professor substituto indicando os assuntos a serem discutidos e uma lista de exercícios, trabalhos e palestras a serem feitas no período de sua ausência.

Os jovens amigos discutem na cozinha do apartamento de Sango onde devem iniciar a investigação nas faculdades locais, entre tantas, apenas cinco ofertava o curso de direito e uma delas é a mesma que Sango freqüentava. Decidiram iniciar por ela, pois poderia pedir ajuda da irmã e amiga.

- Kohako, entenda, é lógica – disse o amigo com uma xícara de café da mão e algumas torradas numa cesta de pão sobre a mesa. – Se seu pai fosse assassinado, qual o curso você faria?

- Nenhum, seria policial. – respondeu ele – Veja Miroku, a menina não lembra como o pai se suicidou e não assassinado como você diz, por isso a investigação tem que ser mais ampla e não tão centrada como afirma.

- Assim como você, que continua o legado de seu pai. Ela provavelmente, por não lembrar e não achar ter sido suicídio e sim assassinato fará direito. – tomou um gole do café e encostou-se à cadeira.

- É pode até ser. – Kohaku mordeu a torrada dando por vencido – Está bem começamos pelo curso de direito, mas... – encarou-o – É um pressentimento que esse é o curso certo, não é? – Miroku nada responde.

- Não. É pela a sua irmã.

- Sango? O que tem ela? – estranhou.

- Nada, não sei ainda. – respondeu Miroku. Kohaku fez uma careta reprovando as palavras do amigo – Não me olhe assim, Kohaku, sabe muito bem o que... Bom, deixa pra lá.

- Voltando ao que interessa. – pediu ao amigo – Tem certeza que quer iniciar a investigação na faculdade onde Sango estuda?

- Sim, não vejo lugar melhor. – confirmou.

Por mais que tentasse não pensar na proposta era inevitável para Kagome. A tentadora proposta seria a solução para alguns de seus problemas e com certeza a atração de outros mais. Entretanto, não se comparava a alegria de ver seu avô melhor, prolongar um pouco mais a sua inestimável vida. Ela cogitava a aceitar, mas tinha medo da reação do seu namorado e avô.

Kaguya não via melhor oportunidade de ter seu filho, mesmo ela não se deliciando com as fases da gravidez sua carreira estaria em primeiro lugar; Sempre. Durante esses dias ela ocupava algumas horas do seu dia para analisar a rotina da garota e outra vez persuadi-la da melhor maneira.

Apesar das insistências de Inuyasha a esposa a não cometer tamanha crueldade com uma garota, mas algo nele dizia para ter uma maior aproximação dela. E, claro, a obsessão de sua esposa aumentava ainda mais seu desejo de tê-la por perto. O que é isso que estava sentindo? Mal a conhecia, e...

As amigas saiam da faculdade depois de um período inteiro ser aula do professor Sesshoumaru, não agüentavam ouvir qualquer palavra relacionado a área criminalista. Caminhavam lado a lado lentamente conversando algumas bobagens nos corredores da faculdade.

- Sango. – chamou à amiga. – Parece mentira, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer seu irmão. – Kagome olhou para ela incrédula por ter se passado uma semana.

- A oportunidade pode ser hoje. – respondeu parando em frente à sala dos professores – Acho que Souta vem me buscar – colocou o dedo indicador próximo a boca lembrando-se das palavras dele mais cedo - ...alguma coisa relacionada a investigação.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta a sua frente rindo da expressão do rosto de Sango – Que memória péssima, heim! – sorriu – Tenho que conversar com o professor Sesshoumaru sobre a bolsa de estudos, vai me esperar?

- Claro, vou ter que esperar o Kohaku mesmo. – dando-lhe as costas, deu dois passos e parou – Sem gracinhas, Kagome.

- Hã! – Kagome ficou sem entender – Não entendi.

- Sei perfeitamente que entendeu espertinha. – ainda com os olhos confusos Kagome tentou pronunciar algumas palavras, Sango se deu por vencida – Miroku. Te lembra alguma coisa?

- Ah! Era isso?! – sorriu malandra – Nem me lembrava. – disse num tom zombeiro, não deixou Sango retrucar e foi entrando na sala dos professores.

Percebeu que seus mestres a olhavam interrogativos, imediatamente seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade rosada envergonhada pela forma como era encarada. O silêncio deles a deixava ainda mais temerosa de pronunciar qualquer palavra, ela tinha a impressão que era julgada por todos eles. Sem esperar Sesshoumaru entrou na sala compreendendo os olhares dos colegas de trabalho.

- Higurashi. Trouxe a documentação para renovar a bolsa? – perguntou ele desconcentrando aquele silencio.

- Sim. – respondeu um pouco desconcertada.

- Venha, vamos a minha sala. – caminhou a frente dela parando onde a cafeteira estava pegando uma xícara de café – Café? – ofereceu, ela negou ainda envergonhada.

Kagome entregou os documentos a Sesshoumaru que os analisava, entre eles notou que um documento estava certificado pelo juizado de menores, estranhou o fato, mas deu de ombros. Todos os documentos estavam ali entregues só faltava a aprovação dele e da fundação que financiaria seus estudos por mais um ano.

- Está tudo certo, entretanto, esta bolsa não cobre as mensalidades, Kagome, pelo menos a ajudará a manter-se na faculdade por um tempo.

- Com certeza. – ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes – É... Sesshoumaru, eu... – procurava as melhores palavras – eu estou pensando... em desistir... – Sesshoumaru não deixou terminar.

- Nem pense nisso Kagome. – ele disse frio, causando medo na garota que o olhava assustada - Não pode fazer tal idiotice.

- Eu... A doença do meu avô se agravou e usei grande parte da herança do meu pai, que é para pagar a faculdade, em remédios para meu avô – ficou brincando com os dedos nervosa - ...e ainda tem a cirurgia que o Estado não cobre todas as despesas.

- Por que você não me pediu ajuda Kagome? – perguntou ele impressionado como piorara a vida da menina – Sabe que podia contar comigo e com Rin.

- Desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas é minha obrigação como neta e ele é meu único parente, não quero perdê-lo.

- Entendo. – concluiu sentindo por ela. – Rin está grávida.

- Que boa notícia. – sem ele esperar ela o abraça forte – Meus parabéns, papai! – brincou com ele.

Mal terminou de felicitar um dos alunos entrou na sua sala encontrando-os abraçados. Todo desconcertado por ter pegado, aluna e professor, aos abraços concluindo que os dois possivelmente teriam um caso. Fechou a porta sem dizer uma palavra, saiu do lugar às pressas trombando em algumas pessoas, quem o via agindo de tal forma ficava intrigado.

- Eu tenho que ir - disse Kagome envergonhada pelo ocorrido já separada dele – Sango está me esperando e... Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – ela deu as costas saindo – Kagome! – chamou-a – Prometa-me que não desistirá da faculdade.

- Não posso prometer, mas dou um jeito. – sorriu – Para tudo na vida dá-se um jeito. E mais uma vez parabéns, mande um beijo e parabéns a Rin em meu nome.

- Mandarei. – a viu sair pela porta.

Sesshoumaru sentou em sua mesa avaliando mais uma vez os documentos de Kagome, pegou a certidão de nascimento intrigado por não ter um carimbo de qualquer cartório, mas sim do juizado de menores. Ele pouco conhecia sobre a área da infância e adolescente sua especialidade é criminalista, se questionava diante disto. Perguntaria a outro professor especialista na área depois da viagem, por hora, tinha algumas coisas a tratar.

A imensa estrutura da faculdade demonstrava sua majestade, se tratava que quase dois quarteirões, Souta olhou para o prédio seria difícil encontrar sua irmã ali. Perguntou a alguns alunos onde situava o bloco de direito indicando o lugar exato.

Este seria seu primeiro contato do lugar a ser investigado, ou melhor, a qual faria seu reconhecimento. Constatando que seria complicado. Localizando o bloco de direito seguiu firmemente em direção a ele observando as estudantes que passavam por ali com as características semelhantes a da garota.

As primeiras portas do bloco encontravam-se a secretaria e a sala dos professores, aos poucos foi se aproximando até que um garoto passa por ele as pressas, Souta o olha intrigado com a falta de educação do mesmo. Ele começou a observar o lugar e as estudantes, tentou encontrar sua irmã entre todos eles e nada. Aproveitou para continuara o seu estudo, quando sentiu uma garota chocar-se nele. Ao virar logo a reconhece, cabelos negros, olhos claros, e a gargantilha – "É ela!" – pensou.

- Desculpe. – pediu a garota. Continuou seu caminho enquanto ele a observava.

Foi um golpe de sorte? Destino? Não importava, não entendia do que se tratava, mas tinha encontrado a menina que seu pai procurara por anos em pouco tempo, menos do que imaginara e na faculdade que sua irmã estuda. Em pouco tempo este caso estaria solucionado e enfim, o casal teria sua preciosa sobrinha em seus braços.

Kagome caminhava entre os estudantes procurando seu celular na bolsa, Houjo a viu de longe e a abraçou, assustando-a. Beijou-lhe os lábios, sentando em um banco qualquer. Discou o numero da amiga.

- Sango?... Estou indo para casa com Houjo... – ela gargalhou com o comentário da amiga - É sim, ele está do meu lado – ela leu os lábios dele enquanto a ouvia – Ele esta te mandando um beijo – riu outra vez. – Nos encontramos mais tarde no estágio então? ... Sim, meu avô está só... Está bem... Manda um abraço para ele... Beijo.

Houjo e Kagome seguiram o caminho para a residência dela, às vezes paravam no caminho para trocar beijos e mimos de namorados. Por ironia do destino Inuyasha passa pelo casal em seu simples automóvel, ao ver a cenário que compunha Kagome 

beijando Houjo tentou não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Para certificar de ser ela mesma, deu a volta no quarteirão confirmando sua incredulidade.

Acelerou o carro passando outra vez pelo casal em alta velocidade, apertava cada vez mais sua mão no volante do carro por causa da sua raiva, metros a frente freou bruscamente quando notou sinal vermelho e nesse instante ele se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. Ciúmes – sentiu ciúmes, esse sentimento que nunca teve por sua esposa estava tendo pela... Pela mulher que teria seu filho.

Suspirou algumas vezes inconformado por ter tal reação em seu eu, mal trocaram duas palavras. Conscientizou de que poderia ter ser pelo fato dela a mulher que terá seu filho com sua adorada esposa. Já fazia tempo que ela deixara ser adorada, principalmente, depois ter conhecido tal garota.

O sinal voltou a ficar verde seguindo seu caminho.

Enquanto Sango terminava de conversar com Kagome no telefone seu irmão a encontra no meio de um telefonema que achou engraçado.

- ... mande um beijo para esse bobão também... – ela sorri ao vê o irmão, levantou o dedo indicador pedindo um minuto - ...Meu irmão está aqui... Mando sim... Outro.

Assim que Kohaku viu Sango desligar o celular deu um forte abraço, ambos saíram conversando tranquilamente.

- Miroku está no estacionamento nos esperando. – parou por um singelo momento - Sango. – chamou um tanto cético – Me responde uma coisa. – ela o olhou – Você conhece todos os estudantes de direito?

- Não, não conheço. Por que a pergunta? – indagou sua irmã apreensiva pela resposta

- É... – não podia revelar sobre o que acabara de acontecer – Por nada, pensei que continuava como criança que fazia amizade até com as paredes.

Os irmãos caíram na gargalhada. – Onde está aquele seu amigo? – questionou a garota. – como resposta Kohaku apontou para o carro estacionado um pouco a frente, acelerou o passo entrando rápido no veículo – Oi Miroku. Não entendo a necessidade de vocês terem um carro?

- Simples, é com eles que mostramos a nossa potência. – sorriu malicioso fazendo a garota virar os olhos entediada se acomodando no banco traseiro.

- Não dê muita importância a ele, conhece muito bem a personalidade desse aí. – seguiu os passos da irmã sentando no banco dianteiro – Vamos embora, Miroku. Minha irmã tem estagio ainda hoje.

O céu daquela noite estava estrelado, entretanto o vento frio anunciava a chegada do inverno. Kagome tinha esquecido seu casaco em casa e nem imaginara que seus colegas de estagio fariam uma surpresa para o mais novo papai. Apesar da personalidade, séria, Sesshoumaru não escondeu sua felicidade diante da parabenização dos estudantes e parceiros.

Esfregou os braços na tentativa de espantar o frio, não é a habitual hora de chegar a casa com certeza seu avô está preocupado. Admirando o céu que dificilmente via nas cidades, resolveu ir caminhando para casa. A cada passo de Kagome sentia que algo estava para acontecer, ela não sabia do que se tratava. O que sentia é que estava muito próximo, mas não podia se proferir qual seria o dia.

Nem percebeu quando chegou perto de seu apartamento, abaixou a cabeça levantando em seguida para atravessar a rua ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado. Procurando por ela não encontra ninguém, mas de um veiculo próximo a ela sai Kaguya fechando a porta no mesmo por onde passou. Kagome revira os olhos em sinal claro de tédio, virando para ela.

- O que você quer? – perguntou direta cruzando os braços a frente do corpo com uma clara expressão de indignação.

- Olha, desculpa pela forma como eu te tratei. Sei que fui um tanto... – procurou a melhor palavra. – rude, mas, por favor, Kagome reconsidere. – Kagome a olhou sem entender e não quis se pronunciar. – Não era a minha impressão passar que você e meu filho seria uma simples mercadoria que compramos em qualquer loja...

- Mas tratou. – cortou-a – Entendo seu problema de não poder ter filhos, mas não é assim que as coisas são. – Kagome demonstrou dúvida. – Não entendo. – Kaguya prendeu a respiração ao ouvir as palavras – Por que você escolheu logo a mim? Que não levo a vida que você e seu marido levam? Acha que por tem dinheiro podem comprar as pessoas ou um filho? – ironizou.

- Não é bem assim, Kagome.

- E como é? Explique-me.

- Como eu te falei na primeira vez que te pedi. – Kaguya não quis ressaltar suas palavras, ditas anteriormente, para não a ofender mais do que já tinha ofendido, demonstrando certo arrependimento. – Eu gostei de você e me sensibilizei com a situação do seu avô e conseqüentemente sua também.

- Continue. – pediu a garota quando Kaguya tentou se aproximar dando um passo para trás.

- E não queria que fosse por caridade ou muito menos por pena, pois ninguém é digno de pena. – abaixou a cabeça continuando seu fala – Pensei que dessa maneira não lhe ofenderia tanto como se fosse por caridade – quando levantou seus olhos tinham lágrimas.

- E seu marido o que diz? – Kagome perguntou se sensibilizado por ela.

Imaginou como é horrível a sensação de não poder ter um filho, quer vê-lo crescer, a descoberta da maternidade, amar alguém acima de si mesmo seria maravilhoso. E quanto a ela, Kagome, iria gerar um filho ao qual não poderia ter nenhum vinculo afetivo, iria descobrir o prazer da maternidade sem ser dela.

Entretanto, aquela mulher que chora a sua frente quer ter um filho e não pode, além do mais seria a resolução de alguns de seus problemas.

- É o sonho do Inuyasha ter um filho nosso... Mas eu só posso dessa maneira. – ela percebeu que Kagome estava se envolvendo com a conversa dela. – E então Kagome você aceita?

Silêncio...

- Você e seu avô terão os melhores médicos...

Kagome não ouvia as palavras que Kaguya pronunciava apenas seu pensamento. "_Meu avô... Faculdade... Meu avô... Houjo... Meu avô... Sango... Estou sendo egoísta? Meu avô... Egoísta... Meu avô... Meu avô... Vovô..."_

Parecia que o mundo havia parado para ouvir a resposta dela a não seu Kaguya.

Kaguya continuava falar.

A garota não sabia que Kaguya estava mentindo, tudo o que ela dizia é puro teatro e encenação, as lágrimas, a suposta confissão, não passavam de uma armação para conseguir o que ela queria.

- Eu... – sussurrou Kagome.

Silêncio...

Kaguya parou de falar ao ouvir o sussurro da garota, a expectativa era gritante.

Silêncio...

- Eu aceito.

**Continua...**

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Oi... Voltei mais rápido que esperava, para a minha surpresa. Não tinha feito quase nada deste capitulo quando postei o anterior. **

**O que acharam? **

**Quanta coisa, a gravidez de Rin, o Sesshoumaru demonstrando sentimento. Hum... Algo está errado mesmo. Rsrsrs... Estranho, também, a reação do Inuyasha ao ver Kagome e Houjo juntos. Será que é pelo motivo que ele pensa? Eu acho que não. Só acompanhando para ver o resultado. A reação de Inuyasha quando Kaguya contar que Kagome vai ser a suposta mãe de seu filho? Com certeza Kagome se meteu onde não deveria. Vamos as Reviews.  
**

**Review:**

**Acdy-chan**** – Oi muito obrigado por sua review... logo, logo Izayoi vai encontrá-la. Beijos. Acho que você se impressionou um pouco com o Sesshoumaru não foi? Espero que tenha gostado, beijos.**

**Agome chan**** – Oi, também não entendo onde ele estava com a cabeça para ter casado com ela, mas sabe como é jovem, quando põe uma coisa na cabeça não se desfaz dele até ver que estava errado. Não posso revelar muito, mas o que posso dizer é que Kaguya cumpre uma parte do acordo. Entretanto... Suspense. Muito obriga e beijos.**

**Mima Montez – Oi, dessa vez não demorei tanto. **

**É muito bom receber review deixa, nós, mais inspirados a escrever, muito obrigados a todos. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada.**

**03 de setembro de 2008.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

_**Capitulo Seis**_

.

.

.

.

Naquela tarde, horas antes de Kaguya ter conseguido convencer Kagome, Kohaku controlou-se o quanto pôde, enquanto Sango não ia para o estágio, precisava conversar com Miroku sobre ter visto a garota na faculdade minutos atrás. Entretanto, seu amigo dá mais atenção a sua irmã do que aos sinais que ele tentava transmitir. Cansado dos galanteios do Miroku a sua irmã resolveu intervir com cenas de ciúme fraternal.

- Está bem. Os dois parem de discutir por besteiras – Kohako se intrometeu na discussão dos dois se mostrando um tanto autoritário – Sango, não está atrasada para o estágio? E Você, Miroku, garanhão, quer parar de implicar com minha irmã?

- Ei!... – falaram unissonoro.

- Eu não dou em cima de qualquer garota. – retrucou Miroku a respeito da discussão que Kohaku acabou.

- Sua reputação confirma tudo que minha irmã está dizendo. – afirmou Kohaku – E Sango, já para o estágio. – mandou ele como se fosse o pai.

- Exatamente como você disse meu irmão. Não é em "qualquer uma", apenas nas mulheres que ele acha atraente – completou Sango movendo dois dedos das mãos insinuando aspas. Percebendo que Miroku iria abrir a boca para contestá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida – Bom estou atrasada, tenho que ir. – acenou um tchau sínico para ele e no irmão deu um beijo no rosto. – Até mais tarde.

- Quando o caso de vocês vai terminar? – continuou Kohaku vendo sua irmã sair.

Miroku não soube o que respondera provocação do amigo a poucos metros dele, entretanto ele desviou o olhar sentando no sofá próximo. Alisou o cabelo em sinal claro de frustração.

- O que você quer me contar que sua irmã não podia saber? – Kohako o olhou surpreso.

- Pensei que não tinha notado. Já que a briguinha de vocês estava mais interessante do que o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Não é nada do você esta pensando. – afirmou Miroku.

- E o que é então? – Miroku continuou sem dizer nada e ele continuou. – Sim sei. Pensa que não vejo como se olham, por favor, sei que não foi namorico de crianças. Dura até hoje não é?

Miroku tentou não responder, mas seus olhos revelavam tudo. – Sim, você tem toda razão, mas...

- Ela também sente o mesmo por você. Só que é mais difícil para ela do que para você por causa da personalidade forte dela. Até você provar o que sente por ela.

Os dois irmãos e Miroku cresceram juntos em uma cidade a margem da capital, sempre unidos que nem mesmo seus pais podiam separá-los. Estudavam no mesmo colégio passava a maior parte do tempo juntos e na adolescência não foi diferente nem mesmo com as novas descobertas e novas amizades os separaram.

Entretanto, Miroku passou a ser mais do que um amigo, para Sango, depois dessa tal descoberta passaram a namorar. Na verdade foi um namorico adolescente que não demorou muito tempo, mas foi o tempo suficiente para que não esquecessem um do outro. Não foi questão de traição, nem os pais, apenas durou o que tinha que durar.

Aquela conversa iria passar a tarde toda se deixasse, porém o que Kohako tinha a falar é mais importante do que o romance de Sango e Miroku.

- O que você tem a me dizer. – prosseguiu Miroku deslocando a atenção do seu caso amoroso ao que o amigo tem a falar.

- Eu vi a garota que estamos procurando. – disse sem rodeios. A expressão de Miroku foi de puro espanto. – Na faculdade onde Sango estuda minutos antes de encontrá-la.

- Só pode está brincando? – Miroku perguntou incrédulo levantando de onde estava. Olhando para seu amigo que sem dizer uma palavra confirmava deixando-o eufórico – Estava certo todo o tempo, - comemorou – mas como? Foi um golpe de sorte. E, e... Sango não a conhece? Em que período ela estuda? O seu nome é Kagome mesmo? Vamos homem me diga alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei. Foi sorte, apenas trombei nela.

- Você o que? Ou, ou, ou... – sentou-se outra vez – Conte-me tudo...

A conversa entre os jovens investigadores prosseguiu, recorreram aos documentos que tinham e principalmente as fotos que eles mesmos envelheceram constando a certeza de Kohaku ao reconhecê-la. Tinham que usar todo o conhecimento dele em informática para encontrar qualquer coisa sobre ela ou algo que levassem a garota.

Sem acreditar no que ouvira há poucas horas Kaguya Hitomi, como gostava de ser chamada, sorria em deleite por ter conseguido convencer Kagome a ter seu bebê. _"Meu bebê e do Inuyasha, e o melhor, sem perder a forma e o contrato" _pensou, enquanto esperava seu precioso marido chegar da gravação de uma novela ou filme, não importava mais o que era.

Ela estava tão eufórica que não conseguia dormir, já é madrugada e nada do Inuyasha. Andava de um lado para o outro, tentou localizá-lo pelo celular e este dá fora de área. Praguejou alguns palavrões, deitou, mas aos poucos foi sendo vencida pelo cansaço do dia e da euforia, dormiu.

Inuyasha chegou a sua residência mais tarde do que o normal estranhou o fato da sua esposa não ter ido até o set de gravação acompanhá-lo, encontrou-a dormindo profundamente. Sorriu e beijou-lhe a face acordando-a.

- Oi. – Inuyasha sorriu mais uma vez – Como foi o seu dia?

- Oi. – respondeu ela na mesma intensidade – Maravilhoso e o seu?

- Cansativo. Aquele diretor é muito exigente. – enquanto conversava ele tirava roupa para tomar um banho – Por que você não foi para o set hoje? – entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Kaguya sentou-se na cama sem responder – Amor? – continuou em silêncio até ouvir o chuveiro sendo desligado e seu marido entrar no quarto novamente vestido um pijama da mais pura seda.

- Inuyasha. – chamou a atenção dele – Eu fui ver aquela garota outra vez – ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama – e lhe pedir para gerar o nosso filho.

Ele gelou, imaginava que ela tinha esquecido tal absurdo, mas como se até ele mesmo queria ter esse filho com... aquela garota. Sem saber fazer a pergunta correta a sua esposa ela nada lhe disse deixando que ela continuasse.

- Não acredita o quanto foi difícil. Ela é muito esperta e... – notou que ele não prestava muita atenção no que dizia e foi mais direta. – E dessa vez ela aceitou.

- O que? – perguntou incrédulo. – Eu pensei que... Como?

- Meu amor. – ele tocou-lhe o rosto – Eu sei que não fui, digamos, verdadeira com ela, e joguei como num jogo de xadrez a peça correta. – beijou-lhe a face.

- Kaguya, ela é apenas uma garota. – ele não sabia o que sentia se lamentava por manipular a vida de uma menina ou vibrava por tê-la por perto e se aproximar-se – Quais foram as suas palavras para convencê-la?

- Ora. – encostou-se na cabeceira da cama cruzando os braços, sorriu malandramente – Apenas omiti alguns fatos. – ele a olhou torto – Disse que não podia ter filhos, só não disse quando, e que seria uma ajuda para mim, mas em troca ela teria os melhores médicos para ela durante a gravidez e pouco depois e para seu avô.

- Kaguya como você pode fazer isso? – contestou seu marido – Podemos evitar qualquer tipo de problema se você mesma tivesse nosso bebê.

- Ora Inuyasha. É uma forma de ajudá-la e a nos mesmo. – tentou convencê-lo – Ela precisa de dinheiro e médicos para cuidar da doença do avô e nos podemos oferecer, enquanto ela tem o corpo para dar para germinar nosso filho. – naquele instante ele conheceu a verdadeira face de sua esposa – É uma troca justa.

Sem mais argumentos contra e sem saber como fazer sua adorável esposa desistir, ele desistiu e aceitou a proposta dela. De certo que, seu sentimento pela mulher a centímetros mudou. De uns dias atrás não sentia mais a mesma emoção de antes ao lado de sua esposa, tanto que tentou procurar seus pais para conversar sobre o assunto. Tudo depois de ter conhecido a dona daqueles olhos azuis tristes.

Gostaria vê-los brilhantes, brilhando para ele e mais ninguém. De uma forma mágica se encantou por ela, mas não tinha consciência disso. Queria apenas que aqueles olhos mudassem seu brilho. Apesar de Inuyasha ser contra, inicialmente, mas só de pensar no fato da aproximação de Kagome ele cedeu.

- Está bem, Kaguya, me convenceu. – como tivesse acabado de ganhar na mega sena ela o abraçou calorosamente, beijando-lhe os lábios e todas as dúvidas que ele sentiu sobre seu relacionamento evaporou-se.

Mergulhando em um mar de prazer envolvido de emoções e luxúria, ali em seu quarto cedeu às exigências do corpo ao qual ondas de prazer saciavam sua sede. Experimentando cada movimento, cada som, momento em que os sentidos ficam apurados devido às prazerosas sensações daquele instante. Segundos tornam-se minutos até que o próprio corpo, satisfeito, pede descanso.

Três semanas se passaram e durante ela, a vida de Kagome mudou drasticamente, desde o dia que seu respeitado professor deixou a cidade para uma breve visita aos pais da esposa, com a intenção de lhes contar a agradável notícia.

E dentro dessa semana, Kagome assinou o contrato com o casal onde firmava os direitos e deveres de ambas as partes. O que de fato concretizou a transformação de sua pacata vida para uma vida tumultuada pelos caprichos de uma mulher. No dia que os três se encontraram para assinar o contrato Inuyasha não deixava de admirá-la diante aquela inóspita situação.

Após este feito, dentro de uma semana Kagome fez uma bateria de exames atestando sua saúde para a recepção do óvulo fecundado do casal, apesar de Inuyasha reclamar um pouco, mas Kaguya com seu poder de persuasão acalmou o rapaz, convencendo-o, mais uma vez, pois ele ainda relutava. Com duas semanas a garota já pode fazer o exame e constatar que se está grávida.

E nesse período Kagome tenteou conversar com Houjo sobre sua decisão, desejava contar com o apoio dele, não só por ser seu namorado, mas por ele conhecer e entender a situação que ela se encontrava. Com Sango é um pouco diferente ela apoiaria a amiga em qualquer situação, claro, antes iria ouvir algumas broncas. A relação de amizade entre elas passavam as barreiras, elas se sentiam como irmãs.

A saúde de seu avô melhorou um pouco, ele voltou a fazer o que mais gostava como sair de casa para passear no parque sem aquela máscara, não há nada melhor. Admirava sua neta por ser da forma que é. Agora, ele tem um acompanhamento médico melhor e marcada a data da sua cirurgia, mas sabia que ela havia um preço a ser pago por tudo isso e um preço alto por tudo isso.

Também nesse intervalo, Inuyasha deixou de visitar seus pais por conta do ocorrido sem contar com as gravações que utilizava muito do seu tempo, entretanto, ligou diversas para eles pedindo desculpas e assim que pudesse iria fazer uma visita, além de ter mais conhecimento sobre o caso de sua prima. Com o decorrer dos dias Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram, todas as vezes que se encontravam conversavam e Kaguya percebeu essa aproximação, estranhou.

A investigação não teve muito progresso, apesar de ter constatado que Kagome realmente estava matriculada naquela instituição de ensino, e pelos cálculos, feito pelos dois jovens, ela prestou o mesmo vestibular que Sango. Os senhores Tasho esperavam pacientemente por qualquer novidade pelo paradeiro de Kagome.

Kagome saiu de uma clínica de exames com o atestado alegando positivo, está grávida do casal, suspirou, olhou para algumas pessoas passar por ela e ao longe uma mulher grávida de mãos dadas com seu companheiro. Sorriu e tocou levemente seu ventre, imediatamente lembrou que aquele filho não a pertencia e sim ao famoso casal Inuyasha Hashi e Kaguya Hitomi. Guardou o exame de qualquer jeito na bolsa seguindo para a faculdade, com certeza Sesshoumaru já havia chegado e sabia que ele iria fazer alguma gracinha com ela.

Como é de se esperar por parte dela, chegou atrasada, olhou pelo vidro da porta que dava para ver a sala completa, murmurou "- Droga!" – ao ver Sesshoumaru fazendo a chamada e os alunos entregar o relatório das aulas dadas pelo professor substituto, a pedido do mesmo antes de viajar. Entrou na sala tentando não fazer barulho.

- Está atrasada Higurashi. – Sesshoumaru falou de cabeça baixa recebendo mais um relatório, sem saber o que dizer e pensar, ela ficou parada perto da porta olhando para ele. – Higurashi. – chamou-a mais uma vez fazendo ela se espantar – Seu relatório. – pediu.

Enquanto ela abria a bolsa para retirar o relatório se percebia cochichos entre seus colegas de classe, Kagome sem entender o porquê daquilo entregou seu relatório e sentou-se ao lado da amiga como fazia todos os dias.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntou um tanto curiosa a amiga. Retirando o caderno da bolsa junto com o estojo para fazer as anotações do dia.

- Não se preocupe, não tem dez minutos que ele entrou na sala. – Sango respondeu, entretanto ela ficou mais será que o normal. – Kagome. Como está seu namoro com o Houjo?

Kagome estranhou aquela pergunta, Sango nunca se intrometia no seu relacionamento com ele. De certo que ela achava que o Houjo muito bobão para Kagome e que sempre implicava com ele, mas para ela fazer essa pergunta tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Não estou entendendo Sango. Por que essa pergunta? Houjo te falou alguma coisa? – Sango não respondia apenas a fitava com curiosidade. – O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me diz?

- Kagome. – disse sem rodeios e um tanto baixo. – Tem um boato na faculdade que você e o... – olhou para o professor mais a frente que ainda recebia os relatórios e voltou a olhá-la – professor Sesshoumaru – falou mais baixo – estão tendo um caso.

- Que absurdo! – retrucou ignorando qualquer colega de turma que ouvia – E você acreditou? Como pôde acreditar nesse absurdo Sango.

Sem esperar pela reação dela pegou sua bolsa de qualquer jeito e os seus materiais e saiu da sala. Não sem antes dizer licença ao professor que ficou sem entender.

- Ocorreu algum problema Hiraikotsu. – perguntou ele.

- Não, por enquanto.

A reação de Kagome deixando sua amiga estática, mas devido a presa não percebeu que deixou cair uma folha. Sango a pegou e analisou seu conteúdo levando à mão a boca chocada, não pensou duas vezes em seguir a amiga deixando todos na sala sem entender, apenas os que estavam próximos a elas e ouviram a conversa sabia.

- Ai meu Deus! – disse enquanto relia o resultado do exame em suas mãos.

Sango apressou o passo à procura de Kagome nos corredores próximos a sala em que estudavam, mas não a encontrava. Murmurando alguns palavrões continuou a procura até a encontrar em uns dos bancos próximo a saída da faculdade. Aproximou-se da amiga sentando no banco sem dizer nada a abraçou sendo correspondida.

- Desculpe-me Kagome, eu não tive a intenção de magoá-la. – separaram-se do abraço – Nem se quer pensei se o boato é verdade ou mentira, por que sei que não é.

- Obrigada Sango. – sorriu e a abraçou rapidamente – Eu preciso tanto de você e espero que...

- Kagome. – a interrompeu – Por que não me contou sobre isso? – mostrou o exame. A jovem garota abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes pegando-o, permanecendo o olhar. – Imagino o quanto está doloroso para você, mas é para isso que serve os amigos, não é? E se Houjo não quiser esse filho eu estou aqui. – silenciou-se percebendo que Kagome gostaria falar sobre o assunto pegando na mão dela.

- Sango, eu... Eu... – olhou para ela e suspirou soltando as mãos amassando, com força, o papel que atesta sua nova situação – Eu estou grávida. – confirmando ser mesmo seu o exame, percebeu que ela iria dizer alguma coisa e continuou sem dar chances dela retrucar – Mas não é do Houjo. – Sango abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes – Eu estou grávida de um casal e em troca eles me ajudam financeiramente. Eu sou mãe de aluguel.

- Kagome... – sussurrou penalizada – E o bo... Quero dizer, o Houjo sabe disso? – em choque ela perguntou curiosa e um tanto travessa pelo apelido que deu ao namorado dela. E como resposta Kagome negou com a cabeça. – Quem são os pais? Como tudo isso aconteceu? – Sango levou sua mão para as dela fazendo-a aliviar-se um pouco da tensão.

- Lembra daquele casal que encontramos no hospital para me devolver o celular?

– Aquele gato? – ela limitou-se a responder apenas com a cabeça – Oh! Kagome.

- Desde então a sua esposa veio me cercando e pediu. – desviou o olhar para o portão onde via alguns estudantes trafegarem pelo o campos – Neguei a primeira vez, mas a oferta foi muito boa, tanto que... Aceitei. Agora estou aqui grávida. – levou a mão ao ventre deixando de lado o exame.

- Oh! Estou com você, tem meu apoio em tudo. Quando vai contar ao Houjo? – a expressão dela mudou.

- Obrigada. Mais tarde contarei a ele. – a abraçou. – Temo que ele não vá aceitar muito bem a notícia. – sorriu - Muito obrigada Sango, você é uma ótima amiga.

O envolvimento entre professores e alunos ocorre com mais freqüência do que muitos imaginam, alguns são apenas casos, outros namoram escondido até que termine o romance ou acabe o curso ou a escola, tanto faz. O fato é ele existe e não pode negar. Entretanto, esse não é o caso deles, é apenas inexplicável. Para os olhos de quem não sabe, a verdade se esconde por trás deles, os protagonistas, que nem imaginam de onde vem tal ligação.

Desde que Sesshoumaru escolheu, a dedo, alguns alunos para participar do programa de pesquisa como estagiários sem a necessidade de avaliação e desempenho. Ele percebeu que Kagome assim como Sango e alguns outros alunos têm talento e aprovou seu estágio extracurricular, garantindo bolsa de estudos a todos, além da participação das pesquisas deixando-os a frente.

Por Kagome ser a primeira da turma e ter garantidos excelentes notas, ela não tem dificuldade em renovar a bolsa, mas por conta do estágio ela tem uma maior proximidade com seu professor e sua esposa a qual são boas amigas. Devido a esse acontecimento alguns boatos dos dois terem um relacionamento havia se espalhado, contudo nada é verdade e a volta do mesmo só fez aumentar o boato. Houjo tinha escutado conversas sobre o assunto e isso o deixava desconfiado, não que ele não confie em sua namorada, nada disso, mas por deixar-se levar pelo o que os outros vão pensar e não no que ele pensa ou o que seus sentimentos dizem.

Não querendo assistir aula naquele dia as amigas voltaram para casa, se despediram com um forte abraço seguindo cada uma para sua residência. Sango chegou a casa e estranhou o silêncio, mas pela hora os jovens investigadores deveriam está acordados. Colocou sua chave no aparador próximo a porta junto com sua bolsa e material da faculdade.

- Kohaku! Miroku! – chamou-os. E sem resposta continuou a procurá-los pelo lugar. Seguiu para a cozinha onde encontrou um delicioso almoço sendo preparado, mas nenhum dos dois estava em casa. Achando está cozido o alimento desligou o fogo do fogão.

- Sempre intrometida. – assustou-se ao ouvir aquela voz próxima a ela. Sango virou rapidamente colocando a mão no peito mostrando o susto. Ele sorriu malcriado.

- Que susto Miroku. – afastou-se dele – Não tem o que fazer não? – perguntou sem demonstrar irritação – Por que não respondeu quando chamei?

- Estava trocando de roupa ou você queria me ver do jeito que vim ao mundo? – Sango fez careta mostrando não está gostando da brincadeira. – Responde.

- Onde está Kohaku? – não deu muito interesse na brincadeira – Vem almoçar em casa? – ela pegou um copo indo para geladeira colocar água.

Ele não se importou com a pergunta dela, aproximou-se dela colocando suas mãos na cintura. Sango não esperava pelo toque das mãos dele, fechou os olhos o sentindo aproximar mais, fazendo sua cabeça cair um pouco para trás encostando-se à dele. Sem se controlar mais uma das mãos deslizou pelas costas subindo em direção ao pescoço onde deixou um beijo, virando-a para si. Tal ato fez voltar para sua razão e não mais as emoções que sentia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – falou dura tentando se afastar, mas ele a prende entre seu corpo e a geladeira – Miroku me solte.

- Apenas te lembrando o passado. – respondeu em uma voz mole quase num sussurro. – Lembra de como nos beijávamos? Em como nossas mãos eram perfeitas juntas? – percebendo que ela não mostrava mais resistência fez sua mão direita descer pelo braço esquerdo dela segurando sua mão e mostrando-a – Vê o que eu disse.

- Miroku – sussurrou inebriada pelo toque.

- Sinto tanto a sua falta, e ao vê-la, aqui, depois desses anos, me vez ver o quanto fui e sou apaixonado por você. – enquanto uma mão segurava uma mão dela à outra a segurou pelo pescoço e seu polegar alisava sua boca – Para mim não foi apenas um namorico e sei que também não foi para você.

- Miro... – ele não a deixou falar, calando-a com o beijo que tanto esperou a dar-lhe e nele demonstrava seus sentimentos por ela.

Miroku sentia falta dela durante esses anos que estudava nessa cidade deixando para trás seus pais, seu irmão e ele, mas apesar terem outros relacionamentos depois ela foi a única que marcou. E por estarem morando na mesma casa reativou o sentimento adormecido assim que a viu.

- Miroku! Sango! – interrompeu Kohaku, rapidamente o casal se separa envergonhado – Desculpa, eu não queria...

- Não. – respondeu Sango vermelha, olhou para Miroku a seu lado que não demonstrava reação nenhuma – Eu... vou... tomar banho. Isso. – Beijou o irmão e saiu.

- Uou. O que eu atrapalhei? – perguntou Kohaku ao amigo que continuava sem responder – Miroku! – este lhe sorriu. – Você está me ouvindo?

- Uou... Uou... Cara, sua irmã me deixou sem fôlego. – disse sem acreditar no beijo que dera há minutos atrás. – Ela sempre foi...

- O que você está dizendo? – sorriu internamente acreditando que pode ter mais uma chance com ela, Sango. Olhou para Kohaku com cara de que não está entendendo nada.

- Não se preocupe Kohaku, logo, logo você vai entender. – abraçou o amigo – Vamos terminar o almoço.

Após o ocorrido Sango não saiu do quarto apenas para almoçar, disse ela que estava estudando. O almoço entre eles foi um tanto estranho Sango não dava uma palavra envergonhada e quando olhava para Miroku é que ficava mais rubra, Kohaku via e já entendia o motivo dela está daquela forma, mas aquele silêncio estava incomodando-o. Entretanto não podia fazer nada, tentou puxar conversa com seu amigo e nada, mas ao falar sobre o novo programa instalado no laptop deles iria facilitar seu trabalho ele esqueceu Sango um pouco.

Kagome já se encontrava no escritório quando Sango chega como um furacão e toda desarrumada, ela ficou calada apenas observando o movimento da amiga durante algumas horas, com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Sango. – chamou-a – O que aconteceu?

- Como você sabe que aconteceu? – retrucou parando de repente.

- Por que será? – ironizou – Você não está normal, um tanto aérea para o meu gosto. Está resmungando e chegou feito um furacão.

- Oh! Desculpe Kagome. – pediu sentando perto dela – Foi aquele idiota.

- Houjo?!

- Não. O outro idiota mais do que o bobão. – riram juntas e Kagome balançou a cabeça negando a brincadeira – Miroku. – aproximou-se mais colocando um pouco do seu peso sobre a mesa falando baixinho – Você acredita que ele teve a audácia de me beijar? – Kagome gargalhou como a muito não fazia.

- Ora Sango! Quem diria. – disse um tanto introvertida, sua amiga a olhou como se não tivesse acreditado no que ela dizia – "Ele é de todas" – imitou-a – Quer dizer que o "Don Juan" fisgou a minha amiga. Dá para ver pelo seu comportamento.

- Ora Kagome! Ele não passa de um "Don Juan" e idiota. – Disse incrédula – Não acha que vou ficar com ele acha? – ela acenou com a cabeça sorrindo malandra – Se eu ficar com ele, eu... – pensou em algo que a desagradasse – paro de chamar o bobão de bobão.

- Essa eu quero ver. – sorriu. Sango ficou séria.

- E então, já falou com ele sobre... – perguntou ela.

Não houve tempo para Kagome responder a pergunta, pois Houjo tinha acabado de entrar na sala onde elas ficam. Sango a olhou e notou que ela ficou cabisbaixa além dela passar a mão no lugar onde imaginaria onde está a criança, ou melhor, o filho do casal.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – disse Sango irônica ao rapaz. – E olha que estávamos falando de você.

- É? E o que seria? – perguntou ele interessado. – Espero que seja bem. Está pronta? – falou com Sango e depois para sua namorada, ela apenas meneou afirmando com a cabeça.

- Claro. Por que falaríamos mal de você. – sorriu – Depois nos falamos Kagome. – disse por fim.

- Vamos Houjo. – Kagome pegou a bolsa – Até amanhã Sango.

Saíram de mãos dadas do escritório e iam caminhando um ao lado do outro, como na vez que foram à praça passear antes de sua vida ter virado do avesso, na companhia do silêncio e pararam ao ver o parque. Ainda sem se comunicarem sentaram num banco próximo, Houjo a abraçou entendendo que aquele silêncio significava que ela quer lhe contar algo importante.

Dava-se para ver ao longe as crianças correrem e os pais a acompanharem em alguns brinquedos. Isso a fazia lembrar-se de seus pais, principalmente seu pai que era tão amoroso, fazia todos os seus gostos e vontades, já sua mãe não, ela demonstrava não ter carinho como se Kagome fosse uma carga. Mas tudo isso era suprido por seu pai e seu avô, mas agora só seu avô.

Kagome sorriu por lembrar-se deles naquele instante, lembrou-se também que foi forte quando eles morreram e tinha que ser forte agora, pois com certeza iria ter muitos problemas.

- Kagome o que você quer me falar? – beijou-lhe a testa – Não agüento mais o seu silêncio. Olhe para mim. – pediu ele carinhosamente – Estarei com você.

- Eu não sei como vou dizer. – olhou para ele com olhos tristes – Mas espero que me entenda.

- Shi! – encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela – Eu estou com você.

Kagome suspirou algumas vezes procurando as palavras certas, mais uma vez olhou a frente voltando a olhá-lo.

- Eu estou grávida e... – ela disse firme, entretanto ele não a deixou continuar abraçando-a feliz.

- Eu não acredito Kagome, por que não me disse antes.

- Houjo. – chamou-o afastando dela – Espere. Não é como você está pensando. – entretanto ele não a soltava tamanha é sua felicidade.

- Não? – ele compreendeu melhor as palavras que ela usara dando a ela o espaço que tanto pediu por gestos – O que você que dizer com isso?

- Esse filho não é seu e nem nosso. – ele a olhou confuso.

- Agora eu entendo. – a olhou duro.

- Entende? – Kagome ficou um tanto desconfiada – O que você entende?

- Eu fui o idiota nessa historia toda não é? – Kagome piscou algumas vezes sem entender – É claro. Se esse filho não é meu só pode ser daquele professorzinho não é?

- Não, Houjo, você entendeu tudo errado. – ela foi para próximo dele para tocar no seu rosto, mas ele se afastou. – Esse bebê não é meu nem seu ele é...

- Não me venha dar uma de santa Kagome. – ele segurou os braços dela com força e falou alto – Esse filho não é meu por que é do Sesshoumaru.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, balançou a cabeça negando deixando algumas lágrimas cair pelo o canto dos olhos. Kagome não acredita no que seu namorado dizia, os boatos dela e seu professor estavam tão fortes a ponte dele acreditar.

- Admita Kagome, admita. – sacudiu-a com força por conta do nervosismo – É dele não é? É do Sesshoumaru? Todo o boato é verdade. Admita. – balançou-a com mais força.

- Solte-me você está me machucando. – Houjo a soltou e ela o empurrou com força. Imediatamente ele coloca as mãos na cabeça e afasta-se. – Como você pôde acreditar nas fofocas e não em mim? – ela tentou se aproximar dele.

- Não mude a situação para mim, eu não sou o culpado. Não fui eu que tive um caso com meu professor e agora está grávida. – ela deu alguns passos para trás – E é claro que esse filho nunca pode ser meu e muito menos seu, não é? – a olhou com repúdio – Se não a esposa, afinal você se fez de amiga, não vai aceitar o bastardinho.

- Houjo, como pode...? – Kagome parou respirou fundo engolindo o choro. Ela apenas o olhou com raiva dando alguns passos para trás – Esqueça que algum dia eu te conheci. – deu as costas e caminhou alguns passos, mas as últimas palavras dele a fez para e seguir em frente.

- Não. Já esqueci.

Kagome caminhou em direção ao seu lar onde, com certeza, seu avô a espera. Deixando cair algumas lágrimas pelo trajeto, o que ela mais quer neste momento é ficar ao lado dele, do único homem que a ama de verdade: seu avô.

.

.

.

Continua...

.

.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi!! O que acharam? Gostaram? Desculpem pelo o atraso, mas dessa vez eu não demorei tanto ou demorei? Meu tempo está começando a ficar mais apertado do que o normal, por isso a demora. E peço também desculpas se houve algum erro que passou despercebido revisei duas vezes para não ocorrer tantos erros.**

**Coitada da Kagome que sofrimento, Houjo não passa de um idiota que a opinião dos outros valem mais do que a dele. Quanto a Sango e Miroku o clima entre eles está esquentando e a participação deles será mais ativa na história. Falta muito pouco para que o casal Tasho descubra e conheça sobre Kagome, Kohaku já a encontrou. Quem irá ajudar a descobri-la? Sango? Sesshoumaru? Ou o Inuyasha?**

**Façam as suas apostas e descubra nos próximos episódios.**

**Muito obrigada a todos (as) e também aos anônimos. **

**Beijos...**

.

**Review**

**Sylvana Melo – Oi Sylvana, tudo bem? Pois é ela aceitou, eu também aceitaria se fosse ela. Bem o método para essa forma de gravidez é por inseminação artificial e também não tem outro jeito dela ficar grávida do Inuyasha nesta fic por enquanto. Obrigada e beijos.**

**Agomechan – Oi Agomecham, sim, sim... rsrsrs... Hum... muitas lágrimas pode ser, sofrimento também, mas naão posso revelar muita coisa. O que eu posso disser que você está no caminho certo. Quanto ao titulo, não vai ser no final um pouco antes isso eu garanto. Obrigada e beijos.**

**Carolshuxa – Oi Carol. Que bom que você gostou faço com muito carinho. Hum... logo, logo eles vão descobrir que são primos não se preocupe. Quem descobrirá primeiro será sua mãe isso eu adianto para você. Muito obrigada e beijos.**

**Agradeço a todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

_**Capitulo Sete**_

.

.

.

Naquela mesma noite Kagome chorou. Não por perder seu namorado ou pela forma que tudo terminou, mas por perder uma pessoa, a qual ela achava, importante que esteve sempre próximo de si no momento preciso julgando-o como amigo. Entretanto, não foi o amigo que demonstrou ser, de certo que pela forma como ela falou sobre a gravidez ele não poderia pensar outra coisa, mas ao menos a teria escutado e certamente ela teria como argumentar.

Por dois dias Kagome não saiu de casa, não tendia as ligações em seu celular, principalmente do casal, nesse tempo ela auxiliou seu avô fortalecendo seu laço afetivo. De certa forma, a aproximação afetiva com seu avô a fez perceber que não tinha como se arrepender do que fez se certificando que fez o certo.

Naquela noite Kagome encontrou o idoso em seu quarto mexendo, outra vez, na caixa de madeira, parou na porta do quarto e ficou a observá-lo. Ela gostaria de entender o porquê de seu avo não deixá-la ver o conteúdo, pois os pertences de seu pai também são do seu interesse.

- Menina Kagome. – chamou o senhor a neta ao notar sua presença na porta do quarto – Venha sente-se aqui meu bem. – pediu batendo na cama para ela sentar próximo a ele e assim ela fez. – Ah! Minha menininha. Lembro o dia em que a vi chegar estava tão linda. Esses olhos foi o que mais chamou atenção, de cor tão rara. Você não parava de chorar. – Kagome sorriu. – Escute. Tenho um pedido a fazer. Quando eu morrer...

- Não diga isso vovô. Sabe que não vou deixar... – ela o abraçou – Nunca.

- Sabe que isso é inevitável, menina Kagome, apenas me escute. – ela separou do abraço.

- Mas...

- Shiii... – ele colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos seus lábios pedindo para que ela se calasse, pegou em suas mãos. – Quando eu me for quero que você veja o que está guardado dentro dessa caixa, às lembranças minhas e de seu pai e, reflita sobre elas. – Beijou-lhe a testa – Enquanto isso não a abra.

- Vovô. – sussurrou a garota – Por que o senhor nunca me deixou ver? E por que disso agora, não entendo.

- No momento certo você entenderá. Agora a leve e guarde em seu quarto em um lugar onde, somente, você saiba onde está.

- Mas vovô...

- Por favor, Kagome. Aceite como se fosse meu último pedido. – mais uma vez beijou-lhe a fronte, ele percebeu que a jovem derramava algumas lágrimas – Não precisa chorar.

- Se o senhor se for eu ficarei sozinha dessa vez. – o idoso sorriu perante as palavras dela. Repetiu mentalmente _"ficarei sozinha dessa vez... ficarei sozinha dessa vez" _na voz da garota.

- Eu estarei sempre com você minha menina. – Kagome levantou saindo para atender ao pedido de seu avô enquanto ele se preparava para dormir. – Não se esqueça, eu te amo muito assim como o seu pai que te amava. – derramou mais algumas lágrimas, voltou beijou-lhe a testa e sussurrou "Eu também te amo vovô" e saiu desligando a luz do ambiente deixando a porta entreaberta.

Os boatos não tinham acabado e com o fim do namoro de Kagome e Houjo ficou mais concreto o fato dela e de seu professor estar tendo um caso. Isso poderia interferir em alguma coisa em sua vida profissional? É claro, se interfere na vida pessoal reflete na vida profissional. De qualquer forma, Kagome teria, antes de tudo, conversar com Sesshoumaru o responsável pela sua bolsa e estágio, como também um dos prováveis interessados em acabar com os boatos.

Seria difícil enfrentar a todos naquela manhã, Sango, seus colegas, seus professores e, principalmente, Houjo, esperaria não cruzar o seu caminho. Enquanto se dirigia para a faculdade ficou pensando sobre sua gravidez, no que tinha que enfrentar pela e quando a barriga começar a aparecer? Bom. Isso é problema para quando estiver mais perto. Mal notou que já se encontrava em frente à entrada da faculdade, respirou fundo – "Hora de encarar" – pensou e entrou.

Os poucos passos dados a caminho do prédio do curso de direito eram cautelosos, os olhares recriminadores estavam em todos os lugares, mais uma vez ela respirou fundo e entrou. Ainda é cedo, habitualmente, Kagome chegava atrasada e piorara após a doença de seu avô.

Andava pelos corredores ao encontro de sua sala ao trombar em alguém deixando sua pasta cair, mas antes de qualquer pedido de desculpas ela se depara com o que mais pediu para não acontecer; encontrar com Houjo. E como prometido ele não dirigiu nenhuma palavra a ela nem ao menos desculpas, passou por ela como se ela fosse: nada. Sem reação alguma Kagome apenas baixou a cabeça, pegou sua pasta e continuou seu caminho encontrando Sango mais a frente conversando com outros colegas de turma.

- Kagome! Como você está? – perguntou Sango preocupada, após ter saído de perto dos colegas.

- Estou bem. – esboçou um sorriso – Juro. – completou ao notar que sua amiga não acreditava no que ela dizia.

- Vejo que você ainda está abalada com a reação do Houjo. – a amiga tentou arrancar os sentimentos que Kagome tentava esconder. – Conversei com ele, mas...

- ...ele não escutou, não é? – completou a frase, sendo respondida com um gesto positivo – Encontrei com ele a pouco e... Não importa mais. – rapidamente mudou de assunto – Quando terminar a aula vai para casa ou direto para o estágio?

- Não sei, acho que vou para o estágio, por quê? Quer fazer alguma coisa antes?

- Oh! Não, não. – disse sem muita emoção. As duas perceberam a presença do professor que iria dar aula – Vamos o professor chegou. – Kagome andou um pouco mais a frente.

- Kagome. – chamou Sango fazendo-a parar, aproximou-se – E o casal já sabe que você está grávida? Quando vai contar ao professor Sesshoumaru?

- Não sei como contarei ao professor. – respondeu demonstrando melancolia – Quanto ao casal Hashi, contarei, hoje, no almoço.

- Entendo. Se precisar pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada.

No apartamento onde Sango dividia com seu irmão e um amigo, os jovens investigadores espalharam as antigas fotos, a montagem que identificava a atual Kagome sobre a mesa, com o auxilio do computador tentavam encontrar o endereço onde a garota morava. Estavam impacientes de terem encontrado pouca informação sobre a garota, tendo boa informação nas mãos não compreendiam parecia que estava havendo conspiração do destino para não localizara.

- Desisto. – pronunciou Kohaku encostando-se à cadeira deixando a cabeça cair um pouco para trás e com a mão esquerda apertando os cantos dos olhos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Miroku. Kohaku saiu da posição que se encontrava ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira. – Por que tanto stress?

- Não entendo, simplesmente, não entendo. – respondeu um tanto indignado - Temos tudo nas mãos, o nome da garota, a faculdade em que estuda, o que mais está faltando? – suspirou fadigado.

- Calma Kohaku. A parte mais difícil nós desvendamos falta pouco para o casal Tasho encontrá-la. – espalhou ainda mais as fotos sob a mesa segurando o retrato envelhecido, por eles próprios, em uma das mãos – Não sei ao certo, mas eu tenho a impressão que estamos procurando longe de mais e que a resposta, para as nossas perguntas, está bem embaixo do nosso nariz.

- É pode ser. – olhou para o relógio na tela do computador percebendo que estava se aproximando da hora do almoço e sua adorada irmã logo chegaria – Bom, vou fazer o almoço antes que Sango chegue, vai me ajudar?

- Claro. Vou fazer um ótimo almoço para nós. – Miroku respondeu animado.

Entre uma aula e outra Kagome liga para o Inuyasha marcando um encontro com o casal, ela confirmaria a gravidez nesta tarde, mas claro que ela pediu a presença da esposa já que ela é a maior interessada. Infelizmente, Kagome se sentia muito bem ao lado de Inuyasha e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se que entre eles existia uma ligação, mas ela não sabia bem o que era, mas é inconsciente.

Desde que se aproximaram dias atrás, Kagome se apegou ao rapaz observando as suas qualidades e não a suas posses, descobriu que na verdade, Inuyasha, pesar de ser casado, sente que não está a vontade no ambiente que escolheu viver. Marcaram de se encontrar no restaurante dentro do shopping próximo ao estágio.

Inuyasha estava surpreso pela ligação dela, pensando em mil e uma possibilidades para aquela ligação. Oh! Sim, se encantara com aquela estudante, a sua perspicácia e inteligência o faziam admirá-la. Com aproximação de ambos, ele tinha um contato maior com Kagome, já sua esposa, depois de conseguir o que queria, minimizou o contato, devido à nova coleção e desfiles de tamanho internacional, passou a trabalhar mais e menos tempo para o marido e agora o futuro filho.

O Casal esperava ansioso pela confirmação da gravidez de Kagome, mas a garota nada tinha confirmado. Inuyasha estava e esperava ansioso pelo almoço, ele sentia-se a vontade na presença dela podia ser ele mesmo e não o famoso ator Inuyasha Hashi aclamado por todos os públicos.

Inuyasha chegou ao lugar combinado um tanto adiantado, abriu o celular na intenção de ver as horas e suspirou incrédulo – Ótimo, agora vou ficar mais ansioso – resmungou inconformado por faltar quase uma hora. Escolheu uma mesa mais ao canto para não serem tão incomodados pelos fãs, sentou-se nele. O garçom aproximou-se dele entregando-lhe o cardápio, ele nada quis apenas uma bebida para pedir o apetite.

- Desculpe o atraso Inuyasha. – disse Kagome ao encontrá-lo balançando o pé, nervoso, e um copo de alguma bebida em uma das mãos. – Onde está Kaguya? Ela não quis vir?

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Sente-se, por favor – pediu ele apontando a cadeira em frente à dele. Kagome puxou outra cadeira colocando a pasta e a bolsa, virando-se em seguida. – Minha esposa logo chegará.

- Conte-me como você está? Por que não atendeu as nossas ligações? – a última pergunta a pegou desprevenida, sem saber o que fazer ela tentar entrar em outro assunto.

- Vou bem, meu avô está melhor obri... – Kagome assustou quando ele a interrompeu arregalando os olhos.

- Não tente sair da conversa. – Inuyasha disse rudemente. Apoiou seu braço na mesa tentando aproximar-se um pouco dela – Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, dá para notar nos seus olhos, só não entendo o porquê não quer dizer.

- Acho que minha vida particular não interessa a você, não faz parte do contrato. – respondeu em um tom debochado fazendo o mesmo gesto dele ficando próximos um do outro – Além do mais, não sou nada sua a não ser a mulher que vai ter seu filho.

- Ora, ora, ora... – voltou para postura correta a se portar a mesa. Sorriu debochado, ela soube atingi-lo – Não é que a garota não tem medo do que fala.

- Se tivesse medo não estaria fazendo o curso de Direito. – devolveu a resposta no mesmo tom.

- Sabe, Kagome, você é uma mulher incrivelmente sedutora, mas não sabe o quanto. – Kagome não entendia ao certo o que ele queria dizer fazendo careta incerta das palavras dele – Esse seu jeito de menina fascina todos os homens e... – pegou uma das mãos dela beijou-a delicadamente a fazendo enrubescer – a mim também. – desconcertada com aquelas palavras ela permaneceu imóvel, seu coração palpitava rapidamente.

Mais a frente Kaguya se aproximava quase silenciosa, estava curiosa pelo que conversavam e quando notou o gesto feito por seu marido o ciúme a invadira. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, a garota e ingênua dando em cima do seu marido. Não deixaria que ela terminasse com ele e seu filho, ambos são dela e de mais ninguém. Kagome a viu aproximar-se tirando sua mão entre as mãos dele.

Kaguya chegou à mesa como se não tivesse visto nada – Olá Kagome, como vai? Meu amor. – beijou a boca do marido – Então vamos ao que nos interessa, não posso demorar, tenho mais algumas fotos e alguns desfiles para confirmar.

Os olhares de Kagome e Inuyasha se cruzaram em cumplicidade, enquanto Kaguya falava, ela desviou o olhar para mulher que dava suas últimas palavras. Kagome abriu a bolsa que estava próxima a ela retirando o exame entregando a mulher. Enquanto Kaguya lia o exame, Kagome olhou para o homem a sua frente incrédula pelo excesso ao elogiá-la, "Será que entendi certo?" pensou, voltou sua atenção para a mulher próxima a ela. Sorriu para Kagome que se mantinha séria.

- Você está grávida. Que maravilha! – Kaguya a abraçou não contendo a felicidade que sentia naquele instante. As outras pessoas que estavam no local as olharam incomodadas, não entendiam tanto exagero em parabenizar alguém – Não é Inuyasha? Minhas preces foram ouvidas. – a abraçando e beijando lhe a face diversas vezes enquanto Kagome sorria envergonhada.

Inuyasha levantou da cadeira indo em direção a garota para cumprimentá-la, mas em seu intimo gostaria que não tivesse acontecido, tem alguma coisa incomodando-o sobre a garota e, principalmente, o fato dela gerar seu filho. Sorriu para Kagome que levantou para receber os cumprimentos dele, ainda incomodada pelo ocorrido minutos atrás e ela sorriu timidamente.

Sem imaginar outra forma de se satisfazer e parabenizá-la ele a abraçou forte, deixando seu rosto ser coberto pelos cabelos negros da garota que exalava um perfume bom. Em seguida, abaixou-se e beijou o ventre da garota, lugar onde ele imaginava está seu filho, abraçando-a forte ainda na mesma posição.

- Meu filho ainda não o conhece, mas já o amo. – disse ainda na mesma posição.

Kaguya, mais uma vez, não gostou da reação dele, logo sua expressão mudou de feliz para uma zangada. Duas vezes no mesmo dia, não acreditava no que vira. Kagome percebeu a mudança de humor da esposa do ator se sentindo incomodada afastou-se dele ajudando-o a levantar.

- É... Desculpem-me, mas eu tenho que ir. – disse Kagome olhando o relógio, recolhendo sua bolsa e a pasta. - Meu estágio me aguarda. – antes dar as costas ao casal e seguir seu caminho Inuyasha segura um dos braços dela.

- Você ainda não almoçou. – ela soltou-se puxando o braço diminuindo o contato.

- Não precisa. – murmurou ela. – Eu como alguma coisa no estágio.

Kaguya ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, porém Inuyasha foi mais rápido – Nada disso. Você está grávida e precisa se alimentar bem, principalmente, por se tratar de um filho meu. – acenou para algum garçom se aproximar deles. – Agora mocinha, sente aí que vou pedir seu almoço e depois a levarei ao seu estágio.

- Não há necessidade, Inuyasha, o escritório é próximo daqui. – olhou para a mulher ao lado do marido – Kaguya, por favor, fale para ele o quanto é próximo. Eu faço um lanche por lá.

- Nada disso Kagome, ou você almoça conosco ou faz isso e ainda levamos você no escritório. – ela respondeu. Gostaria de aproximar-se da garota, mas a coleção da próxima estação estava para ser lançada e não tinha como.

Para ela é estranho o comportamento do marido, quando estão juntos ele não age dessa forma é um tanto sério quase não sorrir, mas depois do encontro com essa garota, ele mudou. É mais ele mesmo, não há falsidade nem mentiras.

- Está bem. – suspirou inconformada – Eu almoço, um dia atrasada outro dia a menos, não faz diferença. – sorriu para o casal que se beijavam fervorosamente, recolocou suas coisas no mesmo lugar que ocupara anteriormente.

- O que você prefere? – perguntou Kaguya sorrindo falsamente após o beijo.

- Qualquer coisa está ótimo. – respondeu por fim. Olhou para Inuyasha que fazia o pedido – Ótimo! Sesshoumaru vai me matar – disse quase inaudível, mas o casal ouviu o nome dito por ela, entretanto nada disseram.

Enquanto o almoço corria entre eles. Sango entra em seu apartamento sentindo um gostoso cheiro no ar, parecia ser o cheiro de sua comida preferida logo a sua boca encheu-se d'água. Com mais alguns passos encontrou seu amado irmão na cozinha.

- Hum... Que cheiro, meu irmão. – tentou beliscar a comida que estava quase pronta, mas recebeu um tapa leve.

- Que coisa mais feia! – repreendeu Kohaku – Nem lavou as mãos.

- Ora. – sorriu com um dedo na boca como se fosse uma criança sendo pega pelos pais roubando biscoito antes do almoço.

- Não me faça essa cara de criança. – os irmãos gargalharam – Vá tomar banho enquanto eu termino aqui e ponho a mesa.

- Está bem. – deu um beijo no rosto do irmão saindo para o seu quarto.

Kohaku arrumou a mesa para almoçarem juntos enquanto ouvia o som do chuveiro sabia que Sango demoraria um pouco para sair do banho. Deixou a cozinha seguindo para o quarto onde Miroku ainda organizava alguns documentos encontrados por eles. Sentou-se outra vez em frente ao computador retornando para sua pesquisa anterior concentrando-se nela. Entretanto, a concentração dos jovens foi quebrada com a entrada da Sango no quarto.

- Kohaku, Miroku vamos comer... – disse Sango. Ela estranhou uma fotografia em cima da mesa onde eles estavam trabalhando – Aonde vocês conseguiram a foto da Kagome? – disse pegando a foto. Os jovens investigadores se olharam surpresos diante da revelação dela. – De certo que ela está estranha nessa foto, mas... – olhou para a mesa e pegou outra foto com a imagem ampliada das fotos que eles obtiveram quando estiveram na cidade em que morava – Essa aqui é ela sim, está até com o pingente que o pai deu a ela.

- Tem certeza Sango? – perguntou Miroku – Não é alguém parecida com ela?

- Não, não. É ela sim. Tenho certeza – Kohaku entregou-lhe outras fotos para ela olhar conduzindo-a a sentar em uma cadeira próxima – Eu não disse. – entregou-lhe a foto apontando para um senhor mais afastado do grupo – Esse é o avô dela e sem falar que eu já vi uma foto parecida no mural do quarto dela.

- Então quer dizer que a menina estava o tempo todo mais próximo de nos do que esperávamos. – falou Miroku. Ele aproximou-se da "amiga" abraçando-a forte – Conte-nos, como ela está?

- Como assim? Não posso dar informações da vida particular de alguém. – afastou-se dele. Olhou para seu irmão – Kohaku? – ele nada disse, ela continuou – É da minha amiga que vocês estão investigando? – esperou que eles dissessem alguma coisa – Vocês não têm nada a dizer. Ótimo!

Sem saída e preso pelo seu próprio código de ética, os dois amigos não sabiam o que fazer. Entretanto, para obter mais informações teriam que divulgar as informações que tinham. Tal feito, para eles, feria a ética profissional, no entanto, se tratava de Sango, a irmã e amiga deles. Ela não faria nada que os prejudicassem sem levar em consideração que a mesma é amiga da garota. Somente ela tem informações atuais da sobrinha dos Tasho ao qual poderia os ajudar e muito.

- Na verdade, Sango, sua amiga é a sobrinha que desapareceu no dia da morte dos seus pais há quase vinte anos. – revelou Miroku – E você conhece a história.

Ela nada disse apenas abaixou a cabeça lembrando que este foi o caso mais complicado que seu pai iniciou e agora são os dois jovens naquele recinto que estava resolvendo. Kohaku continuou.

- Então, pode nos ajudar? – perguntou ele – Imagino o quanto deve está sendo difícil para você e imagine para sua amiga quando souber. – ele aproximou-se dela abraçando-a.

- Como ela está? – indagou Miroku.

Sango sorriu irônica antes de responder – "Como ela está?" – repetiu a pergunta – Grávida e o avô que ela imagina que seja com câncer – respondeu espantando-os. – Desculpe. É que... Isso é tão injusto. Kagome admirava o pai e agora o avô e com essa...

- Eu entendo. – concluiu Miroku.

- Vamos almoçar Sango, aproveita e nos conta sobre Kagome. – os três seguiram para a cozinha para ouvir o que Sango tem a dizer e saber.

Naquela mesma tarde Kohaku e Miroku ligaram para o casal Tasho confirmando que encontrara a adorada sobrinha, revelaram o local onde estuda, sua gravidez, a saúde do senhor que ela pensa ser seu avô, todas as informações que Sango descreveu durante o almoço. Entretanto, não podiam ter um encontro com a estudante, no momento, pelo fato dela não saber sua verdadeira origem, mas poderiam forjar alguns instantes para eles a verem. Antes confirmariam a ajuda com Sango, esta ainda não acredita que a vida de sua amiga viraria ponta a cabeça com a descoberta.

Depois de anos de procura e espera o casal Tasho tem a melhor notícia de sua vida, os investigadores sabem onde encontrar a menina. Bom, menina não, mulher. Kagome se tornara uma mulher. Inu Tasho tentou que se conter, mas a felicidade eufórica da sua esposa o fez se sentir o melhor homem para a melhor esposa.

- Sim, sim. Temos as melhores notícias. – disse Inu Tasho à esposa ainda abraçada após ele repassar a notícia superficialmente.

- Vamos, Tasho, conte-me tudo. Cada detalhe dito por eles. –pediu Izayoi. – Como ela está? Onde estuda? O quê?

Sorrindo ele beijou-lhe a testa – Ela está com alguns problemas pessoais, mas não podemos interferir. – Izayoi o olhou intrigada percebendo tal feito ele continuou – Ela não sabe que é adotiva...

- Não podemos deixar ela... – ela interrompeu - ...com eles e...

- Kagome pode nos rejeitar – a interrompeu sem rodeios – Vamos com calma, logo a encontraremos e aos poucos nos aproximamos.

- Tem razão. – suspirou conformada – Mas o importante que estaremos perto dela. Temos que contar a Inuyasha e a Sesshoumaru.

Mal terminaram de falar os nomes deles e o telefone toca sendo Inuyasha convidando-os a um jantar em sua residência em dois dias, pois ele tem algo muito importante para conversar com os pais. Pediu a mãe chamar seu irmão e a doce cunhada, apesar de não se dar muito bem com seu irmão Rin nada tem a ver com suas desavenças.

O dia passou devagar, principalmente, para Sango que não podia revelar nada para Kagome. Era torturante ver a amiga e não poder contar-lhe toda a verdade, Sango pensou no senhor idoso que necessitava da ajuda da neta, mas por outro lado surgiam perguntas que apenas ele sabia a resposta.

Será que ele sabia que Kagome, na verdade, não é sua neta? Como seu filho a adotou? Será que foi um seqüestro? Logo essa possibilidade foi descartada por causa do acidente, e a pergunta mais importante: Kagome conhece a sua historia?

Tais perguntas martelavam na mente de Sango e ela não podia desabafar com alguém, pois esse alguém seria Kagome. Só ela podia dar-lhe esse conforto, aliás, uma pessoa podia tirar algumas dúvidas dela.

Caminhou lentamente a sala de um dos advogados majoritários do escritório onde estagiava, rezava pelo trajeto para não encontrar com sua amiga e fazê-la perder a coragem que conseguiu até aquele instante, quase no final do expediente. Parou em frente à porta onde estava escrito: Advogado Criminalista. Respirou fundo levantando a mão direita para bater, permaneceu alguns instantes naquela posição, abaixou a mão desistindo. Fechou os olhos baixando a cabeça, mas ao dar o primeiro passo para sair dali a porta foi aberta.

- Sango?! – Sesshoumaru falou surpreso por encontrá-la na porta de sua sala – Quer falar comigo?

Ela não soube o quer dizer por ter sido pega num ato tão infantil, uma cena constrangedora, suspirou derrotada. – Sim, eu... Tenho algumas dúvidas, mas não sei se é da sua área.

- Está bem, vamos, entre. – ele deu passagem para ela oferecendo o lugar com uma das mãos sentando na frente da mesma. – O que você quer saber?

- Bem... Como posso saber se uma adoção foi legal ou ilegal? Se a única pessoa que conheço está morto? – perguntou um tanto incerta – Porém, essa pessoa não sou eu, mas é alguém próximo a mim? E talvez ela tenha sido seqüestrada, ou então não ter dada por desaparecida, não sei ao certo.

- Interessante. – alisou os cabelos sem resposta – Eu não sou dessa área, mas o pouco que conheço diz que você não pode apenas o filho adotivo. – suas mãos se cruzaram uma na outra em uma tentativa de avaliar o que foi dito – Mas quando se trata em um seqüestro... Você tem certeza? Não é nenhum exagero seu? Quem é essa pessoa?

- Na verdade, eu não sei o que pensar, eu não tenho certeza de nada, apenas que ela foi adotada e não sabe. Bom, deixaremos isso de lado... – sussurrou –... por enquanto. – olhou para o mestre em sua frente tinha falado de mais, resolveu mudar de assunto – Mas não é só isso que me trouxe aqui e sim Kagome.

- Kagome. – repetiu ele – O que tem ela, Sango? – perguntou curioso, mas tal feito a deixou surpresa pela demonstração de interesse dele.

- Como você me pediu dias atrás que...

- Sim, eu sei o que lhe pedi. – a interrompeu impassível – Seja mais direta, por favor.

- Kagome recebeu uma proposta para ser mãe de aluguel e aceitou, mas eu não sabia até encontrar o exame atestando está grávida. Então, ela me contou tudo. – Sesshoumaru não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir daquela garota – Tudo em benefício de seu avô.

- Não acredito que Kagome aceitou. – falou incrédulo – Como eu tinha previsto, ela fez o que não deveria. Não sei por que ela não pediu nossa ajuda.

- Kagome é orgulhosa e tem no pai e no avô grande admiração – sorriu ao falar nos parentes dela, e seu professor percebe o som de ironia naquele sorriso – ela faria tudo para ficar mais tempo com ele.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos centrados em seus pensamentos até que Sesshoumaru quebrou.

- Quem é o casal? Sabe dizer?

- Desculpe-me professor, mas eu não posso interferir mais do que já fiz. – levantou do lugar onde estava andando em direção a porta – Fiz o que me pediu, está ciente de tudo. Deixarei que Kagome lhe conte o resto. – abriu a porta pretendendo sair dali, mas parou – Principalmente sobre o boato que está na faculdade dobre vocês dói. Isso não será muito bom para vocês.

- Que boato?O que quer... – perguntou um tanto cético.

Não ouve reposta, Sango saiu da sala antes mesmo que ele presumisse o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, que boato é esse e pelo que entendeu das palavras da sua aluna a gravidez de Kagome poderia intensificá-lo.

.

.

Continua...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Comentário da Autora:**

**Oi. Por favor, não me matem pela demora, estava muito ocupada e não tive muito tempo para escrever e revisar texto. Nossa quase um mês é imperdoável, mas meu tempo é um pouco curto. Pois bem, gostaram? Surpresas? Perguntas? Alguém imaginou ser a Sango a reconhecer à amiga e a ajudar seu irmão e seu "amigo"?**

**Até que enfim o casal Tasho vai encontrar a sobrinha querida e não imaginam a grande surpresa. E o Inuyasha, está mesmo fascinado pela Kagome e cada vez mais vão se apegar. O ciúme de Kaguya tem fundamento, ela não imagina o quanto.**

**Agradeço aos comentários, a todas (os).**

* * *

**Vamos as Reviews**

**Sylvana Melo – Hum... também concordo com você, mas ele teria ouvido a parte dela e não julgá-la. Sempre é bom ouvir os dois lados. O Houjo ainda vai descobrir a verdade e Kagome não precisará mais dele. Rsrsrs... bjus e muito obrigada.**

**Lory Higurashi – Que bom que você está gostando, tento fazer de tudo para agradar. Não tinha como Kagome ir à casa da Sango com o avô doente, nem no hospital ele estava como da outra vez. Espero que este capitulo tenha mostrado o que eu queria fazer e na verdade a Sango será peça fundamental para tudo daqui por diante. Muito obrigada. Bjus...**

**Acyd chan – eu não posso revelar muita coisa, mas é verdade que ela irá se apegar a criança com o tempo e não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer. O Inuyasha não tem certeza pelo que sente por ela, mas sente e aos poucos ele terá essa certeza. Bjus. Ah! Eu acompanho sua fic no Orkut, mas como eu sou lenta, hoje eu descobri que você também está postando aqui. Kkkk... Muito obrigada.**

**Carolshuxa – concordo com você, o Houjo é um completo idiota e todos os outros adjetivos desse gênero. Não sabe o que perdeu. Hum... não posso revelar como, mas eu acho que nos dois próximos capítulos você irá descobrir. Muito obrigada e beijos.**

**Agome-chan – Enorme seu comentário, eu adorei sua analise do capitulo. Rsrsrs... Pois é para Kaguya é melhor ter um lindo corpinho do que ter aquele maridão por perto. Nem queira mesmo, quando o Sesshy descobrir, aí sim que a confusão começa. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjus...**

**E até o próximo capitulo.**

**19 de outubro de 2008.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

_**Capitulo Oito**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Outra vez Kagome estava atrasada para a aula e esta seria a aula do professor Sesshoumaru. Nesta manhã seu avô não acordara muito bem, sentiu algumas dores, sem contar com a indisposição, Kagome permaneceu um pouco mais em casa cuidando dele até ter certeza da sua melhora. Falaria com o médico sobre o ocorrido nesta manhã na próxima consulta, mas não sabia ela que seu adorado avô vinha sentindo mal estar a algum tempo. Foi com muito pesar que ela deixou seu avô para ir a faculdade.

No dia anterior, Sesshoumaru chegou a sua residência onde morava com sua adorada esposa pensando nas palavras da sua aluna ao revelar a decisão de Kagome. Deixou sua pasta no aparador próximo a porta estranhando o fato de Rin não recebê-lo como fazia todas as noites, olhou as horas no relógio, constatando que, pela hora, ela deveria está em casa.

Procurou por ela em todos os lugares exceto no quarto que ocupavam, onde as chamas do amor e da paixão existiam num simples toque entre ambos. Chamou por ela algumas vezes e sem resposta caminhou para o banheiro do quarto encontrando a porta fechada. Bateu algumas vezes chamando seu nome, ouviu um murmúrio e logo a porta sendo aberta encontrando-a pálida.

Pegou em uma de suas mãos guiando-a até a cama sentando-a.

- Você está bem? – beijou-lhe as costas da mão – O que houve?

- Oh! Nada de mais. Enjoou. – disse sorrindo para ele – Depois dos três meses diminui e começa os desejos.

- Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para diminuir os enjôos? – arrumou os travesseiros para ela acomodar-se melhor sentando ao seu lado. Rin negou com a cabeça por causa dos mimos que ele fazia a ela.

Quando Rin o conheceu ele não fazia questão de falar, a não ser o necessário, manter contato, apenas profissional, ou qualquer coisa que expresse suas emoções. Mas com o tempo ela soube conquistá-lo, como dizem seus colegas de trabalho "Rin derreteu o gelo que existia em Sesshoumaru". Ele ainda continua duro como antes, mas, somente, na presença dela ele demonstra todos os sentimentos e emoções.

- Rin... – chamou-a permanecendo em silêncio olhando-a. Entrando nas lembranças da sua conversa com Sango.

- Algo errado? – perguntou com um olhar intrigado por ele não continuar o que ia dizer. Tocou em uma das mãos dele despertando-o dos pensamentos – Sesshoumaru?!

Saindo dos seus devaneios ele abaixou a cabeça e sorriu ao voltar seus olhos para ela.

- Antes de sair do escritório, uma estagiária veio falar comigo, a Sango, amiga da Kagome, lembra? – Rin acenou com a cabeça confirmando devido a curiosidade – Ela estava com uma conversa estranha sobre adoção, mas, enfim. O que me deixou pensativo foi sobre o que ela me falou sobre Kagome.

- E o que seria? Afinal Kagome tem o avô e único parente que está vivo.

- Não é isso. – suspirou com pesar – Eu pedi a ela para me informar caso Kagome tivesse precisando de qualquer tipo de ajuda e para não fazer besteira – passou a mão nos cabelos intrigado – mas, na verdade ela me contou que... Kagome está grávida. – Rin arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Como? – perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvira do seu marido – Acho que não entendi direito.

- Exatamente isso que entendeu. Também tive a mesma reação quando soube, aliás, do meu jeito.

- Ela não deveria...

- Calma Rin. Eu sei. – pediu – "Kagome recebeu uma proposta para ser mãe de aluguel e aceitou" estas foram as exatas palavras ditas por Sango.

- Ela não está grávida do namorado. E sim de um casal? – concluiu ela ainda não aceitando – Em troca de quê?

- Seu avô. A doença dele. O que mais seria? – Sesshoumaru concluiu.

- Tem razão. Eu na situação dela faria a mesma coisa.

Sesshoumaru lhe sorriu – Não foi só isso que me deixou intrigado e sim um boato.

- E que boato seria esse? – perguntou curiosa.

- Aí está eu não sei do se trata. Sango não quis me contar sobre o que se tratava. – levantou de onde estava beijou-lhe a testa – Amanhã conversarei com ela sobre isso e você. – apontou para sua esposa – Irei buscar um bom chá para diminuir seu enjoou. – beijou-lhe os lábios – Eu já volto.

Fazia vinte minutos que deu inicio a sua aula e Kagome ainda não chegara de certo que ela se atrasava, mas não tanto como hoje. Após a conversa com sua esposa, Sesshoumaru queria saber exatamente sobre o boato em relação aos dois se Sango não revelou Kagome teria que dizer do que se tratava. A primeira aula tinha se passado e nada de Kagome, Sesshoumaru estava inquieto devido à ausência dela e quando menos se espera ela chega.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, professor, não irá se repetir. – pediu Kagome assim que entrou, sentou ao lado da amiga.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, apenas olhou a garota fazer seu trajeto e sentar ao lado da amiga, deixando que todos os seus alunos percebessem que ele a olhava. Seguiu com sua aula normalmente, mas sempre que podia olhava para a garota procurando por sinais de gravidez e não encontrava. _"Está muito cedo para apresentar sinais de gravidez"_ pensou ele.

Os olhares que Sesshoumaru dava em direção a Kagome eram percebidos por todos da sala, e os comentários paralelos sobre o fato começaram. Kagome e Sango ouviam alguns murmúrios dos colegas de turma e alguns olhares acusadores, tal feito a deixava sem saber como agir.

- Não ligue. – Sango disse chamando a atenção dela – Converse com Sesshoumaru sobre o boato e logo se resolverá.

- Você acha que...

- Os alunos que fazem parte do grupo de pesquisa na área criminalista, por favor, se dirijam a minha sala após a aula. – falou Sesshoumaru interrompendo Kagome que passou a ouvir o que ele dizia.

O professor selecionava o último trabalho para entregar a seus alunos com suas observações a respeito dos mesmos – Em pares para desempenhar as tarefas. – continuou – Deixarei em cima da mesa seus trabalhos, façam a correção e me traga na próxima aula. Bom dia a todos! – saindo da sala.

No mesmo momento, os jovens investigadores se organizavam para encontrar com o Senhor e a Senhora Tasho na cafeteria próxima ao shopping e, conseqüentemente, próximo do escritório onde Sesshoumaru mantinha seu grupo de pesquisa e seu escritório. Seria um lugar estratégico, mas um tanto cansativo.

Não é costume de o professor liberar a turma mais cedo, mas foi o que ele fez. Entretanto, tinha um por que: sua esposa o esperava. Aos poucos os alunos iam entrando na sala do professor para receber seu material e encontravam com o casal feliz, os mesmos entranharam por causa do boato. Ao entrarem Sango e Kagome se deparam com Rin, sem pensar duas vezes Kagome caminha na direção dela e a abraça forte, Sango faz o mesmo, mas não na mesma intensidade cumprimentando-a.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou Rin interessada nas estudantes.

- Estamos bem. – respondeu Sango – E você, Rin, como vai sua gestação? Meus parabéns.

- Oh! Obrigada Sango. Estamos ótimos. – alisou o ventre estampando um sorriso ao qual deixou seu marido preso a observá-la – Não é meu amor? – direcionou a pergunta a ele.

- Sim. – respondeu abraçando-a.

- E como o papai está se saindo? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo – E pelo visto... Não deixa de te paparicar, não é?

Rin inclinou-se um pouco para frente sussurrando – Nem me fale. E que ele não me escute. – voltou à posição anterior com um sorriso sapeco, como uma criança contando algum segredo. Olhou pelo canto do olho para ele notando a expressão de alegria pelas palavras dela.

- Alguém tem que cuidar deles, não acham? – dirigiu a perguntas as sua alunas.

- Ora, mas quem... – Sango parou de falar quando seu celular começou a vibrar na bolsa. Viu no visor de quem se tratava – Licença. – pediu se retirando para atender.

Os presentes na sala a olharam sair deixando-os sozinhos, este seria o melhor momento para conversarem, já que Rin estava presente, e outra oportunidade poderia demorar.

- Kagome. – chamou Sesshoumaru recebendo a atenção dela – Poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? – ela o olhou espantada sem saber o que dizer – Que boatos são esses que está deixando você perturbada.

- Sesshoumaru. – repreendeu sua esposa – Olhe como você a deixou? – Kagome desviou o olhar para Rin e sem saber o que dizer ou fazer abaixou a cabeça. – Sente-se Kagome, por favor. – esta obedeceu.

- O que você nos tem a dizer? – Rin o repreendeu mais uma vez, mas sem palavras apenas com olhar duro. – Está bem, desisto. – disse por fim.

- Kagome, não quer conversar sobre isso conosco? – Rin perguntou amável.

Kagome olhou para ela em seguida para seu professor um pouco mais afastado se sentiu mais a vontade. Sabia ela que não podia esconder por muito tempo, pois logo ele acabaria descobrindo através dos buchichos que se espalhavam cada vez mais.

Kagome levou uma das mãos à boca encontrando coragem para dizer o que estava se passando. – Rin me desculpe eu... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e...

- Calma! Conte-nos.

- Há alguns dias atrás Houjo terminou o namoro comigo por achar... – Kagome preferiu omitir alguns fatos como, por exemplo, sua gravidez - ...que eu e... – olhou para Sesshoumaru outra vez – ...o professor estamos tendo um caso. E foi exatamente nesse dia descobri o porquê. – mal terminou de concluir o professor agitou-se.

- Eu nunca te culparia por nada, Kagome, não vê que são apenas boatos? – disse Sesshoumaru aproximando-se dela – Por que não me contou?

- Ah! – Kagome soltou com um sorriso irônico – Meu avô está doente, preferi ocupar meu tempo e minha mente com ele, além dos trabalhos acadêmicos. – levantou de onde estava – Não queria aborrecer Rin no estado em que ela se encontra... muito menos você. – direcionou as palavras para ele.

Sesshoumaru não tinha palavras para demonstrar o que estava sentindo naquele instante, sua aluna, apesar dos problemas particulares, pensara nele e nos problemas que poderiam ter trazidos a Rin ao não revelar sobre os boatos. Preferiu guardar para si mesma todos os problemas que poderiam trazer, mas agora por ele está ciente da situação faria de tudo para minimizar os danos. Primeiro teria que acabar com os boatos.

- Ah! Kagome, sempre pensando nos outros. – disse Rin gentilmente segurando as mãos dela transmitindo conforto – E seu avô como está?

- Bem, por enquanto. Hoje pela manhã ele não se sentiu muito bem, por isso o meu atraso. – abriu a bolsa retirando o celular olhando a hora – E por falar nele, tenho que ir. Vou ver como ele está...

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Sesshoumaru interrompendo as palavras ditas por ela. Kagome o olhou sem entender enquanto ele se aproximava da sua esposa abraçando-a em seguida. – Por pensar em Rin, mas e você? Farei o que eu posso fazer para acabar com esses boatos desnecessários.

Rin se despediu de Kagome com muito pesar, sabia ela, que a jovem enfrentaria certos desconfortos, ainda, a respeito dos boatos dela e do seu marido. Sesshoumaru por outro lado, não gostaria que aquela garota, sim, para seus olhos ela é uma menina, a qual necessita de proteção e que teve que amadurecer cedo por conta da morte dos pais, passar por inconveniente.

Logo que se retirou da sala do seu professor Kagome encontrou com Sango voltando, não do banheiro ou da sala do diretor, parecia que ela vinha da parte externa da faculdade. Não dando importância a casualidade, as amigas caminharam a saída do lugar, com passos lentos e conversas a toa.

Ao longe, quase em frente à faculdade, um carro com vidros escuros estava estacionado e seus ocupantes estavam à espera de verem as duas garotas. O casal Tasho mal acreditara que em alguns minutos poderia encontrá-la, a enorme ansiedade dos presentes atrapalhava o passar dos minutos a todo instante o relógio era consultado até que a vêem sair acompanhada pela amiga.

Mal podiam acreditar. Izayoi sentiu sua respiração parar por alguns segundos e dos seus olhos caírem às primeiras lágrimas de tranqüilidade por ter a certeza de ter encontrado com sua sobrinha. Emocionada olhou para o marido logo depois olhou para Kohaku e Miroku que sorriam devido ao primeiro contato ter dado certo e além de um ótimo trabalho feito. Inu no Tasho abraçou a esposa murmurando "Eu diria que ela é a Kikyou."

Afobada para aproximar-se dela Izayoi tenta abrir a porta do carro, mas não encontra a trava da porta e desespera-se recebendo a atenção de todos.

- Eu tenho que chegar mais perto. – Izayoi disse olhando para a garota que falava ao telefone – Não posso esperar mais.

- Não, Izayoi, desse jeito você vai estragar tudo. – Inu no Tasho disse tentando acalmá-la segurando suas mãos como em um abraço – Lembre-se que ela não sabe sobre seu passado. – Izayoi parou de lutar contra o carro olhando do marido aos dois rapazes a sua frente.

- Eu quero tanto abraçá-la. – abaixou a cabeça, voltou a olhar a menina ainda no celular ao lado da amiga.

- Poderemos pensar de uma forma de aproximar vocês duas. – comentou Miroku. As suas palavras conseguiram a atenção da senhora que chorava abraçada ao marido – A Sango, aquela que está ao lado da sua sobrinha, nos ajudou. – apontou para a morena com os cabelos da cor de chocolate e de estatura mediana – Da mesma forma que nos ajudou hoje poderá nos ajudar das outras vezes que precisarmos.

- Além do mais, ela é a única amiga de Kagome e a pessoa próxima o bastante para nos dar mais informações sobre ela. – concluiu Kohaku.

- Mas eu... – ainda tentou argumentar voltando a olhá-la conversando com sua amiga e não mais ao celular. – Está bem.

Aquela tarde passaria devagar, Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá da enorme sala com o telefone nas mãos com sorriso no rosto, ele acabara de conversar com Kagome a respeito do jantar que iria promover para sua família e nele seria anunciada a sua gravidez ao qual exigia a presença dela. Mas não era pelo jantar que as horas se arrastariam para ele, e sim por não ver Kagome. Por consolo ele ouviu sua melodiosa voz, rapidamente Inuyasha saiu dos seus devaneios se recriminando pelo que pensara sobre aquela garota e que aos poucos entrara na sua vida bagunçando-a.

Kagome replicou um pouco para não ir, argumentou sobre seu avô, trabalhos entre outras coisas, mas ele soube ser convincente e ela acabou aceitando. Repentinamente Inuyasha lembrou que ainda não tinha comprado nada para dar ao seu filho ou poderia uma filha, não importa o que importa é seu herdeiro filho do seu casamento.

Inuyasha levantou de onde estava percebendo os preparativos para o encontro logo mais, Kaguya sabia ser eficiente sobre tais ocasiões. Mesmo com a vida agitada Kaguya contratou o melhor Buffet da cidade para promover um delicioso jantar. Ele suspirou algumas vezes, caminhou até o aparador pegando as chaves do carro e saiu. Seu intuito é ser o primeiro a dar um presente ao seu filho, já que ter um é seu desejo.

Chegou ao Shopping Center procurando por lojas onde vendiam artigos infantis e na primeira que entrou se encantou por um lindo macacãozinho e um vestidinho ambos em tons suaves. Ficou na dúvida em qual levar, mas por não saber ainda o sexo, ao qual demoraria um pouco para saber, resolveu comprar os dois. Ainda em seu passeio pelo local, na famosa joalheria viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção sem pensar duas vezes entrou no recinto.

Os belos brincos de águas marinhas lhe chamam a atenção e sua cor lembra os lindos olhos de Kagome. Então, Inuyasha entusiasmado com a gravidez dela os comprou junto a uma caixinha de música. Pediu à vendedora que colocassem juntos e assim o fez. Parecia que Kagome fosse à mãe de seu filho, mas não era. Esse item martelou em sua mente, como um sinal claro de confusão, mesmo assim ele gostaria de presentear a mulher que lhe daria a maior felicidade do mundo: seu filho ou filha.

Muito preocupada com seu avô Kagome junto de Sango foram a sua residência antes de passar três horas no estágio encontrando sua vizinha. Ela a ajudava no que a garota precisasse às tardes ela passava com o senhor idoso já que também era uma pessoa sozinha. No entanto, seus filhos vinham visitá-la todos os dias, não eram como o senhor e a jovem que só tinham um ao outro. Conversou um pouco com a vizinha sobre a situação dele e com muito pesar partiu para o estágio muito preocupada.

Certa que seu avô não melhorara durante a tarde ela marcou uma consulta para o outro dia logo cedo.

Sango entrou na sala onde Kagome estava digitando um processo, mas às vezes para de digitar e pensava no seu amado avô e por acaso sua amiga apareceu neste exato momento de devaneio.

- Kagome. – retirou-a de seus pensamentos voltando a sua tarefa – No que está pensando? – puxou uma cadeira e sentou em sua frente.

- Ah! No meu avô. – olhou para a amiga – Eu o achei tão quieto hoje.

- Também percebi, mas o que você vai fazer?

- Já marquei uma consulta para amanhã com o médico que cuida dele. – colocou o cotovelo direito sobre a mesa apoiando seu queixo em sua mão. – Sem contar que hoje à noite o Inuyasha me "obrigou"a... – fez as aspas com a mão livre – ...ir a aquele jantar idiota, idiota. – tais palavras soaram engraçado para Sango eu a fez gargalhar – Por que está rindo? Eu não estou achando graça.

- É você que se meteu nessa. Quem está na chuva é para se molhar. – disse a jovem fazendo com que Kagome mudando de posição encostando-se na cadeira cruzando os braços na frente do corpo como uma criança.

Kagome suspirou algumas vezes antes de responder – É. Ele quer apresentar à família dele a mulher que vai ter seu filho. Pode? – olhou para a amiga e sorriu amarelo.

- E... – Sango ficou esperando ela continuar, mas acabou desistindo. – Você vai, não é?

- Está no meu contrato. – disse voltando a digitar.

- Hum... Sei... – resmungou Sango entortando a boca numa clara confirmação de entendimento, olhou a hora no relógio em cima da mesa. – Vamos? Está na hora.

Aquela formalidade estava marcada para as oito horas da noite, seria apenas para os familiares de Inuyasha. Já que os parentes de Kaguya não aprovariam e logicamente relacionariam diretamente com ela, para evitar maiores traumas (boatos) e evitar sair na mídia, assim ela preferiu.

Kaguya chegou à sua casa um tanto atrasada em sua residência, inspecionou se a janta estava de acordo com o combinado em seguida caminhou para seu quarto onde encontrou algumas sacolas em cima da cama e uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Inuyasha estava no banho, pois escutava a água do chuveiro cair, não sentiu a obrigação de avisar de sua presença por conta da sacola a lhe chamar.

Sentou-se na cama pegando a sacola com o nome da joalheria, não dando a menor atenção as outras, com um sorriso no rosto abriu-a, delicadamente abriu o embrulho vendo a jóia que de fato é magnífica. Imediatamente levou às mãos a boca – É perfeita – murmurou não dando atenção a caixinha de música. Olhou para o banheiro e ainda ouvia o som da água caindo colocou os brincos, adorando-os. Recolocou no lugar do mesmo jeito que encontrou, imaginando que seu marido comprara para dar a ela de presente.

Mal arrumou a caixa na sacola outra vez e Inuyasha apareceu saindo do banho, Kaguya muito esperta logo lhe beija os lábios animada indo para o banho deixando seu marido sem entender tal reação. Surpreso por encontrá-la ali, Inuyasha viu que deixou as sacolas em cima da cama notando que estavam remexidas e que sua esposa não falara nada a respeito. Arrumou-as, pegando a caixinha e colocou no bolso da calça que vestia.

Estava na hora de ir para o "jantar idiota" na opinião de Kagome, ela estava com receio de deixar seu avô sozinho, já bastava o dia sem a sua presença. Apesar das poucas semanas de gravidez ela já sentia as mudanças que ocorriam em seu corpo e resolveu usar um vestido simples, se olhou algumas vezes no espelho agradando-se da sua aparência. Ela bateu a porta do quarto do seu avô chamando-o.

- Vovô. – abriu a porta entrando no quarto, encontrando-o deitado, sentou ao lado dele fazendo-o virar para ela – O senhor está sentindo alguma coisa? A dona Kaede me falou que passou o dia deitado.

- Oh! Não se preocupe, só estive mais cansado que o normal. – respondeu o idoso devagar.

- Eu estou precisando sair, se o senhor...

- Não, não. Meu anjo pode ir. – interrompeu-a o senhor de meia idade – Só avise a Senhora ao lado.

- Está bem vovô – beijou-lhe a testa e ajudou-o a enrolá-lo – Eu te amo. – beijou lhe os cabelos brancos.

Mais uma vez Kagome estava atrasada, mas foi por uma boa causa não queria deixar seu avô sozinho estava com remorso por deixá-lo sozinho durante a tarde, e também, à noite.

Encontravam-se na residência de Inuyasha e Kaguya Hashi, seus amados pais, seu irmão e sua esposa Rin, faltava a "atração principal". Inuyasha estava muito ansioso e impaciente pela demora da garota, tentava ao máximo não demonstrar tais sentimentos. Seria mesmo o fato de apresentá-la a sua família ou... A cada cinco minutos checava a hora em seu celular resmungando algo incoerente.

Kaguya é uma boa anfitriã cuidava para que nada faltasse a seus convidados, sempre atenta a qualquer piscar de olhos. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo, também, percebendo o atraso.

- Então Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção dele para si sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado de Rin – Qual o fundamento desse jantar? Ou melhor, o porquê de tudo isso. – provocou – Desde que casou nunca deu muita importância para a família.

Sesshoumaru soube atingi-lo, e onde mais doía. E de certo, parte da culpa é de sua esposa, pois ela gostaria de viver com pessoas importantes, e principalmente, do meio público onde se tornaria importante tanto quanto Inuyasha.

- Meu irmão, eu estou muito feliz ultimamente para você estragar com suas palavras ásperas – respondeu a altura. Kaguya aproximou-se do marido abraçando-o.

- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Não comecem vocês dois. – pediu Inu no Tasho. Este sentava ao lado da sua esposa assim como Sesshoumaru.

Todos se serviam com vinho da melhor safra regional com exceção de Rin que se servia de suco devido à gravidez. Inuyasha e Kaguya tentavam adiar um pouco a conversa deixando Sesshoumaru cada vez mais entediado.

- Bom, nós, Inuyasha e eu, fizemos esse jantar para comunicar que vamos ter uma criança. – Kaguya iniciou a conversar – Porém, não é do mesmo modo como Rin.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – Izayoi perguntou interessada – Vocês vão adotar uma criança?

- Oh! Não, não. – a modelo respondeu agitando as mãos no ar – Dessa forma não seria nosso filho.

- Como não? – indagou Rin.

- Bom, nós queremos que seja do nosso sangue. – Kaguya olhou para o marido – Inuyasha me ajude. – pediu ela.

- Não queríamos adotar uma criança, e sim um filho nosso. – disse ele sendo interrompido por seu pai.

- E essa criança deixaria de ser seu filho se fosse adotivo? – perguntou seu pai muito interessado na resposta.

- Seria sim, mas não tinha nosso sangue. – concluiu Inuyasha.

- Não importa. – intrometeu-se Kaguya – O que importa é que vamos ter nosso filho. – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha intrigado. Izayoi nada dizia apenas esperava para saber como eles iriam fazer.

- Como eu não posso ter um filho por conta do meu contrato, eu... – olhou para o marido apertando mais a mão dele – Nós... Contratamos uma barriga de aluguel.

- O quê? – disseram todos unisonoro.

A mente de Sesshoumaru pensou logo em Kagome e nas palavras de Sango ditas há dias atrás _"Não pode ser"_ pensou ele. Não seria seu irmão e a cunhada que fez tal ousadia com aquela garota, sua aluna. _"__Kagome recebeu uma proposta para ser mãe de aluguel e aceitou..."_ Ele lembrou exatamente das palavras de Sango _"...eu não sabia até encontrar o exame atestando está grávida. Então, ela me contou tudo"_.

Sesshoumaru olhou para seu irmão após as palavras de sua esposa _"Tudo em benefício de seu avô"_ sussurrou em voz alta sendo escutado por Rin e sua mãe. Rin o olhou já entendendo o que ele estava pensando, pois ela pensara o mesmo. Entretanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar da campainha.

Inuyasha se afastou dos presentes para atender a porta sabendo que deveria ser Kagome, apesar do atraso. Assim que abriu a porta ele a viu e achou que ela estava linda naquele vestido, sussurrou "Você está linda" e sorriu. Beijando-lhe a face corada da estudante, segurando a sua mão ele indicou o caminho.

Ao chegar à sala Kagome vê os presentes e pára ao ver a reação deles. De imediato seu sorriso morreu e seus olhos abriram um poço mais devido ao espanto.

- Kagome!

.

.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

.

.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi pessoal! Mais um capitulo foi posto e aí gostaram? Pasmados por ter mostrado as cartas a mesa? Pois é este capitulo está cheio de surpresas, não? Muitas informações para um único capitulo, mas eu não podia enrolar mais estava ficando sem argumentos. Nada que vá atrapalhar o decorrer da história.**

**Pois bem, dá para perceber que Inuyasha está mais interessado na Kagome do que na sua esposa e usa seu "filho" como desculpa. E os brincos? Hum... Sinal de admiração. Rsrs... É até que enfim os tios de Kagome já a conheceram só falta... E também... Sesshoumaru e Rin... Bom não posso contar o próximo capitulo, não é?**

**Obrigado a todas (os) pelas reviews, aos anônimos também meus agradecimentos.**

**Muito Obrigado!**

**Beijos...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review**

**Lory Higurashi – Oi Lory, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, assim como o outro. Bom, aos poucos a origem de Kagome vai surgir só que vai demorar um pouquinho. Rsrs... Beijos e muito obrigada.**

**Agome-Chan – Oi Agome, Concordo com você os amigos verdadeiros são as melhores dádivas. Kaguya vai aprontar algumas com a Kagome por causa do seu ciúme, mas está dando para perceber que ela só casou com Inuyasha por conta do prestigio da fama dele. No próximo capitulo você terá suas respostas em ação. Muito obrigada e beijos.**

**Tenshi raisa – Oi tenshi, que bom que você está gostando faço com tanto carinho para vocês. Rsrs... Também achei Inuyasha sexy, mas ele é manipulado por sua esposa que irá apronta umas e outras com Kagome. Muito Obrigada e beijos...**

**FSM Chan – Oi FSM Chan, nossa dois lendo a fic estou lisonjeada pela sua dedicação, muito obrigada. Poxa! Você chega com gosto de quero mais e já está no caminho certo. Só não posso revelar (falando baixinho) surpresa. Rsrs... Sim, o filho que a Kagome está esperando é filho do Inu e da Kaguya. Foi utilizado o ovulo dela inseminado e "colocado" na Kagome. Entretanto, eu não quis muito abordar esse assunto da inseminação e barriga de aluguel porque tenho pouco conhecimento, mas o que eu sei eu pude colocar. Muito obrigada e beijos...**

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todas (as) e até o próximo capitulo.**

**06 de novembro de 2008.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

_**Capitulo Nove**_

.

.

.

.

O Som da campainha é ouvido por todos interrompendo a conversa, Inuyasha se afastou para atender a porta, deixando seus convidados, apenas, na presença de sua esposa.

- Deve ser a nossa mãe de aluguel. – Kaguya disse com grande mérito.

Na verdade ela tratou tanto Kagome quanto a criança, seu filho, como objetos de seu agrado, podendo ou não descartar ou comprar no instante que achar necessário e isso irritou a todos. Inuyasha não percebia que aquela mulher o manipulava conforme sua vontade.

Kaguya não sabia o quanto a sua atitude era desagradável, aos olhos da família do marido. Como uma mulher saudável não quer gerar seu próprio filho? É inacreditável.

- Não se enganem pela aparência dela. – completou – Ela não é tão bobinha quanto parece ser.

Inuyasha surgiu na frente atrapalhando um pouco a visão, mas não demorou muito ao sair da frente dando a visão de Kagome sorrindo e seu sorriso desaparecendo dando lugar a uma aparência espantada.

- Kagome! – Disseram Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos.

A jovem estudante não esboçou nenhuma reação diante do seu professor e esposa. Ela nunca imaginaria a presença deles ali, se o jantar iria ser apenas para os familiares. Concluiu ela rapidamente que Sesshoumaru ou Rin deveriam ter algum parentesco com o casal. Sentiu-se envergonhada com a presença deles, abaixou a cabeça, mas logo levantou e olhou para Inuyasha sem saber o que fazer.

Izayoi e Inu Tasho assim que viram Kagome levantaram do lugar, ao ver a garota mais uma vez naquele dia em uma situação tão constrangedora quanto aquela. Inicialmente a intenção do casal é de aproximar-se dela fazer todos os carinhos que não foram feitos durante anos, mas sabiam que poderiam causar mais problemas para ela. Izayoi discretamente segurou a camisa do marido emocionada e segurando-se ao máximo para não ir para o lado dela, Inu no Tasho a olhou confortando "calma" pediu baixinho para que ninguém escutasse o que dizia.

Sesshoumaru nunca imaginou que seu irmão poderia fazer tal absurdo, sua esposa sim. Claro que ele foi influenciado por ela, mas poderia ter evitado. Ele juntou os fatos e principalmente, o dia que Rin encontrou Kaguya com a estudante, concluindo ele que, desde aquele dia a ambiciosa esposa de seu irmão vinha a persuadindo e de fato conseguiu.

Por um instante ele odiou a situação e a estudante, mas Kagome estava precisando sem contar que não sabia quais os argumentos utilizados por Kaguya. Rin sorriu discretamente para a garota ao qual não esboçava nenhuma reação a não ser de espanto.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Kaguya um tanto irônica, sem receber resposta alguma dos presentes – Não imaginava que Kagome poderia conhecer alguém como vocês.

Sesshoumaru nada disse apenas olhou para aquela mulher que dizia coisas sem lógica, em sua opinião, não importando com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Kagome é aluna do Sesshoumaru, está fazendo curso de direto, e é a melhor da turma... – Rin respondeu calma tentando conter o impulso de agredir verbalmente Kaguya.

Inuyasha continuava ao lado da garota sorrindo sem se importar com o que dizia sua esposa. Sesshoumaru não suportou mais a cena de sorrisos do casal, andou em passos largos e ainda ouvindo as palavras de Rin, ele tingiu seu irmão com um soco no rosto surpreendendo a todos. Com o impacto Inuyasha deu dois passos para trás apoiando-se na parede atrás dele e uma das mãos ao rosto.

Ao verem a cena, Kagome levou as mãos à boca assustando-se por aquele ato impensado do seu professor, Rin tentou segurou o braço do marido impedindo-o de aproximar-se de seu irmão e deferisse outro soco, ao mesmo tempo, Kaguya correu para o lado de Inuyasha empurrando Kagome com força para longe dele, seus pais que viam a cena atônitos não sabiam a quem defender.

Inu no Tasho aproximou-se dos seus filhos, enquanto Izayoi seguiu para perto de Kagome que tentava segurar as lágrimas. Carinhosamente, ela abraçou a garota que estava no meio da guerra entre irmãos, perdida.

- Seu idiota. Kagome é só uma garota. Como... Como você pode fazer isso com ela? – dizia Sesshoumaru irritado com Inuyasha e indignado como Kaguya a tratou – Qual foi a mentira que contaram a ela? Hã! Vamos me diga, o que inventaram dessa vez? – seu pai tentava controlar a situação.

- Sesshoumaru, acalme-se. – virou para Inuyasha que continuava na mesma posição só que abraçado a esposa. – Está bem Inuyasha? – perguntou a seu outro filho que avaliava a face vermelha.

Izayoi abraçou a menina, há quanto tempo desejava fazê-lo sentiu naquele instante o quanto ela estava perdida e o quanto necessitava de ajuda, entretanto não entendia as conseqüências que a levam a aceitar o absurdo de ser mãe de aluguel.

- Você está bem, Kagome? – Izayoi perguntou a aluna – É Kagome, não é?

A jovem nada respondia ficava apenas olhando para os dois irmãos, abaixou a cabeça sussurrando "Não acredito no que está acontecendo comigo".

- Eu... Eu... – tentava dizer Kagome – Eu...

- Tudo bem...

- Desculpe-me. – conseguiu dizer – Eu... Eu não queria causar problemas. – levantou a cabeça e olhou melancólica para a senhora Tasho. – Eu só...

- Tenha calma, sim, você não pode se aborrecer e...

Kagome não deixou "sua tia" terminar a frase, olhou mais uma vez para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, correndo seus olhos por todo o lugar parando mais uma vez em Izayoi.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Kagome e saindo do cômodo deixando "sua tia" sem saber o que fazer, no entanto Izayoi pensou rápido.

- Inuyasha. – chamou-o Izayoi interrompendo a discussão entre eles – Kagome está indo embora.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra Inuyasha abre caminho entre seus parentes e caminha a passos rápidos em direção a porta por onde Kagome tinha passado. Olhou para a mãe agradecendo apenas com o olhar e um simples sorriso do rosto.

- Inuyasha aonde você vai? – falou um tanto alto sua esposa percebendo que ele saiu atrás da estudante – Idiota. – disse baixo para que ninguém ouvisse – Você não… - ela expressou sua irritação pelo marido fazendo sons desconexos ao vê-lo sair pela porta atrás de Kagome.

- Também estou indo, Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru chamando a esposa – Vamos.

Raramente a família está completa, então nada melhor do que uma reunião fracassada para torna-se uma com dimensões maiores de seriedade. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não se dão muito bem, apesar de serem irmãos e passarem anos convivendo na mesma casa durante a infância e adolescência. Entretanto, a rivalidade entre os dois se agravou quando Inuyasha passou a namorar e conseqüentemente casar com Kaguya, pois na opinião do irmão mais velho ela o separou da família.

Então, Inu no Tasho iria aproveitar este dia para revelar todas as informações de sua sobrinha Kagome. Entretanto, não imaginaria a reação de Inuyasha quando souber que Kagome é sua prima.

- Sesshoumaru, fique. Sua mãe e eu temos algumas coisas para conversar. – Inu no Tasho falou num tom sério na voz – E necessito da presença de toda a família, vamos esperar seu irmão chegar e então conversaremos.

- Enquanto isso. Vamos apreciar o excelente jantar. – concluiu Kaguya.

Para ela mostrara as posses que conquistara é um prêmio ao qual se orgulhava, entretanto tal feitio provocou repulsa em Rin a fazendo revirar os olhos. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo que levara seu cunhado a casar com aquela mulher que nem tinha a coragem de lhe dar um herdeiro, mas ludibriar uma jovem estudante no mento de eterna fragilidade a fazer isso por ela é imperdoável.

Os presentes seguiram para a mesa de jantar apreciar a refeição proposta por Kaguya. Mesmo indiferente e indignado Sesshoumaru aceitou a proposta de seu pai sentando-se ao lado da mãe e de sua esposa. Já seu pai, sempre cortes, sentou ao lado da nora e juntos saboreando o saboroso jantar.

Não tanto distante dali, Sango tentava estudar o material que seu professor entregou a ela esta manhã. Entretanto sua concentração era sempre cortada ao lembrar-se do acontecimento ocorrido nesta manhã, ela ajudou os prováveis tios de Kagome a verem-na, como também seu irmão e seu amigo. Só que sentia que estava traindo a confiança de sua melhor amiga não lhe contando sobre sua, provável, nova vida, ou melhor, que sua vida não passou de uma mentira.

Sango estava sentada no sofá com as apostilas tentando estudar, de repente jogou-as no chão, pois mais uma vez interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Droga" murmurou. Colocou seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos descansando a cabeça nas mãos, Miroku assistia calada diante da ansiedade da amiga ao qual tinha grande apreço.

Movido pela curiosidade Miroku se aproxima de Sango por trás inclinando um pouco o corpo sobre o sofá tentando alcançar seu objetivo: sussurrar próximo ao ouvida de Sango. Ao conseguir aproximar o bastante ele diz em cochicho:

- O que tanto te incomoda? – ele diz sem ser notado. Sango dá um leve pulo por causa do susto levando a mão direita ao peito tentando acalmar o coração acelerado.

- Quer me matar? – Sango perguntou raivosa.

- Desculpe. Essa não era a intenção. – ela nada disse apenas se acomodou mais no sofá – Então, o que está te incomodando?

- Onde está meu irmão?

- No quarto estudando o caso da sua amiga. – Sango fez uma expressão de desagrado – E minha resposta. – ela o olha senta-se ao seu lado.

- É Kagome. – sorriu – Eu acho que… ela não vai me perdoar por… ter escondido dela a verdade sobre seu passado e… - Miroku colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela fazendo-a se calar.

- E por que ela faria isso? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, sei o quanto ela adora o pai e o avô, e não revelar só… Eu não sei, acho que minha reação seria rejeitar a todos.

- Não, Sango, não seria. – disse sério – Não conheço a Kagome para falar "como seria a reação dela", mas sei sobre você. – Miroku a olhou terno – E se o que os psicólogos dizem é verdade…

- O que eles dizem? – ela perguntou atenta às palavras delicadas dele. Sango olhava-o admirada.

- "Nós fazemos amigos parecidos conosco, em personalidade" – sorriu para ela – E se isso for verdade, acredito eu, que ela não terá esse reação.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou. Seus olhos mostravam confusão diante das palavras sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Eu te conheço muito bem Sango, mesmo que não acredite. – ele passou o braço pelas costas dela puxando-a para um abraço – Rejeitar um amigo não seria a sua intenção e acredito que a da sua amiga também. No entanto, - continuou – ela vai precisar de um amigo, não vai?

Sango nada disse apenas sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, mas ao voltar notou o belo sorriso nos lábios do amigo, ela nunca percebeu o quanto interessante é o sorriso dele. Então a garota começou a observar a boca, os olhos, o formato dos olhos todo o rosto, percebendo o que fazia, Sango fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o que acabou de fazer. Miroku também estava perdido na proximidade deles, mas diferente de Sango, ele gostaria de experimenta outra vez aqueles lábios que tanto o fascina.

Afastaram-se um pouco constrangidos de seus próprios sentimentos e vontades, entretanto, ao perceber que ela levantava de onde estava Miroku a puxou a fazendo sentar mais próximo dele. Levou uma de suas mãos a face dela acariciando seu rosto cuidadosamente como fosse à última coisa que fará na vida e sem que Sango o esperasse tocou de leve seus lábios aos dela. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa, mas se rendeu ao toque dos lábios em um beijo sincronizado.

Está outra vez com Sango é tudo que Miroku deseja desde que se reencontraram, mas Sango, apesar de gostar dele, ainda resistia. Alguns dias atrás eles tinham se beijado sendo neste a acender e acabar com a resistência dela em relação aos dois. Kohaku caminhou em direção a sala chamando por Miroku, entretanto, encontrou seu amigo e sua irmã aos beijos. Parou imediatamente tentando não interromper, mais uma vez, mas foi em vão.

Eles olharam para quem chamava por Miroku.

- É… Desculpem-me… - disse todo sem jeito quando o casal olhou para ele – Podem continuar. – concluiu voltando para onde estava.

- Eu não resisto a você e… - Miroku tentou expressar o sentia naquele instante, mas foi calado pela mão de Sango em seus lábios.

- Não fale mais nada, por favor. Apenas me abrace. – ela pediu e seu pedido foi aceito por ele.

A mente de Miroku não compreendia o pedido dela. Será que ela não entende que ele gosta realmente dela? Ou só está assim por conta dos problemas que se aproximam? Bem, ele não podia dizer com clareza o que representara aquele pedido há poucos instantes, mas que com certeza estava na esperança de ficar com Sango.

Ao passar pela porta Inuyasha pode ver Kagome andar apressada como tivesse em fuga, chamou seu nome fazendo a garota olhá-lo e se apressar mais. Este correu para alcançá-la e quando a alcançou segurou-a pelo braço a forçado parar, Kagome não deu o trabalho de olhar para Inuyasha e nem pronunciou nenhuma palavra.

- Vamos, eu te levo em casa. – disse Inuyasha puxando-a pelo braço. Sem ele esperar Kagome puxa seu braço com força soltando-se dele. – Vamos Kagome, por favor.

Sem pronunciar nada ela o obedeceu, não estava a fim de conversar e sabia que se falasse algo Inuyasha a encheria de perguntas. Eles caminharam até o carro próximo indicado por Inuyasha, ambos entraram no veiculo seguindo para o destino proposto.

Kagome observava as luzes dos carros, as pessoas passeando pelas ruas, o abrir e fechar dos semáforos, mas não dizia nada. Inuyasha apenas a observava, por varias vezes tentou dizer alguma coisa, todavia, a expressão séria dela o fazia desistir. Ao chegar a frente ao lugar indicado Inuyasha desliga o carro não destravando as portas.

- Sei que não quer falar sobre isso, mas… - Inuyasha virou para ela – Não imaginava que conhecia meu irmão. – Kagome permanecia calada – Como vocês se conheceram? – ela continuava em silêncio, então Inuyasha resolveu juntar-se a ela.

Segundos, que pareciam minutos. Minutos, tornaram-se horas. E um silêncio aborrecedor foi quebrado com Inuyasha.

- Kagome, diga alguma coisa. Não suporto mais esse seu silêncio. – disse olhando para ela, pois ela estava não deixava de olhar pela janela do carro as pessoas que passeavam pela calçada.

- Desculpa. – aquela palavra saiu tão sofrida de seus lábios que Inuyasha mal ouviu e surpreendeu-se.

- "Desculpas"? – ele não entendeu – Não tem o que desculpar eu…

Kagome forçou a trava da porta do carro para sair do mesmo, sendo este uma fuga da conversa. Inuyasha percebeu a tentativa de ela sair do veículo e repentinamente a abraça forte, como se precisasse acalmá-la.

- Acalme-se. – pedia Inuyasha enquanto ela lutava para se soltar– Está tudo bem. Acalme-se. – Kagome ainda resistia e ele permanecia firme segurando-a para não se machucar – Está tudo bem Kagome. – aos poucos ela foi desistindo de lutar contra os braços fortes de Inuyasha, mas de repente desistiu e se entregou ao gesto de afeto.

Ao notar que Kagome desistira de lutar contra seu abraço e a ouvir soluçar Inuyasha relaxou um pouco os braços aproximando-a mais dele, apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela. Suas mãos deslizavam nos braços dela num movimento de conforto, sentindo a maciez e o calor de sua pele. Entretanto, em um ato impensado movido pelo momento, ele a afasta de si e a beija, um leve toque de lábios, voltando a abraçá-la sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido "_Vai ficar tudo bem, Kagome, eu estou aqui"._

Aquelas palavras a fez mergulhar nas lembranças de seu pai, no dia de sua morte ele a colocou para dormir, entretanto estas foram às últimas palavras dele. Kagome arregalou os olhos empurrando-o com força, sem dizer nada, ela forçava a trava da porta do carro para sair dali.

Como ela poderia ter se deixado levar? Por que Inuyasha a beijou? Por que as lembras do dia da morte de seu pai? Por mais que ela tentasse, pouco se lembrava daquele dia.

Inuyasha falava com ela, mas Kagome não o ouvia apenas o via mover os lábios, forçou mais um pouco até abrir a porta e sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, não correndo, mas a passos rápidos. Ele saiu do carro indo atrás dela e chamando-a, desistiu assim que ela entrou no apartamento em que morava. Sem mais o que fazer ali Inuyasha entra em seu automóvel rumo de volta para casa.

Em seus pensamentos estava à imagem da jovem em seus braços e o roçar dos lábios, como podia uma pessoa mudar tanto a sua vida como Kagome fez em pouco tempo. E naquele instante esqueceu o significado dela para ele, ou ela estaria entrando em sua vida pelo coração?

Kagome entrou em "casa" um tanto desnorteada diante de tanta informação em sua cabeça, sem saber como agir diante do novo fato de Inuyasha ter a beijado, está bem, um roçar de lábios, mas mesmo assim… é novo. Ela levou à mão a boca antes de fechar a porta, balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer. Respirou fundo e seguiu para ver como estava seu avô esta noite, encontrou-o dormindo. Ela aproximou-se dele, sentando ao seu lado e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Vovô, eu me lembrei do papai esta noite. – Kagome disse num sussurro sem esperar por resposta – Ou melhor, das suas últimas palavras a mim, que me lembro. – beijou-lhe mais uma vez a testa do senhor ajeitou o lençol e saiu do lugar, caminhando a passos lentos ao seu.

Ela sentou em sua cama olhando para a foto de sua família feliz e outra apenas ela e o pai, como o amava, infelizmente ele não estava mais ali para aconselhá-la e apoiá-la. Pegou esta última e deitou-se colocando a fotografia ao lado do travesseiro, ficou olhando por alguns instantes e logo adormeceu por causa do cansaço.

Inuyasha chegou a casa, percebendo que nem seus pais e nem seu irmão tinham ido. Entrou em casa percebendo que seus familiares o aguardavam, colocou a chave do quarto no bolso sentindo a caixinha no mesmo, se recriminou por ter se esquecido de ter presenteado a bela garota de olhos azuis. Rapidamente, lembrou de instantes atrás, sorriu seguindo de encontro à família.

- Vejo que ainda não se foram. – Inuyasha disse assim que chegou a sala de jantar chamando atenção de todos.

- Não se preocupe, logo partirei. – alfinetou Sesshoumaru ainda envolvido pela raiva que sentia dele por ele ter permitido aquela brutalidade com sua aluna. Mas para acalmar os ânimos Izayoi se intrometeu na conversa.

- Inuyasha, meu filho, que bom que você chegou. – falou carinhosamente Izayoi assim que o viu, indo de encontro a ele abraçando-o com força – Sente-se, por favor, temos que conversar enquanto jantamos.

Inuyasha não disse nada apenas obedeceu a sua mãe sem entender que tipo de conversa seria. Não, não levaria um sermão por ter consentido ter uma mãe de aluguel, mesmo que não saiba os artifícios que sua esposa utilizou para conseguir tal feito.

O silencio predominou por alguns minutos.

Inu No Tasho não sabia por onde começar, nem muito que se dizer.

- Bom… Vou direto ao assunto. – Inu No Tasho disse sério olhando para seus dois filhos – É sobre sua prima. – Tanto Inuyasha quanto Sesshoumaru não estavam muito surpresos, pois alguns dias atrás os investigadores encontraram alguma coisa sobre ela.

- Eles a encontraram. – disse Izayoi sorrindo esplendorosamente.

Seus filhos não acreditaram no que acabaram de ouvir, Rin levantou do seu lugar indo abraçar a sogra felicitando-a, sem esperar de ouvir toda a história Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo com o pai seguido por Inuyasha. Naquele instante os irmãos esqueceram que tinham brigado, por outro lado, Kaguya não gostou muito do que ouviu e com muito pesar foi cumprimentá-los, "_por que agora essa garota tinha apareceu"_ pensou, ela roubou a cena que era para ser de Kaguya, o dia em anunciava à chegada do herdeiro.

Primeiro, seu dia foi estragado pela Kagome e agora por a querida sobrinha desaparecida deles, que ironia.

- Vocês a viram? – o som da voz irritada de Kaguya fez com que todos os a olhassem – Como tem certeza que essa garota é sua sobrinha e não estão sendo enganados?

- Simples. – respondeu Izayoi percebendo o tom que ela usava – Apenas o exame de DNA comprovaria isso, mas creio que não será necessário.

- Não vêem que estão sendo enganados? – Kaguya disse tentando estragar com a alegria dos presentes.

- Kaguya! – chamou a atenção da esposa – Pare. Não vê que está incomodando. – Inuyasha nunca tinha dito palavras tão duras quanto aquelas, ele sempre amenizava a situação, mas ela estava surpresa até que as palavras do seu sogro concluir interromper a análise de seu marido.

- Além de ser idêntica a mãe, Kikyou, irmã de Izayoi, ela usa uma peça que nós demos a ela assim que ela nasceu. – No Tasho continuou as palavras da esposa. – E respondendo sua pergunta, sim nós a vimos.

- Então, pai, quem é nossa prima? – perguntou Sesshoumaru interessado – Como foi à reação dela? Ela sabe de nós?

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta do casal, aquelas perguntas tinham que ser respondidas habilmente. Izayoi aproximou-se do marido e este a enlaçou sua cintura num abraço de apenas um braço.

- Pai, mãe, qual o motivo do silêncio de vocês? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Bem… Talvez o que tenhamos de dizer afete a todos. – concluiu por fim e continuou – Entretanto, terá que ser dito.

- Hoje pela manhã, com a ajuda dos investigadores nós a conhecemos, ou melhor, a vimos. – disse Izayoi – Foi à maior alegria em vê-la, a mim e a seu pai. – olhou para o marido sorrindo – Mas ela não sabe do que aconteceu, na verdade, nem nós sabemos ao certo.

- Apenas sabemos que ela, bem… Nossa sobrinha é a Kagome. – Concluiu Inu No Tasho deixando de enrolar.

- O que? – disseram unissonoro.

- Isso que vocês ouviram. – a matriarca falou calmamente – Kagome, a mulher que está esperando um filho de Inuyasha e Kaguya, é na verdade a filha desaparecida de minha irmã.

Atônito, Inuyasha não acreditava no que ouvia. Kagome é na verdade sua prima e há poucos minutos atrás ele a beijou, sem contar dela ser a mãe de aluguel. Kaguya começou a detestar Kagome, por duas vezes, ela a atrapalhou e por duas vezes a amaldiçoou _"Garota miserável"_ pensou.

Quanto a Sesshoumaru, sua cabeça começou a latejar levando às mãos as têmporas massageando-as, rapidamente ele se lembrou da cópia dos documentos de Kagome mais tarde entrariam em contado com os investigadores para obter mais informações. Sua esposa estava ao seu lado, contente por saber que está chegado ao fim os anos de tortura a procura dela.

Os pensamentos dos irmãos foram interrompidos ao ouvirem a voz do pai ao dizer – Até ter certeza do que houve, não podemos lhe revelar a verdade. Apesar de não aprovar, mas a gravidez de Kagome nos deixará mais próximo dela. E com isso teremos tempo suficiente em descobrir a verdade.

A conversa foi dada como encerrada, por enquanto, Sesshoumaru não acreditava que Kagome fosse sua prima apesar do carinho que ele sentia por ela, ele conhecia um pouco a vida que ela teve antes de entrar na faculdade e da admiração que tem pelo pai. O que poderia ter acontecido?

.

CONTINUA...

**.**

.

**.**

* * *

**Comentário da Autora:**

**Oi Pessoal, antes de tudo gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Fim de ano, muitos trabalhos, provas e muito stress. Fora a faculdade eu ainda dou aula, pois é sou professora de reforço e adoro. Quase não tive tempo para mim, juntou minhas provas com as dos meus alunos, então imaginem a bagunça que ficou. Hoje estou de férias, até que enfim, e meus alunos também. Terei mais tempo para escrever.**

**Por conta desse atraso, e como um pedidos de desculpas, na próxima semana estarei postando outro capitulo, pois terei que escrever ainda, mas já o tenho planejado. Até segunda, no máximo. Mais uma vez peço desculpas, não gosto de atrasar capítulos e muito menos deixar os leitores esperando. Já que como leitora, também, não gosto de esperar pelos capítulos.**

**Bem, o que acharam? Gostaram desse capitulo? Eu não podia mais adiar a descoberta da família a respeito de Kagome, entretanto, veio em uma má hora, pois Inuyasha começa a se interessar pela prima. Então, eu reli os capítulos anteriores e vi que ficou um pouco apagado sobre a morte do "pai" de Kagome e isso tem sua importância na fic.**

**Sobre o roçar de lábios de Inuyasha e Kagome bom é conseqüência do interesse dos dois, muita água irá rolar. Ah! Sim, o que será que Sango e Miroku estão tendo? Uma "amizade coloria"? Ou são realmente atraídos um pelo outro? Eu acho que… deixaremos para os próximos capítulos. Rsrs… **

**Mais uma vez peço milhões de desculpas, estão explicadas, mas não justificadas. Entendo. Agradeço a todos pelas review e muito obrigada…**

**Beijos a todos.**

* * *

**Review.**

**- Tenshiraissa – Muito obrigada pela sua review, espero que tenha gostado e me desculpado pela demora. Muitos beijos…**

**- Acdy-chan – Oi, desculpe pela demora. Que bom você esta gostando faço contanto carinho. Bom, acho que esse capitulo revelou a sua curiosidade, num foi? Rsrs… Mais uma vez muito obrigada, beijos…**

**- FSM-Chan – Que bom que você gostou, pois é imagine só quando ela ver que os brincos na verdade são de Kagome. Só que a entrega dos mesmos foi adiada um pouco, mas vai ser entregue. Bom nesse capitulo deu para perceber que Kaguya está se sentindo ameaçada pela Kagome e isso ira gerar muita confusão com a menina. Tudo na vida tem dois lados, o bom e ruim, foi isso que aconteceu com a história da mãe de aluguel como deu para ver no capitulo. Muito agradecida, beijos…**

**- Carolshuxa – Oie me desculpe, por favor, pela demora, rsrsrs… espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo assim como gostou do outro e que suas dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas… Muito obrigada e beijos.**

**- Lenneth Himura – Oi, desculpe-me pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, acho que a reação dele não podia ter sido diferente. Muito obrigada e beijos…**

**- Deborahscs – Oi, desculpe-me pela demora. Pensando em você, eu tentei ao máximo esclarecer quem está falando na cena e aí gostou do capitulo? Ah! Sim obrigada pelo o elogio – vermelha – Muito obrigada, pode sugerir que com certeza irei tentar melhorar. Beijos e abraços…**

**- Agome-chan – Oi, me desculpe, por favor. O Inuyasha vai sentir aos poucos o peso de ter feito sua prima ser mãe de aluguel, mas vai ser pelas… nos próximos capítulos, não posso revelar muito. Mas de primeira mão, Kaguya irá fazer a menina sofre um pouco… rsrs… típico. Mas como eu disse para a FSM-chan tudo na vida tem os dois lados, o bom e o ruim, depende da sua escolha. E a escolha de Kagome sempre foi ajudar seu avô. Espero que tenha gostado, não sei se ficou tão bom quanto o outro capitulo, mas… Muito obrigada. E beijos…**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora, foi por uma causa justa, rsrs…**

**Muito obrigada a todos…**

**21 de dezembro de 2008.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FELIZ 2009  
**

.

**Capitulo Dez**

.

.

.

Por mais duro que fosse seus problemas Kagome os enfrentava e pesar disso, eles estavam por começar.

- Kagome… - ouviu alguém a chamar, entretanto não reconhecia o dono daquela voz. – Kagome – outra vez.

Derrotando o sono de um dia anterior muito tumultuado, ela abre os pesados olhos certificando estar em casa, reconheceu seu quarto e nesse instante percebeu está com a roupa do dia anterior. Sentou-se em sua cama, entretanto a foto caiu em seu colo. Kagome a pegou sorriu por esta ser a primeira coisa ser vista neste dia.

Colocou a foto no lugar, lembrou instante antes alguém a chamava, mas não deu tanta importância. Como ama de mais seu avô, Kagome seguiu primeiramente ao quarto dele para saber sobre seu estado. É de costume ela chegar ao quarto e o encontrar fazendo suas orações, por ele ser um senhor muito religioso, além de não muita coisa a fazer.

Contudo, Kagome estranhou ao encontrá-lo deitado, aproximou-se chamando por ele, mas ele não esboçava nenhuma reação, chamou-o repetida vezes e ele continuava no mesmo estado. Sentiu o nervosismo chegar rápido, seu temor não podia está acontecendo, rapidamente ligou para emergência do hospital que freqüentava informando o que está ocorrendo com seu amado avô.

Em poucos minutos a ambulância chegou e em poucos minutos a mesma saiu levando o idoso e a jovem estudante aflita. Kagome acompanhou seu avô até o limite do acesso permitido. Não acreditava que estava mais uma vez no hospital, achava não ter mais necessidade de ir a não ser por consultas e não por ver seu avô passar mal outra vez.

Caminhou arduamente a sala de espera onde ficaria até ter informações concretas a respeito do estado de seu avô. Olhou para os lados encontrando-se sozinha, em uma imensa sala branca, fria e silenciosa. Uma imensa tristeza a invadiu, só teve tempo de pegar sua bolsa e nada mais, dentro dela, por coincidência, estava seu celular e a única pessoa que ela pensou em ligar foi sua amiga Sango.

Sango ainda estava dormindo quando ouviu seu celular tocar insistentemente, por mais que não quisesse atender aquela ligação devido ao sono. Olhou no visor do aparelho quem a incomodava – Kagome. – resmungou estranhando por se tratar de sua amiga.

- Kagome não são nem… Deus!… - Sango levantou rapidamente deixando seu sono de lado – Não, tudo bem… Acalme-se… Eu estou indo para aí… - respondeu caminhando ao quarto improvisado do irmão – Em vinte minutos estarei aí… Logo estarei aí… beijos.

Sango bateu diversas vezes na porta do quarto onde o irmão e o "amigo" dormiam. Kohaku abriu a porta do mesmo estranhando a presença dela.

- Kohaku, por favor, você pode me levar ao hospital. – perguntou Sango demonstrando frustração – É Kagome. – ele se interessou – Não sei bem o que aconteceu, acho que alguma coisa com o avô dela. O que eu sei é que ela está no hospital esperando por mim.

- É claro. – respondeu Kohaku.

- Irei colocar uma roupa. – ela deu alguns passos saindo de perto dele, no tanto parou, virou para ele balançou a cabeça, num gesto de "não é nada" e voltou a fazer o que dissera segundos atrás.

Nesse tempo em que esperava por Sango, Kagome sentou em uma das muitas cadeiras frias da recepção hospitalar. Ela olhou para ambos os lados, vendo ainda está só encostou-se na cadeira apoiando sua cabeça na parede, fechou os olhos enquanto aguardava por informações de seu avô e a chegada da sua amiga.

Naquela mesma posição, ela sentiu alguém pegar em suas mãos fortemente. Rapidamente abriu os olhos e na sua frente encontrou seu avô sorrindo para ela e retribuiu o afeto sem entender. Olhou em volta, realmente, estava na recepção, voltou seus olhos para o idoso outra vez, tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele se afastou percebendo o que ia fazer. Doeu em Kagome o gesto dele, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, abriu a boca para pronunciar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

- Perdoe-me, menina Kagome, mas infelizmente terei que deixá-la só. – disse o senhor segurando o rosto dela – Mas não se preocupe comigo, estarei bem.

Kagome começou a chorar dizendo repetidamente – "Não" – ela não acreditava no ouvia dele. Como ele podia está ali se instantes atrás ele dera entrada na emergência. Entretanto, ele continuou.

- Minha menina, minha doce e linda menina. Eu sempre te amei, e seu pai também, não se esqueça disso, nunca. – ela sorriu triste – Por mais que pareça ao contrario.

- Vovô, não diga essas coisas. O Senhor vai ficar bom e comigo, não me deixe sozinha, por favor. – Kagome disse entre lágrimas – Não tenho mais ninguém a não ser você, por favor.

- Lembre-se da promessa que eu te fiz fazer e não nos culpe pelo que venha a descobrir. – disse calmamente – Estarei com você, mas agora… - ele levantou e tirou a não do rosto dela e beijou-lhe a face.

Naquele instante sentiu alguém pegar em suas mãos fortemente e um sentimento de deja vu nasceu, olhou para a pessoa a sua frente constatando ser sua amiga Sango e um rapaz que não conhecia. Soltou uma das mãos levando-a ao rosto sentido estar molhado – _"Foi um sonho então?"_ – pensou – _"Parecia tão real."_

A voz de Sango a tirou dos seus pensamentos olhou para ela e derramando lágrimas a abraçou forte sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ambas se entendiam sem precisar dizer ou pedir, era preciso apenas um olhar para entender que Kagome e Sango, naquele momento, são verdadeiras amigas.

Sango afastou um pouco perguntando – Kagome o que houve? Por que está chorando?

- Meu avô não acordava e… - ela não quis continuar aquele pensamento, processeguiu – Eu tive um sonho, eu acho, dele se despedindo de mim. – deixou mais lágrimas cair – Estou com tanto medo, Sango. – outra vez a abraçou – Não quero perdê-lo, já não tenho meu pai… e agora… - voltou a soluçar.

- Shiii… - Sango acariciou os negros cabelos dela sendo observada por Kohaku – Tenha calma sim. – Kohaku, poderia pegar um copo com água, por favor? – pediu ao irmão que atendeu o seu pedido.

As duas amigas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo até Kagome sentir-se um pouco melhor, mais calma, e mesmo assim ainda continuou junto até a chegada do Kohaku dando o copo para ela beber seu conteúdo, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado. Alguns minutos se passaram e ambas na mesma posição esperando por alguma informação, sentindo a amiga mais relaxada, Sango iniciou uma conversa.

- Kagome. – chamou-a Sango afastando dos seus braços um pouco, esta a olhou triste – Se sente melhor? – ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Bem, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu irmão, Kohaku.

Kagome respirou fundo direcionando seu rosto para ele – Desculpe por me conhecer nessas circunstâncias, – enxugou o rosto com uma das mãos – mas…

- Tudo bem, eu que demorei a conhecer a famosa amiga que minha irmã tanto fala. – as palavras dele fez Kagome sorrir discretamente sendo percebido por ele – Bom. Pelo menos você sorriu, já é um começo.

- Então Kagome, como foi ontem? – perguntou Sango tentando fazê-la esquecer de seu avô por alguns instantes.

- Oh! Nem me fale. – disse seca e flashes viam em sua mente – Trágico. Para completar. - Sango franziu a testa sem entender direito do que ela falava e calou-se.

- Kagome? – interrogou-se, mas foram interrompidas pelo soar do toque do telefone de Kohaku que saiu para atender – Temos que ligar para o Professor Sesshoumaru, ele é mais próximo e…

- Não. – outra vez ela disse seca encerrando o assunto, mas Sango continuou.

- Por que não? – respondeu incrédula – Deus! Kagome, nós duas não podemos fazer nada se… se… - Sango tentou não pensar no pior, mas era inevitável - Pode me contar o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim? E o que o Sesshoumaru tem a ver?

- O pior… O professor Sesshoumaru. - Sango fez uma expressão interrogativa – Tem algum parentesco com… os pais do "meu filho", quero dizer, com pais dessa criança. – a amiga percebeu as palavras ditas por ela tinha um tom melodioso, mas achou melhor não se incomodar, por enquanto.

- Não entendi. – disse – Não pode ser verdade.

- Isso que você ouviu… Não gostaria de falar sobre isso, foi muito constrangedor apesar de… - respirou fundo sentindo a nostalgia voltar.

- Apesar de…? – perguntou Sango entesada.

Kagome suspirou várias vezes – Eu me senti envergonhada na presença dele e da Rin, por… ter aceitado a proposta do casal.

As duas amigas viram um peque movimento de onde vinha os médicos para noticiar o estado de saúde do senhor, entretanto era apenas alguns funcionários conversando sobre alguma cirurgia, nesse mesmo instante Kohaku volta para junto delas e aquele assunto encerrou.

Aquela noite foi impossível de dormir para Inuyasha além de ter encontrado a prima e a beijara. Arrependido do que fez a ela, deixar sua esposa ludibriá-la de formas desconhecidas por ele, não por ter sido sua prima, mas sim uma garota na época de aproveitar a vida e prazeres que ela irá proporcionar. No entanto, Kagome já passou por várias situações que a fez crescer antes do tempo, mostrando sua maturidade e determinação tais qualidades a fizeram aceitar o destino de ser mãe prematuramente, não dela, mas de pessoas que ela não conhecia.

O que estava preso na mente de Inuyasha era o beijo que lhe tinha dado, ou melhor, roubado e o sentimento que estava surgindo muito antes dele. Misturando com a descoberta de Kagome ser sua prima, ele não sabia o que fazer se reprimia tal sentimento ou deixa fluir livremente, mas e Kaguya?

Inuyasha viu o amanhecer mergulhado naqueles pensamentos, olhou para sua esposa que ainda dormia depois de ter passado boa parte da noite, após a saída da sua família, reclamando sobre a descoberta de Kagome ser a prima dele. Levantou mais cedo de costume fez seus afazeres, e sem esperar mais foi para a casa dos pais.

Na recepção do hospital, os três jovens conversavam para passar o tempo, mas Kagome a cada cinco minutos olhava para o relógio no celular e o corredor por onde passava os médicos. Ela estava ali há quase uma hora e nenhuma notícia, se distraiu mais uma vez na conversa e não percebeu o médico que acompanha o caso de seu avô há anos se aproximar.

- Kagome. – chamou-a fazendo com que ela levantasse rápido seguida pelos dois irmãos.

- Como está meu avô? Ele está bem, não está? – Kagome perguntou ansiosa por informações.

- Sente-se, por favor, Kagome. – ela o obedeceu – Bem, o estado do seu avô se encontrava bastante delicado, como sabe. Então… o quadro em vez de regredir com a ajuda dos fortes medicamentos ele progrediu para metástase. – calou-se por alguns instantes.

Kagome tentava entender rapidamente as palavras ditas pelo médico, mas devido ao nervosismo mal pensava com coerência. A jovem estudante, ofegante, tentava não pensar no pior, mas estava sendo impossível.

- Pois bem… - continuou o médico – Não imaginava que essa progressão fosse tão rápida, como foi. – estava sendo muito difícil para ele dar aquela notícia – Quando ele chegou hoje pela manhã ele se encontrava… em quase óbito, reanimamos, mas… A metástase avançou por todo o corpo e… Ele faleceu.

Kagome ofegava como se algo estivesse bloqueando sua respiração, Sango a abraçou, mas ela se sufocava mais. Sentiu uma forte dor no peito, a mesma que sentiu quando soube da morte de seus pais. Ela não acredita no que estava acontecendo, depois de todo o esforço para garantir a cirurgia, os medicamentos e ele, sua única família, a tinha deixado e sozinha. Primeiro seu pai e agora… seu avô. É impossível acreditar. Kagome se sentia vazia e sozinha.

- Eu preciso de ar. – disse num sussurro empurrando Sango com força ando rápido em direção ao jardim do hospital.

Sango olhou para o irmão e este a abraçou forte deixando se vencer pela emoção afastou-se dele indo falar com a amiga que saiu apressada deixando-o conversar com o médico. A amiga por Kagome no local aonde ela ido encontrando-a sentada em um dos bancos contendo as lágrimas.

- Kagome, não quer se despedir do vovô? – perguntou Sango vendo-a se esforçar para respirar. – Quer que eu chame um médico. – ela nada disse e continuou – Irei ligar para Sesshoumaru para nos ajudar a resolver… - interrompeu sua frase pensando melhor no que dizer – Nós duas não podemos… e você… Diga alguma coisa.

- Quero ficar sozinha. – Kagome disse num sussurro, Sango aproximou-se ajoelhando enfrente a ela e segurou suas mãos. – Estou com você. – olhou para o céu percebendo que este estava mudando – O tempo está mudando e parece que vai chover.

Ela olhou para o céu por longos segundos – Não vai chover.

- Você sempre diz isso e nunca acerta – sorriu – Tudo bem, mas daqui a pouco eu volto. – Sango levantou, beijou-lhe a testa e saiu encontrando seu irmão ainda conversando. Aproximou dos dois e balançou a cabeça em negativa, respondendo claramente que Kagome não estava muito bem.

- Tenham o tempo que quiser, estarei de plantão se precisar… - o médico ofereceu apoio.

Para Sesshoumaru também não fora uma boa noite apesar de bater em seu irmão na frente de todos por causa de Kagome, aluna exemplar, não podia deixar de sorrir pela maravilhosa noticia dela der sua prima. Apesar de ter um enorme carinho por ela nunca podia passar por sua mente dela ser o que é.

Sesshoumaru estava deitado em sua cama sendo consolado por sua adorada esposa, esta dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça encostada no largo peito do marido e ele alisava as mechas do seu cabelo quando sentiu Rin acordar.

- Irei ficar com ciúmes se disser que não dormiu pensando na Kagome. – Rin comentou numa leve brincadeira – Estou achando um fundo de verdade nos boatos.

Sesshoumaru sorri antes de responder – Não da maneira maldosas deles, mas sim. Estou pensado na minha prima. – Rin se ajeitou mais nos braços dele. – Não sabe a felicidade que estou sentindo pelos meus pais e principalmente minha mãe.

- Imagino, era o sonho de Izayoi encontrá-la. – segurou a mão de seu marido fortemente passando segurança, carinho e conforto – E vejo, hoje, a felicidade em seus olhos a nos revelar e seu pai então.

- É tem toda razão – sorriu e beijou os lábios dela - Alguma coisa me diz que Kagome não saberá tão rápido e ela irá encontrar muitas dificuldades antes disso.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou Rin um tanto amedrontada pelas palavras dele.

- Não sei… - suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo som do seu celular tocando.

Resmungou algo, pois tinha que sair da confortável posição que se encontrava com sua esposa. Antes de atender o aparelho e viu no viso que se tratava de Sango, estranhou o fato, pois Sango nunca ligava para ele a não ser para tratar-se sobre os assuntos do grupo de pesquisa, mas não tão cedo.

- Sim… - Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone – Se acalme Sango e diga com calma… E Kagome, como está?… - sentou-se melhor na cama chamando a atenção de Rin – Sim, sim… Claro… Fique de olho nela… E o bebe?… Estou a caminho… - desligou. Virou para Rin um tanto atordoado e disse – O avô da Kagome… faleceu.

Esta foi a pior noticia que podia ocorrer, não só para Kagome, mas para toda a família já que ele era o único que podia revelar o que realmente aconteceu depois que encontraram ou raptaram Kagome, não importa. E agora não tinha quem contasse a verdade.

Kohaku via a irmã olhar para a Kagome através da porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim sentada em um dos bancos sem quase se mover, apenas para limpar o rosto das poucas lágrimas que manchavam sua pele. Não tinha como não se comover, a menina sofria.

Antes de saírem de casa, Kohaku e Miroku decidiram que a melhor opção seria deixar o casal No Tasho a frente de tudo, então vai à casa do casal para comunicar-lhe o que tinha ocorrido. No tempo de que Sango e Kagome aguardavam por informações do seu avô o Inuyasha chega à casa dos pais encontrando Miroku conversando, mas ao entender que se tratava do avô de sua prima se apressou para sair.

No jardim do hospital Kagome ainda se encontrava sem demonstrar reação sobre a morte de seu avô, sentiu que uma gota de chuva cair em seu rosto, levou a mão ao mesmo enxugando. Levantou e começou a caminhar, em um momento de distração de Sango, Kagome passou pela mesma deixando o jardim e conseqüentemente hospital.

Sem saber a direção que tomar Kagome começou a vagar sem destino, aos poucos as gotas de chuva iam aumentando e a chuva passou a cair na cidade. Kagome não se importava com as roupas molhadas, ou o cabelo, e sim por está realmente sozinha, sem pai, mãe e agora, sem o avô. De certo que sua mãe nunca gostou dela e não sabia o porquê, já o seu pai, não, dava todo o carinho que ele podia e ainda nutria a falta da mãe. Mesmo assim, Kagome gostava de sua mãe. Após a morte dos pais só restou o senhor e hoje, nem ele mais teria.

Apesar de tudo, presa em seus pensamentos entre o passado e o presente, Kagome começou a chorar, já que as lágrimas eram escondias pela água da chuva. Ela continuou andando por um longo tempo até encontrar uma praça a qual se assemelhava a praça onde brincava com seu pai e seu avô. Sentou em um dos bancos da praça e ficou a olhar para os balanços, mergulhando outra vez ao passado.

Inuyasha chegou ao hospital muito preocupado com a jovem estudante, indo direto para falar com a recepcionista e ao seu lado estavam Miroku e seus pais que demonstravam estarem preocupados.

- Por favor, Kagome Higurashi. – Inuyasha perguntou a uma das recepcionistas. Ela apontou para um casal que estava abraçado – Obrigado. – mas não se tratava de Kagome. Ele aproximou do casal. – Desculpe-me, mas… - disse ainda distante logo reconheceu a garota sendo amiga de Kagome.

O casal deu a atenção a ele, sendo também reconhecido pela garota. Ela se encontrava abatida, percebeu que Miroku estava com ele. Sango deixou os braços do irmão e encontrou conforto nos braços do "amigo" de infância. Inuyasha não sabia como perguntar devido ao estado da garota.

- Sango, onde está Kagome? – perguntou Miroku abraçado a ela. Entretanto a resposta veio do seu irmão.

- Ela está no jardim, preferiu ficar sozinha. – respondeu Kohaku. Olhou para o casal – Ela está muito triste. – disse por fim.

- Sango, esses são os tios de Kagome. – Miroku os apresentou – Estes são o senhor Inu No Tasho e a senhora Izayoi Tasho – enquanto dizia seus nomes apontava para cada um. Cumprimentaram-se – Foram a eles que você ajudou a conhecê-la.

- Muito obrigado por aquele dia, não sabe o quanto procuramos por ela. – Izayoi disse e abraçou-a.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceu também Inu No Tasho polidamente deixando Sango envergonhada.

- Agora entendo. – sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Sango. – disse Sesshoumaru interrompendo seu irmão que acabara de chegar com a esposa – Pai? Mãe? – disse ao notar a presença dos pais – O que vocês…? Já entendi. – voltou outra vez à atenção para sua aluna – E Kagome, onde está?

- _"Pai, Mãe, então, Sesshoumaru é… primo de Kagome."_ – pensou Sango – Ela está no jardim. – repetiu Sango as palavras do irmão pronunciadas instantes atrás, ela olhou do casal ao professor firmando está certa em seus pensamentos – Você a conhece quer guardar para ela os sentimentos e… Não é bom. – desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer.

- Vou falar com ela. – disse Inuyasha caminhando para o lugar dito onde ela se encontrava. Deixando-os conversando sobre a menina.

Procurou por ela no local indicado, mas não a encontrou. Pensou que ela tinha resolvido a se despedir do corpo de avô, procurou se informar com algum funcionário e ele disse que não tinha ninguém na sala onde o senhor se encontrava. Voltou para perto da amiga da garota e seus familiares.

- Ela não está no jardim. – disse Inuyasha assim que voltou.

- Ah! Kagome está lá desde que soube da morte do avô. – respondeu Kohaku – Sango e eu a estávamos observando, não faz vinte minutos.

- Droga! – resmungou Sango correndo para o jardim caminhou até onde ela estava se molhando e concretizou a ausência da amiga e o pior de tudo estava chovendo e não sabia desde quando começou.

- Vou procurar por ela. – disseram unissonoro Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Os dois irmãos não podiam continuar com briguinhas bobas o melhor a fazer é ir procurá-la, cada um foi para um lado sem antes se perguntar onde ela poderia está.

.

.

CONTINUA…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Comentário da Autora:**

**Oi gente, FELIZ ANO DE 2009. É mais um ano se inicia e espero que este seja melhor, pois o ano passado para mim foi uma porcaria. Foi um ano complicado, então espero que esse seja MARA… rsrsrs…**

**Bom, e aí? Gostaram? Monótono? Muito triste eu admito, teve partes que não contive minha emoção. Perdoem-me se fiz alguém chorar. Sei o quanto é difícil perder alguém e principalmente no caso de Kagome que só restou o "avô" dela, é o que ela acha. **

**Tentarei postar daqui a 15 dias é o tempo que eu estou levando para escrever a sinopse e elaborá-la, mas do próximo capitulo eu já tenho a sinopse, até lá então beijos para todos e todas e muito obrigado pelo incentivo.**

* * *

**Review**

**Acdy-cham – Oie… rsrsrs… parecia que você estava adivinhando que eu iria matá-lo. Bom, na verdade era para ele ter morrido no capitulo sete, mas não dava para encaixar a morte dele então tive que adiá-la por um tempinho. Muito obrigada e FELIZ 2009 – PAZ, SAÚDE, AMOR, AMIZADE, FELICIDADE – e muito mais… Beijos…**

**Natsumi Takashi – Oi… que bom que você gostou, espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo. Muito Obrigada e FELIZ 2009 – PAZ, SAÚDE, AMOR, AMIZADE, FELICIDADE – e muito mais… Beijos…**

**Carolshuxa – Oi Carol, é né, estava mais do que na hora. Mas este beijo terá um significado mais para Kagome do que para Inuyasha, este poderá ser bom ou ruim… rsrsrs.. Muito Obrigada e FELIZ 2009 – PAZ, SAÚDE, AMOR, AMIZADE, FELICIDADE – e muito mais… Beijos…**

**Agome-cham – Oie… Você tem um sexto sentido muito bom para farejar o que eu quero escrever, mas não vai ser tão intenso assim. Kaguya vai atrapalhar a vida da Kagome sim, mas para impedir que ela saiba de toda a verdade… não falo mais nada… se não conto logo tudo, rsrsrs… Muito Obrigada e FELIZ 2009 – PAZ, SAÚDE, AMOR, AMIZADE, FELICIDADE – e muito mais… Beijos…**

**Para todos os leitores e escritores UM FELIZ 2009…**

**01 de janeiro de 2009.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Onze**

.

.

.

Aquele dia, desde o começo, fora estranho, o sonho com o seu avô principalmente. Entretanto, Kagome não deu muita importância a ele, mas agora, ela percebeu o que ele dizia, seu avô se despediu. Sentada num banco de uma praça sem saber sua localização, talvez próximo ou não do hospital, passou a chorar mais, notou que ao seu redor havia alguns brinquedos infantis e nele balanços.

Levantou de onde estava caminhando em direção ao brinquedo, sentou-se no mesmo segurando nas correntes, sorriu ao lembrar-se da sua infância. Ah! Kagome adorava balanço, seu pai e seu avô sempre a levava quando era criança, um dos dois a empurrava e ela sempre pedindo mais alto. A sensação de ter o vento passar pelos cabelos era como pudesse voar e/ou liberdade. Ficou sentada no brinquedo deixando ser molhada pela chuva e entregar-se as lágrimas, já que esta solidão seria sua eterna companheira, pois não possuía mais família.

Após a saída do hospital Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se separaram para melhor procurá-la com a ajuda dos dois jovens investigadores que também foram com eles. A procura era incessante, e enquanto procuravam-na passaram a se conhecer melhor, com o passar do tempo a chuva aumentava deixando todos mais preocupados.

Cansado por procurar e não ter a encontrado Inuyasha junto de Miroku voltam ao hospital onde Sango e seus pais estão à espera deles. O som do celular de Inuyasha começar a tocar, viu no visor do se aparelho que se tratava de sua esposa, virou os olhos entediado e dando um tapa em sua testa, encostou o carro no encostamento, mas não atendeu. Sendo este um ato impensado, mas chamou a atenção de Miroku

- Por que não atende? – perguntou Miroku interessado.

- Tenho coisas mais interessantes para me preocupar do que atender essa ligação. – Inuyasha disse olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado – Não quero saber o que a fez quebrar a unha.

- E isso te deixa irritado? Ou… - Miroku foi cortado por Inuyasha que não agradava rumo da conversa.

- Vamos parar por aqui essa conversa – disse ele. Ouvindo "Tudo bem" como resposta.

Sem perceber Inuyasha tinha encostado próximo ao estacionamento da praça, correu os olhos pelo lugar, mesmo com a visibilidade diminuída ele viu uma pessoa sentada em um dos brinquedos, às vezes dava algum balançar devido ao vento e frio que sentia. Imediatamente Inuyasha reconheceu ser a garota, em um sussurro disse o nome dela saindo do carro deixando Miroku sozinho, indo em seguida atrás dele.

Inuyasha aproximou-se de Kagome notando que ela estava em estado de choque, o olhar vazio, quieta, não sabia dizer se chorava, com certeza, mas não identificara por causa da chuva. Ficou em frente dela ajoelhando-se.

- Kagome. Kagome… - chamou-a. Inuyasha ouviu passos atrás de si compreendendo ser de Miroku. Este olhava para ela penalizado - Você está bem? Como veio parar aqui? – perguntou ele, entretanto não tinha resposta alguma - Deus, Você está ensopada. – comentou brevemente.

- Inuyasha, vamos tirá-la daqui e levá-la ao hospital. – disse Miroku – Ela pode ficar doente, além disso, deve está em choque por causa da notícia.

- Kagome, pode me ouvir. – perguntou Inuyasha, ela mirou os olhos em direção a ele e este lhe sorriu – Levante-se, iremos te levar embora. – Ela nada dizia apenas obedecia.

Com a ajuda de Miroku e Inuyasha ela levantou do balanço, deu dois passos e parou. Olhou ao seu redor, incentivada pelos dois rapazes ela continuou a andar, aliás, apenas agia, fazia o que mandavam. A cada passo dado ela se sentia voltar à realidade dura, colocaram-na no bando de trás do carro de Inuyasha.

- Miroku, por favor, no porta-malas tem uma maleta com algumas roupas minhas e deve ter alguma toalha, poderia pegar, sim. – ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça indo buscar o que ele pediu. – Veja só como está. – mal terminou de pronunciar tais palavras e rapaz estava ao seu lado com o objeto na mão.

Passou a toalha pelos os ombros dela numa tentativa de aquecê-la, Kagome tremia de frio e seus lábios se encontravam roxo, friccionou nos braços dela tentando aquecê-la mais rápido e ela os olhou encostando-se no banco. Tanto Inuyasha quanto Miroku também estavam molhados, mas bem menos do que a garota. Logo estariam a caminho do hospital.

Sango andava de um lado para outro desde que seu professor e o ator saíram junto de seu irmão e seu amigo, qualquer pessoa que aparecia na recepção ela olhava na direção achando ser sua amiga. A preocupação a deixava inquieta e preocupada, Sango tinha a sensação de fraqueza não podia fazer nada por enquanto. Sentou em uma das cadeiras alisando os cabelos, nervosa, percebendo que Rin veio a seu encontro sentando ao seu lado em silêncio em poucos minutos.

- Não se preocupe Sango, logo Kagome estará aqui. – carinhosamente disse Rin sem olhá-la – Ela é uma garota forte.

- Eu sei. – sorriu para ela – Mas, eu acho que é muito duro para minha amiga, já que… - ela hesitou um pouco antes de ser interrompida por Rin. Olhou para o casal sentado mais a frente de mãos dadas, voltando sua visão para Rin.

- Eu estou sabendo de tudo Sango. – Sango abriu um pouco mais os olhos surpresa diante da revelação – Com a morte do senhor, os pais do Sesshoumaru darão um pouco mais um tempo para Kagome se acostumar a viver sem o avô.

- Entendo… - umas pessoas entram na recepção que fez a atenção de Sango para elas interrompendo a conversa constatando ser Sesshoumaru e Kohaku.

Os dois rapazes se aproximaram dos familiares de Kagome, o olhar deles deixava claro que não a encontraram deixando todos ficarem em absoluto silêncio. Kohaku em pequenos passos passou para o lado de Sango que o olhava triste, ele a abraçou se afastando dos outros para sentar-se mais adiante. Assim que Sesshoumaru aproximou da família Rin foi em direção a ele beijando-lhe os lábios abraçando-o forte.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que Sesshoumaru e Miroku chegaram ao hospital sem encontrar ou ter notícias de Kagome e ainda não se tinham informações de Inuyasha e Miroku. Impaciente Sesshoumaru levou os pais e a esposa para almoçar, sabia que permanecer ali esperando por ela não adiantaria muito. Além do mais, não seria muito agradável Kagome ver os pais dele ali. O que ela pensaria?

Antes de sair pediu aos irmãos que ligasse assim que Kagome voltar ou ter notícias dela. Com a saída de Sesshoumaru, minutos depois, Inuyasha e Miroku entra no local com a garota enrolada em uma toalha tremendo. Sango vendo que Kagome estava ali andou rápido como estivesse correndo em direção.

- Kagome! – exclamou ela abraçando-a forte que a fez despertar do torpor que a cometia sendo retribuída por um sorriso triste – Você está toda molhada. – passou as mãos nos braços dela arrumando a toalha.

- Diz que não é verdade. – pediu Kagome deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta de si – É tudo um pesadelo, não é? Diz, por favor. – abraçou outra vez a amiga colocando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

- Kagome… - Sango engoliu o choro, enquanto eram observadas pelos três rapazes, um tanto desconcertado pelo que via – Oh! Kagome, não fique assim. Lembre-se que está grávida, mesmo que o filho não seja seu. – afastou um pouco a amiga olhando nos olhos – Quer ir para casa? – nada respondeu – Certo, então. Vamos para minha, tirar essa roupa molhada e descansar um pouco.

- Mas… - Kagome ia tentar pronunciar algumas palavras, entretanto foi cortada pela amiga.

- Miroku cuidará de tudo para você. – Sango falou olhando para o amigo que balançou a cabeça afirmando – Kohaku poderia… - Sango não precisou dizer mais nenhuma palavra e seu irmão se prontificou a ajudá-la.

Sem nenhum olhar para trás Kagome com a ajuda da amiga e do seu irmão saíram do local deixando Inuyasha e Miroku, ambos sabiam que não ia ser fácil para Kagome superar a perda do avô, já que ela tinha certeza que se encontrava sozinha. Entretanto, sua vida está prestes a mudar de rumo.

Inuyasha acompanhou a saída da garota com o olhar, cansado e estressado, sentou em uma das cadeiras. Sentiu seu celular vibrar, olhou no visor de quem se tratava a chamada vendo que era de sua esposa.

- Não tenho cabeça para isso agora. – Inuyasha colocou seu celular no bolso – Depois eu lido com ela. – murmurou virou para o rapaz que o ajudou minutos atrás – Obrigado pela ajuda. – agradeceu ele.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Miroku sorriu amarelo, rapidamente ficou sério e apontou para o balcão da recepção atrás dele com o polegar – Eu vou cuidar para que… Seja feito o velório e…

Inuyasha o interrompeu – Eu me responsabilizo pelos custos dele e espero que não revele nada a ninguém, e principalmente a Kagome.

Miroku permaneceu calado por algum tempo tentando entender o porquê dele pedir sigilo, mas logo desviou a assentiu o desejo daquele rapaz. Inuyasha ajudou Miroku no que pôde de certo que o hospital se encarregava da papelada para liberar o corpo, mas as outras despesas ficam por conta da família. E foi nesse ponto onde eles agiram.

Com pressa de acabar com o sofrimento da garota, tanto Miroku quanto Inuyasha, acharam melhor realizar o funeral no outro dia posterior. Deixando poucas coisas para resolver Inuyasha deixou o hospital entregando a Miroku o número de seu telefone caso necessitasse de qualquer coisa.

Já era no meio da tarde quando Inuyasha chegou a casa molhado, a chuva não cedeu, ora ficava mais forte ora mais fraca, ia e vinha de acordo com o passar das horas e ao se aproximar de sua residência ela ficou forte molhando-se todo. Inuyasha abriu a porta e não viu sua esposa na sala, chamou seu nome e não tinha resposta. Estranhou o fato dela não ter lhe recepcionado a procurou por toda extensão da casa e sem resposta seguiu seu caminho para o quarto. Ao entrar no quarto ele encontra Kaguya que está sentada com as pernas cruzadas enrolada num lençol na poltrona próximo a cama esperando-o.

- Aonde você foi esta manhã para voltar a essa hora? – perguntou ela demonstrando irritação sem se mover ou ter pretensão de fazê-lo – Por que não atendeu minhas ligações? Também não estava no estúdio. Onde você esteve Inuyasha? Para voltar nesse estado? – disse notando ele molhado e alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram. – Responda. – falou mais ríspida.

- Está chovendo lá fora, se não percebeu. – Inuyasha disse com certa ironia não dando muito valor a ela, mas continuou – Estive na casa dos meus pais, não posso? – perguntou-lhe no mesmo tom. Inuyasha estava cansado pelo dia que teve e não suportaria aquele interrogatório. Retirou do bolso da calça, a chave do carro e a carteira antes de sentar na cama. – Fui para lá conversar a respeito de Kagome e…

- E depois onde esteve? – outra pergunta no mesmo tom ríspido – Liguei para o diretor e lá você não esteve, atrasou as gravações. – Kaguya se acomodou melhor na poltrona deixando as pernas pousar no chão – Onde esteve?

- Estava com meus pais não tive muito tempo de falar com eles, pois ouvir que o avô de Kagome faleceu… - respondeu tentando conter o impulso de raiva. Retirou a camisa jogando no cesto de roupas próximo. – Não imagina o estado em que ela está. – Inuyasha não percebeu a expressão de indignação de sua esposa, levantou da cama pegando uma toalha para se secar colocou na cabeça caindo pelo ombro.

- Não, não sei. – disse ainda irônica, mas num tom mais brando. – Onde você estava? E Não fuja das minhas perguntas.

- Não tenho o porquê lhe responder. – Inuyasha disse irritado. Entrou no banheiro para tomar banho e sua esposa foi atrás.

- Inuyasha, está achando que sou o quê? Uma idiota? – disse ela na porta do banheiro com uma das mãos na mesma em pose de autoridade.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta?– ele devolveu com ironia. Inuyasha passou por ela forçando ela dar passagem a ele – Estava com meus pais, por quê? – respondeu a própria pergunta – Simples, o avô de Kagome faleceu e eles queriam vê-la. Só que ela não estava lá. Fugiu atordoada. – ao ver o marido pronunciar o nome da Kagome, Kaguya revirava os olhos de tédio.

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… Sempre Kagome – Kaguya passou a falar alto – Essa bastarda sempre estraga minha felicidade, não vê Inuyasha…

- "estraga sua felicidade…" – Inuyasha repetiu as palavras dela ironicamente parando no meio do quarto – Não acredito. – levou a testa e logo depois passou forte pelo rosto e pescoço, pousando no próprio quadril. Com a mesma mão ele apontou o dedo indicador sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra voltando à mão para o lugar anterior – Nós, veja bem, nós estragamos a vida dela. Não vê isso? Olha o que fizemos a ela… ela é minha prima, mas isso não justifica o nosso ato.

- Ow, ow, ow… Calma lá. – disse ela colocando as duas mãos na frente como se pedisse para parar – Me deixa ver se entendi direito. – colocou as mãos na cintura – Você, quero dizer, nós somos culpados dela está infeliz? – sorriu incrédula – Não, meu amor, somos não. O velho morreu por que estava doente. Apenas aumentamos sua expectativa de vida, senão, não durava nem mais dois dias.

- Como você pode ser tão cruel Kaguya, não acredito que casei com uma pessoa assim. – Inuyasha falou incrédulo da natureza de sua esposa, pois nesses anos de casado nunca a tinha visto dizer ou fazer tamanha crueldade – Onde está a Kaguya que conheci? – sorriu em deboche.

Diante do que seu marido falara, Kaguya tenta contornar as coisas. – Desculpe-me, Inuyasha. – ela tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele a repeliu como um inseto.

- Não me venha pedir desculpas e agora vejo o porquê da minha família… ou melhor, do meu irmão e sua esposa não gostarem de você. – entrou no banheiro mais uma vez parando na porta segurando-a com uma das mãos.

Kaguya soltou um grito irritado obrigando ao Inuyasha a fechar a porta com força abrindo-a para dizer algumas verdades.

- Temos o dever de cuidar de Kagome, já me arrependo amargamente de ter proposto isso a ela, influenciado por você. E principalmente, depois de saber que ela é minha prima. – olhou com repudio a esposa – Não deveríamos ter proposto nem a ela nem a qualquer outra mulher. Eu e você sabemos muito bem que você poderia ter nosso filho, mas… – bateu a porta do banheiro indo tomar seu banho.

Kaguya gritou palavras de insulto outra vez diante a porta fechada sentindo a raiva em todo seu corpo, estava sendo humilhante para ela ouvir seu marido falar a verdade, nunca se sentiu tão desprezada.

"_Garotinha impertinente. Não sabe com quem se meteu"_ pensou Kaguya voltando a sentar na poltrona que ocupava anteriormente "Não, não sabe." Sorriu do próprio pensamento enrolando-se no lençol.

Apesar de ter passado muitas noites na casa da amiga Kagome não queria incomodá-la, pois ela não morava mais sozinha tinha o irmão e o amigo morando no mesmo lugar e sabia que ali não tinha espaço para mais um. Mas Sango deu um jeitinho de deixar Kagome acomodada no quarto usando o colchão que ela sempre usou quando ia passa a noite.

Sango deu um chá junto com um calmante natural, que não causaria interferência na gravidez, com a intenção de acalmar a amiga fazendo-a dormir o resto do dia. Aproveitou que Kagome dormia tranqüilamente, ligou para seu professor avisando que ela se encontra bem, conversou um pouco sobre a situação da amiga pedindo para avisar a seus pais.

No final da tarde Miroku voltou para onde residia com os irmãos Hiraikotsu, a fisionomia de Sango não o agradava muito ela parecia esgotada, não só pela a amiga, mas também por ela. Ela, apesar de não ter uma ligação sanguínea, conhecia e gostava do senhor falecido horas atrás. Para Sango a chegada dele foi a confirmação que estava tudo em ordem para o velório.

Assim que o viu chegar a casa o abraçou forte deixando-se desmoronar em lágrimas, já que está sendo mais difícil se manter forte na frente da amiga. Kohaku permanecia calado, sabia o quanto é difícil perder alguém que se gosta e a situação em que Kagome se encontrava não é das melhores e sua irmã angustiava-se pela amiga.

O amanhecer se aproxima. Seus olhos abrem não reconhecendo ao seu redor, as cortinas balançavam com a brisa matutina que bloquearia os primeiros raios de sol fazendo que os ocupantes do quarto não se incomodassem com a claridade. Kagome logo lembrou está na residência de sua amiga onde já passou algumas noites anteriores a esta, olhou em volta encontrando a amiga dormindo tranquilamente na cama, enquanto ela ocupava o colchão que sempre ocupou.

Ainda sob o fraco efeito do calmante Kagome saiu do quarto passando pela sala caminhando em direção a varanda sentando no parapeito com as pernas para dentro do apartamento, ficou a observar o surgimento dos primeiros raios de sol. Nas ruas, ainda molhadas pela chuva do dia anterior, mal existia movimento de pessoas e carros, ao longe a faculdade onde estuda. Permaneceu ali, sentada por algumas horas até ser descoberta por Sango com a preocupação estampada em seus olhos e mais uma vez se abraçaram, como as duas amigas sempre fizeram desde o dia que se conheceram.

- Eu me sinto tão sozinha – disse Kagome não conseguindo conter as dolorosas lágrimas – Não tenho meus pais e agora meu avô.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, estamos com você. – disse Sango – Vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou.

As poucas pessoas que estavam no velório do Senhor Higurashi eram alguns alunos da faculdade onde Kagome estuda e professores, sem contar com Inuyasha e seus pais. Kagome passou uma boa parte do tempo acariciando a face do avô e beijando-lhe a testa murmurando algumas palavras de carinho. Ao longe Inuyasha e sua esposa viam a dor da menina, deixando Inuyasha atento a qualquer reação da menina. Entretanto, Kaguya não estava dando atenção a ela passando a observar seu marido.

- Inuyasha. – chamou Kaguya – Vamos embora desse lugar, não gosto de velórios muito menos…

- Pode ir se quiser. – Inuyasha rebateu – Eu vou ficar com meus pais.

- Eu tenho alguns desfiles e…

- Já falei, pode ir. –respondeu friamente a esposa. Deu as costas e sentou perto dos pais.

Sem mais o que fazer ali, Kaguya olhou para Kagome com raiva e depois para as costas do seu precioso Inuyasha e saiu do local pisando duro. Contudo, não passou despercebido pelos os olhos de Sesshoumaru e Rin que se entreolharam em seguida vendo-o caminhar em sua direção.

- Pensei que nunca mais viria a este lugar- disse Izayoi se lembrando da última vez que entrou na central de velório de um hospital – A última vez foi pela péssima notícia a morte de minha irmã e seu marido, os pais de Kagome. – apontou com a cabeça para menina que se sentava próximo ao corpo do avô.

- Deve ser muito doloroso para você, não é, minha querida? – disse Inu No Tasho num tom deprimido – Sei o quanto amava sua irmã e…

- Não fale como se também não sentisse falta deles, Tasho, sei o quanto eram especiais para nós dois. – olhou para seu filho mais novo e depois para o mais velho sorrindo, pois sua família estava completa, parcialmente, mas estava.

Izayoi saiu do lado do marido e dos filhos caminhando lentamente para perto da sobrinha apesar dela não saber, de fato, seu parentesco com ela. Pegou uma cadeira sentando próximo de Kagome e sem dizer nada pegou a mão da garota que estava no colo envolvendo com as suas.

- Kagome, não é? Sabe quem eu sou? – Izayoi perguntou suavemente. Kagome levantou a cabeça confirmando – Que bom. – murmurou – Oh! Querida, sei como se sente. – as lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos de sua sobrinha – Também perdi algumas pessoas muito importantes para mim, no passado.

Kagome olhou para o corpo do seu avô enxugando as lágrimas teimosas com as costas da mão livre voltando o olhar para ela.

- E deve ser difícil para você, como foi para mim. – respirou fundo e continuou – Mas diferente de mim, foi bom para o seu avô. Ele deixou de sofrer, sentir dor, e tenho certeza que neste momento não gostaria de te ver sofrendo, neste estado.

- Meu avô é tudo que restou de família que eu, um dia tive. - aquelas palavras mexeram com Izayoi – Primeiro meu pai e agora meu avô. – em seu rosto um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios - Huh, como minha mãe disse, nasci para ficar só.

- Não, não nasceu. – disse num tom muito baixo.

A senhora na sua frente não acreditava no que ouvia, pelo tom da voz de Kagome ao falar a mãe ela não tinha um bom relacionamento com a mãe. Sem esperar por mais nada Izayoi a abraçou sentindo pela primeira vez o quanto a sua felicidade estava só por começar. Kagome não entendia, mas retribuiu calorosamente o abraço pedindo desculpas diversas vezes.

Toda a família Tasho se surpreendeu por verem as duas se abraçarem, hoje se abraçavam sem saber quem são ao certo, logo estariam juntas como tia e sobrinha. Da forma como deveria ser a vinte anos atrás, melhor seria se não tivesse ocorrido o acidente que matara Kikyou e Bankotsu, os pais de Kagome.

Sem ser esperado Houjo surge na central de velório cumprimenta Sesshoumaru com um leve balançar de cabeça, e depois faz o mesmo com Inuyasha. _"O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui?"_ murmuraram unissonoro. Seguiu seu caminha e parar em frente à Kagome. Assim que ela o vê, abraça-o forte.

- Desculpe por não vim antes. – Houjo disse afastando delicadamente o corpo dela – Mas, apesar de tudo, eu gostava do seu avô.

Inuyasha não gostou do que viu e virou o rosto para não ver os dois juntos, mas em seguida viu os olhos de sua cunhada sob ele, observando-o para depois serem abertos em compreensão da atual situação em que ele se encontrava.

- Eu sei. – Kagome respondeu baixo. Sango aproximava-se do deles temendo o rapaz tentar agredi-la verbalmente.

- Meus pêsames. – disse ele, mas continuou – Não podia deixar de me despedir de seu avô. – mais uma vez abraçou-a – Como está… seu bebê?

- Quer pelo menos respeitar o senhor Higurashi, Houjo. – Sango se intrometeu na conversa antes que ele chegasse onde queria.

- Desculpa. – pediu. Olhou para Kagome a sua frente e beijou-lhe a testa para depois sair do mesmo jeito que chegou, subitamente.

Foram apenas poucas horas que durou o velório para depois o corpo de o senhor ser retirado para poder ser cremado, mas foram dolorosas horas para a morena dos olhos azuis. Os funcionários do hospital avisaram ao Miroku que estava no horário de retirar o corpo do senhor, este se aproximou de Sango sussurrando algumas palavras em seu ouvi. Ela o olhou dolorosamente e sem dizer nenhuma palavra seguiu para perto da amiga que estava a olhar o corpo do avô, sentada na cadeira próxima.

- Kagome. – Sango a chamou pedindo sua atenção – Os funcionários vieram…

- Não, não… - disse ela levantando e tocando o rosto dele deixando ser vencida pelo choro. Sango fechou os olhos engolindo as lágrimas. – Eu não… Vovô…

- Kagome, por favor…

- Só… só preciso de um minuto – conseguiu dizer com muito pesar.

- Está certo. – Sango alisou suas costas. – Não demore… - ela se afastou um pouco recebendo o abraço acolhedor de Miroku.

Ver a despedida de Kagome para aquele senhor a qual acreditava ser seu único parente e sua família durante tantos anos estava sendo difícil, Rin se emocionava cada vez que via a garota alisar a face do idoso abraçada ao seu marido. Já o casal Tasho entendia e ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva pelo eu ela está passando, sofrendo por alguém que, provavelmente, seria o responsável pelos anos de seu sofrimento e procura. Inuyasha e Kohaku, assim como as poucas pessoas que ocupavam o lugar apenas a observavam.

- Ah! Vovô, eu sinto tanto… Pena que… o que eu fiz foi pouco e… e muito tarde, não foi? – Kagome sussurrou como se seu avô fosse ouvir – Perdoe-me… Perdoe-me… Eu te amo… - deitou a cabeça no peito dele – Por que você me deixou? Por quê? – levantou a cabeça quando sentiu ser tocada no ombro. Olhou para Inuyasha enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e nos olhos dele dizia que o tempo havia acabado, beijou a testa do seu avô delicadamente para depois se afastar.

Os funcionários arrumavam o corpo para deixar o local e ao longe Kagome chorava, mas quando ele foi retirado dali ela sentiu o peso da realidade. Diante da perda e da dor Kagome chorava mais intensamente, Inuyasha a abraçou dando o apoio que ela precisava, mas ele sentia que aquela garota e prima precisavam de apoio, carinho e… dele.

Mais uma vez o olhar de Rin caiu sobre ele, viu quando ela sussurrou algumas palavras ao ouvido do seu irmão notando-o estreitar os olhos de insatisfação. Quase de imediato, Inuyasha conseguiu decifrar o que seu irmão pretendia transmitir, o som do choro de Kagome o fez retornar sua atenção para ela. Kagome o abraçou mais forte quando não estava mais na presença do corpo de ser avô, Inuyasha a apertou mais contra ele beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

- Kagome, temos que ir. – Sango disse a Kagome, enxugando as teimosas lágrimas, acompanhada dos dois rapazes.

- Eu posso levá-la em casa. – Inuyasha respondeu por Kagome.

- Não… Não quero ir para casa. – Kagome disse em um tom baixo – Eu não quero ir… as lembranças… - levou uma das mãos ao rosto enxugando as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, você fica lá conosco. – mais uma vez Sango ofereceu refugio – Não irá nos incomodar e sabe disse. – disse sabendo que ela iria retrucar.

- Se você quiser Kagome, pode ficar comigo. – Inuyasha percebeu que suas palavras tiveram duplo sentido – Quero dizer, conosco, Kaguya e eu. – corrigiu - Devemos essa a você, além do mais, lá tem mais espaço e…

Kagome correu seus olhos pelos presentes sem saber o que responder.

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentário da autora:**

**Oi, me desculpem pela demora é tanta coisa e o capitulo parecia que não queria sair, tinha toda a sinopse pronta, mas as palavras nunca eram a certas. Travei, sim e é terrível, especialmente quando o Inuyasha e Miroku encontraram Kagome na praça e no velório, sem contar que não estava bom o suficiente para postar. Sempre encontrava erros cronológicos e voltava a ler os capítulos anteriores para saber se estava indo como eu imaginava. Bom, deixamos os problemas técnicos de lado. Gostaram? O que será que aguardar o próximo capitulo? A partir dele algumas coisas começaram a se encaixar e outras poderão se complicar. **

**Bom, a Kaguya, desde o capitulo anterior, está mostrando sua personalidade dominadora e ela não perderá o Inuyasha muito fácil, mesmo que ele ainda não se tenha dado conta de que esta gostando de Kagome. Contudo, Sango e Miroku é que estão se dando bem. Já o Inuyasha sente muito por ter deixado ser influenciado pela esposa, mas mais ainda por Kagome ser sua prima e por se deixar envolver.**

* * *

**Vamos as Reviews:**

**Acyd-Chan – Pois é, concluí a morte do ultimo parente de Kagome. Agora só resta ela descobrir a verdade e cair de amores por Inuyasha, hum, será? Rsrsrs… provavelmente. Muito Obrigada. Ah! Estou adorando sua Fic A Bela e a Fera ainda estou terminando de ler, mas já estou gostando. Beijos…**

**Lory-Higurashi – Oi… que bom que você está gostando, ficar atrasada em uma fic também acontece comigo, rsrs."****Deus fez os primos pra não pegarmos os irmãos" rsrs… adorei… pena que nunca peguei um primo, mas quem sabe… Muito Obrigada, Beijos… **

**Agome Chan – Oie, não se preocupe quanto a Kaguya, neste capitulo já deu para perceber que o Inuyasha não vai ficar muito tempo com ela. Já o sexto sentido, vou pedir para ele parar de se intrometer, ele é muito bom. Embora você esteja no caminho certo as coisas não serão bem assim. Sim, Kagome está se apegando ao bebê e sozinha então.**

**Bom vou ficando por aqui e até o próximo capitulo, muito obrigado a todos por leram e me incentivarem a escrever cada vez mais.**

**Beijos…**

**27 de janeiro de 2009.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Doze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apesar da oferta de Inuyasha Kagome recusou o pedido, a passar aquela noite, mesmo com os argumentos usados por ele e sua insistência no assunto, ela não tinha intimidade o suficiente para tal e muito menos iria se sentiria a vontade na casa deles, principalmente, na presença de Kaguya; já que ela mal cumprimentou Kagome pela perda. No entanto, aquela noite Kagome não conseguiu dormir, apenas se mexia no colchão mergulhando nas lembranças com sua família, mas nelas sempre estava seu amado pai.

Suspirou pesadamente dando aquela batalha perdida para ela e vitória para a insônia e suas lembranças, sentou procurando apoiar as costas na parede próxima para depois abraçar as pernas apoiando a cabeça no joelho iniciando um choro silencioso. Em poucos minutos cansada de chorar Kagome consegue dormir. Sango percebeu que a amiga estava tendo problemas para dormir, ouvia seu pranto, mas resolveu dar privacidade a ela fingindo que dormia. Porém, sua vontade é de abraçá-la, acalentá-la.

Apenas dois dias foram necessários para Kagome se recompor, ela não suportaria ficar sem fazer nada por muito tempo e antes que o tempo pudesse passar ela já estava de volta a sua vida rotineira, apenas com o tempo necessário para recompor as energias. Contudo, ainda não teve coragem para voltar ao apartamento onde residia com o seu avô, sabia que tinha que se confrontar com a realidade, mas por enquanto, fugia dela.

Na faculdade, seus professores mal acreditaram quando viram na sentada no mesmo lugar, ao lado de sua amiga, Sango, e a todos eles dava a mesma resposta "Não conseguiria. Tenho mais que ocupar a mente". Sua aparência não era das melhores, suas olheiras estavam acentuadas, sua pele mais pálida do que o normal; estava abalada emocionalmente que mal dava ouvidos aos boatos sórdidos a seu respeito. E dessa vez o comentário era sobre a coragem de Houjo, após acabar o relacionamento, ir prestar condolências a ela e ainda falar com seu professor sabendo que ele foi o motivo do fim do seu relacionamento.

Sango notou o cansaço da amiga e a insistência dela em ocupar a mente, além do olhar perdido durante a aula.

- Kagome? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada chamando a atenção da amiga para si – Têm certeza de que não quer ir para casa?

- Oh! Estou sim, não se preocupe Sango. – sorriu amarelo, suspirando em seguida. – Eu… Não, esqueça.

- O que? – insistiu Sango olhando ao redor. Alguns de seus colegas de turma as olhavam curiosas. – Vamos diga, sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu… gostaria… poderia… - Kagome tentava dizer aquelas palavras – Poderia passar mais alguns dias com… com você, é que…

- Ora, mas é claro. – pegou em suas mãos - Sei que você não se sente pronta para enfrentar o lugar onde você morou com seu avô, sozinha. – sorriu com ternura – Nós podemos passar lá, pegar algumas roupas suas e…

- Não. – falou ríspida, mas num tom mais alto que o normal chamando a atenção dos seus colegas próximos a elas soltando as mãos. Kagome sentiu as lágrimas voltarem e voltou a falar mais baixo – Desculpe, mas… - levantou de onde estava deixando todo o seu material saindo apressada.

Depois que Inuyasha chegou a casa naquele mesmo dia, sua esposa não se encontrava, provavelmente ainda estava em um dos seus desfiles, seguiu para o quarto arrumando uma pequena bolsa seguindo para o Studio onde teria que gravar uma cena que precisava de concentração e se permanecesse em casa sua esposa o tiraria do sério.

Num outro dia quando voltara para casa encontrou Kaguya, novamente, sentada na mesma posição que encontrara quando voltou do hospital alguns dias atrás. Assim que ela o viu não fez perguntas, unindo toda a sua força, levantou da poltrona e o abraçou forte.

- Desculpe – murmurou pedindo desculpa – Eu estava com ciúmes da sua, suposta, prima e...

- "Ciúmes" – repetiu Inuyasha tirando as mão dela – Não estou te entendendo? – disse ele se afastando cansado do "excesso" dela.

- Tudo bem, meu amor, vou te explicar. – suspirou forte pegando na mão dele guiando-o para sentarem na cama olhando-o nos olhos – Desde que descobrimos que... Que Kagome é sua suposta prima tive medo de perdê-lo, já que ela também vai ser a mul... – olhou para as mãos dele voltando para ele outra vez – Não deveria ter feito essa proposta a ela. – dissimulando arrependimento.

- Tudo bem, pelo menos, sabemos que é ela a minha prima e se não fosse por... Bem, nós, não a teríamos tão próxima como agora. – ao ouvir aquelas palavras saída com tanta doçura dos lábios de Inuyasha Kaguya teve a certeza do que teria que fazer. Ele não deu tanta importância a apalavra "suposta" que sua esposa dizia ao se referir a Kagome - Falta pouco para minha mãe a ter nos braços como sempre sonhou.

Kaguya não gostara nada de ter Kagome por perto se sentia cada vez mais ameaçada por ela e seu casamento dependia daquele filho que Kagome estava esperando para eles, mas odiou ter feito. Seria melhor enrolar Inuyasha por mais algum tempo até o convencer que seria melhor sem filho, para mais tarde adotar uma criança quando estiverem cansados de serem apenas eles.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, não fale muito sobre ela, sim? – pediu gentilmente em fingimento – Eu tenho ciúmes.

- Esta bem. – disse Inuyasha cansado de todo melodrama deu um rápido beijo nos lábios da esposa – Irei tomar banho. – levantou da cama beijando mais fervorosamente sua mulher em seguida seguiu fazer o que tinha dito.

Assim que Inuyasha entrou no banheiro e ouviu o som da água caindo do chuveiro, Kaguya se jogou com força na cama com um sorriso de satisfação, puxou algumas almofadas que estavam sobre a cama para abafar a risada que tanto queria _"Sim, claro, ciúmes. Que jogada de mestre" _pensou_ "Pobre garotinha, órfã_" sorriu maliciosamente abraçada com as almofadas.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde então, e Kagome sempre saia da aula mais cedo evitando passar mais tempo entre os colegas que a olhava sentido. Ela ainda estava morando com Sango, seu irmão e o amigo Miroku, não queria voltar para casa e muito menos continuar a abusar da hospitalidade dela. Tanto Kohaku quanto Miroku aproveitaram a estadia dela por esse tempo para fazer algumas perguntas na intenção de saber mais a seu respeito e até onde ela sabia de seu passado. Chegando a conclusão que ela não sabe sua origem, nem a respeito da verdadeira causa morte de seus pais.

Nesse tempo Sango pegou algumas roupas no apartamento que Kagome morava com o avô para ela como pediu, sabendo que Kagome não se atreveria ir, ou passar por perto. Todas as noites ela acordava no meio da noite e chora em silêncio, tinha todo o carinho e o conforto que a amiga poderia dar, mas não poderia durar muito tempo.

Durante esses dias Sesshoumaru certificava aos seus pais o estado da sua prima, por está mais próximo, e por ela se encontrar abatida, os lindos olhos azuis herdado do pai não brilhavam como antes, em seu rosto não tinha espaço para sorrisos, nela só existia tristeza. Após a morte do seu avô os boatos aos poucos foram cedendo, especialmente, com a ida do Houjo ao velório o que deixava claro que, apesar de tudo, eram bons amigos, pelo menos aparentemente.

Apesar de tudo, os enjôos da gravidez, muitas vezes, a fez sentir que não estava sozinha e tinha alguém para proteger, mas lembrava-se daquele bebê que crescia dentro de si não era seu. Um tumultuado de emoções contrarias se instalavam dentro dela e não sabia como agir, pensar, ou melhor, o que fazer?

Após a última discussão, o casal Hashi, fez as pazes, mas é só pronunciar o nome Kagome que começam a brigar. O egoísmo de Kaguya aproximava cada vez mais Inuyasha de Kagome do que o afastava dela. Muitas vezes o imaginou conversando com ela por telefone, uma conversa, um tanto, quente, em sua concepção, mas na verdade nunca acontecia nem uma única ligação ele fizera a ela. Da as circunstancias, Inuyasha deu um tempo para Kagome se estabelecer, mas isso o afetava e não entendia como.

O Casal Tasho estava reunido outra vez para conversarem junto com Miroku e Kohaku sobre Kagome, na verdade, essa reunião tem a finalidade de informar a saúde da menina e traçar uma meta para aproximar da sua real família prevenindo de algum trauma ou rejeição.

- Kagome está muito bem, aparentemente, embora abatida. – revelou Miroku sentado em uma das cadeiras daquele pequeno escritório. Onde, alguns dias atrás, revelou tê-la localizado mostrando-lhes fotos – Sango me revelou que algumas noites a escuta chorando se culpando, mas devido a seu orgulho não nos diz nada. Apesar se mostrar indiferente.

- Imagino de quem herdara tal característica – comentou Izayoi olhando para a face risonha do marido.

- Não me olhe assim. – Inu no Tasho disse na defensiva – Não tenho culpa se criaram com a mesma hostilidade que o meu primo.

- Inuyasha nos disse que ela estava se sentindo bem, acho que ele se enganou – comentou Izayoi voltando para o objetivo de estarem ali. – Já que ele tem maior contato, por motivos óbvios. Como Sesshoumaru a conhecer melhor...

- Não é nada disso. – interrompeu Kohaku mirando seus olhos no casal a sua frente – Na verdade, Kagome é muito reservada e não quer incomodar. Deve ter sido a forma como foi educada, não sei, ela admirava muito o pai e o avô mais do que tudo. Como pude perceber.

- Estive pensando. – revelou Miroku – Como poderíamos revelar a Kagome que... Sua família a raptou?

- Não temos certeza e muito menos provas que foi um seqüestro – corrigiu Kohaku – E a única pessoa que poderia nos dizer sobre o assunto está... Não está entre os vivos.

- Quer dizer que... Não há uma forma de revelar a minha sobrinha sobre nós sem... – tremula pelo caminho da conversa Izayoi parou por alguns segundos encontrando as melhores palavras - ...sem despertar raiva.

- É um risco que temos que correr. – Tasho encarou o assunto.

- Vamos dá um tempo para Kagome se recuperar da morte do avô, ainda está recente. – argumentou Izayoi sendo levada pela razão do que pela emoção – Temos ainda pela frente – contou mentalmente os meses para o fim da gestação – Oito a sete meses de gestação, provavelmente, para que Kagome tenha o filho de Inuyasha.

- E nesse tempo pensarmos a respeito. – concluiu Miroku – Enquanto isso, vamos ver o que ela sabe sobre seu "pai".

Com o passar dos dias a raiva de Kaguya por Kagome aumentava, criando situações que não existiam; apenas em sua mente. Entretanto, para aquele dia estava prevista o lançamento de uma propaganda da mais famosa grife de roupas intimas feminina seria lançada primeiramente na internet para depois nos canais de TV aberta, claro a sua participação nela. Procurou por seu notebook em todo o quarto, não o encontrou; o que estava lá era apenas o de seu marido. Apressada por causa da hora, não teve escolha abriu e o ligou, enquanto esperava o lançamento da propaganda, Kaguya movida pela curiosidade e por sua mente suspeitado dele mexia nas pastas e arquivos até que se deparou com uma pasta com fotos de Kagome.

Kaguya se irritou diante daquela demonstração de afeição, viu as fotos sua irritação aumentou pela garota, sendo a primeira coisa que pensou assim que as viu foi: "Como Inuyasha obteve essas fotos?". A raiva era tamanha que se esqueceu do seu propósito ao usar o notebook de seu marido, assim como viu teve orgulho de deletá-las uma a uma sorrindo imaginando como Kagome pagaria por se intrometer entre ela e Inuyasha.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de se acalmar, em vão, pois assim que desligou o aparelho; puxou os lençóis desarrumando a cama espalhando as almofadas que caíram junto. Tentou livra-se da raiva contida a algum tempo nos objetos, chutando-os, arremessando-os nos móveis e nas paredes, mais contida, parou devido ao cansaço sentando no chão próximo a cama. Ofegante puxou uma almofada próxima levando-a ao peito apertando com força.

- Maldita! – gritou – tentando rasgar a almofada em suas mãos – Maldita! – conseguindo abrir um pedado do objeto achando uma brecha para abrir o tecido em dois - Maldita! – espalhando toda a espuma pelo quarto. – Garotinha infernal, essa Kagome. – disse em voz alta, gritando em desespero – Ela Não sabe o que a aguarda! – gritou com todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões – Maldita! Maldita!

Em meio ao excesso de raiva Kaguya gargalhou.

Após a saída de Kagome da sala de aula e conseqüentemente o termino da aula, Sango a procurou em toda a faculdade, nas salas, agora vazias, nos laboratórios de pesquisa, informática e nada. Ela sabia que as palavras da amiga durante a aula diziam-lhe algo que estava relacionado com medo que ela tinha da solidão e suspeitava do que se tratava. Sango compreendia muito bem sua amiga, sabia que toda a luta dela para não ir ao apartamento onde residia com o avô não passava de medo; Medo de enfrentar a sua nova realidade, mas qual será sua reação ao saber que na verdade não estava sozinha? Tinha uma família. Entenderá seu pai e avô?

Apesar de que muitas vezes Kagome mostrava-se ser forte e madura para sua idade, mas por dentro ela não passa de uma menina com medo do desconhecido e dos novos rumos de sua vida. Embora, Kagome não suspeite da reviravolta que dará sua vida num futuro próximo, o presente se tornava amargo, receoso e solitário.

Impaciente, sem ter notícias concretas de Kagome e desejando vê-la, Inuyasha decidiu ir a faculdade buscá-la com o pretexto de pegá-la para iniciar o pré-natal. A qual necessitaria de alguns exames rotineiros, esses exames seriam através de coleta de sangue e dele poder-se-ia certificar que ela é mesmo sua prima apesar de terem esta certeza por causa do colar e o pingente que ela carregava consigo.

Ao chegar aos portões da faculdade Inuyasha dirigiu-se ao bloco onde suspeitava ser do curso de direito por causa das informações obtidas com alguns alunos que passavam por ele, continuou seu caminho até onde suspeitava ser a secretaria e com certeza saberia onde encontrar Kagome. Mas antes de chegar ao seu objetivo, ele encontrou Sango em um dos corredores antes do seu destino, sem ter certeza de ser a pessoa que acreditava ser.

- Ah! Oi! – disse Inuyasha um pouco duvidoso – Desculpe, você é a amiga da Kagome?

Sango o olhou divertida, ela o reconheceria a metros de distância, mas ele parecia um tanto incerto a esse respeito. Ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo sorrindo moleque para ele. – Sim. Não está lembrado de mim? – respondeu satisfeita pela dúvida contida em seus olhos.

Ele a olhou interrogativa – Desculpe-me. É que... Bem, não tinha certeza se era você mesma; já que nos encontramos em situações não muito adequadas. – sorriu embaraçado – Sango, não é? Mais uma vez desculpas.

- Relaxe – abanou a mão com um sorriso – Sim, me chamo Sango. – cumprimentaram com um breve aperto de mãos – Então, o que veio fazer aqui? – se desfazendo e colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Vim à procura da Kagome. – respondeu ele.

- Também estou à procura dela, vamos por ali, - apontou a direção a seguir e Inuyasha franziu o cenho sem entendê-la seguindo-a. Sango percebendo a confusão na expressão dele explicou enquanto o levava para onde suspeitava que sua amiga estivesse – estávamos conversando na aula e ela... Bom, saiu da sala de aula sem dizer muitas coisas.

- Sobre o que conversavam para ela ter tal reação? – ele a viu suspirar olhando para o chão. Levantou a cabeça em seguida dando-se conta que se aproximava de uma porta de vidro.

- Você verá. – passando por um pequeno corredor – Desde... – interrompeu-se um pouco – Kagome não faz outra coisa a não ser estudar e tenho certeza que ela esta na biblioteca pesquisando algo. – abriu a porta da biblioteca encontrando Kagome sentada em uma mesa com alguns livros espalhados – Viu o que eu disse!?

Kagome estava concentrada fazendo algumas anotações dos livros que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, não se dando conta que Inuyasha e Sango a observava. Às vezes parava por alguns segundos colocando a caneta na boca pensando na melhor forma de encaixar seus pensamentos. Fitou Kagome e depois voltou seu olhar Sango sem saber o que dizer. Eles se aproximaram dela sentando cada um ao seu lado fazendo-a levantar o rosto com raiva por terem atrapalhado-a em seus estudos.

- Sango! O que? – virou o rosto confusa na direção oposta a ela – Inu-Inuyasha! O que faz aqui?

- Ora Kagome viemos buscá-la para almoçar. – Kagome voltou o rosto para Sango – Não me diga que não está com fome. – Kagome abriu a bolsa retirando o celular para verificar a hora.

- Eu... Não tinha me dado conta que estava tão tarde. – sorriu amarelo para a amiga voltou a sua atenção a Inuyasha - Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

Ele sorriu olhando-a nos olhos – Eu vim ver você... – sussurrou entorpecido pelos olhos da garota – Quero dizer... – se corrigiu ao perceber o que não era bem aquilo que gostaria de dizer, mas no fundo de si mesmo tinha plena consciência de que eram verdadeiras aquelas palavras – É... Quando... Quando podíamos marcar uma consulta para você iniciar o pré-natal?

Kagome voltou sua atenção aos livros espalhados sobre a mesa, querendo se desligar do mundo por alguns instantes antes de responder aquela pergunta, pois a mesma a lembrava da morte de seu avô, de como ela não pôde evitar e que tudo foi inútil e agora tinha que enfrentar sozinha a ausência dele em sua vida. Separando alguns livros que iria levar para terminar sua pesquisa, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha – Você está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe, eu... apenas...

- Está tudo bem Kagome. – disse sua amiga segurando uma de suas mãos que insistiam em juntar os livros, interrompendo o que ela fazia – Vou estar sempre ao seu lado. – as duas sorriram e se abraçaram. Ao se separarem Kagome viu um olhar diferente em Inuyasha e ele estava direcionado a ela.

- Inuyasha, me desculpe, mas quando eu penso... – balançou a mão direita em um pedido de esquecer o que ia dizer – Deixe para lá. – sorriu levantando pegando os livros que iria levar – Bem, você pode marcar o pré-natal as sextas feiras – sorriu para ele – Deixe-me alugar esses livros para irmos, você irá conosco não irá?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – disse ele vendo-a seguir ao balcão e sorriu discretamente de satisfação, só que Sango percebeu e sorriu malcriada – O que foi? – indagou ao ver o sorriso na garota a sua frente

- Nada! – respondeu levantando as mãos um pouco a frente dos ombros.

Minutos depois Kagome volta com os livros alugados por alguns dias, tempo suficiente de terminar sua pesquisa, e recolhe seus pertences para seguirem o destino. No caminho para a saída da faculdade as duas amigas conversavam animadamente sendo seguida por Inuyasha que às vezes se intrometia, ou quando a pergunta era endereçada a ele, apesar de notar que, embora Kagome sorrisse, ela se sentia triste. Antes de cruzar os portões Kagome parou decida, mas hesitante.

- Sango. – chamou-a – Antes de irmos almoçar você poderia ir comigo ao...

- Claro. – Sango não esperou Kagome terminar de falar, pois entendera o que ela desejava fazer – Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Obrigada! – abraçou a amiga mais uma vez – Eu amo você, minha amiga. – separaram-se sorrindo. Voltou sua atenção para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Desculpa Inuyasha, mas...

- Eu vou com vocês. – tocou com o dedo indicador nos nariz dela – Podem precisar de mim, e, além disso, estão me devendo um almoço. Vamos!

Izayoi estava na cozinha junto com a cozinheira escolhendo o prato do almoço, nada muito pesado. Quando lhe passou pela cabeça que Kagome seria obrigada a fazer um exame de DNA para comprovar ser herdeira de Kikyou e Bankotsu, embora ela já tivesse a certeza do fato. Como poderia fazer esse exame sem que Kagome soubesse? Deixou a cozinheira com os seus afazeres, passou pela sala pegando o porta-retrato com a foto do casal e sua filha que trouxe da última vez que visitou o apartamento onde moravam. Seguindo para a varanda onde costumava tomar café da manhã com seu marido e muitas vezes se lembrava de sua irmã e cunhado, sentando em uma cadeira próxima.

A última vez que as irmãs se viram foi na maternidade, Kikyou tinha trazido Kagome ao mundo, apesar da aparência fadigada ela estava repleta de alegria por causa da filha e Bankotsu só tinha sorrisos, orgulhoso. Os ralos cabelos negros, a pele tão clara e delicada, os olhos mal davam para ver a cor, e hoje, tais características predominavam com exceção dos olhos que tem a mesma tonalidade da cor dos olhos do pai. E depois desse dia apenas através de fotos enviadas pelo casal.

Passou os dedos na foto onde seria o rosto de sua sobrinha, sorriu – Ela se parece tanto com você Kikyou, mas os olhos e talvez a personalidade seja do pai. – comentou sozinha e sorriu para a foto. Trouxe para o peito apertando-a – Como sinto a sua falta. – disse por fim.

- Mãe. – chamou Sesshoumaru fazendo cm que sua atenção voltasse para ele – Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Eu estava pensando em como minha vida mudou agora que encontrei Kagome e o quanto seus tios fazem falta. – respondeu levantando uma mão para ele sentar ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru puxou uma cadeira colocando ao lado da mãe.

- Imagino que esteja feliz. – sorriu segurando a mão dela.

- Oh! Sim estou muito, mas também muito temerosa pela reação dela. – confessou para seu filho carinhosamente – Nós não a conhecemos direito e...

- Da forma como eu a conheço, Kagome será relutante em aceitar no começo, mas com o seu jeito carinhoso ela logo irá se apaixonar por você. – abraçou a mãe beijando sua cabeça – Principalmente com a mãe que teve.

Izayoi o olhou assustada – Como assim "a mãe que teve"? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, a suposta mãe dela teve depressão pós parto e nunca a aceitou como filha. – apertou a mão dela – Ou foi a desculpa dada por ela se recusar a aceitar a menina.

- Sabe Sesshoumaru, estive pensando. – Izayoi desviou o olhar dele para algumas flores mais a frente – Para Kagome ter direto a herança e nós, apesar de termos certeza, precisaremos fazer um exame de DNA. O quanto antes melhor.

- Pode ter certeza disso, mãe, mas não tem outra solução se não contarmos a ela logo. – levou a mão dela aos lábios beijando fazendo a atenção de sua mãe voltar-se para ele – Tenho a cópia da certidão de nascimento de Kagome e há uma anormalidade que pedirei para um amigo verificar.

- Pode se certificar disso para mim? – ele meneou a cabeça afirmando – Bom, quanto ao DNA irei pedir ajuda ao Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru a olhou interrogativo e antes que ele dissesse algo ela concluiu – Kagome precisará fazer exames pré-natais e neles podemos incluir o DNA sem que ela suspeite.

- Mas é inaceitável, ela vai desconfiar. – disse um pouco grosso. Talvez Izayoi a veja como uma menina mimada, o que ela nunca foi – Kagome é muito esperta e, além disso, ela sabe todos os procedimentos desse tipo de exame por causa do estágio. Ela é minha melhor estagiaria e aluna acompanha todas as fases de um processo.

- Eu sei querido, quanto a isso eu a acompanho e ela não perceberá nada. – virou-se para ele beijando seu rosto – Fale-me de você? E quanto ao seu filho? Como está Rin?

- Estamos bem, os enjôos estão passando e ela está podendo trabalhar sem esses incômodos. – Izayoi viu um brilho diferente nos olhos de sue filho mais velho – E por falar em trabalho, vai demora a sair o almoço? – Sorriu levantando-se pra depois ajudar a mãe a levantar da cadeira.

- Não muito, aconselho que vá buscar Rin para almoçarmos. Tenho certeza que ela irá adorar. – Assim ele fez deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu em busca de sua esposa. Izayoi olhou mais uma vez o porta-retrato em sua mão e sorriu satisfeita fazendo o mesmo trajeto de volta a cozinha.

O trajeto ao apartamento onde Kagome residia com seu avô não fora longo, entretanto para Kagome foram apenas poucos segundos. Ao longe via as árvores próximas e neste momento estavam parados na frente do prédio. Um sentimento de pânico tomou conta dela, mas tinha que enfrentá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que sua amiga estava ao seu lado e talvez por isso seguisse em frente.

Enquanto Inuyasha descia do carro e postava ao lado dela juntamente com sua amiga, Kagome estava relutante a sequer olhar a porta do lugar devido aquele sentimento, enquanto tentava focar outro lugar sua visão voltava e fixava no andar onde habitava.

- Tem certeza que deseja ir lá? – disse Sango apontando para o lugar atrás de sei com o dedo polegar por cima do ombro – Desculpe! – pediu ao notar que assustou Kagome que saiu de seu estado de devaneio – Só vamos se você estiver pronta, se não tiver deixamos para outro dia.

Kagome suspirou abaixando a cabeça – Tudo bem, tenho que fazer um dia mesmo. – respondeu melancólica – Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Passou pela amiga seguindo para o seu destino.

Sango olhou para Inuyasha já ao seu lado dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo dando atenção a amiga cada vez mais próxima do lugar, em sentido de compreender o sentimento dela Inuyasha apenas deu três tapinhas em seus ombros indicando para não deixar Kagome sozinha, pois esta sendo muito difícil para ela.

Mais uma vez o silêncio entre os três predominavam, e Kagome era a atenção dos olhares do casal ao seu lado enquanto subiam no pequeno elevador ao andar esperado. Era uma eternidade a subida do elevador e a cada andar o coração de Kagome acelerava, até que a porta se abriu soando uma nota irritante lembrando-os está no andar desejado. Em poucos passos estavam em frente à porta do apartamento, retirou a chave do bolso parando sua atenção nela em sua mão, suspirou pela última vez antes de abrir a porta.

- Kagome! – chamou Sango. Ela sorriu deprimida.

- Está tudo bem. – completou em sua mente "Eu acho".

- Se quiser... – Inuyasha tentou dizer algumas palavras de conforto, não tentando ser intruso num momento que deveria ser apenas dela, mas Kagome o interrompeu.

- Eu sei... – ela deu outro sorriso melancólico – Eu só... – não completou a frase dando atenção a chave em sua mão.

Suas mãos estavam hesitantes, na verdade ela estava tremendo sem coragem de prosseguir, em um súbito de forças ela colocou abriu a porta se deparando com o lugar do mesmo modo como deixou naquele fatídico dia. Como forma de encorajá-la a entrar no local Inuyasha a segura pelos ombros recebendo a atenção dela, por outro lado Sango segura uma de suas mãos com o mesmo propósito recebendo para si o mesmo olhar que Kagome dera a Inuyasha. Seu foco voltou-se outra vez para frente, e, um tanto hesitante, deu um passo e depois mais outros estando outra vez dentro daquele ambiente tão familiar e agora inóspito.

Sango e Inuyasha pararam onde estava deixando Kagome caminhar por onde morou com seu avô, ficando apenas a observar. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela logo seguiu para o quarto do seu avô permanecendo em pé por alguns instantes, observou a cama passando a mão sobre ela sentando em seguida, também a forma como estavam posicionados os móveis, as relíquias religiosas e junto a elas a foto que ele mais gostava: os três numa praça abraçados. Kagome pegou a foto e sorriu derrubando as lágrimas que lutou para não derrubá-las, sentiu uma dor de cabeça por tentar vencer suas lamentações. Como uma criança deitou na cama dele entregando-se as lágrimas encolhendo o corpo num abraço pelos joelhos e foi apenas nessa hora que Inuyasha e Sango se aproximaram dela.

- Como é doloroso... – disse sentindo a presença deles – Ele foi tudo para mim desde...

A reação de Kagome por voltar ao apartamento é de cortar o coração de quem a visse naquele momento. Sango passou por Inuyasha, que a olhava num misto de ternura e dor, sentando junto a ela na cama puxando a cabeça dela para seu colo.

- Pode chorar minha amiga, eu estou aqui com você. – a acalentou sussurrando baixinho enquanto alisava os negros cabelos. Preferindo dar mais privacidade às amigas Inuyasha saiu do recinto seguindo para a sala.

- Shii... Já passou, meu anjo. – Sango continuou as carícias. Sentindo-a balançar os ombros em um soluço silencioso.

- Eu sinto tanto... Eu... Eu... O amava tanto...

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Sango engolia o nó que se formava em sua garganta por ver o estado da amiga, sabia o quanto estava sendo doloroso para ela.

- Não agüentarei viver aqui, sem ele... É como... – voltou a chorar. Sango não resistindo mais deixou sua lágrimas caírem – É como... Eu estivesse revivendo... Sem meu pai e sem meu avô...

- Kagome me escute. – pediu sua amiga em lágrimas se esforçando para falar – Eu não conto para você? Hã? – tal pergunta fez Kagome para um pouco seu pranto e observá-la – Eu te considero como minha irmã que nunca tive, assim como seu avô foi um avô para mim. Eu também sinto a sua falta, mas não compare as duas mortes já que...

- Eu te amo muito Sango, mas... Não é a mesma coisa – voltou a chorar levantando do colo da amiga ficando de costas para porta. Levando a mão ao rosto em choro.

- Kagome... – sussurrou Sango entre as lágrimas. – Oh! Kagome... Eu sei... – levantou a fazendo sentar na cama.

Kagome tirou as mãos do rosto - Você é minha amiga, Sango, mas...

- Tudo Bem, eu já entendi... – segurou as mãos dela com uma e a outra enxugou uma lágrima que escorria com a outra, sorriu meiga – Vamos apenas lembrar-se dos melhores dias com ele. Hum?!

Kagome sorriu abraçando-a – Obrigada!

As duas amigas levantaram se abraçaram permanecendo assim por algum tempo do lugar.

A saída silenciosa de Inuyasha do quarto passou despercebido por elas, somente no instante que deixou o mesmo ele percebeu que o cômodo a frente era o quarto de Kagome, sem pensar, ele entrou. A expressão de sua face era de espanto e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, como imaginara, exatamente. Apesar não ser mais uma garotinha, a personalidade, além da aparência física, de Kagome, é de uma. Seu quarto parecia de uma adolescente, mural com fotos, porta-retratos espalhados no criado mudo, nada muito infantil, mas também não adulto. Sorriu saindo do local sem saber por quanto tempo ficara, ali observando, seguindo para a sala onde esperaria por elas.

Entretanto, ao olhar mais uma última vez as duas ele as viram abraçadas antes de seguir seu caminho ele resolveu bater no lastro de madeira da porta fazendo-as se separarem e olhar na direção do som.

- Então, como se sente Kagome? – perguntou ele aproximando para arrumar uma mexa do cabelo dela fora do lugar. Sango sem entender o gesto dele, fez uma careta confusa desfazendo logo em seguida. – Espero que melhor.

Ela sorriu, arrumando os cabelos e enxugando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas – Sim, estou sim. Apesar do meu estado. – Inuyasha lhe devolveu o sorriso completando em seu pensamento "... mas você está linda." E fitaram um ao outro.

O som de uma tosse os fez retornar para a realidade – Eu estou aqui! – levantou as mãos acenadas para eles na intenção de lembrá-los de sua presença, sorrindo. Balançou a cabeça numa forma de negação e descontração deixando tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha envergonhados – Crianças! – completou após ver a reação deles.

- Sango! – reclamou à amiga, pois ela sabia muito bem que não tinha interesse por ele. E, além do mais, para ela, nele estava escrito "Proibido".

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não digo mais nada. – Kagome revirou os olhos afastando dos dois, indo em direção a janela – Kagome. – chamou a atenção dela, mas ela não tirou sua vista da janela respondendo apenas com um resmungo – Como vai ser? Você vai ficar e morar aqui ou irá morar comigo?

Kagome nada respondeu e continuou a observar a paisagem a sua frente, foi nesse instante que Inuyasha percebeu que podia aproximá-la mais da sua família, e principalmente da sua mãe, persuadindo a morar com ele e sua esposa até ela saber quem realmente é. Inuyasha olhou para ela, e a mesma não respondeu enquanto Sango repetia a pergunta.

- Se não quiser morar mais aqui ótimo, vamos morar comigo. – Kagome continuava a não querer responder. Sango deu alguns passos na sua direção até vê-la virar o rosto para si com um sorriso melancólico.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. – disse voltando a olhar a paisagem – Já invadi muito o seu espaço. Tem seu irmão e não posso continuar a incomodá-lo. – sorriu e baixou a cabeça – Não quero ficar aqui por um tempo, mas...

- Então, venha morar comigo e com Kaguya – interrompeu Inuyasha a conversa das duas que até o momento estava calado. Tirando atenção de Kagome da paisagem e Sango virarem para ele.

- O que!? – repetiram unissonoro.

- E por que não? – perguntou ele – Pense bem. Ambos tiraremos vantagem nisso. – iniciou sua persuasão – Você passará um tempo sem vim aqui e eu poderei acompanhar a gravidez de meu filho.

- Oh! Não Kagome. – resmungou Sango aproximando dela – Você não pode. Pense um pouco. Tenho certeza que Kohaku não está incomodado.

- Pode ser, mas seu 'ap.' está apertado, sem contar... Ele é seu irmão. – Sango tentou retrucar, porém ela virou para Inuyasha – Talvez... Talvez sua esposa não aceite – gaguejou colocando obstáculos surpresa diante do pedido dele.

- Ela vai aceitar, esse filho que você espera também é de dela - "Além do mais, você é minha prima" - completou num sussurro inaudível. – Minha mãe adorou conhecê-la e claro que irá adorar ter você por perto.

Tais palavras foram a deixa de Sango não argumentar olhando triste para amiga, baixando a cabeça apenas ouvindo o que eles diziam. Lembrando a ela que Kagome é parente do homem a sua frente.

Balançada pela proposta Kagome perguntou: - Terei liberdade de ir e vir a hora que eu quiser? Não posso deixar meu estágio, estudo até tarde da noite, não poderá me proibir de nada por está morando com vocês...

- Claro, claro. Não mudará sua rotina por causa disso. – aproximou-se dela pegando em suas duas mãos puxando-a para sentar na cama – Terá tudo o que precisar – sentaram um tanto próximos.

- Estou tentada a aceitar. Dê-me um tempo para organizar as minhas coisas... – sorriu para ele – Converse com sua esposa. – soltou as mãos dele. – E neste final de semana irei morar com vocês, se sua esposa não se opuser.

- Combinado então. – ele sorriu satisfeito, com certeza ela seria uma ótima advogada expondo suas condições da forma mais direta e não agressiva. Sua mãe iria adorar.

- Traidora! – resmungou Sango.

- Sango, Sango, Sango. – balanços a cabeça – Não vai mudar nada. Entenda, por favor. – deu alguns tapinhas na cama para ela sentar ao seu lado e assim fez. – Sou sua amiga e 'irmã'.

- Não se preocupe, só estou brincando. – a abraçou. – Vamos recolher o que você que precisar levaremos para o 'ap.' – soltou-se dela levantando.

- Ei, as duas! – as chamou ele – Ainda estão me devendo um almoço. – cobrou Inuyasha. – Não tenho a tarde toda, nem vocês.

Inuyasha sorriu internamente orgulho de si mesmo por trazer Kagome para perto de sua família e com certeza sua mãe iria adorar passar alguns dias em sua casa. Esse tempo fará as duas de conhecerem melhor até que ela saiba que pertence a família dele, além do mais ele poderia acompanhar melhor as fases da gravidez dela. Entretanto Kaguya não irá gostar nada de tê-la em sua casa. Ela alegou a pouco tempo atrás que sentia ciúmes, como será sua reação quando as duas, Kagome e Kaguya, morarem juntas? Por quê?

Vendo as duas amigas levantarem rápido para recolher as coisas que Kagome gostaria de levar, com certeza levaria algumas lembranças de seu avô, fotografias e coisas assim, já que passará um tempo sem voltar ali. O mais chamou a atenção dele naquele dia, foram às mudanças drásticas de humor e a forte amizade delas. É como se ambas fosse uma só, uma o corpo e a outra o cérebro, elas se entendiam perfeitamente. Embriagado pela amizade e compartilhamento, Inuyasha se pôs ajudá-las dando a desculpa que seria mais rápido se os três trabalhassem juntos.

.

.

CONTINUA....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentário da Autora:**

**Bom, bom. Antes de qualquer coisa peço mil desculpas pela demora deste capítulo e para isso tenho uma justificativa. No começo do ano estava elaborando o meu TCC (Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso) na faculdade e não tinha tempo para escrever e parei no começo deste capítulo. Apesar do esforço de deixar as coisas que eu gosto de fazer para dedicar só a ele, quase não entrei a tempo, e em seguida veio a formatura. **

**Após isso, tentei ao máximo postar antes do final desse mês, mas tive um bloqueio e não conseguir deixar do modo como eu queria e/ou gostaria que ficasse. Nada ficava perfeito o bastante, e há alguns dias atrás minha inspiração voltou com força e muita vontade de escrever. Por isso, estou de volta. A sinopse do capítulo treze está pronta não demorará para vim, tentarei postar a cada quinze dias. Tenho também planejado mais duas fic's talvez para esse ano, já estou elaborando-as.**

**Espero que me desculpem por não colocar nem um recado, é que não gosto de prometer e não cumprir. E me entendam por esse transtorno. **

**Vamos as Reviews:**

**Acdy-Chan – Oi... Como você está? Espero que bem. Estava com saudades. Bom, e aí gostou desse capítulo? Penso que sim. Cadê suas fic's, nunca mais li? As coisas começaram melhorar para todos principalmente para Izayoi, que certamente adorará a presença de Kagome na família. Realmente nossa protagonista está começando a se apegar ao bebê. Desculpe-me pela demora... Beijos... **

**Agome Chan – Oi... Como você está? Por favor, me desculpe pela demora sei o quanto é está ansiosa para ler uma fic e ela demorar, mas foram forças maiores do que eu, rsrs... E aí? Gostou do capítulo? É Kagome aceitou em ir morar com o casal, irei adiantar, Kaguya não gostará nada, nada disso, mas... Desculpe-me pela longa espera... Beijos...**

**Jhennie Lee**** - ****Oi...Tudo bom?! Rsrs – envergonhada – me desculpe pela demora, mesmo. Bom, as coisas vão melhorar mais para a família Tasho do que para Kagome, ela terá um tempo dos problemas, mas logo descobrirá outro. Mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora. Muito Obrigada, Beijos...**

**Uchiha Danii-chan**** – Oi... E tudo bem com você? Que bom que você gostou da fic, fico muito satisfeita com seu elogio, muito obrigada. Desculpe-me pela demora, mas enfim. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e dos outros também, prometo não demorar tanto da próxima vez. E postar no prazo que falei anteriormente. Muito Obrigada, Beijos...**

**Mais uma vez muito obrigada, a todos. Até a próxima. **

**29 de Julho de 2009.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

- Káh, onde coloco as roupas do seu avô? – perguntou Sango.

- Coloque-as em cima da cama dele, por favor. – respondeu Kagome em seu quarto colocando algumas roupas na pequena mala. – Na dispensa tem algumas caixas, pode usar para... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase – Você sabe.

Os três estavam entretidos separando as poucas roupas do senhor que seriam doadas a algum abrigo de idosos, que com certeza seria mais útil do que o guarda roupa, além de algumas coisas que Kagome acharia mais importante em levá-las consigo. Apesar de Inuyasha não ter muita intimidade e estar presente no mundo de Kagome a pouco tempo, dava a sua contribuição ajudando a juntar as roupas e colocá-las em uma caixa. Era questão de pouco tempo, um pouco mais de uma hora e meia eles teriam arrumado tudo.

- Em qual instituição você pretende doar, Kagome? – Inuyasha indagou colocando as roupas na caixa que Sango trouxera a ele – Pretende ficar com alguma coisa? – tal pergunta foi feita como curiosidade além de tentar fazê-la se sentir melhor enquanto se organizava a não voltar ali, num futuro próximo.

Não ouve resposta por parte dela, aquele silêncio era intrigante. Por que Kagome não respondeu uma simples pergunta? E tão normal para quem perde os familiares ao doar seus objetos pessoais.

As palavras ditas por Inuyasha não a causaria melancolia aponto de ela não as responder; já que há alguns minutos atrás ela já se sentia melhor e mais a vontade depois da vinda pela primeira vez ao apartamento. Sango nem prestou a atenção na conversa deles, estava bastante concentrada na sua tarefa, mas sabia que a não resposta de Kagome era um tanto estranha. Ela olhou para o rapaz a sua frente franzindo a testa em sinal de estranheza. Sem muito que esperar ela caminhou com Inuyasha seguindo-a para o cômodo onde sua amiga estava presente.

Ao entrar no quarto da mesma encontraram-na sentada em sua cama com uma caixa de madeira nas mãos a olhando concentrada. As lembranças do dia em que seu avô lhe dera a caixa vieram a sua mente _"__– Quando eu me for quero que você veja o que está guardado dentro dessa caixa, às lembranças minhas e de seu pai e, reflita sobre elas. (...) Enquanto isso; não a abra". _O que tanto seu avô guardava nela? Perguntava-se Kagome receosa ela apenas olhava e suas mãos percorriam a borda algumas poucas vezes "_Quando eu me for..." _a voz de seus avô surgira em sua mente_ "...quero que... você veja o que está guardado..._".

- Kagome! – chamou Sango ainda sem resposta. – Kagome?

Ao longe ouvia Sango a chamar e aos poucos sua voz ia se tornando mais forte e mais presente de si.

- Kagome! – ela percebeu que sua amiga voltava de onde quiser que esteja – Onde esteve?

- Hã?! – Kagome piscou algumas vezes sem entender a pergunta – Desculpe, eu não sei onde estava. – sorriu constrangida – Acho que viajei.

- Percebe-se. – ironizou sua amiga divertida, olhou para a caixa e de volta para a amiga – O que tem nessa caixa? É a sua herança? – Kagome olhou para o objeto em mãos e sorriu faceira.

- Não sei... Pode ser. – o olhar de incredulidade de sua amiga e de Inuyasha a sua frente, desviou seus olhos para a caixa novamente continuando – Meu avô pediu para eu guardar e só a abrir após a...

- E aí você vai ou não abri-la? – incentivou Sango interrompendo-a por está mais curiosa do que a própria Kagome.

Sem hesitar Kagome abriu a caixa motivada por Sango, já Inuyasha apenas observava prudente, a cada expressão que ela fazia. Os olhos dela de repente obtiveram um brilho de contrariedade e ao mesmo tempo terno, ela nunca imaginara que seu avô pudesse guardar por tanto tempo aqueles objetos e sorriu ao pegá-lo. Dentro da mesma continha algumas fotos, dela com seus pais e o avô, que Kagome ia retirando e pondo em seu colo, muitas cartas datadas, outras com endereço desconhecido e endereçados a ela, alguns recortes de jornal antigo e no fundo, dentro de uma sacola transparente, com alguns objetos, notando ser, infantis. O coração de Kagome acelerou como quisesse sair do peito, não dando muita atenção as cartas, aos recortes e as fotografias. Não acreditava que seu avô guardara há muito tempo tais objetos.

Delicadamente Kagome retirou a sacola os mesmos revelando o que havia dentro dela e estavam uma manta, roupa e sapatinho de bebê. As roupas não eram bem de um recém nascido, mas com certeza era dela, era branca com detalhes bordados em rosa, os desenhos de alguns ursos, espalhados, com coleiras da mesma cor dando certa feminilidade. A roupa que se tratava de um vestido na cor lilás, um pouco desbotado, mas conservado devido ao tempo, os sapatos tão pequenos que não acreditara que um dia fora dela.

Ao ver Sango pega o objeto das mãos dela sentando ao seu lado, admirando-os.

- Kagome, é lindo! Eram seus? – questionou a amiga.

- Sim, acho que sim. – sorriu fascinada – Por que meu avô os guardou por tanto tempo? – se perguntou enquanto Sango pega algumas fotografias.

Enquanto Kagome e Sango se deliciavam olhando os pertences e fotos contidas na caixa de madeira deixados pelo senhor Higurashi a neta, Inuyasha estava intrigado com seu conteúdo, as cartas e os recortes de jornais queriam dizer algo que ela estava ignorando no momento, apenas para apreciar o que a fascinava. Ele aproximou-se de Kagome para ver melhor o conteúdo, mas ao pegar o recorte de jornal desprezado dentro da caixa seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça, deu uma rápida olhada no visor do aparelho constatando ser sua esposa deu uma última olhada no que dizia o recorte: "Grave Acidente: Casal Morre e Sua Filha Desaparece Sem Indícios". Deixou-o de lado saindo para um local mais reservado para atender a ligação de sua esposa.

Enquanto saia Inuyasha estranhou o propósito do senhor deixar aqueles recortes para a neta, para isso tinha algum fundamento. Qual seria a razão para qual, o senhor Higurashi, deixaria recortes de jornais como àquele para sua neta? Com esse pensamento ele atendeu ao celular.

- Oi amor!... Não posso. Convidei Kagome e a amiga dela, Sango, para almoçarmos juntos. Você... – ele fez uma careta ao ouvir as palavras azedas da esposa do outro lado afastando um pouco do ouvido – Quer parar de ciúmes bobos... Não quer... – suspirou desanimado voltando seus olhos para as duas amigas que guardava os pertences de volta na caixa. – Está bem, está bem.

Distraiu-se olhando na direção das duas amigas sentadas na cama, passou a observar Kagome e sorriu ao ver ela pegar das mãos da outra uma foto enquanto sua esposa tagarelava do outro lado da linha, sobre coisas que ele entenderia por ser de insignificância, do mesmo modo que admirava suas feições.

- _Inuyasha! .... Inuyasha!.... _– ouvia ele lhe despertando do estado de torpor, voltando a se concentrar na voz de sua esposa.

- Desculpe – pediu ele com a voz calma – Quando chegar a casa conversamos. É muito importante. - disse dando fim a conversa

Quando ia apertar o botão para desligar, ouviu-a soltar uns gritos frustrantes e um insulto que não gostou do tom. – _Maldita bastarda..._

Desligou o celular um tanto desapontado pelas palavras absurdas saídas da boca de sua adorada esposa e logo notou o clima de hostilidade entre as duas. Antes de aproximar da duas, aproveitou a oportunidade e fez mais uma ligação.

- Oi, mãe!? ...

- Como você era linda, Kagome... – mostrou a foto que mostrava a imagem de uma família feliz. O pai de Kagome estava em pé segurando Kagome com o mesmo vestido que ela estava em mãos, sua mãe ao lado dele, mas oposto a ela com um bebezinho nos braços sorrindo, pareciam está muito felizes pela família que construíram. O que era perceptível naquela fotografia é que a mulher que Kagome certamente acreditava ser sua mãe é naturalmente loira, entretanto, Kagome se passaria por filha do casal por causa de Naraku, ele tem características semelhantes a ela. Contudo Sango sabia a verdade daquela família – Mas não tem tento a ver com seus pais, poucas coisas.

- Não diga bobagens. – a repreendeu sorrindo pegando a foto da mão da amiga – Meu pai e meu avô eram tudo para mim.

- E esse bebê? Quem é? – Sango envolvida no mundo chamado Higurashi perguntou um tanto curiosa.

- Meu irmão. – disse dura e um tanto hesitante diante de sua tristeza ao ver a foto – Não gostaria de falar sobre isso... Agora, então... É um tanto... Complicado de se falar...

- Tudo Bem. – disse Sango apertando as mãos de sua amiga entre as suas, dizendo em gestos que ela teria todo o tempo do mundo e em resposta Kagome deu sorriu deprimido

A expressão de Kagome mudou drasticamente para uma fria e dura, Sango sabia que não podia invadir seu espaço. Ela conhecia a amiga muito bem, mas tinha esse detalhe do irmão que nunca tomou conhecimento que existia e já que ela não queria falar, respeitaria o momento e esperaria até ela quisesse contar esse detalhe da sua vida.

Kagome sem dizer mais nada coloco os objetos na caixa não dando muita importância para os recortes de jornais e as cartas que em sua maioria eram endereçadas a ela. Levantou a cabeça e viu Inuyasha olhando para as duas com um semblante desconcertado. Com certa percepção ao comportamento das duas segundos atrás.

- Vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha com certa percepção – Estou Faminto, e vocês também.

Recolheu os pertences que iria levar junto para o apartamento de Sango, para no fim, depender da resposta de Kaguya. Se for ou não morar junto ao casal até o nascimento do filho deles, assim era o que Kagome esperava. Mas o objetivo real dela ir morar com eles, na concepção de Inuyasha, é uma aproximação com Izayoi com o intuito de revelar sua verdadeira origem sem despertar algum desprezo pelos os verdadeiros parentes.

Kaguya amaldiçoou Kagome inúmera vezes nesse dia. Ela não entendia como uma garotinha insuportável como ela podia ter tudo. Há uns dias atrás, não tinha nada, a não ser um velho doente com passagem para o cemitério e como num passe de mágica torna-se herdeira dos Tasho, é ultrajante para ela. E o mais interessante de tudo que foi ela, assim imaginava, sem intenção, de que trouxera a "bastardinha" para o seio familiar.

"_Como sou uma idiota, tenho que dar um jeito em separá-los... Maldição" _– expôs seu pensamento em Kagome e o filho deles que ela carregava em seu ventre.

Ainda presa em seus pensamentos detestáveis Kaguya passou a se olhar no enorme espelho bem iluminado do _Studio_ onde tiraria as fotos para mais uma coleção de peças íntimas, procurou em seu rosto algo que revelasse sua idade e se descobriria uma ruga, passou as mãos nos cabelos escuros para notar algum fio sem cor. Ouviu uma batida na porta onde se encontrava e entendera perfeitamente que o cenário estava pronto para se deixar fotografar, sorriu para sua imagem perfeitamente sexy, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e algumas mechas presas no alto da cabeça, vestia um conjunto de peças intimas com um provocante espartilho nos tons de vermelho e preto extremamente voluptuoso, similar as cortesãs de Paris do século XIX.

Acenou para sua imagem refletida indo ao encontro do fotografo, sua surpresa foi ao se deparar com o cenário montado; uma cadeira de mogno próximo a uma janela com cortinas nos tons de vermelho sangue, ouro e marrom. Algumas plumas soltas pelo chão coberto de carpete junto, uma penteadeira do mesmo material da cadeira espalhadas de jóias. E naquele exato momento ela percebeu que sua carreira decolaria ainda mais, melhor ainda, teria tudo que sempre quis. Sorriu, sim seu futuro.

- Perfeito, não acha? – perguntou o fotografo retirando-a da sua admiração do cenário – Com certeza mexerá com a fantasia masculina. – Kaguya virou para ele sorridente. – Qualquer homem desejaria retirar... – ele não continuou a frase, mas olhou maliciosamente. – Peça por peça – sussurrou sensualmente molhando os lábios com a língua.

- Oh! Sim, não restam dúvidas. – respondeu ela sutilmente insinuante. Seu batom vermelho deixava transbordar mais insinuações do além de palavras.

- Wolf, Kouga. – estendeu a mão para ela, contendo-se – Serei o fotografo dessa coleção, muito prazer.

- Hashi, Kaguya – pegou a mão dele apertando forte – o prazer também é meu.

- Pronta para começar? – dizia ele com toda a sensualidade que tinha atraindo-a.

- Só basta dizer – sem mais nada a dizer fora os olhares penetrantes e insinuantes de ambas as partes, Kaguya se dirigiu para o cenário acomodando-se para a primeira das várias rodadas de fotos daquele dia.

Em seu quarto, Izayoi esbanjava alegria ao saber que Inuyasha, seu filho caçula, levaria para o a conforto de seu lar sua sobrinha até o nascimento do seu neto, ela estava tão ansiosa pela notícia dada por ele que não se continha em estar em casa e seguiria para o restaurante, já que aceitou o convite de um bom almoço, junto a Inuyasha e as duas garotas iriam almoçar. E como seu filho mais velho não pode ficar para o almoço junto com sua nora devido a uma consulta médica.

Sentou na cama tentando acalmar sua ansiedade, levantou uma das mãos para alisar os cabelos e ao olhar para as mesmas notou o quanto tremia - _"sempre será assim?"_ – pensou – _"Todas as vezes que iria ver sua sobrinha? Até quando ficaria a margem de sua vida?"._ Sorriu nervosamente, não perderia qualquer que seja a oportunidade de poder estar próximo de Kagome, mais uma vez, e algo lhe dia que em breve ela estaria em seus braços como deveria ter sido desde a morte de sua amada irmã. Imaginava o quanto Kagome estaria necessitada de amor, carinho, e só o conforto de seus braços podia dar, apesar de estar com a sua amiga, que hoje considera como irmã, nada se compara a verdadeira família.

Respirou fundo, três vezes, antes de levantar de onde estava e caminhar em direção ao guarda roupa pegando a bolsa que melhor combinava com suas roupas, se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e sorriu saindo para ir ao encontro deles.

Era mais cedo do horário habitual que Sesshoumaru costumava chegar a seu escritório, geralmente ele costuma chegar alguns minutos depois de seus estagiários, entretanto, nessa tarde precisava adiantar alguns documentos de audiências concluídas para poder acompanhar sua esposa, Rin, nos exames pré-natais.

Ao entrar em sua sala, sua secretária deixará em cima de sua mesa um envelope endereçado pela faculdade. Imaginando o que seria, abriu o envelope comprovando seu conteúdo e nele estava a lista dos estagiários ao qual renovaram a bolsa de estudos. Retirou do envelope a lista dos bolsistas junto dos outros documentos dos mesmos e nele constava o nome de Kagome e Sango. Sesshoumaru suspirou aliviado por ver que Kagome ainda era bolsista, tal fato dava mais algum tempo para sua família encontrar a melhor maneira de revelar a ela sua verdadeira identidade sem causar algum tipo de trauma.

Entre os documentos necessários para a renovação estava a cópia da certidão de nascimento de cada um dos estagiários inclusive os de Kagome, agora tinha como se certificar do que duvidava anteriormente. Com a certidão em mãos, Sesshoumaru tinha mais do que certeza que ele mostraria o meio a qual os pais adotivos de sua prima conseguiram adotá-la; já que ela tinha sido dada como desaparecida, e de acordo com seu conhecimento, haveria uma busca para tomar conhecimento de que não tinha parentes que pudessem ter a guarda da criança.

Ele olhou para o documento visualizando a assinatura do juiz de uma jurisdição diferente e não um carimbo de um cartório previamente assinado, diante dessa intriga, ele pensou contatou algo um tanto errado. Com o intuiu de esclarecer a facilidade de o casal ter adotado Kagome, já que havia dado uma criança desaparecida.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se na confortável cadeira de seu escritório observando o papel em suas mãos, pousou em sua mesa sem deixar de fitá-lo, tendo a certeza de que ali estaria a resolução do mistério que envolve a adoção de Kagome. Retirou do bolso da camisa que usava o celular procurando o número da residência de Sango, pegou o telefone em cima de sua mesa discando em seguida sabendo que encontraria seu irmão e seu amigo, ambos, detetives no caso de sua prima.

Esperou alguns toques antes de ouvir "Alô" do outro lado da linha.

- Por favor, o detetive Miroku ou Kohaku? – disse Sesshoumaru, sem conhecer a voz que atendera. – Quem fala é o Sesshoumaru Tasho, filho de Izayoi e Inu No Tasho.

- _Como vai Sesshoumaru? É o Miroku, em que posso ajudá-lo? _– respondeu polidamente.

- Bom, estou aqui com a certidão de nascimento da minha prima, Kagome, e tenho certeza que ele lhe será muito útil. – disse num tom calmo e firme, mas deixando passar importância.

- _"A certidão de nascimento"?_ – rapidamente Miroku ficou intrigado com a informação – _O que tem de errado na certidão de nascimento dela?_

- Para uma pessoa ignorante, não passa de uma simples certidão; - disse ele com credulidade – mas para uma pessoa conhecedora, dessa área, como eu ou você, notará um erro.

- _E que seria...?_

- A assinatura de um juiz. – suspirou – Não um juiz qualquer, de outra área por sinal. – justificou não poder informar mais – Bom, esse não é um assunto para ser tratado por telefone.

- _Sim, sim. Claro, eu entendo_. – confirmou Miroku, imaginando o porque da assinatura de um juiz, _"mas_ q_ue juiz será esse?"_ pensou.

- Eu gostaria que não comentasse com meus pais, ainda, a respeito dessa pequena descoberta. – continuou Sesshoumaru – Já que não se tem a certeza do que se trata.

- _Kagome está vindo morar aqui, hoje ela foi buscar suas coisas, e Sango foi com ela_. - revelou - _Nesse tempo pretendo descobrir mais sobre seus pais adotivos._

- Não estava sabendo. – mudou de assunto – Pode vim buscar antes que elas cheguem?

- _Iremos agora mesmo. Até breve._ – desligou o telefone.

Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru fitou o documento em sua mesa indagando as razões para que um juiz assinasse aquela certidão, passou a mão no cabelo em sinal de intriga. Entretanto deixou-se esquecer por alguns instantes até a chegada dos dois detetives, arrumou os documentos que estavam sobre a mesa deixando o que mais lhe interessava sob seus olhos. Respirou fundo e deu inicio ao que tinha pretensão de fazer naquele horário para não se atrasar ao encontrar-se com sua esposa.

Ao desligar o telefone, Miroku seguiu para a cozinha onde Kohaku estava preparando o almoço de ambos, já que Sango e Kagome não viriam. O almoço estava quase pronto, as panelas desligadas que continham arroz e carne, dela saia um agradável e delicioso cheiro. Só faltava uma simples salada; já que algumas verduras estavam sobre a pia sendo cortadas por ele.

Kohako estava de costas para a porta da cozinha quando Miroku entrou. – Kohaku. – chamou ele assustando-o deixando a faca cair. – O filho mais velho do casal Tasho, Sesshoumaru, ligou.

- E o que ele queria? – perguntou ao se abaixar e apanhou o objeto para depois lavar.

- Bom, ele diz ter uma pista para a adoção de Kagome.

- "Adoção"? – ele riu – Rapto seria mais apropriado, não? – voltou a cortar as verduras.

- Isso não importa no momento. – disse ele sem preocupação – O que sei é que ele está com a certidão de nascimento dela.

- E o que tem de mais? – perguntou sem valor.

- O fato de ter uma assinatura de um juiz, e não de um carimbo de cartório previamente assinado.

- Como assim? Isso é...

- É o que vamos descobrir. – sorriu maroto – Vai demorar muito aí? – apontou para a salada.

- Está pronto. Quer almoçar ou vai ao encontro dele primeiro? – perguntou arrumando o prato em cima da mesa.

- Iremos agora, antes que as duas cheguem ao escritório e nos peguem lá. – sorriu de frustração ao se imaginar se encontrando com as duas, balançando a cabeça para espantar a imagem – Não tenho argumento.

- Sei... – Kohaku o olhou com os olhos semicerrados, cobrindo com papel filme. Em seguida colocou na geladeira – Vamos.

Um pouco depois da hora do almoço o restaurante conhecido por ter uma excelente comida encontrava-se com algumas pessoas, mas havia mesas suficientes para outros fregueses que poderiam freqüentá-lo após o horário do _rush _além de encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento se tornava mais fácil. Depois que encontraram uma vaga no estacionamento aos fundos do restaurante Inuyasha e as amigas seguiam para dentro do estabelecimento, entrando por uma porta lateral de vidro espelhado ao qual dava para luz entrar e ao mesmo tempo garantir a privacidade de seus clientes, do mesmo modo eram as amplas janelas espalhadas pelo lugar.

Inuyasha abriu a porta dando passagem para as garotas entrarem antes dele, sendo que, Sango foi a primeira seguida por Kagome e Inuyasha fechando a porta atrás de si. Assim que Kagome entrou no restaurante sentiu o cheiro dos diversos tipos de comida que estavam sendo servidas, e imediatamente, levou a mão aos lábios parando repentinamente levada pelo enjôo. Inuyasha que vinha logo a trás dela preocupou-se com a parada repentina dela.

- O que houve Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado, pois a seguia. Ele notou o quanto a prima tinha empalidecido – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Sem conseguir responder a pergunta devido às ondas de enjôo que intensificava cada vez que inalava, procurou ao redor uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Quero... Sentar... – sussurrou sentindo que o chão e o teto trocaram de lugar. – Oh! – ela levou a mão mais uma vez a boca.

Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado segurou a sua mão livre sentindo que ela se encontrava fria, preocupado procurou pelo local uma mesa próxima para que Kagome pudesse sentar. Ao ouvir ela pronunciar tais palavras, Sango, voltou para ao lado dela encontrando uma mesa guiando Inuyasha a ajudar Kagome a sentar.

- Kagome. – chamou Inuyasha num tom angustiado – Está se sentindo bem? – alisou o rosto dela sentindo o quanto frio estava enquanto segurava uma das mãos.

Entorpecida pelo as náuseas que sentia Kagome olhou para ele e sorriu, levantou a mão que foi a boca num sinal pedindo tempo. Respirando forte e pela boca, sentindo que aos poucos aliviava o que sentia.

- Kagome? – Sango chamou alisando a testa da amiga.

- Eu... Estou bem. – respondeu Kagome sentando-se melhor na cadeira olhando para os dois a sua frente – Pensei, realmente, que não estava grávida – sorriu olhando para Inuyasha – Até agora.

- Mas... – Inuyasha suspirou sentindo aliviado – O que você quer dizer?

- Enjôo. – respondeu diretamente – Toda mulher grávida passa por isso, e comigo não seria diferente. Não se preocupem estou bem.

Sango olhou para Kagome tranqüilizando-se por notar uma melhora – Está ficando mais corada. – sorriu para amiga. – Bom, vamos ao banheiro lavar o rosto enquanto Inuyasha pede o nosso almoço. – virou para ele sorrindo – Peça algo leve para a minha amiga comer.

Sango ajudou-a a levantar da mesa a ouvindo responder que estava bem, só foram náuseas normais de grávidas em pouco tempo passaria já que isso aconteceria nos primeiros meses, enquanto saiam da mesa em busca de seu destino Inuyasha observava as duas caminharem até ser interrompido pelo metre oferecendo seus serviços de ajuda a ele. Prontamente Inuyasha pegou o cardápio aceitando o serviço em seguida negou a ajuda alegando não ser mais necessário.

Contudo, não sabia o que pedir para a mulher grávida e seguir o conselho de Sango. Dessa forma, pediu a sugestão do metre a respeito de um prato leve e que não aumentasse os enjôos, aceitando a sua dica, fez o pedido do prato leve para que possa ser acompanhado por um suco e não por algum tipo de bebida alcoólica para Kagome e outros tanto para ele, Sango e sua mãe enquanto esperava a última.

Assim que o metre se afastou da mesa, Izayoi com as bochechas coradas de ansiedade entra pela mesma porta em que ele e as duas amigas, há poucos instantes, tinham passado. Inuyasha levantou de onde estava sentado indo ao encontro dela recebendo-a abraçando e beijando suavemente sua testa, notava também, a ansiedade no rosto de sua mãe, e isso, o fez sorrir faceiro.

- Boa tarde, mãe! – saudou Inuyasha a conduzindo a mesa.

- Boa tarde, meu querido! – Izayoi retribuiu o afeto beijando-lhe em uma das faces saudosamente.

- Tive a liberdade de pedir o seu almoço, tem algum problema? – sentou a mesa, acompanhado mãe.

- Não, claro que não. – sorriu para ele. – Onde ela está?

Com uma gargalhada Inuyasha, mais uma vez, abraçou a mãe, a reação de dele surpreendeu mais a si do a ela e ao levantar o rosto, antes de responder a pergunta. Inuyasha vê a garota citada caminhar um pouco mais corada do que quando saiu, sussurrou próximo ao ouvido materno: - Lá está ela, disse indicando com o rosto o caminho que Kagome fazia. Viu em Izayoi o brilho que tanto lhe faltava ao falar de sua falecida irmã, e continuou: - Ela não se sentia muito bem e foi ao banheiro.

Poucas eram as vezes que Izayoi viu Kagome e nestes encontros mal trocaram palavras e seu último encontro não tinha sido um bom momento para uma aproximação, mas com certeza podia dar início à verdade que tanto ansiava a família Tasho.

Izayoi sorriu carinhosamente ao vê-la se aproximar, mesmo com um semblante pálido, ela é muito parecida com a mãe. Kagome conversava com Sango e não notou que próximo a Inuyasha estaria mais uma pessoa. Assim que chegaram a mesa os olhos de Izayoi e Kagome se encontraram, a última sorriu em afeição.

- Oi. – voltou a sorrir Izayoi – Como você está Kagome?

- Bem... – olhou insegura para Inuyasha voltando sua atenção para ela – agora, estou melhor. – Suas palavras foram ditas em todos os sentidos, tanto do falecimento do seu avô quanto ao mal estar de pouco tempo, cumprimentando a mulher a sua frente com leve movimento de cabeça. Sentindo que suas bochechas se avermelharam Kagome desviou a atenção para o chão. Izayoi não quisera entrar no assunto que ela não gostaria de lembrar já bastava às palavras de Sesshoumaru sobre o comportamento dela.

Então, Izayoi voltou sua atenção para Sango - E você é a...

- Sango... – sorriu – amiga da Kagome. – completou ao cumprimentá-la. A senhora fez uma expressão de entendimento rápido ao concluir que ela deveria ser a irmã do investigador que ajudou a conhecer sua sobrinha antes mesmo do desastroso jantar. Da mesma forma que Sango lembrou o que escondia da amiga, passando despercebida sua aflição.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – disse Inuyasha para elas e ambas puxaram a cadeira para acompanhá-los.

O silêncio tomou conta entre eles por poucos instantes, apenas se olhavam. – Então Kagome, o mal estar passou? – perguntou Inuyasha quebrado com o silêncio.

- Oh! Sim, sim. Um pouco. – sorriu envergonhada pela presença de Izayoi. – Não é nada de mais, já disse.

- Você passou mal? – indagou Izayoi com um leve toque de preocupação na voz – O que teve? É com o bebê?

Kagome olhou duro para o único homem que estava presente pelas aquelas palavras – Não tive nada demais, nada que uma grávida não tenha. – Izayoi abriu a boca tentando entender o que ela dizia, percebendo isso Kagome se corrigiu – Enjôos.

- Bom, quando eu fiquei grávida do Inuyasha tinha muitos enjôos e mal podia fazer minhas tarefas diárias – sorriu lembrando-se de como se sentiu naquela época. – Até que me ensinaram um truque para combatê-los.

- E o que seria? – Kagome perguntou curiosa.

- Bolachas de água e sal ou, simplesmente, pão. – disse e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, não vou deixar faltar – disse Inuyasha enigmático. Sua mãe não entendia tal afirmação, mas ao vê-la abrir a boca para pronunciar algo ele continuou – Kagome aceitou morar conosco – ela sorriu – Para acompanharmos a gestação.

- Mas isso é... é ótimo. – em seguida abraçou o filho diante do recado subentendido, enquanto Kagome e Sango apenas admiravam a felicidade de mãe e filho.

- Traíra. – resmungou Sango baixinho levando à mão a boca para que os dois não ouvissem o que ela disse e sim, num tom divertido – Prefere morar com aquela... sei lá o que e o atorzinho aí do que comigo.

- Ora Sango! Não exagere! Você muito bem por que eu irei morar com eles. – Kagome respondeu no mesmo tom. Entretanto, aquelas palavras, outra vez, tinham mais do que aquele sentido, mas na verdade Kagome não sabia; apenas o que estava evidente: sua gravidez. – E quando esta criança... – reformulou o que ia dizer – Quando... Você sabe, talvez eu volte a morar no AP do meu avô, ou talvez certa amiga minha – disse fingindo não saber da resposta – deixe eu morar com ela, isto é, se ela não tiver namorando com um certo amigo dela.

Sem saber o que responder Sango ainda fingindo raiva e sorriu. Rapidamente formulou uma resposta – Ei! E quem lhe disse que ela vai namorar aquele Don Juan?

As vozes de Inuyasha e Izayoi fizeram ambas interromperem a brincadeira, deixando a resposta no ar; e voltarem sua atenção aos dois a sua frente, pois a pergunta estava direcionada a elas.

- Desculpa! – responderam unissonora – O que diziam? – perguntou Kagome.

- Gostaria de saber se você ficaria incomodada se eu acompanhá-la nos exames pré-natais? – perguntou Izayoi um tanto apreensiva.

- Claro, não é incomodo nenhum. – Kagome se ajeitou na cadeira – A não ser que Kaguya...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas com a chegada do metre junto ao garçom para servir o almoço pedido acabando com o assunto incomodo: Kaguya.

- Não se preocupe com ela, Kagome. – disse Inuyasha olhando-a nos olhos. – Não se preocupe. – Os pratos foram servidos acompanhados com um bom vinho com exceção de Kagome que acompanhou um suco, o almoço ocorria tranquilamente entre eles.

O rumo da conversa deles nada mais era a não ser o bebê e alegria que Inuyasha estava sentindo ao ser pai; e nas conversas paralelas e risadas durante aquele almoço, Inuyasha observava Kagome atentamente: na forma como conversava, como sorria e até mesmo quando parava e ficava a pensar distraidamente, a qual fora pega por eles observando-a.

Enquanto a observava, Inuyasha notou que a tristeza nos olhos de Kagome ainda existia; não aquela que vira quando a conheceu, mas uma mais profunda. Num primeiro encontro não percebia seu estado de espírito, mas no segundo seguinte, em seus olhos, era notável a dor da perda do avô. Dentro dele sua vontade é de abraçá-la, espantando toda a tristeza que existia nela, contudo, não podia fazer isso. Não era justo.

Surpreso com o rumo de seus pensamentos, Inuyasha concluiu que só podia ser o fato dela está esperando um filho dele e a afinidade dela ser sua prima embora ainda não soubesse sobre isso.

Miroku e Kohaku andavam apressados entre as salas do prédio que abrigava o escritório de advocacia onde Sesshoumaru desempenha sua profissão, além de atuar como professor na Faculdade de Direito, era um excelente advogado criminalista. Entraram na sala após serem anunciados pela secretária que gentilmente os atendera como exigia sua profissão, da mesma forma que era a sua personalidade que foi a chave para a posição que ocupa.

Ao entrarem na sala Sesshoumaru levantou da cadeira cumprimentando os com um forte aperto de mão, indicando gentilmente umas cadeiras no canto mais próximo.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – Sesshoumaru pediu, educadamente pegou o documento que estava em cima da sua mesa entregando a Miroku. – Aqui está a certidão de nascimento de Kagome. E aqui, – apontou onde existia o carimbo e a assinatura do juiz – está as minhas suspeitas.

Miroku passou o documento para Kohaku lendo o nome em voz alta: – Rossete Rinkotsu.

- O que sabem sobre ele? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, pois o que sabia desse juiz não lhe agrava nem um pouco e com certeza os dois investigadores saberiam mais do que ele.

- Sabemos um poucos mais do que as notícias que saíram nos jornais. – respondeu Kohaku – Nossos pais investigaram a respeito dele enquanto estavam e após saírem da corporação policial...

- O crime de suborno e corrupção é apenas a ponta do aceberg – completou Miroku – Ele também estava envolvido em adoção ilegal e venda de crianças no país, o que não foi noticiado. – concluiu por fim.

A face de Sesshoumaru mostrava a sua indignação a respeito dos colegas de profissão que não cumprem com o dever e se corrompem para benefício próprio causando dano em todo sistema judiciário, e a população. Pensando assim, seus pais foram vítimas desses desmoralizados.

- E pode se concluir que Kagome é uma dessas crianças – Sesshoumaru completou em tom neutro de voz seu pensamento.

- Sim – responderam unissonoro.

- Contudo não sabemos qual o envolvimento dos pais adotivos dela. E nem como eles a encontraram.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: Não tenho justificativa para o meu atraso absurdo deste capítulo. Acho que foram quase 8 meses de espera e pretendo não demorar mais nos capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado deste post e me perdoem pela demora, prometo não fazerem esperar tanto por eles. **

**Agradeço a todos: Agome Chan; Nada Yume; Lune Cullen and Liaah Taisho; Inulucas; Onuki Yumi; Bielawest; Uchiha Danii-chan.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, que já está sendo escrito.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A indignação de Sesshoumaru sobre as últimas descobertas a respeito da "adoção" de Kagome o deixou com dor de cabeça e para piorar soube, por ambas amigas, naquela mesma tarde, que Kagome moraria com seu irmão e sua insuportável cunhada a partir do próximo final de semana, se assim ela permitir, o que duvidava um pouco. Enquanto não houvesse a aceitação de Kaguya ela moraria com Sango, deixando-o tranqüilo por enquanto.

Contudo, Miroku e Kohaku portando um único indício que os revelaria ao desaparecimento de Kagome anos atrás, deixaram o escritório poucos minutos antes delas serem deixadas por Inuyasha. Eles sabiam o complicado caso de Kagome e isso faria que eles retornassem aos arquivos de seus pais, entretanto, o melhor seria descomplicá-lo já que aquela família tinha sofrido por quase vinte anos até encontrá-la.

- Sango. – chamou Kagome – Tem certeza que não vou atrapalhar a sua vida passando mais esses dias com vocês? – perguntando receosa a sua amiga enquanto protocolava novos casos a serem analisados pelos membros daquele escritório.

Sango parou o que estava fazendo ficando enfrente a ela – Não Kagome, claro que não. Sabe muito bem o quanto gosto de ter você por perto, somos amigas. – pegou em uma de suas mãos – Você é sempre bem vinda em minha casa, e para provar vamos fazer uma comemoração, pois renovamos nossas bolsas. – piscou um dos olhos para ela soltando lhe as mãos – Vou pedir ao Souta e ao chato do Miroku para fazerem um ótimo jantar a nossa altura.

Sorrindo Kagome aceitou sem ressentimentos de incomodar aos amigos que a tanto se conheciam, só de imaginar o jantar sua boca enchia d'água. Viu quando Sango pegou o telefone ligando para seu irmão fazendo caras e bocas durante a conversa, imaginando não ser Souta, mas sim Miroku. Ao termino da ligação sua suspeita foi confirmada como também o saboroso jantar.

Kagome adorava morar com Sango, a casa é sempre repleta de amor e alegria, até mesmo quando morava apenas Sango. Agora, depois que seu irmão e amigo de infância estavam dividindo a apartamento com ela a felicidade não dava espaço à tristeza. Embora seu estado melancólico a obrigasse a ficar quieta, em seu mundo de lembranças só de olhá-los sentia-se mais alegre. As discussões entre Sango e Miroku eram mais divertida, melhorava quando Kohaku se intrometia, mas apesar de tudo eles eram uma família, o que ela não tinha mais.

Após deixar Kagome e Sango no escritório, sem contar numa passagem rápida pelo apartamento da última para deixar alguns pertences de Kagome e levando outro para sua própria residência, já que possivelmente ela iria morar nela. Inuyasha seguiu ao Studio pensando sobre o ótimo almoço que tivera esta tarde com as três mulheres, principalmente a sua prima. Sempre que podia a observava atenciosamente, e lembrou-se do beijo dado. Tão doce suave e, surpreendente quanto ela e sua reação a ele... intrigante.

Planejava naquela noite uma conversa com sua esposa, Kaguya, para Kagome permanecer com eles até tudo estiver resolvido. Não sabia como ela iria reagir a isso, mas não podia deixa de acompanhar o crescimento de um filho que tanto queria por causa de ciúmes de sua esposa. Ele estava começando a achar que existia algo por trás de todo aquele sentimentalismo. Primeiro, ela conseguiu ter um filho com ele sem modificar seu corpo por causa do emprego, como dizia e agora demonstração de insegurança. Inuyasha não entendia o que Kaguya estava querendo.

Durante o período que Sesshoumaru esteve com Rin na consulta pré-natal, naquela tarde, seu corpo estava presente e até participara em todos os momentos, mas sua mente insistia em voltar aos fatos discutidos com Miroku e Kohaku. Sua esposa estranhou a testa franzida durante o tempo em que eles passaram juntos, tal eventualidade só ocorre quando ela está preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Quer me dizer o que se passa Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Rin saindo do consultório indo ao estacionamento, após atestar que sua gravidez está indo muito bem.

- Por que pergunta? – ele indagou com outra pergunta. Um tanto idiota, claro, mas gostaria de saber antes de dar a sua resposta.

- Sua testa está franzida, desde que você me apanhou em casa. – disse-lhe Rin tocando o local e continuou – Quando você está preocupado. O que lhe preocupa? – reformulou.

Sesshoumaru suspirou parando apenas quando chegou ao carro. Em silêncio abriu a porta do passageiro fazendo que Rin entrasse e se acomodasse no banco, para em seguida fazer o mesmo. Ao colocar a chave na ignição virou-se para a esposa beijando-lhe os lábios, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e observou-a sorrir.

- Kagome. – disse-lhe e afastou um pouco seus rostos fazendo que Rin estranhasse, e franzisse o cenho em sinal de não compreensão. – Ela resolveu morar com Inuyasha por causa da gravidez, isto é, se Kaguya a aceitar. – suspirou – Não gosto daquela mulher, nunca gostei.

- Meu amor, você não pode deixar se envolver por animosidade por ela. – Rin disse carinhosamente – Sei o quanto ela é prepotente, arrogante e egoísta, mas deixar-se envolver por suas intrigas... – continuou – Porém, Kagome está grávida deles e seria inevitável que isso não ocorresse.

- Eu sei... – dando aquele caso como encerrado e incompleto e continuou – Isso é o que pior importa no momento. – olhou para ela serio, desviou o olhar para lhe dizer – Kagome foi comprada.

Rin abriu a boca compreendendo a preocupação dele, mas ele continuou reformulando suas palavras – Há uma possibilidade de que o casal Higurashi tenha comprado o registro de Kagome, indicando que ela tenha sido vendida para eles por algum motivo que ainda não sei.

- Oh! Sesshoumaru. – Ela o abraçou – Deve está sendo difícil para você, não?

- Não. – disse ele – Difícil vai ser para meus pais e para Kagome, principalmente para ela. – separou dela, sorrindo com o conforto que encontrara nos braços da mulher que tanto ama. – Não quero imaginar a sua reação.

- Sei o quanto a estima e a admira.

- Sim... Minha preocupação é como ficará emocionalmente em relação a isso tudo. Isto é, se ela suportar a tanto. – girou a chave na ignição encerrando o assunto, por enquanto. Naquele momento deveria curtir o casamento e a benção do filho está em ótima saúde assim como ela. – Vamos para casa, vou mimá-la um pouco. O que acha, hã? – beijou lhe a face, seguindo o seu caminho.

Arrumar a janta para comemorar a renovação da bolsa de estudos de Kagome e Sango, para os dois amigos, estava sendo muito divertido. A princípio eles pensaram em fazer um jantar tradicional com todos sentados a mesa, comendo alguma massa, rápida e fácil de fazer ou pediria alguma comida estrangeira, ao qual sairia saboroso. Por fim, resolveram mudar deixando a comemoração mais descontraída do que um jantar pede.

No caminho para a casa as amigas pararam em uma livraria para comprar alguns livros que a faculdade exigia para aquele semestre, e na carreira depois da faculdade. Sem saberem o que as aguardavam entraram no apartamento, encontrando-o silencioso, como se não houvesse alguém em "casa", Sango estava à frente e ligou o interruptor, tomando um susto.

- Mas o que...? – Sango não conseguiu completar suas palavras, admirada com tudo o que via. Kagome vinha logo atrás e assim como sua amiga não pronunciou nada.

O apartamento encontrava-se enfeitado com balões de ar, uma faixa improvisada pelos dois homens da casa com a saudação "Valeu Vocês Merecem!", na mesa havia duas pizzas gigantes fumegantes que acabaram se sair do forno, rodeadas de refrigerante e suco, tudo feito com bastante carinho e atenção.

Admiradas pelo carinho, elas entraram sorrindo procurando por eles e os encontraram de surpresa colocando enfeites em suas cabeças.

- Nunca esperamos tanto, - disse Kagome contente com o que via – nunca pensamos... Bom, pelo menos eu pensava que fosse ser tão... tão...

- Tão, tão o quê? – pediu Kohaku.

- Oh! Não tenho palavras. O que acha Sango? – passou para a amiga os novos elogios.

- Nunca pensei que vocês fossem fazer algo... – sorriu – maravilhoso. Jurava que seria alguma massa ou algo parecido – mais uma vez sorriu tentando disfarçar a direção de seu olhar.

- Não, nós a surpreendemos não? – enfatizou Miroku ironicamente, percebendo o disfarce que ela dava para não olhá-lo diretamente. – O que afinal?

Sango suspirou antes de ser interrompida por Kagome pedindo para sentarem a mesa e saborear as maravilhosas pizzas postas sobre a mesa, já que percebera os olhares trocados por eles. Para ela, estava claro que eles sentiam algo em comum pelo outro. No entanto, aqueles cabeças duras não viam nada disso. Passou por eles deixando-os a sós, sendo seguida por Kohaku que a acompanhava também reclamando de fome.

- Miroku, Sango, vocês não vem? – chamou Kohaku da sala de jantar, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar – As pizzas estão esfriando.

Apenas com o chamado de Kohaku, fora aí que, se deram de estarem sozinhos na sala se olhando, rapidamente Sango desviou os olhos dos dele seguindo para a sala de jantar passando por ele.

Miroku segurou seu braço – Agora não Miroku. – disse sem olhá-lo, ele soltou seu braço deixando-a seguir onde se encontrava seu irmão e amiga.

- Sango... – ele lamentou com pesar, para depois ir de encontro ela e os outros.

Passava pouco mais das oito da noite quando Inuyasha chegou a sua casa e não encontrou Kaguya, ele pensou que a encontraria esperando por sua chegada, mas definitivamente estava errado. Sem querer perder seu tempo, seguiu para a suíte na intenção de tomar um banho refrescante enquanto esperava sua esposa. Certamente precisava de um banho, enquanto retirava o sabonete do corpo ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto, pegou a toalha próxima ao Box e saiu do banheiro ainda com o corpo molhado.

Encontrando Kaguya deitada despojada, os sapatos largados de qualquer jeito, a bolsa no sofá próximo a cama e um sorrido travesso nos lábios devido ao corpo languido do dia. _"Não percebeu a minha presença_" – pensou ele_. _Balançoua cabeça negativamente, sem dizer nada, voltou para o banheiro colocando um short de seda que tanto gostava. Saiu do mesmo a encontrando ainda deitada com os olhos fechados da mesma forma que a vira minutos atrás. Em poucos passos ele se aproximou e sentou na cama ao lado de Kaguya. Ela se assustou quando sentiu o colchão ceder um pouco, levantando-se depressa.

- Inuyasha! Você me assustou. – disse com a mão no peito enquanto se ajeitava numa melhor posição na cama. – Estou cansada, tive um dia muito... cansativo. – sorriu mostrando o quanto se sentia fatigada - Preciso tomar um ban...

- Temos que conversar... sobre Kagome. – Kaguya fez careta de desgosto levantando sem dar a ele a chance de iniciar a conversa.

- Sim, lembro de você me dizer alguma coisa quanto te liguei esta tarde. – disse quando entrava no banheiro e gritou dentro dele – E estou muito cansada para conversar com você hoje, - tirou a blusa seguida da saia que usava – Principalmente sobre ela. – entrou no Box.

Inuyasha não saiu da cama, apenas sentou-se melhor, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama, virado para a porta do banheiro esperando terminar seu asseio para ela poder escutar o que ele tinha que dizer. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Kaguya deixou o banheiro, vestida da camisola branca e parou ao vê-lo sentado a sua espera. Ela suspirou, mas não disse nada sabia que ia ser duro não ouvi-lo. Ele a olhava enquanto rodeava a cama, retirou os travesseiros e o edredom do seu lado da cama e deitou. Incomodada com o olhar dele Kaguya se virou para ele perguntando:

- O que quer falar sobre... sua prima? – disse ela percebendo a seriedade no seu rosto dele.

Inuyasha olhava em sua direção irritado com o tom de ironia contida na voz de sua esposa ao citar o nome de Kagome, não bastava o que ouvia dizer a seu respeito ao telefone quando imaginara ele ter acabado a ligação. E agora, ignorava o tinha a dizer.

- Estive pensando e seria melhor que Kagome viesse morar conosco. – ainda com a expressão anterior Inuyasha falou. – Além do mais eu quero acompanhar a gravidez e o crescimento do meu filho.

- O que? – Kaguya gritou levantando da cama sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Isso que ouviu. – ele virou para ela que estava em pé um pouco distante dele. – É melhor para ela e para nós.

- Oh! Não Inuyasha, não pode. – tentou fazê-lo mudar de idéia – Sabe muito bem o meu sentimento por ela. Não a quero perambulando em minha casa e assediando meu marido, mesmo com nosso filho.

- Ah! Sim eu posso. – olhou intenso em seus olhos, desconsiderando suas últimas palavras e continuou – Kagome está grávida de um filho nosso, seu avô morreu antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de ajudá-lo.

- Isso nada tem a ver com nós dois. Ele morreu e daí? O que isso tem a ver com nós? – relutante contra a idéia de ter a garota morando em sua casa. Aproximou de seu marido – Veja bem, - respirou fundo – Podemos mantê-la em sua casa, seguir o que estava no contrato, não há necessidade de...

Ele interrompeu – Claro que precisa. Nós dois sabemos, muito bem, por que Kagome aceitou ser mãe de aluguel. Mesmo depois de ela deixar evidente que não queria, lembra-se? – olhou bem para ver as feições de sua esposa. – Você podia muito bem evitar tudo isso tendo o nosso filho, algo que você podia e pode muito bem, mas agora é tarde. – Kaguya arqueou a coluna - Só Deus sabe como você a persuadiu para ela aceitar.

Após ouvir as últimas palavras de Inuyasha ela partiu para o ataque de uma forma mais singela, que não o atingisse diretamente. Não acreditava que estava discutindo com seu marido por causa daquela bastarda.

- Inuyasha, me deixe falar. – pediu ela sendo atendida – Não se faça de bobo, não conhece essa... – se corrigiu rapidamente – sua prima direito e ela não sabe nada sobre tal fato, então, meu amor, é melhor você ir com calma.

- Kagome além de ser a mãe do meu filho é minha prima, embora seja preciso um exame para confirmar isso, – disse irritado por ela o ter chamado de idiota – mas não é preciso muito para se ter certeza, basta olhar para ela.

O silêncio reinou entre eles por alguns minutos Kaguya voltou a sentar na cama, mas dessa vez enfrente a ele.

- Não está me dando escolha. – falou mansa.

- Não. – respondeu mais duro. Ela tentou mudar de tática para convencê-lo a não trazer Kagome para a casa deles.

- Sabe muito bem como me sinto em relação a ela, tenho ciúmes, e não quero te perder. Eu amo você e você me ama e...

- Não tenho mais tanta certeza disso. – disse ele abertamente – Você não é mais a pessoa que conheci e que me apaixonei ou nunca foi e só agora estou lhe conhecendo. – aquelas palavras a atingiram como um foguete. Pálida e sem saber o que dizer Kaguya resolveu aceitar Kagome. – O que vejo é uma mulher egoísta e mesquinha.

- Não pode simplesmente... – em uma última tentativa tentou convencer do contrario, mas em vão.

- Kagome próximo de mim, minha mãe ficará mais perto dela. – Tentou fazê-la entender sem discutir ou falar alto – Até descobrimos como ela foi adotada e então revelaremos nosso parentesco.

- Quando ela virá? – tais palavras saíram de sua boca. Enquanto via seu marido levantar e arrumar os travesseiros em suas costas.

- Eu prometi que seria nesse final de semana. – disse Inuyasha retirando seu notebook de cima da cômoda e ligando.

- Tudo bem, irei pedir para que uma das empregadas arrume o quarto para ela. – derrotada pela decisão – _"Maldita bastarda. Por causa dela... Inferno!"_ – pensou Kaguya levantando de onde estava seguindo para fora do quarto – Irei comer alguma coisa, você quer? – sem dizer nada Inuyasha negou com a cabeça. Assim que ela fechou a porta após sair, se encostou à mesma lembrando o real motivo do seu casamento com Inuyasha.

"_Não vou permitir que essa bastardinha se intrometa onde não deve"._

Inuyasha ouviu o trinco da porta ser fechado e após algum tempo os passos de Kaguya se afastando enquanto esperava o sistema operacional de seu notebook ser concluído. Respirou fundo algumas vezes imaginando que Kaguya não seria fácil, procurou a pasta com as fotos que tinha retirado do celular dela e não os achou. A única coisa que aparecia na tela no seu notebook era: _"Arquivo não encontrado". _Suspirou em derrota por não ter encontrado, entretanto não foi para isso que ele ligou o aparelho, abriu seu e-mail e dele retirou o script de sua personagem para o outro dia tinha muito a fazer.

O jantar seguia animado mesmo depois da troca de olhares de Miroku e Sango alguns minutos atrás, fora esse fato, às vezes eles trocavam olhares inusitados de apaixonados, entretanto logo voltavam à conversa. Estava muito claro que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, ou melhor, que não se esqueceram. E a vinda de Miroku para próximo de Sango reavivou a chama que ardia neles.

Além disso, as risadas e as piadas entusiasmavam a todos. Quanto mais Miroku via Kagome sorrir das piadas que contava mais ele sentia pelo que ia fazer, ao tentar relembrar seu pai e avô, e acabar com o sorriso que ela estava no rosto desde a morte do avô, ela não sorria de uma forma tão contagiosa, não é uma forma muito honrosa, mas era necessário.

Pensando nisso, Miroku deu o sinal para que Kohaku começasse a conversar sobre algum assunto que pudesse descobrir a respeito de seus pais e falar sobre a infância seria perfeito, talvez começando por ela pudesse descobrir o que ela sabia de si mesma e sua família adotiva.

- Hum, Kagome. – chamou Kohaku terminando de mastigar um pedaço de pizza, levantando a mão pedindo para esperar – Aquele rapaz que... Como eu posso dizer? – se perguntou – Que você está grávida do casal, isso, esteve aqui deixando alguns objetos seus.

- Ah! Sim, obrigada por recebê-los Kohaku. – agradeceu ela. Pegou o copo com refrigerante terminando de tomar seu conteúdo – Onde estão? Eu quero ver se ele deixou minha herança.

- Herança?! – indagou unissonoro Miroku e Kohaku. Deixando Kagome vermelha.

- S-sim. – respondeu encabulada – Bom, não é bem uma herança, é apenas uma brincadeira minha e da Sango. – sorriu para a amiga perguntando ansiosa - Onde está? – Ele apontou para o quarto que ela ocupava com Sango.

Enquanto ela levantava murmurou "volto já" seguindo para onde Kohaku tinha apontado deixando para Sango explicar a eles. Vendo que eles a olhava interrogativamente ela não esperou perguntar e foi logo respondendo.

- É uma caixa com algumas coisas que o Vovô Higurashi deixou para ela, ele pediu para abrir depois que se fosse. Nada de mais. – disse Sango sorridente, pois também notara outra fisionomia de sua amiga – Acho que o conteúdo animou a ela um pouco.

Miroku virou a cabeça na direção em que Kagome seguiu refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir de Sango.

Saber que o senhor, avô de Kagome, deixou uma caixa com alguns pertences para ela e ainda sob a ordem de abri-la após a sua morte deveria significar alguma coisa. Talvez ele deixasse provas do que realmente aconteceu da "adoção" de sua neta, esse fato intriga mais Miroku e ele utilizaria os conhecimentos de Kohaku para investigar mais fundo sobre a "adoção".

Sem perceber que era observado por Sango ele continuou a olhar por alguns instantes para depois voltar a comer sério, ou melhor, refletindo sobre a extensão de seu pensamento.

- O que foi? – Miroku ouviu Sango perguntar e esta ser dirigida a ele – Por que essa cara?

- Não é nada. – respondeu ele ainda distante. Desconfiada de que tivesse dito algo de mais, Sango levantou deixando-os sozinhos para que conversassem seguindo para a sala, ligou a TV.

Ela não queria mais saber mais do já sabia sobre as descobertas que eles faziam a respeito do passado de Kagome, estava se sentindo incomoda com a situação. Ela é a única amiga de Kagome e vice versa, em outras palavras sentia que traía a sua confiança, _"Idiota"_ chamou a si própria em pensamento. De certo que fizera tudo para ajudar seu irmão, amigo e o casal Tasho a encontrar a sobrinha que há anos procuravam sem cessar e em meio a tudo estava sua amiga, _"o que fazer nessa situação?"_ pensou. Kagome tem o direto de saber o que realmente ocorreu em seu passado, e o real motivo da mulher que ela achava ser sua mãe a rejeitava.

Sango estava tão perdida em seu mundo que não percebeu a chegada de Kagome a sala, apenas quando ela sentou ao seu lado no sofá com a caixa na mão. Sorrindo para ela meigamente, como se nele estivesse um pedido inconsciente de apoio, compreensão e afeto. Talvez as lembranças contidas nela não fossem tão boas assim. No entanto, Kagome tinha que ser forte para enfrentar o que está para vir.

Kagome voltou a abrir a caixa de madeira naquele dia, tinham apenas visto apenas as vestimentas infantis e elas não deram muito valor aos outros objetos contidos nela. Ao abrir a caixa novamente viram as roupas minúsculas, as cartas e as fotografias e sorriram, mais uma vez abriu a sacola plástica retirando as roupinhas e a manta. Espalhou as fotos e as cartas sobre o centro próximo a elas e quando terminou de retirar os mesmos, elas vêem Miroku e Kohaku se dirigirem a elas.

Estava mais do que claro que Miroku contara para o irmão de Sango sobre suas suspeitas e Sango não era tão estúpida a ponto de não entender que é relacionado à "herança" de Kagome. Movido assim pela curiosidade, eles sentaram ao redor delas sendo notadas as fotos e as cartas em cima do centro, objeto de curiosidade. A presença de Miroku e Kohaku na sala com elas deixou Kagome um tanto receosa, via que os objetos eram uma intimidade sua e de seu avô, entretanto, eles a ajudaram tanto e vem a aturando depois que ela invadiu o espaço deles que sentiu aquele receio dissipar.

Kagome pegou as fotografias deixando de lado as roupinhas e a manta infantil mostrando, principalmente, aos rapazes as fotos de sua infância. Na maioria das fotos estavam Kagome, o pai e o avô, sempre sorrindo, se abraçando, em diversos lugares e nunca a presença da mãe. Eles sabiam que a mãe de Kagome não gostava da presença dela na casa, ou melhor, na vida deles. Contudo, as poucas fotografias que ela aparecia eram com um bebê nos braços e nelas se mostravam uma família feliz.

Vendo a mesma fotografia que Sango viu esta tarde Kohaku fez a mesma pergunta que Sango.

- Quem é este bebê? – Kagome sorriu por conta da pergunta, sua expressão mudou ao lembrar-se dele.

- Eu não gosto falar sobre isso. – disse de cabeça baixa – É difícil para mim...

- Por quê? - indagou Miroku tão curioso quanto os outros presentes.

- Miroku! – repreendeu Sango – Respeite a vontade de Kagome, por favor. – olhou sério para ele num pedido claro para não empurrá-la a falar, pois ele estava entrando num terreno perigoso para sua amiga.

- Tudo bem, Sango. – sorriu para a amiga sentada ao seu lado e depois para os dois – Vocês fizeram tanto por mim. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer por isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso – docemente disse Kohaku segurando suas mãos tentando ganhar sua confiança – São coisas de amigos, você é amiga da minha irmã e também nossa amiga agora. – levantou a mão assanhando os cabelos negros – Quando você tiver mais confiante irá nos contar. Vamos, termine de mostrar sua família.

E dessa forma seguiu mostrando as fotografias e relatando como cada uma delas tinha sido tirada, aproveitando o "momento família" Sango aproveitou e pegou alguns álbuns que não tinha mostrado a ela em anos de amizade deixando um pouco de lado os recortes de jornais. Miroku tentava se controlar ao máximo para não pegá-los, mas acabou o fazendo seu instinto investigativo foi mais forte. E neles viu o conteúdo_: "Grave Acidente: Casal Morre e Sua Filha Desaparece Sem Indícios"_ estava escrito em um deles, _"Parentes do Casal Envolvido em Grave Acidente há Três Dias Procuram Pela Filha que ainda Continua Desaparecida_" estava no outro, _"Continuam as Buscas Pela Sobrinha dos Tasho" _sendo este tinha uma foto de Kagome aos oito meses de idade com uma legenda negra escrito: 'desaparecida' em letras brancas e seguindo igualmente os demais.

A foto do antigo jornal, com certeza era Kagome. Os traços infantis ainda existiam, embora um tanto mais maduros, mas estavam lá.

Estranhando, Miroku colocou o último recorte que viu no meio dos outros e perguntou: - Kagome, você viu esses recortes?

Ela levantou a cabeça, já que via as fotos de infância deles, e parando de rir de uma foto dos dois irmãos sujos de lama, igualmente como os irmãos – Oh! Não. Ainda não. Do que se trata?

- Bom, é sobre o caso da filha de um casal que foi morto em um acidente e a filha deles está desaparecida e por coincidência... – _"é você, não resta dúvidas"_ completou em pensamento, principalmente, depois de ver as fotos de família dela. Entretanto ele parou e pensou bem nas palavras antes de dizer a ela que se tratava dela – Por que seu avô guardou isso? – mexeu levemente os pais em suas mãos.

- Deixe-me ver – pediu ela pegando das mãos dele, Miroku rezou para que ela não visse a própria foto ali, ele não saberia como reagir se ela voltasse contra eles. Folheou alguns não dando muito importância – Hum, não sei dizer. Acho que... meu avô apenas ficou interessado no caso.

- Eu posso ficar com eles é que... bom, um caso... – ele gaguejou vendo Sango olhá-lo desconfiada e Kohaku arquear uma sobrancelha entendendo perfeitamente o que ele estava tentando fazer.

- Sim, estou sabendo do caso que vocês estão investigando, Sango me contou. – olhou para a amiga e voltou seu olhar para ele – Se for ajudá-los. – ela fez uma pergunta sobre o caso devido a sua curiosidade – O casal já encontrou a sobrinha? – ele a olhou interrogativamente, não sabia que perguntava de si mesma – Se fosse eu nessa situação não sei o que eu faria...

- Como assim? – perguntou interessado.

- Se eu fosse à tia eu não descansaria até encontrá-la; já eu sendo a sobrinha, não sei se gostaria de saber que fui adotada. – tentou explicar melhor seu ponto de vista - As coisas complicam um pouco, tem muitas pessoas envolvidas, por exemplo, os pais que...

- "Os pais" o quê? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Kohaku ao seu lado, a fez girar a cabeça em direção a ele.

- Apenas pensei nos fatos agora. – sua voz foi diminuindo de tom enquanto falava e seu cérebro recapitulando o aprendizado. E rapidamente sua mente a levou para o passado onde sua mãe sempre a chamava de bastarda quando seu pai e avô não estavam por perto, mas essa lembrança logo se desfez deixando um sentimento de tristeza dentro de si. Kagome ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, sendo observada em silêncio pelos presentes e continuou aumentando o tom – A adoção pode não ser legal, não é? Não tinha pensado por esse ângulo.

Absorta com o que sentia e o que tinha lembrado Kagome levantou-se do sofá recolhendo seus pertences deixando os recortes nas mãos de Miroku, ficou de frente para a amiga dizendo ir para o quarto, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Depois eu pego – disse a Miroku em relação aos recortes em sua mão.

-Kagome. – sussurrou Sango sem entender o que acabou de ocorrer, ela tentou seguir a amiga, mas foi impedia por seu irmão que sem palavras ficou a sua frente. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo e encontrar apoio em Miroku, porém não encontrou.

- Mas...

- Não Sango, deixe Kagome um pouco sozinha. – interrompeu Miroku – Ela ainda não fez aponte entre os casos.

- Você acha que Kagome sabe que ela...

- Não. – respondeu Kohaku severamente – Ela não sabe, mas logo irá ligar as pontes e saberá.

Os documentos estavam amontoados ao lado sem conseguir ler, as horas passaram voando naquele dia. Não estava fazendo nada correto, sua dor de cabeça passara algumas horas atrás, mas voltou a atormentá-lo. Mais uma vez pegou o mesmo documento para ler, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes pegou aquele documento em mãos e o deixou de lado. Apesar de passar um dia bastante agradável com sua esposa, este estava sendo perturbador.

Sesshoumaru não estava aceitando o fato de Kagome ir morar com Inuyasha, mas o que o perturbava é o fato dela ter sido objeto de um juiz corrupto na compra e venda de crianças. Com o primeiro ela podia lidar, no entanto, o segundo levaria algum tempo para ser resolvido. Talvez nunca soubesse ao certo como ela foi "adotada", mas tinha que, no mínimo, ter uma teoria supondo o ocorrido. Pensando nisso, ele resmungou um palavrão, recolhendo de novo o documento. Sendo surpreendido por sua esposa.

- Se estiver pensando em Kagome irei achar que está mais pensando nela do que em mim. – disse Rin suavemente após ver seu marido resmungar – Ficarei enciumada.

Ele sorriu afastando um pouco a cadeira da mesa estendendo a mão em sua direção, esse gesto foi aceito com um sorriso, ela deu um passo a frente segurando a mão de seu amado marido sendo puxada para o colo. Sesshoumaru roçou seu rosto na dobra do pescoço de sua esposa sentindo o delicioso perfume que emanava de seus cabelos, beijou-lhe o lugar que tanto desejava, com muita dificuldade afastou um pouco.

Ah! Como adora o perfume que exala dos cabelos, o sabor da pele e dos beijos de sua adorada esposa. Apenas ela poderia acalmá-lo num momento de inquietude, ela é o céu azul num dia tempestuoso.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela enrolando as pontas do cabelo dela que caiam em suas costas. – Estou sim pensando em Kagome, mas não como eu penso em você.

Rin ficou envergonhada, como sempre diante da singela demonstração de afeto. Olhou para ele sorrindo discretamente. – Ainda sobre o que descobriu hoje à tarde? – perguntou segura.

Ainda com ela no colo Sesshoumaru encostou a cabeça no apoio da cadeira de olhos fechados – Sim, simplesmente não consigo entender como se passou tanto tempo e ninguém descobriu a venda de crianças. Isso é o que me deixa mais revoltado.

- E o que você vai fazer? – ele suspirou passou a não no ventre saliente de sua esposa. Beijou-lhe a face.

- Tenho que conversar com meus pais, revelar minhas suspeitas e esperar o momento certo para revelar a Kagome sua verdadeira origem – Rin fez um bico com a boca lembrando-se da brincadeira ao entrar na sala – e a família que tanto esperou para amá-la.

Mais uma vez apoiou a mão sobre o ventre dela e mais uma vez beijou-lhe os lábios – Mas no momento... – interrompeu o que falava ao beijar lhe os lábios apaixonadamente separou um pouco – ...a única coisa que eu quero... – voltou a beijá-la mais ardentemente - ...é amar você.

Rin gargalhou inclinando levemente para trás – Então somos dois, pois eu também quero amar e amo você.

- Eu também. – Completou abertamente levantando com ela nos braços caminhando para lugar onde os levaria ao céu.

Ambos riam e se beijavam ao atravessar a porta do escritório, as carícias singelas faziam aumentar a paixão entre eles enquanto se aproximava de seu destino, o quarto, onde se amariam e se amaram diversas vezes e que outras vezes ainda virão se amar no futuro próximo e distante.

Após se amarem, Rin ficou a observar seu amado deitado a sua frente, sabia o quanto aquele homem estava diferente depois que a conheceu, mais ainda depois que se casaram e ainda se transformava com a espera do bebê, a frieza que existia nele havia desaparecido só a encontrava na sua vida profissional. Entretanto, o assunto da prima o perturbava e ao mesmo tempo o alegrava, ela sempre foi o buraco que faltava para encher a vida de seus pais, embora nunca tenha faltado amor para ele e o irmão, a falta de Kagome fazia lembrar a morte de Kikyou e Bankotsu – pais de Kagome – que tanto os consumiam.

Não era muito tarde quando Sango entrou em seu quarto que dividia com Kagome para dormir e a encontrou sentada olhando mais uma vez as fotografias de sua família. Ao ver sua amiga ocupar o cômodo a qual se encontrava ela sorri, e em seu sorriso estava subentendido o quanto era bem vinda a está com ela. Sango retribuiu o sorriso com um mais alegre repleto de compreensão aproximou de Kagome com passos inseguros e a abraçou forte, transmitindo mais do que afeto.

Afastaram-se uma da outra e Sango sentou na cama a sua frente, permaneceram caladas por alguns minutos sem saber o que dizer. Entretanto, Kagome sabia que devia dizer algo para sua amiga tentar explicar o seu comportamento mais cedo. Ela pegou a foto que tinha a imagem de toda a família reunida respirou fundo e mostrou mais uma vez a sua amiga. Sango entendia perfeitamente o porquê de Kagome mostrar a ela esse foto.

- Sango, eu... Eu queria... – respirou fundo sem saber por onde começar – Eu não sei por onde começar. – disse melancólica.

Sango sorriu em resposta segurando a mão da amiga – Que tal começar pelo começo, hã?

Falar de sua família, principalmente de sua mãe, não é agradável como na família de Sango. Os melhores momentos que passou com eles eram sempre na companhia do avô e seu pai, e nunca com sua mãe.

- Eu não sei bem desde quando, mas minha mãe não gostava de mim. Sempre deixou claro. –Sango tentou dizer algumas palavras de força para a amiga, mas não sabia quais usar – Meu pai dizia que ela me amava do jeito dela, eu creio que não.

Chocada pelo que acabou de ouvir Sango tentou fazer alguma pergunta – Por que diz isso?

- Esse bebê, – apontou para ele na foto mostrando para ela – é meu irmãozinho, Souta. – sorriu olhando a imagem dele – Morreu com pouco mais de um ano e meio – voltou seu olhar a ela – Minha mãe nunca aceitou a perda, por outro lado, descarregava sua dor em mim.

- Oh, Kagome, eu sinto muito.

- Eu tinha quase três anos quando ele morreu, foi minha primeira perda. – continuou como se não tivesse ouvido as palavras da sua amiga – Antes disso, ela pouco se importava comigo. Apenas me tolerava na presença de meu pai ou avô, era muito pequena na época para compreender e até hoje não entendo, o porquê. – suspirou deitando a cabeça do colo da amiga deixando vir às primeiras lágrimas. – Certo dia, Souta adoeceu tomado por uma forte febre, do nada, em três dias faleceu. Lembro como se fosse hoje que ela preferia a minha morte a de Souta, eles brigaram por conta disso.

Sango ouvia a história de Kagome passando a mão nos cabelos dela, acalentando-a – Muitas vezes os ouvia brigando, e geralmente ela descontava em mim dizendo que só tinha um filho e que ele tinha morrido ou que eu era uma bastarda rejeitada. – suas palavras tocavam Sango – Depois que meu avô a surpreendeu me chamando assim, tanto ele quanto meu pai a proibiu de se aproximar de mim. Apesar de tudo, eu a amava. Qual garotinha não amaria a sua mãe, não é mesmo? – fez um som de escárnio com os lábios.

- E seu pai, como era com você? – perguntou suave e curiosa. Tal pergunta a fez sorrir, e olhar mais uma vez em sua direção para depois fechar seus olhos.

- Meu pai... Amou-me incondicionalmente, não só a mim a Souta também, nos amou igualmente assim como meu avô. Eu o amava e idolatrava, sempre fui feliz ao lado deles, até que... Tive a minha segunda perda. – curvou-se na posição fetal sentindo dor da lembrança soluçou algumas vezes antes de dizer – Meu pai se suicidou junto com minha mãe... Eu senti tanto medo, comecei a me sentir sozinha e só restava meu avô.

- Kagome, por favor, não precisa me contar. – Sango começou a se preocupar com ela desconfiando de seu estado depressivo. Hoje foi a primeira vez que a viu sorrir, entretanto em seus olhos havia tristes.

- Eu me sinto tão só, Sango. – falou se encolhendo mais em si mesma enquanto as lágrimas molhavam o colo de Sango. Ela não podia deixar sua amiga ficar mais depressiva do que já estava – Meu avô, eu só tinha ele como família e agora...

- Shiii... Não fique assim, Kagome, não é bom para você. – fez ela se sentar e abraçou – Olhe para mim. – obedecendo Kagome levantou a cabeça mirando seu rosto – Você tem a mim, e sou sua amiga.

Esperou que Kagome se acalmasse um pouco a confortando, e nesse instante teve a certeza do seu estado depressivo. Se antes ela suspeitava nesse momento teve a certeza. Ao ver as fotografias guardadas há muito tempo despertou algumas lembranças tristes e agravadas pela recente perda, Sango não podia deixá-la se aprofundar em sua dor.

Sango deixou o quarto murmurando "volto logo" deixando aporta entreaberta e a amiga deitada, seguindo para a cozinha. Pegou a chaleira esmaltada enchendo com água para ferver sobre o fogão, retirou do armário a xícara e a erva calmante com a finalidade de fazer um chá para ambas, virou para colocar as mesmas sobre a mesa e assustou-se com a presença inesperada de Miroku. Como um felino espreitando a sua presa, ele aproximou-se dela sentando em uma das cadeiras presente e a olhou intensamente.

- Ouvi sua conversa com Kagome...

- Não deveria ter feito isso – cortou antes que se aborrecesse a respeito de sua atitude. – Realmente precisava? – ela o viu abrir a boca continuou – Se você ouviu então não tem mais o que me perguntar.

- Eu... Eu só queria que soubesse, avisarei o estado depressivo de nossa amiga aos parentes. – disse tocado pelo que ouviu – Como também o que ouvi.

- Faça o que achar melhor, mas não esqueça que ela – apontou para a direção em que Kagome se encontrava – é minha amiga. E ficarei do lado dela, então não me peça mais favores a não ser que o beneficiado seja Kagome. – ouviu o som que saia pelo bico da chaleira com a força do vapor deu as costas a ele preparando a chá silenciosamente enquanto Miroku a observava atenciosamente.

Pegou a xícara sobre a mesa colocando os últimos ingredientes. Com o chá pronto seguia para seu destino, mas parou na porta da cozinha notando ser observada – Boa noite. – continuou seu caminho.

Ela o deixou parado diante da sua resposta a tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia ser mais clara, determinada e fiel a sua amiga. E essa atitude dela era o que mais adorara.

Sorriu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**Bem, mais um capítulo saindo para vocês. Demorou pouco dessa vez e espero que gostem. Minha previsão para post era dia 20 de abril, mas não deu além de ter poucas páginas o enredo não estava como eu gostaria. Então, tentei postar o mais breve possível, mas como a fic está entrando no seu ponto máximo eu não posso esquecer um detalhe e voltei para os outros capítulos diversas vezes. Demorei, sim, mas não tanto como da outra vez.**

**Sesshoumaru parece ter se afetado pelo fato de Kagome ter sido "comprada" mais do que ela ir morar com Inuyasha onde acontecerá muita coisa. Por falar no Inuyasha, sim ele está sendo enrolado por sua esposa e percebeu que ela não é a mulher que pensou que era. Ah! Rin não teve ciúmes de Sesshoumaru, ela não estava gostando de vê-lo pensativo e distante. A história da infância com a mãe de Kagome tinha que ser contada dessa forma para poder ter sentido dos recortes de jornais, mais na frente vocês entenderão o porquê. Outra coisa, Sango sentiu que traiu Kagome não contando o que sabe sobre sua verdadeira família e isso a deixou com sentimento de traição, mas na verdade ela não traiu a amiga, tanto que ela diz para Miroku. Já ele, apesar dos fora que leva dela sente-se cada vez mais atraído e fascinado por ela.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a minha cunhada chata e insuportável que me ajudou (brincadeira) editando a fic, ela ajudou muito. Obrigada Milena!!! Como também a aqueles que acompanham minha fic deixando ou não reviews que são: Gabilumi, Aricele,**** AdamuNaruto, Acdy-Chan, Agome-Chan e todos aqueles lêem e não se identificam, muito obrigada**

**Reviews:**

**Acdy-Chan – Oi Acdy como você está? Desculpe a demora, mas está ai mais um capitulo. Não se preocupe com o casamento dele, não se você percebeu, mas no capitulo anterior... bom Kaguya se interessou pelo fotografo e isso... bem sabe para onde leva. Rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjus até o próximo.**

**Agome-Chan – Oi Agome como você está? Demorei né?! Mas foi pouco e por uma boa causa. Rsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, fiz com muito carinho. Kagome vai demorar a ler os jornais um pouco, mas isso tem certo beneficio que não irei contar e você sempre adivinhando o meu pensamento. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjus até o próximo.**

**AdamuNaruto – Oi... Muito Obrigada pela sua review. O engraçado, quando eu estava reeditando o que minha cunhada me enviou recebi a sua review e fiquei muito contente. Me fazendo revisar o mais rápido possível para poder matar a sua vontade. Bom, mas tá aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado dele. Bjus até o próximo.**

**Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Capítulo 15

.

.

.

O fim de semana chegou rápido, e mais rápido, para Kagome. Na noite posterior a comemoração a bolsa de estudos, Inuyasha, havia lhe telefonado informando a ela que o quarto estava a sua espera. Ele não via à hora de acompanhar a gravidez de Kagome, sentia a necessidade de sua presença em seu dia a dia. Já sua esposa, Kaguya, pouco se importava, passou a estar mais presente em seu trabalho. O quarto foi arrumado por uns dos empregados da casa deixando-o simples para que ela pudesse, mais tarde, organizasse de acordo com sua personalidade.

Mais uma vez Kagome arrumava seus poucos pertences com tristeza não para ir aonde sempre iria, ao apartamento em que residia com seu avô ou ao de sua amiga, mas sim para um lugar desconhecido ao qual mal conhecia seus donos e seu único vínculo é a criança em seu ventre. Após colocar próxima a porta seus pertences, ela sentou pela última vez na cama que ocupava o quarto que dividia com Sango, olhando ao seu redor.

Lentamente seus pensamentos foram ocupando sua mente sempre a lembrando que estava indo morar com o casal por conta da criança, mesmo que não estivesse no acordo, mas as consequências mudaram. Estava sozinha, seu avô falecera antes mesmo de poder ajudá-lo, como era seu proposito inicial, a casa de sua amiga havia, agora, o irmão e seu amigo de infância, estava um pouco cheia. Embora sempre tenha um cantinho guardado para ela a qual possa voltar quando tudo se resolvesse. Também não poderia morar o resto da vida com a amiga, pelo menos até ela própria ter superado a perda do avô.

Pensar na criança a fez levar a mão ao ventre mesmo que ainda não o sentisse desejava, carinhosamente, sentir os primeiros movimentos, embora não fosse seu filho o instinto maternal estava aflorando aos poucos. Kagome não via à hora de ver seu ventre crescer e sentir os movimentos dessa criança, já que os primeiros sinais de gravidez ainda são poucos incômodos, mas a deixava mais bonita. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Sango batia na porta.

- Sango? – Kagome disse saindo do estado de letargia – Desculpe não a vi chegar.

- Tudo bem, não gostaria que fosse morar com eles. – disse se referindo ao casal Hashi, aproximou-se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu sei. – baixou a cabeça em silêncio por alguns segundos – Eu também, mas é preciso. – voltou a ficar calada.

- Meu lar sempre estará aberto para você, não sabe? Ainda assim nos veremos nas aulas e no estágio. – continuou ao perceber que Kagome não responderia – Não pense duas vezes em voltar caso não esteja contente, ou qualquer outra coisa ocorrer com você.

- Oh! Sango. Não se preocupe só estou fazendo isso por causa do bebê e... de mim, tenho que superar a perda do meu avô, coisa que ainda não fiz e não consegui. – ambas deitaram com as costas na cama olhando para o teto. – Sabe o que irei mais sentir falta?

Sango não respondeu, mas sorriu olhando Kagome e depois acompanhar seu olhar para o teto – Não, o quê?

- Suas brigas com Miroku, a passividade de seu irmão em relação a vocês dois, dos dias que passei aqui, resumindo tudo. – voltou seus olhos para amiga ao seu lado – Adoro ter você como amiga.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ela e sorriu – Mi...

- "...Minha casa está sempre aberta" Eu sei. – voltou a ficar sentada – Não se preocupe, aqui sempre será meu segundo lar. – sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Aquelas palavras pareciam acalmar Sango e ao mesmo tempo agitar seu coração, pois tinha um duplo sentido, mas Kagome não imaginava a dualidade das suas palavras. Sem mais o que dizer Sango sorriu e levantou em um impulso ficando de pé ao lado da amiga com a mão estendida. Um gesto tão sutil que animou Kagome, fazendo que aceitasse com delicadeza, ergueu a mão e pegou a mão estendida da amiga, levantando-a num único impulso.

- Vamos esperar Inuyasha na sala. – disse por fim Sango caminhando abraçada em direção ao local dito.

Ansioso por aquele momento, em que sua prima estaria mais próxima de sua família, Inuyasha mal dormira a noite anterior imaginando como seria tê-la por perto. Apenas, quando os primeiros raios de sol junto com o cansaço mental abateram sobre ele, fazendo-o relaxar e dormir. Entretanto, seu sono durou mais que o esperado e ao acordar já estava atrasado e, principalmente, para buscar a sua mãe, pois tinha prometido a ela que pegariam Kagome na residência de Sango para que pudesse ter mais alguns momentos antes de instalá-la.

Da mesma forma que Inuyasha não conseguiu dormir a noite por conta da ansiedade, Izayoi também não, mas diferente de seu filho ela não dormiu. Não conseguiu fechar os olhos e relaxar, se remexera ao lado de seu marido na cama até as primeiras horas da manhã, levantando-se junto com o sol. Mais uma vez, olhou no relógio de seu pulso estava praticamente a 24 horas sem dormir direito e notou que ele estava atrasado. Impaciente pelo atraso do filho, Izayoi, passou a caminhar pelo vestíbulo e a sala de estar, ate ouvir o som do carro sem aproximando, parando junto à porta de entrada.

- Izayoi. – chamou Inu no – Porque toda essa ansiedade? Você nem dormiu direito essa noite.

- Inuyasha está demorando. – disse sem incomodar com a pergunta dita por seu marido – Ele prometeu que estaria aqui, mas se passaram meia hora e ainda não chegou.

Ele suspirou derrotado, conhecia a sua esposa muito bem e sabia o quanto ela desviou o assunto, ela sempre usava essa técnica para desviar a sua atenção e sempre alcançava seu objetivo.

– Não, não chegou ainda. Tomou café? – perguntou receoso recebendo balançar de uma das mãos afirmando – Bom, Inuyasha deve está a caminho, não acha?

- Sim, deve.

- Então se acalme. Logo, ele... – podiam ouvir o som do motor de um carro parar – Por falar nele.

Em poucos minutos Inuyasha entrou na residência de seus pais com a camisa mal arrumada, os cabelos desalinhados, de modo que, nem na sua adolescência nunca apresentou dessa forma na presença de seus pais. Ele percebeu o olhar assustado de seus pais em sua aparência, e envergonhado tentou arrumar os cabelos num gesto rápido.

- Éh! Desculpa pelo o atraso. – falou encabulado – Pai, Mãe. – cumprimentou-os beijando a têmpora da mãe e abraçou o pai – Eu cheguei tarde ontem, demorei a dormir e...

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. – disse Inu no caminhando para a sala onde tomaria seu café matinal – Tomou café?

Inuyasha negou com a cabeça tentando melhorar com a sua aparência – Não gostaria de deixar mamãe esperando mais do que já esperou.

- Oh! Meu filho, mas não precisava deixar de tomar seu café. – Izayoi pegou as mãos dele e os levou até a mesa fazendo que sentasse e saboreasse a mais importante refeição – Eu esperaria mais um pouco – sorriu para ele – Tome seu desjejum com seu pai, eu os acompanharei.

Eles estavam à mesa, juntos, ato que não faziam com muita freqüência. A mesa estava farta, posta como todos os dias composta por suco, café, bolo, leite, torrada e cereais, Inuyasha colocou um pouco de suco num copo acompanhado por uma pequena fatia de bolo igualmente a seu pai, ao invés de suco uma xícara de café.

- Como foi à reação de Kaguya a respeito de Kagome ir morar com vocês? – perguntou Inu no ao seu filho um tanto curioso por não souber de alguma cena entre eles.

- Hum. – bebeu um gole do suco – Não muito bem, implicou um pouco alegando ciúmes, tiver que me impor, mas aceitou contrariada.

- De onde ela tirou esses ciúmes? Sempre foi tão segura do seu sentimento por ela. – Izayoi questionou a seu filho. – Ele a olhou dando de ombros.

- Desde que Kagome nos disse que estava grávida e soube do nosso parentesco, ela passou a ter essas crises. – mordeu uma torrada, mastigou pensativo – Mais precisamente quando soube do parentesco, já que foi ela quem insistiu em ter barriga de aluguel.

Izayoi e Inu No se olharam compreendendo a mensagem por trás das palavras de Inuyasha, mas suas ações dizem mais do que ele próprio pode pensar. Por conhecerem Kaguya, eles sabiam que não eram apenas ciúmes. Kaguya é muito ambiciosa e egoísta e seria fácil se deixar levar por sentimentos tão mesquinho próprio dela, entretanto, algo a mais poderia está escondido no seu sentimentalismo.

- E Sesshoumaru comentou alguma coisa sobre o passado de Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha querendo obter mais informações.

- Não. Sesshoumaru ligou ontem me convidando para ir a sua casa, acho que é alguma coisa sobre a gravidez de Rin. – respondeu senhor Tasho – Ele não quis entrar em muitos detalhes e como sua mãe vai passar o dia com você...

- Ei! – retrucou ela – Eu não vou passar o dia todo.

- Não? – disseram pai e filho uníssonoro.

- Está bem. – os três sorriram. Inuyasha retirou o celular do bolso para olhar a hora vendo que estava além da hora combinada de ir buscar Kagome.

- Mãe. – chamou sua atenção e ficou de pé colocando o celular de volta no bolso – Vamos! Kagome está nos esperando por um bom tempo. – pegou o copo de suco e tomou todo o conteúdo enquanto Izayoi terminava seu chá. – Quer uma carona pai?

- Não, obrigado.

Mãe e filho se despediram do homem que ainda permaneceu a mesa tomando seu desjejum, pensando no que seu primeiro filho gostaria de conversar. Suspeitava que o assunto estivesse relacionado com sua sobrinha, mas seria pouco sensato revelar a sua esposa, talvez, o deixasse transtornada. Permaneceu sentado por alguns longos minutos até levantar, e seguir a casa de seu filho.

Depois de algum tempo que Inuyasha deixou a cama e a casa que dividia com Kaguya, ela rolou para o lado ao qual não sentiu a presença de seu marido ao junto dela, onde ele geralmente dorme. Tateou-o a procura dele ao seu lado, mas o frio dos lençóis comprovava do tempo da falta de seu calor próximo de si, encontrando apenas o vazio. Girando o seu corpo e apoiando as costas sobre o colchão ela permaneceu deitada sob os lençóis olhando para o teto refletindo sobre a inoportuna presença de Kagome em seu lar, o quanto detestava aquele incomodo.

De certo que foi a própria quem gerou essa situação ao pedir a garota fazer o que ela poderia muito bem: ter um filho. Se não fosse por Inuyasha ela nunca entraria em sua residência, administraria a gravidez da jovem à distância como tinha planejado, sem a presença de emoções. Era unicamente o útero a gerar seu filho e de seu marido até...

Amaldiçoando Kagome mais uma vez até que um rápido pensamento a fez sorrir, agitou-se um pouco desarrumando ainda mais a cama e levantou-se sorridente, animada. Rapidamente, entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho perdida em seus pensamentos _"Enquanto Inuyasha brinca de ser 'o melhor pai do mundo', talvez eu tenha outras diversões" _pensou Kaguya se lembrando do fotografo para qual trabalhou ao fazer as fotos para a propaganda de peças intimas. Em sua mente as imagens daquele dia vieram à tona, dos olhares devoradores dele em seu corpo, dos trocadilhos de palavras, ela sorriu mais.

Ligou o chuveiro girando a chave para água fria, pois o clima se tornou um pouco quente, muito, muito quente. Ao sentir a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo, Kaguya saia de seu devaneio. Oh! Sim. Iria aproveitar o quanto pode da brincadeira de seu marido em ser pai sem desviar a sua atenção, claro, já que para ela seria vergonhoso e menos lucrativo se divorciar de Inuyasha. Conhecia o quanto sua fama estava por trás da dele, e foi ele que a mantém onde está.

Saiu do banho minutos depois, arrumando-se tão tranquilamente sabia que a qualquer momento seu marido chegaria a casa com Kagome. Descalça, saiu do quarto dirigindo ao quarto onde pertenceria a Kagome por uma curta temporada, se dependesse dela mais curta seria. Parou na entrada encostando-se na porta, observando as comodidades, a tonalidade clara deixava-o mais claro com a entrada dos raios solares e apenas uma parede decorativa num tom, também claro, de outra cor; uma cama no centro do quarto, num canto próximo a janela uma poltrona de cor neutra, além de outros móveis.

- É Kagome, você pode ser útil para alguma coisa. – sorriu dando as costas ao quarto e fechando a porta – Divirta-se um pouco, mas só por enquanto.

Enquanto as duas amigas aguardavam a presença de Inuyasha, os jovens detetives terminavam o relatório da rápida investigação que fizeram. Já que não foi preciso uma pesquisa mais complexa, por se tratar de um juiz corrupto divulgado na impressa e na mídia, além de seus pais terem um arquivo sobre seus feitos. O único aprofundamento necessário foi a respeito dos pais "adotivos" e o avô de Kagome; nestes sim foram encontradas peças que se encaixavam no quebra cabeça que se tornou esse caso que, no entanto, necessitava de um pouco mais de tempo para serem averiguados. Contudo, ele estava quase completo: A sobrinha do casal tinha sido encontrada, só falta à comprovação através do exame de DNA, o que em poucos dias estaria sendo feito sem o consentimento de Kagome, este é o verdadeiro caso. Mas, o que provinha dele deixava-o mais complexo; já que, provavelmente Kagome e seus tios gostariam de saber que seria: o envolvimento dos pais de Kagome com o juiz Rossete Rinkotsu e o que teria acontecido depois do acidente para que ela fosse parar com o casal.

Com primeira parte do relatório concluída após o conhecimento do envolvimento do Juiz e as poucas revelações sobre o relacionamento de Kagome com seus pais, fez com que Miroku e Kohaku tivessem mais calma para comprovar o que tinham obtido sobre os mesmos. Apesar de tudo eram os pais de Kagome e os únicos que ela conhecia por esse título.

A impressão do relatório estava quase terminada quando Miroku parou de ordenar os documentos ao ouvir Sango e Kagome entrarem na sala para esperar por Inuyasha, pegou os recortes de jornais para adicionar no envelope ele se lembrou do dia em que os tinha visto na caixa "herança" de Kagome. Pensando mais um pouco, Miroku passou a ter certeza de que aqueles recortes de jornais não estava ali em vão; o senhor Higurashi queria dizer alguma coisa com eles, mas não compreendia ao seu significado.

Olhou para Kohaku a sua frente organizando as pesquisas feitas para que não ficassem ali e acidentalmente Kagome pudesse ler, nela estava os nomes de seus pais e seu avô, como também o seu próprio nome. Como um estralar de dedos a resposta para a sua pergunta surgiu.

- É isso! – disse Miroku em voz alta fazendo Kohaku Levantar a cabeça para ouvi-lo – Eu não acredito! Estava bem aqui diante dos nossos olhos.

- "É isso" o que? – perguntou seu parceiro – O que?

- Isso. – Miroku mostrou os recortes de jornais mais uma vez para Kohaku, este levantou a sobrancelha em sinal, evidente, de incompreensão. Vendo que o amigo não entendia explicou – O senhor Higurashi – falou baixo – guardou todo esse tempo em que estes papéis com o propósito de lhe revelar a verdade: Não era sua neta e sim filha do casal desses recortes.

Na mesma linha de raciocínio de Miroku, Kohaku continuou no mesmo tom que seu amigo – E com a doença fez com que desejasse passar o resto de vida com ela, e só depois de sua morte ela saberia quem realmente quem é.

- Por isso ele deixou que ela só abrisse a caixa depois que morresse. – continuou Miroku olhou a porta para conferir que nenhuma das duas ou ambas não estavam no outro cômodo – Assim ela teria a quem procurar e não está mais sozinha.

Eles estavam pensando da mesma forma e tão rápido quanto podiam, deixando-os eufóricos. Tinham que acrescentar esse fato a Sesshoumaru esta tarde, já que não estaria no relatório.

Miroku pegou a cadeira mais próxima e a colocou ao lado de Kohaku - Certo. Isso explica a atitude do senhor Higurashi em querer manter Kagome com ele mais tempo, mas não explica a falsa adoção, ou melhor...

- Não podemos confirmar ainda os fatos, Miroku. – e continuou – Se ela foi comprada, raptada, não sabemos. – olhou mais uma vez na direção que imaginava as amigas estarem – Embora as evidências apontem para isso. – usando um pouco mais a razão do que o amigo vendo-o suspirar em confirmação.

- Talvez, apenas talvez, ele tenha se apegado a ela e tivesse sido difícil devolve-la a verdadeira família. – parou alguns minutos pensando se estava usando de mais a razão e esquecendo-se do lado emocional, considerando os lados completou – Ou o medo de ser preso por rapto e sequestro e até mesmo ameaça.

- Eu posso está enganado, mas... – pensou mais um pouco – o que Kagome contou a Sango sobre a mulher que lhe rejeitou, tem de alguma forma relação com tudo isso.

Ambos olharam para os recortes de jornais em cima da mesa onde trabalhavam sem precisar dizer nada um ao outro concluíram não entregá-los agora, já que sabiam realmente o destino deles.

Ouviram quando Inuyasha e Izayoi chegaram ao apartamento deles para levar Kagome à nova morada deixando-a assim mais próximos dos verdadeiros parentes. Miroku levantou para ir de encontro a eles quando Kohaku disse em tom baixo.

- Gostaria que Kagome passasse mais tempo conosco, dessa forma teríamos mais informações sobre seus pais.

- Eu também, mas ela terá de seguir esse caminho. Lá está sua verdadeira família – sorriu sabendo do rumo que sua investigação tinha tomado – Vamos, temos que nos despedir dela.

Sango fez as honras da casa ao abrir a porta para o casal, mãe e filho, cumprimentando-os e os convidado para entrar. Kagome assim que viu Izayoi a abraçou forte e delicadamente beijou-lhe o rosto, tal gesto fez Izayoi levar a mão ao lugar beijado enchendo seu peito de emoção e aumentando a afeição pela sobrinha. Com mais descrição cumprimentou Inuyasha com aperto de mão, ele a olhou com admiração da forma gentil que tratou sua mãe, como ela agiria depois que soubesse quem realmente era?

Despedir dos dois rapazes não foi muito difícil, também não havia sido fácil, ambos eram muito divertidos, engraçados e fácil de apegar, diziam que logo a veriam novamente. Sango notou quando eles aproximaram com uma expressão preocupada, mas bem disfarçada, para quem não os conhece. Infelizmente não poderiam passar muito tempo ali, já que Inuyasha iria gravar mais tarde, além da ansiedade de tê-la em seu mundo, protegida de onde nunca devia ter saído. Inuyasha pegou as poucas malas de Kagome seguindo junto a sua mãe ao carro que iria levá-la a sua nova morada. Por insistência de Kagome, Sango também foi conhecer a residência de Inuyasha, pó melhor, onde Kagome passaria certo período.

No momento que a porta do apartamento foi fechada, Kohaku e Miroku não perderam tempo em atualizar o material feito anteriormente, pegou o que tinham elaborado junto às provas seguindo para seu destino: A residência de Sesshoumaru Tasho.

Chegando a casa onde Inuyasha morava com sua esposa, Kaguya, Kagome sentia que não deveria ter saído da casa da amiga, algo dentro dela, naquele momento, dizia que não deveria ter saído de onde estava. Contudo, ignorou seu pressentimento. Izayoi e Sango estavam próximas a ela para lhe dar o apoio que merecia por ter entrado naquele mundo desconhecido que é morar com pessoas a qual são meros desconhecidos para ela. Ambas, tia e amiga sorriram incentivando a seguir enfrente, Kagome sorriu nervosa em resposta e olhou para Inuyasha que calorosamente abriu a porta para ela. Adentrou a casa, seguindo o trio, tentando se mostrar segura. Lembrou-se da vez que entrou ali e encontrou com Sesshoumaru, suspirou tentando tirar aquela imagem de seu pensamento.

Entretanto, seu pressentimento tornou-se mais presente ao ver Kaguya no alto da escada com um sorriso forçado, sendo perceptível apenas por Inuyasha. Ela desceu as escadas indo de encontro a eles, Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha estranhando o comportamento de sua esposa. Olhou para sua mãe que não percebeu a atitude falsa e dissimulada, viu Sango fazer uma careta de desgosto deixando claro sua posição.

- Kagome, que bom que você chegou – a abraçou como uma boa atriz diante da sua indiferença – Estava ansiosa por sua chegada. – sorriu olhando para ela. Virou para a sogra e a recebeu como fez com Kagome.

- Kaguya esta é amiga de Kagome, Sango. – apresentou Izayoi pensando que não se conheciam esta a olhou como se fosse um incomodo.

- Oh! Acho que já a vi por aí. – disse com indiferença. Sango abriu a boca para responder, mas Kaguya foi mais rápido – Ah! Sim, você estava no funeral do ve... – pigarreou notando a presença de Kagome – do avô de Kagome.

- Sim, eu estava lá apoiando minha amiga. – respondeu na mesma medida que ela acrescentando mais direta – Sabe como é, né? Diferente de uns e outras.

Kaguya a olhou surpresa, dirigindo o olhar a seu marido e sogra que sorriam discretamente pelo tratamento recebido por ela, só restou apenas ignorar. Dirigiu atenção apenas para a mulher grávida. – Vamos Kagome, mostrarei o seu quarto. – não deixou dizer uma palavra puxando-a pelo pulso. – Inuyasha traga as coisas dela sim, por favor.

Inu no Tasho chegou à casa do seu filho, minutos depois que sua esposa e filho o deixaram, sendo recebido por abraços de seu filho e nora que já mostrava uma saliente barriga. Notou a felicidade daquele casal pela espera do seu primeiro filho, da mesma forma como esteve na espera de cada um de seus filhos. Havia sintonia e harmonia entre eles, e notou a diferença de seu filho antes e depois de Rin, o quanto era serio na vida profissional e amoroso na pessoal.

Os jovens investigadores chegaram certo tempo depois da chegada de Inu no Tasho a residência do casal, Rin se despediu de seu marido com um beijo terno nos lábios, cumprimentou os jovens rapazes despedindo-se; já que pretendia fazer o almoço, ela mesma, para seus convidados imaginando a delicadeza do assunto a ser tratado. Estavam no escritório, quando eles estavam para mostrar os relatórios. No primeiro, estava escrito a descoberta de Kagome até o dia que a encontraram; já o segundo, estava direcionado a Sesshoumaru sobre as acusações do Juiz Roussete. Os outros papéis eram o que tinham conseguido com Kagome algumas noites atrás.

Entraram no escritório cumprimentando todos os presentes um tanto empolgados sobre as novas circunstâncias do caso.

- Antes de mostrar os relatórios temos novidades importantes para dar. E não estão escritas em nenhum deles. – falou Miroku sentando em uma das cadeiras presente no local sendo seguido por seu companheiro e amigo – Bom, uns dias atrás Kagome trouxe de sua casa uma caixa com alguns pertences de seu avô, dizendo ser "a minha herança".

- Herança? – indagou Sesshoumaru – Kagome gastou uma parte da herança que os pais deixaram com remédios para seu avô e resto é para a faculdade. – revelou aos presentes surpreendendo o pai com a situação financeira de sua sobrinha.

- Enfim, nada de valor. – continuou Miroku – Dentro dela havia algumas recordações, nada mais. O intrigante era o fato de que nela continha alguns recorte de jornais, mais precisamente os que se referiam à morte de Bankotsu e Kikyou.

Kohaku entregou o envelope com os recortes, prosseguindo a conversa – Então, com base nisso concluímos que o senhor Higurashi tinha a intensão de revelar a Kagome, quem ela realmente é. – entregando também os outros relatórios a cada um – Já que de acordo com ela, ele, o avô, pediu para que só abrisse a caixa quando ele falecesse.

- Não estou entendendo onde querem chegar! – exclamou confuso – Como vocês chegaram a essa conclusão? – perguntou Inu no Tasho tentando acompanhar o raciocínio deles.

Miroku e Kohaku se olharam para depois olharem para Sesshoumaru a frente deles inserto se poderia dizer a ligação deles e este último disse: - O juiz Rossete Rinkotsu está envolvido no caso.

- O que ele tem a ver com os pais ou o avô de Kagome? – questionou mais uma vez Inu no Tasho, como Sesshoumaru este pediu para investigasse o envolvimento do juiz apenas ficou esperando pela resposta.

- O Juiz Rossete está envolvido em suborno e corrupção, isso é apenas o que está na mídia. – explicou Kohaku ao senhor que não conhecia sobre as acusações que pesavam no curriculum do juiz - Ele também estava envolvido em adoção ilegal e venda de crianças no país.

- Quer dizer que... – Inu no Tasho disse surpreso.

- A única certeza que temos é dele ter aprovado a "adoção" de sua sobrinha, já que ele sempre foi juiz de outra área. – suspirou Miroku e respondeu cautelosamente – Entretanto, não sabemos o envolvimento do casal adotivo com ele.

- E a única pessoa que podia responder a essa pergunta... – disse Sesshoumaru, pois o resto da frase não foi necessário completar, o silêncio dizia tudo.

- Até que surja alguma outra evidência que confirme essa e outras perguntas que temos em mente. – Kohaku lamentou profundamente – Não temos muito a fazer, apenas tentar averiguar os contatos do juiz e o casal Higurashi.

- Depois lidaremos com o que pode acarretar averiguação dos fatos a saúde psicológica de todos os envolvidos, principalmente Kagome. – lamentou Sesshoumaru.

A conversa no escritório de Sesshoumaru se estendeu por algumas horas até serem interrompidos por Rin convidando-os a almoçar. Nela foi explicado, detalhadamente, como eles imaginavam ter sido a vida de Kagome desde a sua chegada a família Higurashi baseado em suas palavras. A respeito do juiz Rossete, não podiam afirmar o envolvimento de com o casal, mas não podiam ignorar. Tentando encaixar as tudo o que sabiam a respeito do mesmo, pois os pais de Kohaku e Miroku tinham arquivos de investigações sobre o renomado juiz no caso.

As convidadas e o casal Hashi estavam, agora, dentro do quarto onde Kagome iria ocupar após conhecerem todos as partes da casa

- Kagome. – chamou à amiga – Está na hora de eu ir embora, tenho algumas matérias para revisar e você tem bem mais coisas do que eu para fazer.

- Mas, Sango... – tentou protestar e convencê-la a ficar gaguejando – A-ajude-me. Fique mais um pouco, por favor. – o nervosismo estava tomando conta dela por está ali entre pessoas que ela mal conhecia.

- Sango, por favor, fique com Kagome mais um pouco. Aproveite e almoce conosco. – pediu Izayoi sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupe Sango, - completou Inuyasha – eu levo você quando eu for gravar. – ela tentou protestar, mas foi vencida pela insistência dele e de sua mãe. Toda a cena era observada por Kaguya que analisava cada um dos presentes, principalmente, Kagome que sorria embaraçada diante da hospitalidade de Inuyasha e Izayoi.

Passava um pouco mais da hora do almoço quando Sango resolveu ir embora, deixando a amiga aos cuidados de Inuyasha e sua esposa. Antes de deixar Sango em casa e seguir seu percurso para as gravações, Inuyasha se lembrou de um presente que gostaria de dar a Kagome e este seria o melhor momento para isso. Entrou em seu quarto, dirigindo-se as suas gavetas retirando de uma delas uma pequena caixa, sorriu ao se lembrar do dia que os comprara. Colocou em seu bolso da calça, voltando para onde estavam as quatro mulheres.

De volta à sala de visitas, olhou para Kagome que conversava com sua mãe, então Inuyasha resolveu aproximar Kagome sorrindo diante daquela felicidade que ela estava lhe proporcionando ter seu filho como também à alegria de acompanhar a gravidez. Sentou a sua frente deixando-as estranhar sua atitude, olhou profundamente para ela.

- Toma Kagome, – retirou do bolso a caixa – é um presente. – sorriu para ela. Kagome o pegou sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Kaguya abriu os olhos em espanto não acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vendo naquele instante, o sentimento de raiva ia surgindo dentro dela cada vez mais forte enquanto os observava.

- Eu, eu não posso aceitar. – ela disse segurando a caixa ainda com os braços estendidos, Inuyasha pegou a sua mão junto com o presente e colocou em seu colo.

- Vamos, Kagome, aceite. – pediu mais uma vez – Eu o comprei em agradecimento por tudo o que você está nos proporcionando. – procurou a esposa próximo dele e lhe sorriu, ela um tanto atordoada não correspondeu ao gesto; já que tinha sido uma surpresa para ela também – A alegria de um filho ou filha e acompanhar a sua gravidez não tem como eu lhe pagar. – Sorriu mais uma vez – Vamos, abra!

Kagome ficou sem palavras com o gesto dele, sabia que não poderia aceitar mais nada do que já estavam lhe dando devido ao contrato assinado algum tempo atrás, mas não poderia recusar, seria insensibilidade de sua parte. Murmurando "está bem", abriu a caixa e o som de uma suave melodia saia dela. Sorriu ao ouvi-la, notou que dentro um par de brincos de algas marinhas, retirou-os fascinada.

- Oh! São lindos. – mostrou a Sango e a Izayoi.

- Inuyasha, meu querido, são realmente lindos. – disse Izayoi admirada – São da cor de seus olhos Kagome.

- Sim, foi de propósito. – respondeu – Assim que os vi, lembrei logo da cor dos olhos de Kagome...

As palavras de Inuyasha aos poucos foram sumindo e sua raiva a consumindo, Kaguya jura que aquele par de brincos seria dela, não deixaria passar mais essa. Fixou sua visão na garota a sua frente que estava acabando com sua vida, tudo por causa de si mesma. Não admitiria mais a interferência de Kagome em seu casamento, mesmo sabendo da relação sanguínea entre eles. Tudo aquilo que Kagome esta tendo deveria ser dela, a atenção do marido e da sogra, o bebê, aquela felicidade era para ser dela, não, será.

Determinada a ter tudo que é seu de volta, Kaguya, não mediaria esforços e tempo, iria tomar medidas que não poderia se arrepender depois.

- Sango, vamos? – a voz de seu marido a interrompeu seus pensamentos maldosos. – Mamãe você vai agora, também?

- Meu querido, eu não sei. – olhou para Kagome carinhosamente – Eu, eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, mas creio não poder. – sorriu para ela dando alguns passos para abraça-la, porém vacilou e não o fez – Prometi a meu marido que não passaria o dia aqui, mas prometo voltar outro dia. É só me pedir.

- Gostaria que ficasse mais um pouco, gostei muito da senhora. – pediu Kagome surpreendendo-a.

- Nada de Senhora – repreendeu – Apenas Izayoi.

- Oh! Desculpe. – sorriu e a abraçou. O abraço que a própria Izayoi não deu ela, Kagome, deu sem duvidar.

Sentir sua sobrinha entre seus braços, estava sendo divino. Um sentimento a qual ela não poderia descrever esperou muito tempo para sentir-se dessa forma. Para Izayoi, era como a irmã estivesse presente outra vez, ou melhor, a lembrança da irmã de volta. Com muito custo separou-se de Kagome que lhe sorria. Ela virou para a amiga fazendo o mesmo gesto.

- Vou sentir saudades. – disse Sango ainda abraçada –

- Ora Sango, deixe de ser exagerada. Não foi você que disse aquela casa será minha segunda casa. – sorriu, separando-se um pouco – Você sabe que é preciso.

- Eu sei. – suspirou fundo.

- É por pouco tempo. – sussurrou a amiga. Sango sabia que não seria por pouco tempo, a vida de Kagome estava a um passo de mudar completamente. – Nos veremos na faculdade e no estágio, continuaremos juntas.

Com a partida de Inuyasha, sua mãe e Sango, Kagome voltou para o quarto que habitaria por algum período. Faltava pouco a ser guardado, quando Kaguya para na porta do quarto sem entrar ou se fazer presente com uma expressão nada agradável ou felicita.

- Kagome! – chamou a assustando. Esta levou a mão ao peito contendo os saltos do coração devido ao susto. Aproximou-se o bastante para ser mais que ouvida. – Só vou dizer uma única vez, bastardinha, fique longe do meu marido. – Kagome abriu os olhos temendo as palavras dela – Você não é nada, apenas o meu útero. – deu as costas voltando por onde tinha entrado, sorriu para si mesma. Parou – Ah! E fique sabendo: Eu podia muito bem ter esse filho, só que eu não quis. – sorriu malignamente voltando a andar para a saída do mesmo – Recado dado.

Saiu deixando Kagome pálida e tremendo sem reação alguma sobre aquelas palavras.

.

.

Continua...

.

.

.

**

* * *

****Nota** **da autora: **

**Oie! E aí gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. Desculpem-me pelo atraso do capítulo, mas umas coisas não muito boas aconteceram comigo. Tive uma grande perda importante na minha vida e por isso fiquei sem animo para escrever. Para completar estou fazendo faculdade de pedagogia, por conta de tudo isso meu tempo está mais curto, mas farei o possível para postar o mais rápido possível.**

**Ah! Sim. Desculpem-me pelos os erros ortográficos, pois não tive tempo já que tinha pressa para postar e revisarei esse final de semana. **

**Reviews:**

**AdmuNaruto:**** Oi Admu, mais um capítulo feito com muito carinho e espero que você tenha gostado dele, e mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo o grande atraso. Eu sei como é esperar por um capítulo, e como eu sou naturalmente ansiosa... Imagine a minha situação. Rsrsrs... beijos até a próximo.**

**Acdy-Chan:**** Oi Acdy, como você está? Rsrsrs... sim um pouco de sofrimento, mas vai demorar um pouco para acabar. Não no final, mas logo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo feito com carinho, até o próximo. Beijos...**

**Agome-Chan:**** Oi Agome, menina você está no caminho certo, acho que com mais algumas revelações você descobre tudo. Bom essa questão da compra de Kagome, hummm... Já está começando a ser revelado, e a "herança" pode revelar ainda algumas coisas. O capítulo de hoje mostra o quanto Kaguya não aceita Kagome, não por ela está grávida, mas ela ter um vinculo maior com Inuyasha que vai se intensificando... Não posso mais falar, segredo... rsrsr. Ah! Sim, E Kaguya é capaz de tudo. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos até a próxima.**

**Flor do Deserto:**** Olá, seja muito bem vinda e primeiramente agradeço por ter deixado uma review. Muito Obrigada, me deixou feliz. Desculpe pela a demora, mas foi muito difícil deixar de escrever já que gosto de escrever. Espero não ter lhe deixado muito ansiosa. Beijos e até o próximo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos(as).**


End file.
